UNA GRAN ODISEA (crossover Dragon Ball Z y Saint Seiya)
by LordBroly
Summary: Goku y Vegeta, gracias a una misteriosa fuerza, viajan sin imaginarlo a otro universo: El de los caballeros del Zodiaco. Esto dará origen a una gran batalla entre saiyajins y caballeros dorados, lo que muchos de nosotros siempre hemos soñado. Pero no solo eso, hay muchas dudas que tanto saiyajins como caballeros deben despejar...
1. Episodio 1

Episodio 1: DOS MUNDOS ENTRAN EN CONTACTO

Universo 7, año 777 (cronología de Dragon Ball)

Hacía ya tiempo que los guerreros Z habían peleado contra Majin Buu, y gracias a los esfuerzos de Goku y Vegeta, en conjunción con los supremos Kaiosamas, Mr. Satán y la humanidad, habían logrado derrotarlo y salvado a la tierra, y probablemente al universo, una vez más. Eso hacía ya tres años.

Goku se encontraba entrenando con Kaiosama del norte, gracias a las esferas del dragón su planeta pudo ser restaurado, a fin de cuentas lo merecía desde que Goku irresponsablemente se teletransportara ahí con Cell para que explotaran y murieran...

-Goku... ¡Detente! Si sigues entrenando con esa intensidad, ¡vas a hacer explotar mi planeta de nuevo!

-Jajaja lo siento Kaio... Está bien, voy a limitarme un poco...

Mientras que en la tierra, Vegeta se encontraba, para variar, también entrenando en su nave especialmente construída para aumentar la gravedad a niveles poco comúnes, esto sucedía en la corporación Cápsula. Bulma por su parte comenzaba a planear su fiesta de cumpleaños, aún faltaban quince días pero quería que todo saliera a la perfección.

-Ese Vegeta... Parece que no piensa en otra cosa más que entrenar y volverse fuerte. ¡Espero que al menos ya haya pensado en mi regalo de cumpleaños!

-¿Y realmente crees que lo recuerde? -preguntaba Krilin, él y número 18 habían ido a visitar a la dueña de la corporación Cápsula.

-¡Por supuesto! Tendrá que hacerlo o de lo contrario lo dejaré sin comer toda una semana. Pero quien más me preocupa que lo olvide es...

-¡Goku, seguramente! ¿Cierto, Bulma?- Exclamaba Krilin.

-¡Así es! rayos, todos los saiyajins se parecen tanto, ¡no les interesa otra cosa más que pelear con enemigos poderosos! ¡A ver cuando uno de esos enemigos los pone en su lugar y les dice que se dediquen a sus familias dándoles una patada en el trasero!

La pequeña hija de Krilin, Marron, ríe al escuchar esto, en seguida Bulma cambia su gesto para reír también, le preceden su padre el dr. Briefs, su madre, Krilin y hasta número 18 esboza una ligera sonrisa. Lo que no sabían es que, efectivamente, los dos saiyajins más poderosos del universo pronto iban a enfrentar a rivales fuera de su imaginación, con poderes que nunca antes habían visto…

Vegeta se concentra para atacar a un pequeño robot cuando siente una conmoción extraña y un ki que jamás había percibido, esto lo altera y lo pone alerta.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso...? ¿De quien es esa presencia? Nunca antes había sentido algo así... ¿Será otro extraterrestre? ¿O algún otro mago como Babidi...?"

Vegeta apaga la gravedad de su nave, en seguida sale de ella y mira a la dirección donde sintió esa presencia, que bajaba de intensidad aunque no desaparecía. Se eleva por los aires y vuela en dirección de ella sin que nadie se percate que abandona la Corporación Cápsula. Se dirige a velocidad supersónica rumbo a donde siente esa extraña energía.

-"Quien quiera que seas, espero que me brindes una buena pelea... Necesito buenos rivales para aumentar mi poder y superar a ese inútil de Kakaroto"... Piensa el saiyajin mientras sonríe.

Después de algunos minutos, Vegeta llega al lugar donde se siente ese ki. Baja y lo único que ve es una extraña figura, al parecer de oro, con cuatro brazos y una especie de cabeza, o más bien casco con dos caras de cada lado, una parece que sonríe bondadosamente mientras que la otra muestra una tétrica sonrisa malvada. Se acerca pero pronto se detiene, cierra los ojos y sonríe.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kakaroto? ¿Vienes a querer quedarte con la mejor parte, como siempre? Si es así ni lo sueñes, este asunto es mío.

-¡Hola Vegeta! Kaiosama y yo sentimos esta energía hasta su planeta, luego él se puso a investigar un poco y me dijo que no tenía idea de qué o quién es... Parece que puede ser peligroso, debemos ser cuidadosos, porque me dijo que rompió el equilibrio universal o algo así...

-¡Ja! ¿Peligroso, para nosotros? No me hagas reír... Después de lo de Majin Buu, nada es peligroso para nosotros.

-Al parecer no hay nadie alrededor, y ese extraño ki casi desapareció por completo, solo queda esa especie de estatua dorada...

-Pues entonces destruyámosla, así quizás el dueño salga si es que está escondido, y luego lo mato.

Ambos saiyajins se acercan a inspeccionar la estatua dorada, Goku parece niño curioso mirándola por todos lados, está a punto de tocarla cuando Vegeta le grita.

-¡Ten cuidado, tonto! Dijiste que podía ser peligroso, ¿no?

-Es cierto, jajajaja...- Sonríe Goku mientras se pone la mano en la nuca.

-Házte a un lado, la destruiré ahora mismo.

Vegeta se acerca y cuando están ambos suficientemente cercanos a la estatuilla, ésta desprende un brillo dorado que casi los ciega a ambos, luego sienten que una poderosa energía los atrae, los dos gritan e instintivamente se transforman en super saiyajin para tratar de evitar esto pero es tarde, parece que detrás de la figura se abre un portal o agujero negro que los jala y los absorbe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Ambos dejan de ser super saiyajins y miran como son lanzados a través de dimensiones raras multicolor, de forma muy rápida y brusca…

Universo 258, año 1987

(Nota del autor: la elección del universo es al azar debido a que en Saint Seiya no vemos interacciones con otros universos como en Dragon Ball. El año es según la información obtenida en la Wikia de Saint Seiya respecto a los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo)

El santuario, casa de los caballeros de Athena, debe ser resguardado debido a los últimos acontecimientos y las batallas tan fuertes que se han encarnizado ahí. Ahora, tras la aparición de Poseidón y sus siete generales marinos, Seiya y los demás caballeros de bronce fueron valerosamente a rescatar a Saori/Athena antes de que esta se ahogue en el fondo del mar, como sacrificio de ella misma y venganza de Julián Solo/Poseidón por haber rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio. Otra fuerte batalla había comenzado para estos jóvenes peleadores...

Pero los seis caballeros dorados que quedaron con vida después de la cruenta batalla de las doce casas debían permanecer en el santuario ya que si lo dejaban descuidado quizás algún otro enemigo podría atacar por sorpresa y adueñarse de él, las leyendas decían que otros dioses podrían despertar y llegar al santuario a retar a Athena, la única diosa que peleaba para proteger a los humanos. Además el maestro Dohko no podía moverse de los 5 picos en el monte Rozan, en China, por órdenes estrictas de Athena. Esto así lo recapitulaba Mu, caballero dorado de Aries, que a la vez se lamentaba por lo sucedido en la pelea de dorados vs de bronce.

"¿Habrá sido necesario que nos matáramos entre nosotros...? Saga, hizo mucho daño al igual que Kanon, el primero ya ha muerto y quizás haya pagado su culpa por eso, el segundo... ¿Donde estará? Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, Ikki, tengan cuidado, ustedes pueden vencer, protegan a Athena..."

Estaba Mu absorto en sus pensamientos cuando algo lo estremece, siente una conmoción astral, como si algo no estuviera bien en el universo...

"¡¿Qué sucede...?!"

Pero lo que seguía le dejaría anonadado.

Dos poderosas presencias habían aparecido de repente, algo que jamás había sentido antes, ni cuando tuvieron que enfrentar a Cronos y sus titanes*. Esos dos cosmos desconocidos estaban cerca de la entrada a las doce casas. Mu se apresura a salir y ver de quien se trata, no ve nada pero siente a esas dos energías no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Pero qué significa esto...? ¿Quienes son? ¿Serán más hombres de Poseidón? No, no lo creo, no tienen cosmos similares... Hicimos bien en permanecer en el santuario, tendremos que protegerlo si estos tipos vienen a buscar algo aquí.

Mu se apresura a bajar las escaleras y confrontar a los recién llegados...

Se abre un agujero en el aire, del mismo color, tamaño e intensidad como el que absorbió a Goku y Vegeta. De repente ambos saiyajins caen estrepitosamente, primero cae Vegeta, luego Goku... Encima del primero, y sus cabezas chocan. Esto provoca la furia del príncipe de los saiyajins...

-¡Imbécil! ¿No podías tratar de caer en otro lado?

-Perdón Vegeta... Pero es que todo fue tan repentino, además... ¡Me dolió! Ayayayayay!

Goku se soba la cabeza y una pequeña lágrima le sale del ojo. Vegeta se levanta sobándose también pero discretamente.

-Eres un idiot...

-Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Vegeta?

Vegeta le deja de poner atención a Goku porque empieza a mirar sorprendido alrededor. No era ningún lugar conocido, estaban en la tierra pero él no recordaba que fuera así, diferente. Luego agudiza sus sentidos, trata de sentir el ki de algún conocido además de su acompañante, tal vez Trunks, Gohan o Pícoro, pero no detecta a nadie, si bien hay algunos poderes sobresalientes superiores a un humano normal, pero lo que más le inquieta es que puede sentir cinco fuertes presencias cerca de ahí, reunidas en un lugar pero a cierta distancia una de la otra...

Goku mira a Vegeta con inocencia pero al darse cuenta de lo mismo, también empieza a dar un vistazo a sus alrededores y su mirada cambia a la clásica cuando va a enfrentar a un enemigo.

-Tú también sientes eso, ¿verdad?

-Kakaroto, esto es extraño, no siento a nadie que conozcamos, no sé donde demonios estamos, pero... ¿Sientes esos tremendos ki?

-Así es, de hecho uno viene a toda velocidad acercándose...

Apenas voltearon, ya contemplaban frente a ellos, aunque a una distancia prudente, a un hombre alto, con cabello largo y púrpura, vestido con una imponente armadura dorada con 2 cuernos pronunciados a la altura del pecho y una capa que le daba un aspecto aún más respetable. Este hombre los mira con desconfianza, Vegeta y Goku le devuelven una mirada fría.

-Ustedes dos, identifíquense ahora, ¿quienes son? ¿Qué hacen en el Santuario? ¿Cómo lograron llegar hasta aquí de repente?

-Hola. Mi nombre es Goku, mi amigo es...

-¡Calla, inepto! Para empezar no soy tu amigo, y no tenemos que darle explicaciones a este tipo, más bien, él nos tiene que explicar a nosotros que diablos sucede. ¿Ya viste? Tiene puesto algo parecido a esa cosa que nos absorbió y nos trajo a quien sabe donde... Oye tú, dinos, ¿qué diablos hiciste?

Mu se queda sorprendido, nunca antes había escuchado que alguien se dirigiera a los caballeros dorados con tanta insolencia y falta de respeto, hasta los enemigos que habían enfrentado antes, pese a que eran muy agresivos y arrogantes, tenían cierta educación al dirigirse a ellos. Luego reacciona y observa a los recién llegados, "Curioso, los dos tienen un poder impresionante, pero son tan diferentes, uno de ellos posee un cosmo muy tranquilo, el otro por el contrario está lleno de agresividad..."

-No toleraré semejante falta de respeto hacia el Santuario y los caballeros de Athena. Les pido que se marchen ahora, o me veré obligado a hacer que se vayan.

-Escucha, me disculpo si invadimos alguna propiedad o estamos haciendo algo indebido, pero es que realmente no sabemos qué sucedió, de repente vimos una estatua dorada y...

-¡Que no le des explicaciones, torpe!- Le reclama Vegeta a Goku. -Y ya te dije que tú eres el que nos tiene que explicar muchas cosas, ¡házlo ahora!- Esta vez se dirige a Mu.

-¿Estatua... Dorada...?- Pregunta Mu ahora más sorprendido...

-Sí, mira, apareció una estatua dorada muy rara, con cuatro brazos, dos caras y...

-¿Eres o finges ser idiota, Kakaroto? ¿Qué te dije?

-Disculpa Vegeta, pero...

-¡La armadura de Géminis!- Exclama Mu

Los dos saiyajins miran sorprendidos al caballero dorado y se crea una confusión. De repente se escucha una voz grave, deformada, que sonríe...

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Te sorprende, Mu?

Goku, Vegeta y Mu miran a los alrededores y agudizan sus sentidos tratando de descubrir quien habla, pero no logran ver ni sentir nada concreto, solo una leve presencia que aparece y desaparece en varias direcciones. Al parecer, el dueño de esta voz es experto en proyectar su cosmo a diversas distancias y lugares.

-Tal parece que les sorprende lo que está pasando... Bueno, déjenme darles la bienvenida al mundo de los caballeros de Athena, saiyajins. Y de entrada les comento: están en el Santuario de Athena, las respuestas que quieren las tendrán al final de las doce casas, pero deben pasar por ellas y vencer a sus guardianes... ¡Háganlo! Solo así lograrán saber qué está sucediendo y la manera de como podrán volver a su mundo, si no lo hacen entonces se quedarán aquí para siempre, ¡jajajajaja!

-¡Maldito seas! ¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué traes enemigos al Santuario? -Exclama Mu.

-¡Vamos, saiyajins! Ustedes aman las peleas, ¿no? Siempre están buscando enfrentarse a nuevos enemigos que les den retos interesantes, ¡esta es su oportunidad! ¡Peleen con los caballeros dorados!

-¡Cállate! Aaaaaaah...!

Mu dispara una ráfaga al cielo más por un reflejo que por haber encontrado al poseedor de esa horrible voz. Después de esto todo queda en silencio, Goku y Vegeta miran fríamente a Mu, quien sorprendido los contempla. Los dos saiyajins luego sonríen, sabían que quien los llevó ahí era un ser malvado, que buscaba manipularlos para un objetivo perturbador, pero la idea de enfrentar a enemigos fuertes les emocionaba, su instinto hacía que desearan pasar por esas casas y luchar contra esos cinco poderosos rivales...

-Por lo que entendí, tu nombre es Mu... Dime, ¿es cierto lo de la regla de las doce casas? -Le pregunta Goku al caballero dorado de Aries.

-Es cierto, pero... ¡Un momento! ¿Creen que los dejaré pasar? ¡Nunca! ¡Ahora sé que son enemigos y pelearé con ustedes aquí si es que deciden no irse!

Mu enciende su cosmo...

-Te equivocas, nosotros no conocemos a quien acaba de decir esas palabras... -Responde Goku.

-¿Qué...? No, ¡mienten! ¿por qué se refirió entonces a ustedes y decía conocerlos?

-¡No lo sabemos, insecto! -Grita Vegeta con un tono enfadado. -Este inútil (Kakaroto) dice la verdad, no sabemos quien demonios nos habló ni porqué nos conoce, cuando sepa quien es lo mataré sin piedad, ¡mira que traernos a este lugar desconocido y querer usarnos como sus marionetas!

-¿Como dices...? Pero si eso es verdad, entonces se marcharán sin pelear, ¿cierto...? -Mu comenta esto esperanzado de no tener que luchar.

-Creo que eso de irnos... No va a ser posible... -Dice Goku con un tono entrecortado, pero sonriente. -Quizás esa persona sea malvada, en dado caso lo encontraremos y pelearemos con él, pero por ahora no tenemos otra opción que seguir la regla de este lugar y pelear contra ustedes, y, como dijo aquel individuo, además de buscar las respuestas, lo hacemos por seguir nuestro instinto saiyajin...

-¡Jajaja! ¡Bien dicho Kakaroto! Por fin dices algo que vale la pena... ¡Aplastaremos a estos individuos!

Mu se sorprende al oír esto... Aquel tipo, de vestimenta naranja, con un peinado peculiar, que desprendía un increíble cosmo lleno de bondad y con gesto amigable, pero diciendo esas palabras, no eran buenas noticias. El otro le preocupaba más, de baja estatura pero bastante agresivo tanto en su forma de ser y su apariencia como en su cosmo... "No, no hay alternativa, debo pelear contra ellos y proteger el Santuario de Athena, elevaré mi fuerza y los venceré aquí mismo, no deben pasar..."

-Escuchen: Lo siento, pero no los dejaré avanzar de aquí. Soy un caballero dorado de Athena, y mi deber es resguardar la casa de Aries y la paz del Santuario. Disculpen, pero ya que insisten, ¡esta será su tumba!

-Eso lo veremos, insecto... -Contesta Vegeta.

Mu queda anonadado ya que parece que con sus palabras no logró inmutar a esos dos, sino todo lo contrario. Goku y Vegeta sonríen casi maliciosamente, encienden su ki. Mu empieza a elevar su cosmo... "Amigos, si fallo, ustedes deben detener a estos sujetos, no debemos dejar que pongan en peligro al santuario, ni al mundo..."

Una batalla espectacular estaba a punto de comenzar...

FIN DEL EPISODIO 1


	2. Episodio 2

Episodio 2: EL SAIYAJIN DE BUEN CORAZÓN VS EL CABALLERO BONDADOSO

En la casa siguiente a la de Aries, Tauro, un corpulento hombre enfundado en una imponente armadura dorada sale, observa hacia la dirección de la casa que Mu debe defender.

"Mu... Ten cuidado. ¿Quienes serán esos tipos? Tienen una cosmoenergía enorme y desconocida... Quisiera auxiliarte amigo, pero no puedo abandonar mi casa, además sé que podrás derrotarlos, pero en caso de que no, ¡yo mismo los enterraré aquí con mi Gran Cuerno!"

Mientras que Mu empezaba a encender su cosmo, Goku y Vegeta se ponían en pose de pelea.

-¡Ja! ¿Sientes eso, Kakaroto? Interesante el ki de este sujeto, pero para nosotros no es nada. Déjame hacerlo pedazos ahora mismo.

-No Vegeta, no subestimemos a nuestros rivales, se ve que no es tan fuerte pero en realidad esconde un poder enorme.

-No me hagas reír... Entonces, si tanto te interesa pelear con él, derrótalo y yo seguiré a retar al siguiente.

-¿Qué dicen? ¡Jamás! Les dije que no dejaría pasar a ninguno de los dos...- Replica Mu-

-Escucha Mu, a nosotros nunca nos ha gustado pelear de manera ventajosa, Vegeta moriría antes de hacer eso, y ya que me dio permiso para que yo pelee contigo, eso haremos... Además, no es por nada, pero no creo que podrías contra nosotros dos si usamos nuestro máximo poder...

-¿Qué? Eso no me importa, mi deber es proteger esta casa, y así lo haré... ¡Vamos, en guardia!

-Blah blah blah... Kakaroto, más vale que venzas a este individuo, o lo haré yo de un solo golpe...

-Vamos Mu, ¡pelea conmigo! Aaaaaah!- Exclama Goku quien al mismo tiempo eleva su poder y se lanza contra Mu quien no esperaba que lo atacaran de forma física, reacciona y esquiva un par de golpes del saiyajin, quien ahora tira una patada y Mu se ve obligado a detenerla con ambos brazos, en seguida Goku se mueve a gran velocidad de un lado a otro para lanzar un par de ki blasts, Mu retrocede para evadirlos.

Mientras Vegeta de brazos cruzados observa la escena.

"Este tipo tiene un estilo de pelea físico, muy parecido al de Shiryu... Debo tener cuidado"

-¿Y bien, Mu? ¿Verdad que soy suficiente para ti? -Exclama el saiyajin sonriente.

-¿Qué...? ¿Te burlas de mí, a caso?

-Nada de eso, pero como te decía antes, creo que es más justo si peleamos uno contra uno. Ahora, toma esto... Kame, Hame... Ha!

Goku lanza su poder contra Mu quien reconoce la intensidad del ataque, por lo que debe protegerse...

-¡Muro de Cristal!

Mu crea su defensa con la cual el ataque de Goku choca. En eso, mientras Goku empuja su kamehameha, Vegeta se mueve a una gran velocidad rodeando el muro de cristal, Mu lo detecta y piensa que va a atacarlo, pero Vegeta corre hacia la casa de Aries, sin prestarle atención al caballero dorado.

-¡Espera! ¡No escaparás! -Le grita el caballero dorado a Vegeta

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Goku aumenta su poder lo cual hace que Mu le regrese su atención y tenga que concentrarse en mantener el muro de cristal.

-¡Adiós, Kakaroto! Jajajaja ¡Te veo en el final de estas 12 casuchas!

Al darse cuenta de que Vegeta ya va muy avanzado, Goku lanza finalmente el poder total de ataque; Mu siente el incremento de energía y eleva su defensa, ambos poderes crean una implosión levantando un poco de polvo. Aparecen ambos contrincantes cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Maldición... ¡Me engañaste! Esto solo fue para que tu amigo lograra pasar...

-Jejeje... Vamos Mu, no hubiera sido justo que pelearas contra ambos, además nosotros no tenemos intenciones de matar a nadie, ni siquiera Vegeta, aunque parezca un tipo agresivo, realmente no es malvado... Ya no.

-¿Como dices...? ¿Entonces ustedes no quieren asesinarnos...?

-Claro que no, aunque esa voz nos lo haya dicho, nosotros no mataremos a nadie si no es alguien malo que ponga en riesgo a la tierra. Yo peleo para defender la paz del mundo, Vegeta alguna vez fue mi enemigo pero ahora es bueno.

-¿Pero por qué insisten en pelear entonces...?

-Bueno, es que... Nuestra naturaleza saiyajin nos hace amar las peleas y buscar siempre enemigos fuertes con quienes podamos medirnos...

-¿Saiya...Jin? Ya antes mencionaste esa palabra, ¿qué significa?

-Ah, pues te contaré, mira... Todo comienza cuando...

Y así Goku le cuenta todo a Mu quien escucha, pero sin bajar mucho la guardia ni confiarse demasiado. Goku le cuenta al caballero dorado la historia de los saiyajins (o por lo menos lo que él sabía), las peleas contra Freezer, Cell y Majin Buu, de como Vegeta llegó con malas intenciones a la tierra pero a través del tiempo fue evolucionando y cambiando su forma de ser... Mu no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero por alguna razón lo creía, porque no sentía maldad alguna en el cosmo de Goku después de todo. Aunque al final de la charla, todo empezaba a aclararse.

-Un momento... Nosotros nunca supimos nada de esto... Nunca sentimos ningún cosmo fuera de lo normal... Aunque el mundo es muy grande, hubiéramos sabido de ese tal Cell, o ese demonio llamado Majin Buu... Y ahora que lo recuerdo, aquella voz mencionó algo así como "si ustedes querían regresar a su mundo..." Entonces, por lo que me cuentas, ¡ustedes vienen de otra dimensión!

-Pues así parece, no lo sé... Pero ya que lo mencionas, eso es lo más seguro porque nunca antes habíamos sentido las energías de ustedes ni nada parecido, desde que apareció esa estatuilla dorada con cuatro brazos y nos absorbió ese extraño agujero, todo ha estado muy confuso... Cuando reaccionamos, ya estábamos aquí- Replica Goku (poniéndose la mano en la cabeza).

Mu tiene cara de sorpresa... Pero entendía todo a la perfección ahora, no podía haber dudas, alguien había abierto un portal entre diferentes dimensiones, alguien con el suficiente poder y conocimiento para hacerlo, y había traído a seres de otro mundo, lo cual seguramente alteraría las dimensiones intensamente... Pero, ¿en qué encajaba la armadura dorada de Géminis en esto? "¿Saga...? No, murió, lo vimos morir... Entonces... ¡Kanon!"

-No puede ser... Kanon... ¡Está vivo y los trajo aquí!

-¿Kanon? ¿Es uno de ustedes?

-Es un enemigo terrible, ha causado mucho mal, pero... ¿Que tenga el poder de abrir portales entre dimensiones...? No puede ser, no lo creo... Sí, es muy poderoso, pero hasta donde yo sé, solo los dioses pueden lograr tal cosa, o al menos eso cuentan las leyendas...

-¿Dioses? ¿Ustedes también tienen dioses aquí?

-Por supuesto, y nosotros servimos a Athena, la diosa que protege y cuida a la humanidad, hemos peleado contra otros dioses y sus guerreros que han querido destuír a los humanos y gobernar la tierra...

-¿Entonces ustedes luchan por el bien y la paz?

-Exacto, sucede que...

Ahora Mu le cuenta al saiyajin el origen de los caballeros de Athena, los rangos que había, y las batallas que han librado desde tiempos mitológicos, contra Cronos y sus titanes, el torneo intergaláctico, las batallas internas entre caballeros athenienses, lo que pasó en Asgard, puntualizando en lo que sucedió en el santuario en lo que Kanon tuvo mucho que ver.

-Vaya... ¡Asombroso! Me doy cuenta que han tenido que librar grandes batallas y han luchado contra enemigos muy fuertes. El caballero de bronce Seiya y sus amigos deben ser grandes guerreros.

-Así es, Goku. Pero como podrás comprender, esas batallas han tenido consecuencias abrumadoras, es por eso que preferimos evitar cualquier tipo de altercado, aunque con ustedes quizás no sea posible, como me dijiste, su naturaleza saiyajin les hace buscar pelea...

-Correcto, y bueno, será mejor que terminemos esta batalla...

Goku se vuelve a poner en posición de pelea, eleva su ki y se transforma en super saiyajin ante los ojos atónitos de Mu... "¡Cambió su apariencia y su cosmo se elevó de una forma enorme! ¿Serán así de fuertes todos los saiyajins?"

-Pero... ¿No entiendes? ¡Debemos buscar respuestas para que ustedes vuelvan a su mundo en vez de estar peleando!

-Sí pero... Me gustaría terminar este combate, de una forma amistosa, claro está...

Mu tiene cara de sorprendido, sabe que no va a convencer al saiyajin de lo contrario, así que sonríe, un poco de nervios pero también de incredulidad de que él mismo vaya a hacer lo que está a punto de hacer...

-Está bien, Goku, si así lo quieres... Te mostraré el verdadero poder de los caballeros dorados... ¡Pon mucha atención!

Mu eleva su cosmo casi al séptimo sentido, en seguida realiza un movimiento y lanza su ataque...

-Starlight Extincion!

Varios rayos poderosos de energía dorada salen de las manos de Aries y se dirigen a Goku quien no percibe bien la velocidad de éstos, y es golpeado y lanzado por los aires, cae estrepitosamente al suelo creando algunas cuarteaduras. Mu observa que Goku se reincorpora, lentamente pero al parecer no recibió un daño importante.

-Vaya, no pude ver tu ataque, en verdad que eres fuerte, ahora es mi turno... Aaaaaaaaaah!

Goku se lanza al ataque pero Mu lo esquiva, entonces el saiyajin se ve obligado a elevar su velocidad ya que el caballero dorado es más rápido que él, por fin Goku logra ponerse a la par aunque haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, Mu se da cuenta de esto, detiene uno de sus golpes y usa la teletransportación para cambiar de lugar.

-Ah, entonces tú también puedes hacerla, ¡fantástico!

-¿A qué te refieres con que yo tamb...

Mu no puede decir más, cuando se da cuenta Goku está atrás de él y le conecta un golpe que lo hace salir despedido hacia atrás con brusquedad. Mu se reincorpora.

-No puede ser... También conoces la teletransportación, eres un guerrero muy preparado, Goku.

-Así es, me la enseñaron unos graciosos seres de un planeta llamado Yadorat.

-Sí, es cierto, recuerdo que me contaste que incluso ustedes viajan a otros planetas. Son seres increíbles y su mundo parece ser muy peculiar e interesante...

Mu abandona su postura de pelea y apaga su cosmo, Goku pone cara de sorpresa.

-Goku, espero que hayas satisfecho tus deseos de pelea conmigo, discúlpame pero no puedo luchar contigo ya. Si fueras un enemigo malvado pelearía contigo hasta la muerte, pero entiendo que no tienes malas intenciones, solo quieres saciar tu instinto de pelea. De tu amigo no estoy seguro... Quizás si lo hubiera enfrentado las cosas serían diferentes, pero él en estos momentos luchará con alguien que no creo que lo deje pasar fácilmente...

-¿Te refieres a que...?

-Así es, puedes pasar por la casa de Aries. ¿Sabes? Yo evito las peleas innecesarias y para mí esta es una, aunque déjame advertirte algo, mis amigos no son como yo, aún si saben que tus motivos no son malos, lucharán contigo hasta que te derroten: el caballero dorado de Tauro, el de Leo, el de Escorpión y por supuesto, el caballero dorado de Virgo, él definitivamente no los dejará pasar así de fácil. Ve y lucha, y encuentra las respuestas que necesitas...

Goku vuelve a la normalidad y sonríe.

-Muchas gracias Mu, me hubiera gustado pelear contigo más, pero veo que no es posible, entiendo tus razones. Nos veremos luego.

-Cuídate.

Goku pasa corriendo y se interna en la casa de Aries. "¿Hice bien en dejarlo pasar? No es una persona mala, su amigo tampoco aunque tenga mal humor, creo que realmente no vienen a matar a nadie... Pero lo realmente preocupante es lo que está pasando... ¿Quien los trajo? ¿Cual es el verdadero motivo? ¿Como es posible que tenga suficiente poder como para traer a dos seres de otro mundo aquí? Necesito respuestas... Aunque algo me dice que debo estar muy alerta..."

Mientras que Vegeta está a la entrada de la casa de Tauro, sonriendo porque sabe que es su turno de pelear...

FIN DEL EPISODIO 2


	3. Episodio 3

Episodio 3: CHOQUE DE TAMAÑOS

En un lugar extraño, ciertamente lejos del santuario de Athena, específicamente en una isla en donde hay una especie de ruinas con toques griegos en lo que queda de la estructura, una figura se mueve por las sombras, sonriente y tranquila.

-Jejejeje... Mi plan tiene que salir a la perfección. Quizás ese saiyajin llamado Goku no haga lo que espero, pero el otro seguro se encarga de los dorados, no puedo decir que matará a todos pero espero que acabe con un par de ellos al menos. Y ahora que los caballeros de bronce no están y la mayoría de caballeros de Athena se han matado entre sí, podré adueñarme del santuario... ¡Jajajajaja!

El individuo autor de estas palabras se vuelve a esconder en las ruinas de ese lugar.

Mientras que en el santuario, Vegeta está afuera de la casa de Tauro. Sintió una presencia pero luego desapareció. El saiyajin se cruza de brazos y sonríe mientras su tono se torna burlón.

-Jajaja seguro se asustó al saber que estoy aquí. Qué decepción con estos caballeros dorados, el primero un debilucho para pelear y este un cobarde que se esconde...  
-¡Haré que te tragues esas palabras, maldito enano!

De repente, Aldebaran, el caballero dorado de Tauro emerge de la casa que custodiaba.

-Ah vaya, siempre sí decidiste salir, veo que eres un mastodonte como muchos otros, con un gran cuerpo pero sin cerebro ni valor...  
-¡Ja! Insolente, pero cada palabra que haz dicho haré que te la tragues... Para después arrancarte esa lengua tan larga que tienes.  
-¿Ah si? Pues dejemos la charla a un lado, y actuemos...

Por un momento viene un mal recuerdo a la mente de Vegeta, su pelea contra Recoome, de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, en donde el enorme ser le propinó una humillante golpiza pese a que en esa ocasión luchó con todo lo que tenía. Aldebaran era de una estatura similar. "Pero no, esta ocasión será diferente..."

El saiyajin toma una pose de pelea, pero Aldebaran se cruza de brazos.

-Oh, ya veo, te cruzas de brazos para contemplar tu muerte...  
-Contigo no necesito hacer más que esto... ¡Gran Cuerno!

El ataque de Tauro sale directo a Vegeta, quien se confía y cuando intenta reaccionar es tarde, el Gran Cuerno lo impacta de lleno mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás. Vegeta en seguida se reincorpora, con leves raspones.

"¿Qué diablos...? No esperaba que su ataque fuera así de fuerte, y parece que ni siquiera está peleando en serio... Quizás ese tonto de Kakaroto tenga razón, no hay que subestimar a estos enlatados..."

-¿Qué sucede, enanito de Blanca Nieves? No me digas que eso te dolió... Porque fue uno de mis ataques más débiles.  
-Nada de eso, todo lo contrario, parece que sí tendremos una buena batalla, grandulón...

Vegeta eleva su ki y se transforma en Super Saiyajin en un instante. Aldebaran siente el cambio tan drástico de poder, "¿Pero qué...? Incrementó su cosmo en un santiamén, además su cabello, cejas y ojos se tornaron rubios... Debo tener cuidado con este sujeto, es muy raro, tal vez él y el otro derrotaron a Mu..."

-¡Ahora verás! -Exclama Vegeta.

El Saiyajin se lanza contra el caballero dorado, utiliza una gran velocidad y logra moverse en diferentes direcciones, Aldebaran no logra verlo bien, luego Vegeta aparece arriba de él y conecta una patada que Tauro a duras penas detiene, acto seguido Vegeta vuelve a moverse velozmente y lanza varios puñetazos detenidos todos por los imponentes brazos del caballero, quien se da cuenta que debe pelear a otro nivel, eleva su cosmo con lo cual logra ver a Vegeta quien da otra patada pero Aldebaran lo toma del pie y lo lanza contra un pilar de la casa de Tauro, aunque éste no se estrella, reacciona de inmediato y no impacta sino choca con los pies.

-Jejeje, ¡muy bien, rinoceronte! No lo haces nada mal...  
-Tú tampoco, enano, pero ya va siendo hora de que peleemos en serio y te enseñe a respetar a los caballeros dorados de Athena...

Tauro eleva su cosmo hasta casi rozar el séptimo sentido y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos...

-¡Gran cuerno!

Esta vez su ataque es más grande, rápido e intenso, Vegeta aunque ya lo había visto no logra evitarlo y vuelve a ser golpeado por él, siendo lanzado hacia dentro de la casa de forma violenta muchos más metros que la vez anterior.  
El caballero dorado entra a la casa.

-Jejeje... Creo que eso fue mucho para este pequeñin...

Vegeta se levanta ciertamente preocupado y un poco más lastimado que antes... "¡Diablos! No pude ver el ataque...!"

-Nosotros los caballeros dorados nos movemos a la velocidad de la luz, así como podemos lanzar nuestros ataques también a esa velocidad. Eres rápido pero no lo suficiente, me di cuenta por tu manera de pelear.  
-¡Ja! ¿Y crees que ya haz visto todo mi poder?  
-¿Qué...?

Vegeta grita y eleva su poder aún más, dejando a Aldebaran algo sorprendido. "Este tipo ya recibió dos ataques del Gran Cuerno y parece que no le han afectado mucho... Y nisiquiera tiene puesta alguna armadura o algo. Cualquiera en su lugar estaría muy lastimado. ¿Quien es? ¿De donde viene...?"

-¡Ahora mismo te enseñaré que yo también puedo atacar de esa forma! Big Bang Attack!

El Saiyajin lanza su poder en forma de esfera de energía hacia Aldebaran quien sólo alcanza a protegerse con ambos brazos. Cuando la energía se disipa Vegeta no está, Aldebaran sintió el impacto fuertemente, de no haber sido por su armadura tendría lesiones en los brazos.  
Vegeta aparece de nuevo arriba de él y lanza su siguiente ataque.

-Garlic Ho!

Un poder de color violeta sale de las manos de Vegeta, Tauro se da cuenta de que no es un ataque ordinario y se ve en la necesidad de elevar su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido, se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y evita recibir esa energía que impacta en el suelo. Acto seguido el saiyajin aparece justo atrás de Aldebaran, para patearlo en los tobillos y hacer que caiga, luego Vegeta está a punto de conectar una patada pero el caballero de oro reacciona a tiempo moviéndose de nuevo a la velocidad de la luz, se aleja y vuelve a lanzar un Gran Cuerno, aún más poderoso que los dos anteriores. Esta ocasión el saiyajin no se confía, eleva el poder del super saiyajin al máximo y lanza también su ataque.

-Big Bang Attack!

Ambos poderes chocan causando un tremendo estruendo. Cuando pasa todo, ambos contrincantes se miran con desdeño.

-Bien, reconozco que no eres un enano cualquiera, sabes pelear y tienes una fuerza impresionante, pero ya fue suficiente de esto, ¡acabaré contigo ahora mismo!

-¡Ja! No sabes lo que dices, este no es mi máximo poder, mastodonte...

-¡Solo alardeas!

Vegeta vuelve a incrementar su ki y se prepara para lanzar otro big bang attack, aunque parece que esta vez va a reunir una cantidad considerable de energía antes de dispararlo. Aldebaran comprende que será el ataque final, así que también empieza a reunir todo su poder para lanzar un Gran Cuerno que termine con su rival...

-Veo que ya quieres morir, ¡entonces toma esto!

-¡Morirás aquí, insecto con armadura!

Justo cuando van a disparar, los dos se dan cuenta de que alguien los está mirando. Se trata de Goku, quien sonriente contempla a los contrincantes.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Kakaroto? No quiero que interrumpas, ¡esta es mi pelea! ¡Deberías avanzar a la siguiente casa!

-Y eso voy a hacer... ¡Nos vemos!

-¿Qué? ¿A caso Mu perdió? No, puedo sentir su cosmo... ¿Entonces qué sucedió? Oye tú, pelos raros, ¡¿a donde vas?!

-¡La pelea es conmigo! Big Bang...!

Aldebaran vuelve su atención a su contrincante.

-¡Gran...!

Cuando ambos van a lanzar sus poderes, al final ninguno de los dos lo hace, se quedan mirando atónitos uno al otro preguntándose porqué no dispararon. Luego Aldebaran empieza a reirse a carcajadas.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Bien, muy bien! Peleaste formidablemente, hombrecillo, pero ahora comprendo que no quieres matarme, aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo, en determinado momento sí pensé en eliminarte...

-¡Ja! Como si hubieras podido hacerlo... Ya te dije que este no es todo mi poder, pero qué más da...

-Ahora entiendo todo. Para que Mu los haya dejado pasar, debe suceder algo raro, y no creo que ni tú ni ese pelos necios de tu amigo sean malvados, lo sé por sus cosmos... Además Mu está con vida, y viene hacia acá. No tengo otra alternativa, te dejaré pasar por ahora, quiero saber qué sucede, pero creo que tú con esa actitud no me dirás nada, ¿cierto?

-¿Como lo supiste? Y me da igual lo que decidas, si tú ya no quieres pelear, entonces iré con quien sí tenga deseos de hacerlo, grandulón cobarde.

-¡Como hubiera querido de verdad arrancarte la lengua! Pero no, ya no pelearé contigo. Es más, espero que uno de mis amigos te dé una buena lección, ellos no te dejarán avanzar, no son como yo...

-Sí, claro, como tú digas... Nos veremos luego.

Vegeta, pese a todo, reconoce el poder de su rival, vuelve a la normalidad, y le hace una especie de señal de despedida a Tauro, quien responde sonriente. "No quiso pelear con todo su poder, si lo hubiera hecho seguro me hubiera metido en problemas y hubiera tenido que elevar mi cosmo más allá del séptimo sentido... Es un guerrero interesante, ¿pero quien es...? ¿De donde viene...?"

-"Estos guerreros, pese a llevar esas pesadas armaduras y ser humanos, son al parecer capaces de hacer cosas interesantes... Jejeje sí, esto fue un buen calentamiento, espero que el siguiente sí quiera pelear en serio, siento un ki más agresivo..."- Así pensaba Vegeta mientras comenzaba a atravesar la casa dorada de Tauro.

-Impresionante, se nota que este individuo ha tenido muchas peleas... Lástima que no viene a platicar ni en plan de hacer amigos, me encantaría saber más de él y su amigo, por lo visto son guerreros que pertenecen a otra dimensión... ¿No es así, Mu?

Mu entra a la casa de Tauro.

-Así es, mi estimado Aldebaran, veo que ya lo dedujiste. Vengo a contarte quienes son ellos, no vienen a matarnos, por eso los dejé pasar, tú también haz tomado esa decisión porque no sentiste maldad alguna en sus corazones... Pero de quien de verdad debemos preocuparnos es de quien tuvo el suficiente poder y conocimiento para traerlos aquí...

-Cuéntamelo todo, amigo Mu. Tenemos tiempo, antes de que esos dos lleguen con Aioria, quien de verdad no va a dejarlos avanzar... Y estemos alerta también, porque se ve que quien los trajo aquí posee un poder enorme y no tiene muy buenas intenciones...

Los dos caballeros dorados empezaban a charlar.

Mientras que Goku ya estaba en la entrada de la casa de Géminis... O más bien, de las dos casas de Géminis que habían aparecido ante sus ojos... El saiyajin contemplaba con un gesto serio ambos templos, tratando de decidir a cual entrar...

FIN DEL EPISODIO 3


	4. Episodio 4

Episodio 4: ENGAÑO AL VIEJO ESTILO

Goku no se decide si entrar al tempo de la izquiera o derecha. "Vaya, no siento ki alguno en ninguno de los dos, aunque seguro el guardián de esta casa es alguien poderoso, porque esto no es real, es una ilusión... Pero solo una de las dos casas es la correcta y no sé cual es..."

Así meditaba Goku cuando de repente llega Vegeta.

-¿Qué haces ahí perdiendo el tiempo, tonto?

-Ah, hola Vegeta, es que no me decido por cual casa entrar...

-Pues ya que somos dos, lo haremos fácil: tú entra a la casa de la izquierda y yo a la de la derecha.

-Supongo que ya sabes que una de las dos casas es falsa, ¿como sabremos cual es la verdadera?

-Obvio, el que haya entrado por la que lo es, pasará a la siguiente casa...

-¿Y el otro?

-Quizás quede atrapado en otra dimensión, o muera...- Contesta Vegeta con un tono muy irónico

-¡Déjate de bromas, Vegeta! Además ya estamos en otra dimensión...

-¡Pues entonces no hay forma de que alguno de los dos se pierda, torpe! Anda, vamos ya.

Vegeta se va directo a la casa de Géminis de la derecha

-Ay, a Vegeta se le ocurre payasear en las situaciones menos oportunas...- Y después de decir esto, Goku le saca la lengua y se va a la casa de la izquierda.

Ambos saiyajins se internan en las respectivas casas...

Mientras de vuelta a la casa de Tauro, Aldebaran y Mu siguen platicando, el caballero dorado de Aries ya le contó todo lo que previamente Goku le había hecho saber.

-Pero... ¿A caso todo esto es posible...? Entonces es cierto, esos dos de verdad vienen de un universo extraño... Lo sabía, sus monstruosos cosmos no podían ser humanos...

-Son guerreros bastante fuertes y experimentados, si fueran enemigos creo que estaríamos en problemas...

-¡Ja! Aunque fueran hostiles, recuerda, somos caballeros dorados, los más poderosos del santuario, dominamos el séptimo sentido, el estilo de pelea de ese tal Vegeta es bueno, muy físico y usa mucha energía, pero no sabe trascender sus sentidos como nosotros...

-Aún así, la experiencia, su descomunal fuerza y el que disfruten las peleas está a su favor, entre otros factores, lo sabes porque tampoco quisiste prolongar la pelea más de lo debido. Pero bueno, lo que ellos quieren es saciar su instinto de batalla, lo que me preocupa en realidad son dos cosas: la primera, que no creo que Aioria, ni Shaka ni Milo sean flexibles con ellos y seguro van a librar batallas intensas, y la segunda que es la más grave... ¿Quien está detrás de todo esto?

-Eso sí, amigo, es lo más preocupante, deberíamos investigar pero no podemos despegarnos del santuario, lo dejaríamos vulnerable y más con esos dos aquí, lo mejor será esperar a que terminen de pelear, y luego consultar con el maestro Dohko qué podemos hacer...

-Así es, debemos estar alerta. Y bueno, ya que sabes de qué trata esto, regreso a la casa de Aries, no sea que vaya a aparecer otro tipo raro...

-Ya sería mucho por un día...

-Nos vemos luego, Aldebaran

-Así sea, ten cuidado

Mu sale de la casa de Tauro de regreso al templo que él debe custodiar.

De vuelta a las dos casas de Géminis, Goku empieza a correr hasta que ve una luz... Sale por ella creyendo haber atravesado, pero...

-Vaya, eso fue fáci... ¿Pero qué?

Goku se da cuenta de algo...

-Ay... ¡Regresé a la entrada! ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? Vegeta me va a matar... ¡Mejor me apresuro a entrar de nuevo y encontrar la verdadera salida...!

El saiyajin se apresura a volver a entrar en la misma casa a la que había entrado (pudiendo entrar a la otra...)

Mientras que en la que había entrado Vegeta, éste corría hasta que se topa con una figura en medio... Esa figura se le hace conocida, efectivamente, ya la había visto antes, es la armadura dorada de Géminis pero ahora al parecer alguien está vestido con ella y parado frente a él.

-Bien... Esto empieza a tomar forma, parece que cuando nos trajiste aquí te escondiste como una rata, pero creo que ya darás la cara, eso es bueno porque ahora sí podré hacerte añicos...

El caballero dorado de Géminis no responde, permanece impávido ante las palabras del saiyajin.

-Ah, ¿no quieres hablar? Está bien, entonces vamos directo a la acción... Aaaaah!

Vegeta lanza un ki blast el cual no llega a impactar al blanco deseado, éste crea un campo de energía que lo protege de ese ataque, deshaciéndolo hasta desvanecerse.

-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, entonces pelearemos de otra forma...

Vegeta se lanza y trata de dar un puñetazo pero el caballero dorado se mueve a gran velocidad, esquiva el ataque ante la sorpresa del saiyajin, luego Géminis aparece atrás de él y lo golpea en la nuca. Vegeta cae porque esto lo tomó totalente descuidado, luego reacciona y trata de dar una patada pero de nuevo su rival lo esquiva y retrocede para volver a tomar una pose neutra.

-Eres rápido, ¡pero pelea en serio, maldito! Aaaaaaaah!

Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin, se vuelve a lanzar al ataque, da un puñetazo al casco de este individuo, solo para volarlo y ver que no tiene cabeza. De hecho, en realidad no hay nadie ahí.

-¿Pero qué diablos sucede..? ¿Es acaso esto una ilusión...?

-¡Jajajaja! Veo que no eres tan tonto, saiyajin... Te felicito, eres exactamente lo que estaba buscando, un guerrero fuerte y experto en batallas...

La misma voz que escucharon cuando llegaron a esta dimensión se vuelve a escuchar ahora en la casa de Géminis.

-Otra vez tú... ¿Por qué no sales y tenemos un combate como debe ser? Acabemos con esto ahora, estúpido...

-¡Ja! Insolente... Si supieras en verdad quien soy, y el poder que tengo, no te atreverías a hablarme así... Pero bueno, te daré el gusto de conocerme, solo que ya sabes la condición, debes pasar por las 12 casas del Santuario y eliminar a sus guardianes, que por cierto, no lo hiciste ni con Aries ni con Tauro y si no lo haces con los demás, entonces tú y tu amigo jamás volverán a su mundo, ¿lo entiendes?

-Tú no me das órdenes, sabandija, yo sabré si aniquilo o no a esos caballeros de holajata dorada, pero ya veo, tú en realidad no estás aquí...

-¡Jajaja! Insisto, no eres nada tonto... Pero no te servirá de nada, si no quieres hacer lo que te digo, vas a morir entonces... ¡Toma esto!

La armadura de Géminis levanta los brazos y expulsa un poder enorme, el cual envuelve a Vegeta quien no esperaba eso, lo atrapa con una especie de lazos dorados y empieza a apretarlo con fuerza, Vegeta siente una abrumadora energía...

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Ves? Para mí no eres nada, ni tú ni tu amigo que por cierto, vagará por siempre en la otra casa, perdido sin encontrar la salida... ¡Y tú morirás aquí!

-Aaaaagh...!

Vegeta siente que es asfixiado por un poder realmente enorme, tanto, que entra en un pequeño trance, pero estando en estas condiciones recuerda una batalla anterior. "Cuando Kakaroto y yo entramos al interior de Majin Buu, enfrentamos a ilusiones de Gohan, Trunks y Goten fusionados y Pícoro, eran muy fuertes casi como los originales y de haber seguido peleando contra ellos no sé que hubiera pasado, pero desaparecieron cuando Majin Buu se distrajo con algo en el exterior..."

Vegeta ahora sabe lo que debe hacer, Majin Buu en esa ocasión se distrajo por el hambre que tenía y los recuerdos en forma de Gohan y los demás se volvieron en inofensivos pasteles cuando el demonio vio tales postres en una tienda. "Eso es, debo hacer que quien está manipulando esta energía se distraiga, tal como Buu... Pero ahora no correré con tanta suerte, en esta ocasión deberé encontrarlo yo y provocar su distracción... ¡Maldito Kakaroto!, seguro sabría qué hacer en este caso, odio hacer esto pero tendré que aprender algo de él, seguir el rastro de energía tal y como él hace cuando se teletransporta..."

-¿Ya te moriste, mono estúpido?- Pregunta esa voz con un tono agresivo y burlón.

Vegeta no reacciona, tiene cerrados los ojos, pero está concentrándose... Sigue el rastro de energía con sus sentidos, y de repente, como por una milésima de segundo logra ver en sus pensamientos una silueta de alguien con el cabello algo largo y desarreglado, pero sin armadura, vestido con ropajes raros, no logra verlo bien pero ahora sabe donde está... El saiyajin abre los ojos, aunque sigue atrapado en esa red de poder...

-¡Ahí estás, maldito! Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Vegeta incrementa su ki hasta llegar al límite del nivel super saiyajin, logra deshacer el poder que lo estaba asfixiando, luego lanza un ataque hacia arriba...

-Big Bang Attack!

Su poder sale destruyendo el techo del templo de Géminis, pero con una determinada dirección. Después varios segundos llega a su destino, esas ruinas de la isla donde se encontraba ese sujeto quien manipulaba la armadura de Géminis a distancia, al ver el ataque de Vegeta solo lo esquiva sin problema alguno, el poder impacta en la isla destruyendo parte de ella.

De vuelta al templo de Géminis, la armadura del caballero perteneciente a esta casa se desploma en sus respectivas partes. Todo vuelve a la normalidad. Vegeta un poco cansado regresa a su estado normal.

-Diablos, no fue fácil pero lo logré. Aunque ese individuo debe ser alguien fuerte, puede manipular su ki desde lejos... Espero que no sea tan poderoso como Majin Buu, o Kakaroto y yo vamos a tener problemas... Aunque pensándolo bien, eso también tendría sus ventajas.

Vegeta comienza a atravesar la casa de Géminis. Mientras que de vuelta a las ruinas en la isla, el sujeto sigue escondido en las sombras.

-Excelente, saiyajin, no esperaba menos de ti... Pero ahora solo quiero que te enfrentes a los caballeros dorados, ya no espero que los mates pero por tu estúpido instinto de pelea vas a tener fuertes peleas con ellos, al final todos quedarán muy cansados y sin energía y ahí voy a atacarlos, como ovejas indefensas los destruiré a todos, ¡jajajaja!

La silueta que aún no se deja ver vuelve a las sombras...

De vuelta al santuario, Vegeta llega al final de la casa de Géminis, sale y ve a Goku mirando a todos lados...

-Kakaroto...

Goku al oir la voz de Vegeta tras de él aprieta los dientes y si pone nervioso...

-¿Sí... Vegeta...?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí todavía?

-Ah pues verás... Yo, yo... Me perdí y...

-Y no estarás diciendo que no encontrabas la salida...

-Este... Lo que pasa es que la primera vez regresé a la entrada, y cuando volví a entrar empecé a vagar sin rumbo, estaba perdido en la casa y ya no encontré la salida... Hasta que después pareciera que se aclaró el camino, vi una luz y salí, entonces desapareció la casa a la que entré y solo quedó esta de donde vienes tú...

-Mmmmm... Bueno, eso ya no importa, creo que te interesará escuchar esto, pero vámonos te cuento en el camino.

-Sí, ¡vámonos! *fiu...*

Goku se siente aliviado de que Vegeta no lo regañó por perderse. Ambos saiyajins empiezan a correr hacia la siguiente casa.

Mientras que en China, en el monte Rozán, El maestro Dohko meditaba, pero de repente abre los ojos y empieza a sudar al parecer por causa de nerviosismo e intriga. Shunrei se le acerca lentamente...

-Maestro... ¿Sucede algo malo...?

-Shunrei, necesito que te pongas a salvo, creo que un nuevo enemigo está al acecho, y está planeando algo terrible...

-¿Se trata a caso de esos dos cosmos raros que me dijo usted que habían aparecido...?

-Ellos son parte de esto pero no son los enemigos, te lo puedo asegurar, sin embargo sus corazones no estarán en paz hasta que no peleen con los caballeros dorados... El problema es que pareciera que...

-¿Qué, maestro...?

-Que todos seremos peones de un juego de alguien con poderes superiores a los nuestros... Estamos a punto de enfrentar una amenaza nunca antes vista...

Shunrei se queda mirando al maestro con cierto asombro, mientras que éste mira a los cinco picos...

"Amigos, hermanos, caballeros dorados... Esta batalla nos corresponde, y al parecer tendremos que enfrentarla, solos... Pero debemos pelear por Athena, aunque en estos momentos no esté con nosotros..."

FIN DEL EPISODIO 4


	5. Episodio 5

Episodio 5: LA ENTRADA AL INFIERNO

(flashback)

Poseidón descansa en su trono en el mundo marino. Contempla a Athena atrapada en el sustento principal de su santuario en las profundidades del mar. "Esos caballeros de bronce no pueden ser rivales para mis generales, quienes seguramente vencerán..."

Cuando de repente se conmociona. Logra sentir como una presencia diferente y malvada se interna en su dimensión.

-¡¿Qué demonios...!?

Con su instinto de dios y tratando de trascender el séptimo sentido y llegar a niveles superiores a éste, intenta identificar a dicha presencia pero al parecer este individuo sobrepasa sus poderes y bloquea todo intento de ver más allá.

-Julián Solo, o debería llamarte, Poseidón... El dios de los mares de este miserable universo. Ridículo tu título y más tu intento de llegar a mí...  
-¿Quién diablos eres? ¡Identifícate! ¡Te estás dirigiendo a un dios! ¡Pagarás cara tu osadía!  
-Tranquilízate. Por ahora no me interesa lidiar contigo, eso será en el futuro. Solo tienes que saber que mis planes por el momento son derrocar el santuario y destruir a los caballeros dorados, si tú quieres quedarte con tu preciosa Athena o matarla, ese será tu problema. Solo te diré que es mejor que no intervengas en lo que estoy planeando.  
-¿Qué dices...?  
-No necesitas saber más por el momento, solo una cosa: ni tú, ni Athena, ni Odín ni ningún otro dios de esta dimensión pueden vencerme. Así que mejor no lo intenten, jajajaja...  
-¡Blasfemo! ¡Iré por ti!

Pero Poseidón ya no recibe respuesta. No lo acepta, pero esa voz le provocó un extraño escalofrío. "¿De quien se trata...? ¿Como llegó aquí y de donde viene...? No, soy un dios, no puedo dejar que un ser repugnante como ese me intimide... Aunque dice que viene por los caballeros dorados, creo que por ahora no intervendré en eso..."

Y en eso siente dos grandes poderes aparecer precisamente en el santuario de Athena.

"Esos cosmos... ¡Son enormes! Pero no, no pertenece ninguno de los dos al sujeto que se dirigió a mí... ¿Serán sus subordinados? Si es eso, los caballeros de oro están en problemas... Pero eso a mí no me incumbe por ahora. Mejor me concentraré en lo mío, cuando el mundo esté por completo bajo el agua, Athena sacrificada y ya ninguno de sus caballeros que pueda oponerse, seré más fuerte; buscaré a ese que se atrevió a faltarme el respeto, ¡lo castigaré y lo mataré!"

Acto seguido Poseidón se vuelve a relajar en su trono y enfocarse en las batallas que habían empezado entre los caballeros de bronce y sus generales marinos...

(fin del flashback)

De regreso en el santuario, Goku y Vegeta ya están en la entrada de la cuarta casa, Cáncer.

-Vamos, Kakaroto, entremos. Esta casa debe ser fácil, no hay nadie en ella, y ya quiero llegar a la siguiente, el poseedor de ese ki es enorme y ya tengo ganas de que alguien me dé una pelea decente.  
-Sí, vamos.

Goku afirma con una sonrisa, luego ambos saiyajins se adentran en dicho templo. Pero conforme van avanzando, empiezan a notar un ambiente obscuro y deprimente, así como una espesa neblina que va aumentando con la profundidad de la casa. Ambos guerreros no le toman mucha importancia, pero sí bajan su velocidad y ponen sus sentidos alerta, por si hay algún enemigo cerca. Empiezan a caminar cuando de repente Goku pisa algo blando, mira que fue lo que pisó y la cara le cambia de color...

-Vegeta... Mira eso... ¡Son rostros en el piso!  
-¿Pero qué...?

El príncipe de los saiyajins mira también con cierto horror la dantesca escena en el suelo, luego aparecen más rostros en los muros de la casa. Denotan dolor, un intenso sufrimiento, y de repente se empiezan a quejar horriblemente. Goku agudiza aún más sus sentidos entendiendo que se trata de una nueva ilusión, o tal vez no.

-Vegeta, debemos tener cuidado, quizás sí hay un enemigo aquí que...

Pero Vegeta no responde. Esos rostros en toda la casa se empiezan a transformar en las caras de todos esos seres que asesinó cuando iba de planeta en planeta, en esos tiempos en los que servía a Freezer. Quizás en esos entonces no hubiera importado, como cuando le dijeron que el planeta Vegeta había explotado debido al impacto de un meteoro, no sintió nada, pero ahora, con los años, tantos cambios en su vida, la existencia de su esposa y su hijo, el haber sido poseído por Babidi y luego haberse sacrificado para intentar salvar la tierra de las manos de Majin Buu le provocaba una serie de choques en sus emociones. Sentía culpa, estaba sensible, sentía incluso asco de su vida pasada...  
De repente se arrodilla, y cierra los ojos. "Perdón... yo era otro en esos años…" -Piensa el saiyajin.

-¡Tú nos asesinaste! ¡Asesino!  
-¡Maldito asesino!

En un instante, esos rostros de sus víctimas se volvían acusadores y lo señalaban. Eran tantos, demasiadas voces de dolor que lo acusaban con enojo, y lo empezaban a perturbar de sobremanera.

-¡Ya basta, basta todos, maldita sea! ¡Solo eran unas sabandijas!

Vegeta se lleva las manos a la cabeza visiblemente afectado. Goku se preocupa, por un momento temió que le fuera a suceder lo mismo que cuando Babidi tomó control sobre él.

-Vegeta... ¿Qué te sucede...? ¿Estás bien?  
-¡Atrás, insecto! ¡No te me acerques!

Las voces siguen atormentando al príncipe de los saiyajin.

-¡Asesino, asesino, maldito asesino! ¡Mereces irte al infierno!  
-¡He dicho que ya fue suficiente! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Vegeta expulsa una onda de ki considerable, la cual sirve como ola y erradica a todos los rostros del piso y los muros. Todo queda en silencio, pero la neblina no tarda en caer de nuevo.

-Vegeta... Dime que estás bien… -Susurra Goku, con preocupación. Pero Vegeta no responde, solo se levanta en silencio cerrando los ojos y con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Escucha Kakaroto, hay cosas que no te incumben y nunca te las contaré, solo debes saber que quizás vamos a enfrentar a un rival que puede ver más allá de lo superficial. Me hizo ver mi pasado y cosas que no quiero recordar...  
-¿Como dices...?  
-No sé quien sea, no sé si es el mismo del que te conté en la casa anterior, pero estabas en lo correcto: los tipos de este universo son más poderosos de lo que creí, y no bastará que los superemos en fuerza sino en estrategia también...  
-Entiendo.  
-Así que será mejor que...

Vegeta no termina la frase, la casa vuelve a obscurecerse totalmente, para sorpresa de ambos saiyajins. De repente aparece un paisaje aterrador: el cielo totalmente negro, colinas de tierra obscura como el carbón que van a dar a un desfiladero muy hondo al parecer, y una horda de zombis semi-transparentes que no reaccionan, tienen una expresión de desesperanza y dolor, van caminando para caer a ese precipicio de forma irremediable.  
Están en Yomotsu.

-¿Qué es esto?

Vegeta vuelve a sentir la misma angustia de hace un momento, el mismo dolor, la misma culpa. De repente, entre esas almas que van cayendo, puede ver la de su padre, el rey Vegeta.

-¡Padre! No… ¡No puede ser!

El saiyajin trata de moverse para ir por su padre, que va directo a caer a aquel horrendo agujero con un rostro inexpresivo, con ambos ojos perdidos, pero no puede moverse porque unas horrendas manos negras ya salieron del suelo y lo sujetan de las piernas. Acto seguido, horribles cuerpos salen también de la tierra y se abalanzan sobre él.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaagh...!  
-¡Vegeta!

Goku intenta ayudarlo pero le sucede lo mismo, más cuerpos deformados salen y lo atrapan, sin que se pueda mover. A Vegeta lo empiezan a arrastrar para intentar hacerlo caer a Yomotsu también.

-¡Nooooooo!

Pero en eso, Vegeta recuerda su batalla anterior. "No, no puedo sentir el ki de nadie, no hay nadie aquí, son simples ilusiones, me tengo que convencer de eso, ¡maldita sea! Pero el dolor se siente tan real..."

Vegeta se concentra aún más. Trata de pensar en algo diferente. Goku aparece en sus pensamientos. Recuerda como fue su primera batalla. "Ese maldito de Kakaroto me superó, estando yo seguro de poder vencerlo... ¡Pues no volverá a suceder!"

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin y empieza a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder, tanta que ilumina Yomotsu como un sol. Vegeta hace que su poder explote y luego toda ilusión desaparece. La casa vuelve a la normalidad.

-¿Fue todo? No sé quien seas, ¡pero no te voy a perdonar haberme hecho recordar a todos esos que asesiné y hacerme sentir culpa!  
-Vegeta... ¿Con quien hablas?

Goku ya estaba parado frente a él, con cara de interrogación.

-¡Kakaroto! Maldito... ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?  
-Porque tú lo hiciste todo, te diste cuenta que eran ilusiones, aunque se sintieron muy reales... Esos muertos sí que eran fuertes...  
-¡Pues pudiste también expulsar tu poder para destruirlas!  
-Lo sé pero te me adelantaste, jejeje... Además creo que ese alguien estaba tratando de hacerte perder el control, ¿no? Es más, hasta me pareció verte llorar por un momento... 

Vegeta cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes, muy enojado pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose algo apenado y su rostro se torna rojo, dando lugar a una clásica escena humorística de Dragon Ball.

-¡Silencio, imbécil! No creas que porque tú no has matado a tantos como yo significa que estás limpio, debe haber algo en tu conciencia que te atormente, ¡algún día alguien sacará eso de ti y te hará llorar como niña! Y ya vámonos, ¡ya quiero una pelea en serio, maldita sea!

Vegeta empieza a correr a una gran velocidad dejando atrás a Goku. "Maldito Kakaroto... Parece que sí me vio derramar una lágrima. Lo odio al desgraciado... Pero lo bueno que esto está ocurriendo en una dimensión lejana a la nuestra, nadie más lo sabrá..." -Pensaba Vegeta mientras corría.

-Jeje... Me alegra que hayas cambiado, Vegeta.

Goku dice eso en voz baja, su acompañante no lo escucha, y acto seguido también empieza a correr para alcanzarlo.

Cambia la escena a la casa de Virgo. Se ve a una figura en la posición de flor de loto, su majestuoso cabello largo y rubio se dispersa entre el cosmo que desprende, tiene los ojos cerrados y las manos en posición de meditación... Shaka de Virgo solo esboza una ligera sonrisa. "Interesantes, estos seres llamados saiyajins..."

La escena vuelve a cambiar. Ahora en la casa de Leo, adentro, se divisa una figura bastante imponente, Un hombre viste una armadura dorada con rasgos griegos y una capa que lo hacen lucir verdaderamente intimidante.  
Se trata del caballero de oro, Aioria de Leo; denota una mirada fría y penetrante que haría dudar a cualquiera que estuviera frente a él. El caballero, sin inmutarse, espera ya a sus rivales. "Aquí morirán, sin ninguna duda. ¡Yo los haré pedazos!"

FIN DEL EPISODIO 5


	6. Episodio 6

Episodio 6: EL CABALLERO DE LEO Y SU DETERMINACIÓN

En el universo de Dragon Ball, el supremo Kaiosama (fusión del Kaioshin del Este y Kibito) corre muy nervioso por su planeta hasta llegar a un jardín, hay un par de árboles y en una hamaca está descansando plácidamente el supremo Kaio de hace 15 generaciones, con una revista erótica tapando su rostro.

-¡Ancestro, ancestro, por favor, despierte!  
-¿Qué... Qué...? Ah, sí, preciosa, acepto salir contigo, jejeje...

Kibito-Kaioshin se sonroja apenado y luego se enoja, empieza a mover bruscamente a su ancestro, tirándolo de la hamaca.

-¡Despierte de una vez!  
-Aaaauch! ¿Qué te pasa muchacho? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?  
-Algo terrible está sucediendo... Al parecer alguien ha alterado el equilibrio universal y ha hecho una conexión entre este universo y otro...  
-¿Qué has dicho? No puede ser... ¡Me hubieras despertado antes!  
-Lo peor del caso es que puede ser alguien muy poderoso, he tratado de rastrear su presencia pero me ha estado bloqueando, y eso no es todo... ¡Creo que hizo que Goku y a Vegeta fueran a otra dimensión! No puedo sentir sus energías en este universo pero tengo la corazonada de que están en el otro donde ese individuo hizo la conexión...  
-¡¿Qué qué?! ¡¿Esos dos brutos en otro universo?! ¡Solo van a ir a causar problemas! ¡Ojalá te estés equivocando!  
-¡Debemos hacer algo!

El Supremo Kaiosama ancestral hace aparecer su bola de cristal, después de un largo rato de concentración y expansión de su energía combinada con su mente, logra imágenes de otro mundo.

-No había tenido que hacer esto en mucho tiempo, invadir otros universos está prohibído... Pero creo que esta es una excepción, aunque mi poder no llega ahí en su totalidad. Lo intrigante del caso es que hay alguien que se atrevió a romper esa regla y ha traspasado otro universo, y lo peor es que ha llevado gente de aquí hacia allá, para lograr eso se necesita una cantidad desmesurada de poder y además mucho conocimiento de ciertas artes que solo las deidades dominan… -Explica el Kaio ancestral.

En la bola de cristal aparecen Goku y Vegeta subiendo unos escalones.

-¡Son ellos! ¿Donde están?  
-¡No grites así, muchacho! Me vas a matar de un susto... Obvio que están en otra dimensión, pero no sé donde es, solo di con ellos al rastrear sus presencias sobre diferentes planos universales y me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerlo. Y al parecer no puedo comunicarme con ellos, no todavía, solo podemos ver lo que está sucediendo.  
-¿Puede hacer algo para hablarles?  
-Si ese que dices no me bloquea también a mí, trataré de hacerlo con un ritual antiguo. Y ojalá no venga a atacarnos, puesto que seguramente sabe quienes somos y donde estamos... Si tiene un poder como el de Majin Buu, estamos perdidos, aunque algo me dice que es alguien con facultades mucho más grandes...  
-Si eso sucede, lo enfrentaré...  
-Quizás no seas lo suficientemente fuerte, Goku y Vegeta no están aquí y no veo como traerlos de vuelta, tendremos que pedir ayuda en todo caso a Gohan, Pícoro y Buu.  
-¿Entonces...?  
-¡No lo sé todo, muchacho! Además tú deberías ya tomar mi lugar, ¡yo no pertenezco a esta generación!  
-Lo siento, ancestro…-Replica apenado Kibito-Kaioshin.  
-Ehem... Bueno, no perdamos la calma, ayúdame mejor a solucionarlo. -responde el supremo Kaiosama arrepentido de haber gritado y con un tono conciliador. -Vigila nuestro plano ancestral y mantente alerta por alguna otra anomalía, mientras inicio el ritual.  
-¡Así lo haré, señor!

El Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones empieza a hacer un ritual raro, parecido al que hizo cuando desbloqueó el poder oculto de Gohan. Mientras que Kibito-Kaioshin contempla la escena, luego mira al cielo. "Tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto..."

De vuelta al universo de Saint Seiya, Goku y Vegeta llegan a la casa de Leo. Sonríen al sentir ese tremendo poder. Caen un par de truenos sobre la casa porque ya empezó a llover estrepitosamente (causa del fenómeno que Poseidón está causando), y ambos saiyajins se internan en la casa.  
Sin embargo, antes de que puedan dar otro paso, un rayo de energía se cruza en su camino, marcando una línea en el piso.

-Ustedes dos, si se atreven a pasar de ese punto, serán cortados en varias piezas.

Aioria aparece frente a Goku y Vegeta.

-¿No me digas? Al parecer a ustedes lo único que les gusta hacer es hablar, pero no pelear en serio...

Las palabras de Vegeta resuenan en la casa sin obtener respuesta. Luego Aioria se quita su capa.

-Bien, veo que tendré que rebanarte a ti primero, aunque pueden pelear los dos al mismo tiempo si quieren, el resultado será el mismo, su muerte.

Goku interviene.

-Siento que tienes un poder increíble, y eso me gusta. Pero no, nosotros no peleamos así, siempre buscaremos que sea uno contra uno. Y en este caso, creo que yo seré el que pelee contigo.  
-¿Qué has dicho, Kakaroto? ¿Quien te dijo que tú podías tomar esa decisión? ¡De ninguna forma! ¡Yo eliminaré a este sujeto!  
-Lo siento, Vegeta, pero yo quiero esta pelea. Además tú ya luchaste con el caballero dorado de Tauro y el de Géminis, aunque físicamente no está aquí...

"¿El caballero dorado de Géminis? ¡Eso es imposible! si Saga está..." -Piensa Aioria, aunque luego se vuelve a dirigir a sus contrincantes.

-Muy bien, ¡basta de tonterías! Ya les dije que peleen los dos contra mí.  
-Y yo ya te dije que no, que yo seré tu rival -Responde Goku.  
-¡Suficiente, Kakaroto! ¡Tú no das las órdenes!  
-He dicho que yo seré el rival de este caballero, Vegeta, ¡No me contradigas!

Vegeta se queda estupefacto ante tal reacción de Goku, raramente se dirigía a él de esa forma si no era en una situación difícil, como en su primera pelea o la segunda que tuvieron cuando fue poseído por Babidi. Contempla frialdad en su rostro. "Kakaroto... ¿En verdad deseas tanto pelear contra este sujeto...?"

-Muy bien, entonces pelea contra él. Yo seguiré a la siguiente casa, el ki que desprende ese sujeto también es interesante. Pero no creas que esto se me olvida, Kakaroto... ¡Ya saldaremos cuentas tú y yo!  
-Jeje... ¡Gracias Vegeta!

El rostro de Goku cambia y vuelve a ser amigable. Aioria también se había quedado algo sorprendido contemplando la escena, pero de inmediato reacciona y se vuelve a dirigir a los saiyajins.

-Y qué dijeron, ¿que pueden hacer lo que se les antoje y pasar de casa en casa? No entiendo porqué Mu y Aldebaran los dejaron avanzar, ya hablaré con ellos, pero conmigo es diferente, ¡ya les dije que yo terminaré con ustedes dos aquí mismo!  
-¿Ah sí, y crees que puedas mantener una pelea con ambos si podemos hacer esto? Aaaaaaaah!

Después de dichas palabras, Goku eleva su poder y se transforma en super saiyajin llegando al máximo nivel de este estado. Vegeta se sorprende levemente pero luego se hace un lado y cruza los brazos. Aioria también se sorprende. "Este sujeto posee un poder increíble, si su amigo es igual de fuerte parece que me veré en problemas... Pero no importa, ¡debo detenerlos aquí!"

-Eres fuerte, pero yo lo soy más, así que prepárate, no importa si no pelean al mismo tiempo, lo que tendré que hacer entonces es vencerlos por turnos... ¡Toma esto! ¡Cápsula de poder!

Del puño de Aioria sale una esfera de energía directo a Goku, quien no se inmuta y desvía el ataque con una mano.

-¿Qué...? neutralizó mi ataque...  
-No bromees, caballero dorado de Leo. Ya sé de qué son capaces ustedes, ¡así que quiero que pelees con todo tu poder!

Vegeta recuerda que Goku llegó con una actitud parecida al planeta Namek. "Pero esa vez había entrenado mucho, ¿será que ahora ya se volvió loco por estar en otro mundo…? Jeje, no, creo que el muy maldito está disfrutando mucho este momento"

-Si así lo quieres, entonces prepárate... ¡Te mostraré lo terribles que podemos ser los caballeros dorados de Athena! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Aioria empieza a elevar su cosmo, en ese momento Goku ataca.

-¡Cierra los ojos, Vegeta! ¡Taiyo-Ken!

Vegeta obedece y Goku hace su ataque de luz el cual es efectivo y ciega a Aioria quien no esperaba eso.

-¡Aaaaaaagh… Mis ojos!  
-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Excelente plan, Kakaroto! Más vale que te apresures a vencer a este sujeto, ¡me voy!  
-¡No, espera! ¡Dije que no pasará nadie!  
-¡Tu rival soy yo, caballero de Leo! ¡Pelea!

Goku se lanza contra Aioria quien está cegado aun, pero el saiyajin no lo golpea, solo lo toma del brazo y lo lanza a otro lado, aunque Aioria cae de pié. Vegeta aprovecha el momento y a toda velocidad se lanza a cruzar la casa.

-¡Eres un maldito tramposo! Ese ataque fue bajo y vil...  
-¡Jajajaja! Discúlpame, en verdad lo siento. Tu nombre es Aioria, ¿cierto?  
-¿Y como diablos lo sabes? Bueno eso no importa, deberé vencerte rápido y luego iré por tu amigo...

Aioria empieza a recuperar la vista y al hacerlo ve que Goku toma una pose de pelea.

-Bien, me presento, mi nombre es Goku, será un verdadero placer pelear contra ti, caballero dorado de Leo.  
-No me interesan tus cordialidades, ya te dije, pagarás por un ataque tan cobarte, ¡peleemos como debe ser!  
-¡Me agrada la idea! Aaaaaaaaah!

Goku se lanza contra Aioria quien no tenía idea de que sería un ataque físico, el saiyajin intenta golpearlo pero Leo alcanza el séptimo sentido y se empieza a mover a la velocidad de la luz, lo cual desconcierta a Goku quien no puede ver bien los movimientos de su rival.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No dijiste que peleáramos en serio? Te enseñaré lo que es eso... Lightning Plasma!

Aioria lanza su poderoso ataque de rayos cortantes contra Goku que solo alcanza a cubrirse con los dos brazos, pero el ataque es tan fuerte y rápido que empieza a hacerle pequeños cortes en todos lados. Goku grita y sale lanzado hacia atrás, impactando violentamente en un pilar.

-¿Terminó? Bueno, ya no te levantes, voy por tu amigo ahora...  
-Al contrario, esto acaba de empezar...

Goku se reincorpora algo golpeado pero sonriente, vuelve a elevar su poder. Ejecuta su siguiente ataque.

-¿Qué...? ¡Se levantó solo con algunas heridas después de recibir mi Lighthing Plasma!  
-Kaaame, Haaame... Haaaaaaa!

Este Kamehameha es de proporciones considerables y sale directo contra Aioria, quien casi desprevenido logra detenerlo con ambas manos.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -Goku eleva aún más su poder para potenciar su ataque, Aioria no lo puede contener y se ve obligado a alcanzar de nuevo el séptimo sentido, al hacerlo desvía el Kamehameha el cual destroza una pared de la casa de Leo.

-Maldito... ¡Ese ataque fue fuerte!  
-Pues acostúmbrate porque ahora sí pelearé en serio... Yaaaaah!

Goku se vuelve a lanzar contra Aioria de forma física, el caballero comprende que así será por lo que que eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido nuevamente, bloquea un puñetazo del saiyajin y luego una patada, se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y le conecta un karatazo a Goku quien también lo bloquea, sin embargo Aioria de forma rápida lo toma del brazo y lo azota contra el suelo. Acto seguido realiza de nuevo su ataque.

-Lighting Plasma!

Finos rayos de energía vuelven a envolver a Goku quien de nuevo se ve abrumado. "Diablos, este caballero dorado es muy rápido y sus ataques son exactos y certeros... Creo que no tengo alternativa..."

-Aaaaaaaaaahhh!

Goku vuelve a gritar para expulsar su poder, disipa el Lighthing Plasma de Leo quien retrocede al sentir tremenda elevación de energía.

-¿Pero qué rayos...?

Goku se levanta, tiene el cabello más erizado que antes y su poder se ha elevado muchísimo, está en super saiyajin fase 2.

Mu percibe tremenda explosión de poder desde su casa. -¡Pero qué increíble energía! ¿Será que ese saiyajin ahora sí va a pelear en serio...? No puede ser... Aioria, amigo, ¡tranquilízate!

Se puede ver a Tauro también desde su casa, anonadado al sentir la nueva energía de Goku, sin decir palabra.

Los supremos Kaiosamas están también contemplado la escena desde su universo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese bobo de Goku ya está peleando! ¡Esos saiyajins no saben hacer otra cosa! -Exclama el supremo Kaio ancestral mientras patalea en el suelo. -¡Será mejor que me apresure al ritual para poder trascender a esa dimensión y detenerlos antes de que causen más destrozos!

De vuelta a la casa de Leo, Aioria contempla a Goku seriamente.

-Parece que ahora sí vas en serio... ¿Dijiste que te llamas Goku? Pues bien, veo que eres un rival digno, pero te advierto una cosa, ¡no perderé esta pelea!  
-¡Lo mismo digo, Aioria!

Vegeta también percibe la energía de Goku, pero solo se detiene por un instante para luego seguir corriendo sin mirar atrás, ya casi sale de la casa de Leo.

De regreso a la batalla, Goku se lanza a una gran velocidad, Aioria eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido y tira algunos golpes que Goku esquiva, al parecer ahora puede verlos con más claridad. Sin embargo Aioria sigue siendo más rápido, retrocede y lanza de nuevo su ataque.

-Lighthing Plasma!

Pero Goku no parece inmutarse, de hecho ahora parece decidido a recibir el ataque, pero antes de que lo impacte expulsa una gran cantidad de energía, neutralizándolo. Aioria se sorprende.

-Increíble... No pensé que esto fuera a ser así, te felicito, Goku, para no ser un caballero ni portar una armadura, eres un rival formidable.  
-Gracias, pero tú también eres un gran guerrero, aunque algo me dice que a diferencia de tus amigos no me dejarás pasar, ¿cierto?  
-Acertaste, lástima que tengas que morir aquí... ¡Prepárate para este ataque!

Aioria eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido en un gran nivel, luego lo concentra para lanzar un super ataque. Goku se preocupa un poco cuando siente esta concentración de energía.

-LIGHTNING BOLD!

El caballero dorado expulsa entonces su poder, y una violenta descarga de energía sale directo a Goku quien entonces sabe que debe reaccionar, eleva su poder al máximo y detiene el ataque con ambas manos...

-¿Qué...? ¿Estás loco? ¡No podrás detener mi poder!  
-¡Eso lo veremos! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Goku empieza a hacer un enorme esfuerzo deteniendo el Lighthing Bold de Aioria, pero no conforme con eso lo empieza a comprimir ante los ojos atónitos del caballero dorado. Al final lo logra quedando solo una pequeña esfera de energía que deshace con ambas manos. Aioria no da crédito a lo que sucedió. "¡He hecho caer a guerreros muy fuertes con esa técnica, y este sujeto la destruyó con sus propias manos!"

-Uff... ¡Estaba muy caliente...! -Exclama Goku agitando las manos.

Aioria entonces vuelve a tomar una posición de ataque.

-No sé qué tipo de guerrero seas, Goku, pero para haber neutralizado una de mis más poderosas técnicas así, significa que entonces tendré que usar todo mi poder para vencerte...  
-¿Entonces no estabas usándolo al cien? ¡Genial! Vamos... ¡Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz!  
-¡Te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de pedir!

Aioria eleva su poder de nuevo al séptimo sentido, empieza a reunir su cosmo. Goku entiende que esta pelea ya no puede ser física (el terreno que él domina) y que su rival está preparando algo especial, por lo que se prepara elevando también su poder.  
Leo despliegua su cosmo y esferas de energía salen a su alrededor, luego se concentra.

-Goku, esta técnica es la más poderosa que poseo. Sé que no eres un guerrero malvado, pero el simple hecho de que quieras pasar por la casa de Leo te convierte en un intruso, y yo debo respetar las reglas como guardián del Santuario. Lo lamento en verdad, pero morirás ahora... ¡Toma esto!

LIGHTNING PHOTON BURST!

Todas esas esferas de energía se conjuntan y salen lanzadas hacia Goku a la velocidad de la luz, el saiyajin no reacciona a tiempo y empieza a ser golpeado por el ataque violentamente.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh...!  
-¡Es tu fin!

Aioria expulsa toda su energía iluminando todo alrededor y haciendo retumbar la casa de Leo. Goku sigue siendo golpeado terriblemente por el ataque, sin embargo vuelve a hacer un enorme esfuerzo.

-No puedo perder, este ataque puede matarme... ¡No tengo opción!

¡Kaio-Keeeen!

Goku llega al límite total del super saiyajin 2 y luego lo sobrepasa mientras una energía rojiza lo cubre, causando una gran expulsión de poder, luego contraataca a Aioria traspasando el ataque de éste, Aioria está en una posición comprometida por lo que no se defiende, Goku le conecta tremendo puñetazo en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder de forma violenta, inmediatamente Goku prepara su siguiente movimiento.

-KAME… HAME… HAAAAAAAAAA!  
-¡Noooooooo..!

Esta ocasión el Kamehameha de Goku impacta a Aioria más cerca, no le da tiempo de detenerlo o esquivarlo, y sucede una tremenda explosión.

Cuando se disipa la energía y el humo, Goku permanece con la posición de su ataque, pero sin aliento, con la ropa en girones y varios cortes y raspaduras.  
Aioria está arrodillado en una pierna, la armadura de Leo está cuarteada y él sangra de la frente, la nariz y los brazos. Levanta la vista, mira a Goku y sonríe.

-Jeje... Ha sido una batalla extraordinaria, Goku... Maldición, lamento no haber podido ganar... ¡Tú tenías que morir aquí!  
-No, Aioria... Sé que no eres malvado, no me hubieras matado, porque tú defiendes la paz del mundo, ¿cierto?  
-¿En serio crees que... No te hubiera... Asesinado? Jaja... Tal vez estés en lo correcto... Tal vez no... Pero supongo que ya no importa... Ganaste... Y esas son las reglas... Solo espero que... El caballero dorado de Virgo... Salga victorioso contra ustedes... Adelante, Goku... De todos modos… Te deseo suerte...

Aioria se desploma sonriente. Goku casi cae también, pero alcanza a sentarse, su cabello vuelve a la normalidad. Sonríe mientras contempla a su rival y la casa semi-destruída.

-Gracias, Aioria. Ha sido una magnífica pelea, amigo.

Goku se queda sentado, al parecer quiere descansar antes de proseguir.

Mientras que en algún lugar de ese universo, en un sitio totalmente obscuro y al parecer etéreo, mediante una especie de pergamino animado, alguien también los observa. Se trata del poseedor de una voz parecida al de aquel que se dirigió a Goku y Vegeta al principio, solo que éste tiene un tono más tétrico y grueso, parece que es quien desafió a Poseidón. Ciertamente no se trata del mismo individuo, al parecer hay dos villanos involucrados en esta situación.

-Sigan así, continúen luchando, saiyajins tontos, continúen cansándose y haciendo que los caballeros dorados también se cansen, sigan mostrando sus técnicas para aprenderlas y ver cómo neutralizarlas... Y no importa que Aldebaran y Mu no hayan peleado en serio, sabremos como librarnos de ellos. Al final los desapareceré a todos, obtendré lo que necesito de esta dimensión y ya con ese poder seré invencible, y me apoderaré de todos los universos...

FIN DEL EPISODIO 6.


	7. Episodio 7

EPISODIO 7: EL CABALLERO MÁS CERCANO A DIOS VS EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS

Vegeta se encuentra parado en la entrada de la casa de Virgo, contempla las dos estatuas que la adornan. Ya sabe los resultados de la pelea de Goku vs Aioria, se cuestiona porqué Goku no se mueve. –"¿A caso usaste todo tu poder? No, a mí no me engañas Kakaroto, sé que eres capaz de más pero no quieres usar el super saiyajin 3… No debería haber necesidad tampoco. Ahora es mi turno de pelear..."

Vegeta se interna a la casa de Virgo. No siente poder alguno, pero de repente se estremece al sentir una conmoción en la casa. "¿Qué es esto…? Esta energía se siente impresionante…"

El saiyajin sigue caminando alertando sus sentidos. Ve a lo lejos a un hombre vestido con una armadura dorada, en la posición de flor de loto, flotando, con una larga cabellera rubia expandiéndose al igual que su poder.  
Vegeta puede sentir ese ki tan impresionante y diferente a todo los poderes y enemigos enfrentados, salvo uno con el que tuvo que lidiar mucho antes de ir a la tierra por primera vez; sabe que será una pelea muy complicada, esto le preocupa pero también le emociona. –"Hace muchísimo tiempo que no enfrentaba a alguien así…"

-Vegeta, príncipe de una raza violenta y extinta, enemigo y a la vez aliado de la humanidad. Te invito a que abandones esta sagrada casa manchada con la impureza de tu presencia, y vuelvas a tu mundo junto con tu amigo.  
-¿Pero qué dijiste…? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y todo lo demás? ¡Contesta!

Shaka, el caballero dorado de Virgo no le responde. Con los ojos cerrados permanece en total calma pero despidiendo su poderoso cosmo.

-¡He dicho que me respondas, maldito!  
-Por tu falta de tacto y educación, no debería siquiera dirigirte la palabra. Entiendo que amas las peleas porque esa es tu naturaleza, pero aquí no obtendrás una. No tienes nada que hacer en el santuario y es la última vez que te lo diré: vete ahora.

Vegeta contempla al caballero atheniense, apretando los dientes irritado por la calma y displicencia que Shaka ha mostrado, pero luego sonríe y se pone en posición de pelea.

-¡Jajajaja! Ya entendí, sabes muchas cosas, eres de esos que tienen poderes mentales extraños, ¡pero para mí eso no significa nada, gusano! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Todo el lugar se estremece, el santuario tiembla. Vegeta empieza a expulsar su poder y se transforma en super saiyajin fase 2. Parte de su energía se dirige al caballero de Virgo pero no lo toca, pues el cosmo de éste es suficientemente fuerte y causa que se desvíe.

-Te lo advertí, saiyajin, te dije que te fueras cuando podías hacerlo, ahora pagarás las consecuencias de tu osadía…  
-¡Ja! ¿Crees que realmente te haría caso? No sabes de lo que soy capaz…  
-¿De matar a miles de seres y volar planetas en pedazos? Sí, sí sé de lo que eres capaz.

La sonrisa se le borra a Vegeta, su cara ahora muestra sorpresa. No esperaba que Shaka supiera tanto de él. "¡Bastardo, ¿cómo puede saber todo eso…? ¡Si somos de diferentes dimensiones!"

-¿Que como lo sé? No debería sorprenderte, en tu mundo también hay gente preparada en las artes místicas que puede leer los pensamientos de los demás* y no solo usan la fuerza bruta para pelear...  
-¡Ya cállate, insecto! Ahora veo que tú eres el responsable de esas patéticas ilusiones en la casa de Cáncer... ¡Mereces morir por insultarme así! ¡Toma esto!  
Big Bang Attack!

El saiyajin lanza su ataque directo a Shaka, quien sin inmutarse conserva su posición, pero realiza su movimiento.

-Khaaaan!

Shaka crea su defensa, un poderoso campo de fuerza que lo protege, el Big Bang impacta en él y entonces se crea un colapso, para que después dicho ataque se le regrese a su creador.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?

El mismo Big Bang ataca a Vegeta quien se ve en la necesidad de esforzarse y detenerlo con ambos brazos, luego de un momento de fricción lo lanza hacia arriba destruyendo parte del techo de la casa de Virgo.  
Vegeta no sabe realmente qué sucede, pero entiende que su rival está en otro nivel. Por un momento duda pero luego retoma sus deseos de pelear.

-Entonces te tengo que atacar de otra forma, maldito…

Vegeta se lanza intentando conectar un karatazo a Shaka quien en ningún momento ha perdido la posición de flor de loto, cuando el saiyajin va a impactarlo Shaka desaparece, haciendo fallar lógicamente a su atacante. Luego el caballero dorado aparece alejado unos metros, Vegeta furioso se vuelve a lanzar e intenta patearlo pero Shaka repite la misma acción, para aparecer ahora atrás de él.

-Tienes un gran poder, pero no tienes la preparación suficiente. Tu destino está sellado, perderás esta pelea.

Estas palabras generan la furia de Vegeta.

-¡Te cerraré esa gran boca, desgraciado! ¡Toma!

Vegeta lanza varios golpes pero Shaka esquiva todos a gran velocidad. Es evidente que el saiyajin ya está perdiendo la cabeza. Después de fallar todos sus puñetazos y patadas, Vegeta empieza a lanzar muchos ki blasts pero ninguna acierta en el blanco deseado, entonces se detiene. Shaka aparece de nuevo atrás de él.

-¿Es todo? Entonces es mi turno… ¡Supremacía Maligna de los Espíritus!

De las manos de Shaka salen muchos seres horrendos en forma de fantasmas que atacan a Vegeta, lo abaten golpeándolo y lanzándolo hacia arriba, para luego caer de forma violenta.  
Shaka entonces le da la espalda y se aleja caminando pacientemente.

-Llegó a su límite tan pronto. Sus ganas de pelear eran admirables…

Pero Vegeta se empieza a reincorporar lentamente.

-¡No te luzcas demasiado, maldito caballero de lata dorada! ¡No he llegado a mi límite todavía! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Vegeta explota de nuevo su poder llegando al límite del super saiyajin 2. Mu se da cuenta de esto desde su casa y se le puede observar con cara de sorpresa. "Shaka… ¿Estás seguro que tienes las cosas bajo control? El poder de ese saiyajin es terrible, lo puedo sentir..."

De vuelta en Virgo, Shaka sigue sin sentir algún temor, con los ojos cerrados (los ha tenido así todo el tiempo), voltea y se dirige a su oponente.

-Eres necio, no has comprendido que el poder masivo no lo es todo. Tu cosmo no está desarrollado, aunque tienes un gran potencial jamás podrás derrotarme.  
-¡Pelea de verdad! ¡Enfréntame seriamente a ver si todo lo que dices es cierto!

Shaka queda en silencio por un momento, luego le contesta a Vegeta.

-Si así lo quieres, entonces te mostraré que puedo pelear a tu estilo.

El caballero dorado eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido, y a la velocidad de la luz le conecta un rodillazo a Vegeta quien no pudo ver bien el ataque. Luego Shaka le propina un karatazo en la nuca para rematar con una patada en la espalda para derribarlo. Vegeta cae, se levanta rápidamente pero Shaka ya está preparando su siguiente ataque.

-¡Capitulación del Demonio!

Una poderosa esfera de energía sale de las manos de Shaka, impacta a Vegeta fuertemente y sucede una explosión.  
Al disiparse la energía generada por el impacto, Vegeta se encuentra de pié cubriéndose con ambos brazos, luego se lanza contra Shaka quien fue tomado de sorpresa, el saiyajin intenta acertar un golpe pero con los mismos resultados que antes, no le acierta aunque ahora se mueve más rápido.

-Galick Ho!

El ataque va directo a Shaka quien se ve obligado a moverse y esquivarlo. Vegeta se lanza de nuevo y por fin logra conectarle una patada al caballero dorado quien la alcanzó a detener con el brazo. Shaka retrocede, sintió el impacto del ataque del saiyajin y supo que físicamente no estaba a su altura, pese a vestir la armadura dorada. "En un combate físico podría vencerme, tengo que cambiar esto" -Razona mentalmente Shaka.

-¿Qué te pareció, enlatado?  
-Aprendes rápido, pero eso no bastará porque como ya te dije, no estás preparado…  
-¿Y tú sí, insecto? ¡Demuéstramelo!  
-Así será… ¡Esta es la técnica de los Seis Mundos Samsaras!  
-¿Qué…?

De repente todo cambia, Vegeta sorprendido se ve envuelto en un cambio de imágenes y empieza a caer en ellas…

-¡Aaaaaaagh…!  
-Esta pelea cambiará ahora, yo dictaré el rumbo de ella. A partir de este momento entras a los seis mundos. Aquí eres enviando después de tu vida en el mundo terrenal…  
-¡Noooo….!

Vegeta sigue cayendo mientras Shaka le empieza a explicar cada mundo: El infierno, el mundo del hambre, el de las bestias, el de Asura, el mundo de los humanos donde hay tristeza, ira y felicidad, y por último el cielo, el más peligroso de todos. Vegeta puede ver cada mundo con angustia mientras escucha las palabras de su rival, incluso el infierno que Shaka le muestra es diferente al que él conoció cuando murió.

-¿Y bien, Vegeta? ¿Dónde caerás…?

Después todo vuelve a la normalidad. Vegeta permanece tirado, pero poco a poco se levanta, aunque se siente mareado y cansado, al parecer el ataque sí le afectó. "Tengo que recuperar el control, este sujeto no puede derrotarme... ¡Yo soy un saiyajin! ¡Kakaroto ganó, entonces yo debo hacerlo también!"

-Ah, ya entiendo, superaste mi ataque…  
-Porque fue una ilusión solamente, además yo ya sé lo que es morir, y te digo algo: ¡no moriré de nuevo y menos frente un caballero de hojalata como tú!

Vegeta lanza una gran esfera de energía que no toca a Shaka puesto que vuelve a realizar el Khan, aunque ésta vez le cuesta más trabajo mantenerlo, sin embargo le devuelve el ataque a Vegeta quien esta vez la esquiva, volando.

-Es cierto, se me olvidó que ustedes pueden elevarse por los aires...  
-¿A caso tú no? ¡Ja! Según tú estás muy preparado…  
-Así es, Vegeta, la pregunta aquí es: ¿estás tú preparado para un ataque de esta magnitud?  
-¿Ahora qué truco usarás, sabandija?  
-¡El Tesoro del Cielo!

De Shaka sale un poder dorado que cubre todo alrededor, luego el paisaje cambia a figuras y estilos orientales. Vegeta se sorprende y se extraña de lo que está viendo, no percibe nada al principio pero luego puede sentir como su poder comienza a mermar, así como también empieza a perder la movilidad de su cuerpo poco a poco.

-¿Qué… Qué es esto…?  
-Es mi ataque más poderoso, el Tesoro del Cielo. Es el movimiento perfecto ya que consiste en combinar defensa y ataque a la vez, no podrás atacar ahora, yo tengo una defensa perfecta y además estás totalmente a mi merced.  
-No… ¡Aaaagh…!

Vegeta empieza asfixiarse, ya no se puede mover, pasa un rato y su cabello vuelve a la normalidad. Shaka entonces abre los ojos.

-Perdiste tu sentido del tacto, saiyajin. Es hora de que pierdas la vista.  
-¿Qué…?

Shaka hace un movimiento y Vegeta queda ciego.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡No puedo ver nada! ¡Eres un maldito…!

Y ya no puede decir más, puesto que Shaka anula el habla/gusto del saiyajin. Acto seguido le destruye el sentido del olfato.

-Te dejo el sentido del oído, antes de destruirlo, para que escuches esto, Vegeta: Nunca tuviste una oportunidad de ganarme. Los caballeros dorados, además de estar predestinados por nuestra constelación para portar dicho distintivo, tenemos años de entrenamiento especial, sabemos técnicas que no conoces ni te imaginas, como ésta, y no podrías vencernos por más fuerte que seas si no conoces el concepto del cosmo ni como trascender tus sentidos. Lamento que hayas venido incluso de otro mundo a morir aquí, eres un formidable peleador, pero este es tu fin. Tu amigo corrió con suerte, pero eso no sucederá contigo.  
Adiós, Vegeta… ¡Queda anulado tu sentido del oído ahora!

Shaka destruye el oído de Vegeta.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaagh!

El saiyajin, pese a ser mudo ahora, exclama de dolor, y luego su cuerpo cae al suelo, exánime. Shaka vuelve a dar la vuelta pero ésta vez sin decir palabra alguna.

Vegeta sigue en el suelo. La sensación de haber perdido sus cinco sentidos es nueva, jamás antes la había experimentado, no siente dolor pero no puede moverse, ni levantarse, ni expulsar su poder, nada. "¿Este será el fin? ¿A caso moriré aquí, sin volver a ver a Bulma… A Trunks…?"  
De pronto en su mente aparece Bulma, con su bello rostro sonriéndole, entre un campo de flores, le da la mano y sigue sonriendo. Aparece Trunks, jugando con un cachorro. -¡Vamos papá, ven, vamos a jugar!  
"Bulma… Trunks… No, ¡no puedo dejarlos! ¡Pero no me puedo mover…!"

De repente cambia la escena bruscamente. Aparecen algunos enemigos del pasado, entre ellos Freezer, Cooler, el Androide 13, Cell, Majin Buu, empiezan a atacar la tierra, el paisaje ya no es agradable sino sombrío, el cielo se torna obscuro. Los enemigos ríen burlonamente. "¡No, malditos! Deténganse… ¡Deténganse ya!"  
Vegeta puede oír el grito de terror de Bulma, pero ya no la ve. De repente aparece Trunks desmayado, o quizás muerto. "No, hijo… ¡Nooooooo!"  
Y entonces aparece Goku, con su cara típica al enfrentar a los malos para empezar a pelear contra todos ellos y derrotarlos, mientras que él sigue sin poder moverse, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Y entonces cambia la escena de nuevo, Goku aparece sonriéndole a Vegeta, mientras le ofrece la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
-Vamos, Vegeta, ¡arriba! ¡Házlo por tus seres queridos!

-"¿Como es posible…? Yo, no puedo… ¡No puedo ser insultado de esta forma! ¡Yo soy un saiyajin de élite! ¡Yo soy el mejor! ¡No puedo morir aquí!"

Shaka seguía caminando, se dirigía a la salida de la casa de Virgo, cuando se detiene y gira la cabeza. Del cuerpo inmóvil de Vegeta empieza a salir una luz dorada, todo empieza a temblar y luego sucede una explosión. Al disiparse la energía y el humo generado, está Vegeta de pié, inmediatamente se transforma en super saiyajin 2 nuevamente, superando ciertamente el poder que tenía al inicio de la pelea. Aún no tiene sus sentidos pero sigue elevando su poder. Abre los brazos mientras flota un poco y de su cuerpo empiezan a salir pequeñas descargas eléctricas mezcladas con poder dorado.

-"¡Ya me cansé, maldición! ¡Ya estoy harto de ser siempre el segundo lugar! Sé que te dije que eras el número uno, Kakaroto, pero eso no será por siempre, ¡porque yo te superaré! Superaré al super saiyajin 2, al 3 y llegaré a otro nivel, ¡ya lo verás!"

-Este individuo… ¿A caso no murió? ¿Cómo es posible que se ponga de pié después del Tesoro del Cielo? Solo he visto algunos cuantos hacer eso… Ikki lo logró pero incluso fue ayudado por Athena…  
-"¡Escúchame! Sé que puedes oír mi pensamiento, así que te diré algo, maldita sabandija dorada: ¡YO SOY VEGETA, EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN!"

Vegeta sigue reuniendo su poder, tiene los ojos totalmente en blanco y ha aumentado su masa muscular considerablemente; la casa de Virgo empieza a resentir tremenda energía generada, algunos pilares se agrietan y pedazos del techo comienzan a caer. De hecho todo el santuario tiembla. El saiyajin está decidido a lanzar un gran poder en ese ataque. El gesto de Shaka se tensa por primera vez, entonces sabe que debe tomar las cosas en serio a partir de ahora.

-Increíble. Tan parecido al caballero del Fénix, este individuo al parecer se ha vuelto más fuerte después de estar al borde de la muerte, despertó su sexto sentido al destruirle sus cinco existentes…  
-"¡Te demostraré el poder de mi raza! ¡Tú, un simple humano no puede derrotarme!"

Shaka entonces aumenta su cosmo al séptimo sentido.  
-¡Muy bien, Vegeta! ¡Ataca con lo mejor que tengas!

-"¡EL RESPLANDOR FINAL!"

Vegeta lanza su salvaje ataque, Shaka aumenta su defensa y crea nuevamente un Khan, el Resplandor Final choca con éste pero ahora Shaka se ve en la necesidad de aumentar y mantener su defensa, lo cual le cuesta trabajo. Las dos energías siguen colisionando y la casa de Virgo se sigue colapsando.  
Mu desde su casa sigue anonadado con lo que siente.

-¡Detente, Shaka! ¡No puedes seguir peleando a ese nivel!

Aldebaran también sigue la pelea impactado por las energías que puede sentir. -Shaka… ¡Qué poder tienes, amigo! Rara vez lo muestras… Pero tú, Vegeta… Eres un verdadero monstruo, ¿cómo puede alguien ser tan fuerte?

De vuelta en la casa de Virgo, los poderes siguen chocando. Shaka entonces eleva su cosmo al límite del séptimo sentido, Vegeta siente ese aumento de energía y también aumenta su ki al máximo para nutrir aún más su poder y reforzar el Resplandor Final.

-¿Suficiente, Vegeta? Has demostrado tu punto, eres fuerte. Pero aún así no puedes ganarme. Te diré algo, ahora dominas el sexto sentido, pero yo puedo llegar al séptimo y elevarlo a niveles inimaginables...  
-"¡No me importa lo que digas, maldito! ¡Yo te venceré!"

El saiyajin aumenta aún más su poder, esto sorprende a Shaka quien no esperaba tanto. "Vi en su mente, en su corazón lo que ha hecho, las peleas que ha tenido, la energía que ha desplegado a través de su vida… ¿Pero acaso la fuerza de los saiyajins no tiene límites? Sin duda, es un guerrero formidable..."

-Vegeta, ¡esto termina ahora! No quería usar esta técnica pero creo que no tengo alternativa…

Shaka se concentra en plena coalición de poderes ejecutando un "Om", luego realiza su siguiente movimiento.

-¡ESTALLIDO VITAL!

Del cuerpo del caballero dorado sale un poder increíble que logra contrarrestar el Resplandor Final de Vegeta, quien se sorprende.

Todo se ilumina, en la última escena se puede ver el rostro de furia de Vegeta y el decidido de Shaka… Luego los dos poderes finalmente ocasionan una explosión terrible.

Casi toda la casa de Virgo es destruida, solo quedan escombros pero no se puede ver ni a Shaka ni a Vegeta.  
Mu siente la tremenda explosión y tiene cara de sorpresa. Aldebaran también. Y por primera vez se puede ver a Milo de Escorpión en la entrada de su casa, con un rostro duro, mirando hacia la dirección de la casa de Virgo, contempla la explosión desde lejos. "Shaka… No, tú no puedes morir. Si eso sucede, yo vengaré tu muerte, de eso no tengas duda".

Acto seguido, el caballero dorado de Escorpión da media vuelta y regresa a su casa.

Todo el santuario queda en silencio. En la salida de la casa de Leo, por fin se puede ver a Goku de pié, con un gesto serio mirando hacia Virgo, sin decir palabra. Entonces Aioria aparece también a su lado, mirando a la misma dirección…

FIN DEL EPISODIO 7


	8. Episodio 8

Episodio 8: APRENDIZAJE, CONOCIMIENTO Y PRIMERAS REVELACIONES

Goku permanece parado en las afueras de la casa de Leo, acompañado del caballero que custodia dicha casa y con quien había tenido una gran batalla momentos antes.

-Dime una cosa, Goku. ¿Peleaste con todo tu poder?  
-Jajaja… Claro que sí, lo hice.  
-No, mientes. Estoy seguro de eso. Si así hubiera sido quizás yo estaría muerto ahora...  
-Eso no tiene importancia, Aioria, además tú tampoco diste todo lo que tenías. Y como te dije antes, nosotros no venimos a asesinar a nadie, pero si aparecen tipos malos entonces sí pelearemos contra ellos…  
-Entonces de verdad, solo querías satisfacer tu instinto de pelea…  
-Jejejeje… Así es, disculpa si te causé problemas  
-¡Ja! eres un maldito. Pero, hablando de tipos malos, lo sabes ¿cierto? Pronto los vamos a enfrentar…  
-Sí, así es, y es mejor estar preparado. Siendo ese el caso, ¿podemos empezar con la lección?  
-Aún me sorprende que alguien tan fuerte como tú me pida que le enseñe algo, pero a la vez es halagador. Goku, presta mucha atención, la batalla de hace un momento fue un adelanto, ahora te enseñaré más sobre el estilo de pelea de los caballeros de Athena y qué es el cosmo… 

Goku y Aioria sonríen, luego el caballero de Leo empieza a hablarle a Goku sobre las técnicas de los caballeros.

Mientras que en aquella isla con ruinas de construcciones griegas, el individuo que se dirigió a los saiyajins al principio y luego creó la ilusión en la casa de Géminis está sentado en una especie de trono, todavía en la obscuridad. Permanece en concentración cuando de repente empieza a hablar.

-Maestro… Los saiyajins no han mostrado ser hostiles, no eliminaron ni a Mu de Aries ni a Aldebaran de Tauro, sin embargo puedo sentir el cosmo del caballero dorado de Leo muy debilitado, y no puedo sentir el de Virgo ni el de su rival, el saiyajin conocido como Vegeta, quizás se hayan matado el uno al otro. Eso convendría a nuestras aspiraciones… 

De repente se escucha una voz, la misma que se dirigió antes a Poseidón.

-No te confíes, Adrastos. Sabes bien que a Shaka se le conoce como el caballero más cercano a dios por su meditación y acercamiento a Buda, debemos tener especial cuidado con él, es el único de los caballeros que se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia en este mundo, aunque por el momento no ha intentado nada, y ahora que no podemos percibir su energía no sé si esté muerto o se esté escondiendo de mí. Esperemos que el saiyajin haya hecho lo suyo y efectivamente se hayan matado entre sí, pero si no entonces tendremos que encargarnos de ese caballero primero antes de matar a los demás… Aunque también Dohko de Libra ya sospecha algo sobre mi presencia aquí pero es tan débil que cualquiera podría acabarlo, no representa tanto riesgo por el momento.  
-Entiendo, maestro. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?  
-Tengo algo importante que hacer en el mundo de los saiyajins. Luego de eso tendré que volver a usar mi energía vital para reabrir la conexión entre universos y traer a un invitado más… Mientras tanto quiero que estés totalmente alerta. Por ahora debes prestar atención especial al caballero dorado de Escorpión y ejecutar el plan que preparamos anteriormente. Él será un buen instrumento para nuestros fines…  
-Entendido, mi señor.  
-Y prepárate, porque tú deberás vestir la armadura de Géminis ahora. Tu maestro Saga estaría muy orgulloso de ti… Jajajaja  
-Así es, pero él fue débil al mostrar arrepentimiento y dejarse matar por Athena. Yo no tengo esa debilidad.  
-Muy bien, por eso eres el elegido. Tomarás el lugar de Athena cuando ella ya no esté y los demás dioses se postrarán ante ti porque serás mi representante en ese mundo…

Adrastos se levanta y por fin sale de las sombras. Su cabello es largo y le llega a los hombros, desarreglado, color café claro; tiene ojos azules. Posee unas túnicas color azul fuerte con vivos dorados. Despide maldad en su cosmo y tiene una mirada fría.

-No lo defraudaré, mi señor… Jajajajaja…

Su risa resuena en las ruinas donde se encuentra.

Ahora la escena cambia a China, en el monte Rozan. Dohko sigue conmocionado con los sucesos correspondientes.

-¿Cómo… Como puede ser posible…? ¿A caso ese ser es tan poderoso? ¡Me ha bloqueado! No puedo seguirle el rastro ni saber quién es, lo único que sé es que tiene una horrible cosmoenergía… Debería hacer algo pero no puedo moverme de aquí…

Shunrei se vuelve a acercar al maestro Dohko.

-¿Aún sigues aquí? ¡Te dije que te fueras!  
-Lo siento, maestro… Pero no puedo dejarlo solo. Sé que yo no soy una peleadora, pero no puedo irme, hago lo que haría Shiryu…

Dohko se conmueve ante la demostración de fidelidad de la joven.

-Eres valiente, muchacha… Entonces, si vas a quedarte, tienes que hacer algo por mí  
-Lo que usted diga, maestro  
-Necesito que empieces a rezar, y mucho, por la integridad de los caballeros dorados…  
-¿Cómo dice…?  
-Reza por nosotros, porque pronto enfrentaremos a un enemigo terrible…

La escena queda con el maestro Dohko mirando al cielo y Shunrei desconcertada mirándolo a él.  
De vuelta al santuario, en la casa de Aries, Mu está con Kiki.

-Kiki, te mandé llamar porque quiero que vayas al monte Rozan con el maestro Dohko y que te diga todo lo que sabe. Tengo un mal presentimiento, las cosas se pueden complicar mucho.  
-¿A caso, es sobre esos saiya… jins?  
-No lo sé del todo, puedo sentir los cosmos de Goku y Aioria, pero no siento los de Shaka ni de ese saiyajin llamado Vegeta. Me dijeron que no venían a matar a nadie, pero…  
-No estarás diciendo que Shaka ha muerto, ¿verdad…?  
-Lo sabremos pronto. Ahora ve de una vez a donde te digo, es necesario empezar a disipar dudas.  
-¡A la orden, maestro!

Kiki se va. Mu se queda pensativo y preocupado. "No es posible… Shaka, dime que no estás muerto, dime que no me equivoqué con esos saiyajins… Pero lo más importante, necesito saber quién ese ese individuo que tiene el poder para traer a seres de otro universo aquí… De hecho no imaginé que de verdad existieran otros universos…"

Mu se queda meditando tratando de entender al menos un poco de lo que está sucediendo y al mismo tiempo trata de sentir el cosmo de Shaka, que sigue desaparecido.

En la casa de Escorpión, Milo trata también de encontrar el cosmo del caballero dorado de Virgo pero no lo logra.

-¿Qué sucede, Shaka? No me digas que ese enemigo tuvo el poder suficiente para aniquilarte… No podría creerlo. Vamos, ¡aparece!

En eso está Milo cuando escucha una voz.

-Milo, el caballero dorado de Escorpión, poseedor de un gran poder y conocedor del legendario ataque Antares…

Milo se estremece al escuchar eso, rápidamente se pone alerta.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres? ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!  
-Eso no podrá ser posible por el momento, Milo… Quizás me conoces, quizás no, aunque yo pertenezco a la misma generación de ustedes, los caballeros dorados, por azares del destino no logré convertirme en uno. No importa, a final de cuentas no encontré productivo servir a una diosa tan vulnerable e inútil como Athena…  
-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves, insensato…?! Quien quiera que seas, ¡pagarás por faltarle el respeto a Athena!  
-¡Jajaja! Qué aburrido, parece que todos sus caballeros tienen el mismo discurso. No importa. Lo único que tienes que saber es que tú serás parte del nuevo orden que mi maestro impondrá en este y todos los universos. Su poder no conocerá límites una vez que tenga el control total…  
-¿Qué dices…? ¿Tu maestro? ¿El nuevo orden…? ¡Habla claro!  
-Si así lo deseas… Aunque las imágenes serán mejor que mil palabras.

De repente Milo en su mente puede ver a Adrastos con claridad, e inmediatamente vienen otras imágenes. Primero el universo, el espacio exterior, los saiyajins llegando al santuario, Athena y los demás dioses sometidos y al final otro ser al cual no puede ver bien, solo en imágenes borrosas, al parecer se trata del jefe de Adrastos.

-Tú… ¡Tú eres Adrastos! ¡El pupilo de Saga! Pero se supone que… ¡Estabas muerto!  
-No, Milo, estoy más vivo que nunca y ahora soy muy poderoso. Pronto yo reinaré en este mundo en nombre de él, mi señor supremo… Y tú nos ayudarás -La voz de Adrastos se aclara, ya no suena distorsionada.  
-¿Qué yo los ayudaré? ¡Basta de estupideces! ¿Por qué no vienes y acabamos esto ahora? A ti se te conocía por ser violento y agresivo y nunca mostraste devoción por nada, ni por tu propia vida, por eso no pudiste convertirte en caballero dorado y Saga prefirió seguir con ese título en vez de heredártelo… Eso tuvo que ser vergonzoso, ¿no crees?  
-¡Silencio, insolente! Ya te dije que no me interesó ser uno de ustedes, patéticos caballeros al servicio de causas perdidas… Mírate, ya solo quedan seis, pero si le restamos a Shaka muerto y a Dohko un vil anciano incapaz de pelear, no son más que cuatro miserables dorados, ¡jajajaja!  
-¡Pues ven a ver si somos miserables, maldito!  
-No será necesario, porque como ya te dije, tú ahora serás parte de algo más grande… ¡Esta técnica me la ha enseñado mi nuevo maestro, el más poderoso de todos, un Makaioshin!  
-¿Un Maka… qué?  
-¡Control Demoniaco de la Voluntad!  
-¡Aaaaaaaagh…!

Milo siente un terrible dolor de cabeza, tan fuerte que hace que se arrodille, sudando y tratando de resistirse. Al cerrar los ojos puede ver horribles figuras demoniacas en su mente, susurrándole que se rinda y que sea parte de un nuevo orden.

-¡No… No… No puedo… Aaaaaagh…!  
-¡Ríndete ahora, Milo, no puedes pelear contra esto! Acepta la voluntad de un nuevo dios más grande que Athena, que Poseidón, que Apolo y que todos los demás, más grande incluso que el mismo Zeus... ¡Házlo ahora!

Milo sigue luchando sin conseguir resultado alguno. Después de una intensa resistencia el caballero dorado cae rendido al suelo, luego se levanta, tiene los ojos totalmente rojos y comienza a reír de repente de forma maliciosa.

-Jajajajaja…

Su risa resuena en la casa de Escorpión

-"Sí, Milo, fuiste la opción perfecta. Mu de Aries tiene grandes bases sobre el autocontrol de la mente, no hubiera funcionado con él. Aldebaran no era una opción, pues el grandulón es de corazón tranquilo a pesar de aparentar lo contrario. Aioria está más preparado mentalmente desde que Saga ejerció control en él y mató a Cassius. Shaka, ni de broma intentarlo. Y Dohko es un anciano que no serviría de nada. Tú fuiste el elegido, jajajaja"

Adrastos se vuelve a sentar, descansando. Su técnica fue efectiva en el caballero dorado.

-La victoria está asegurada. Si Milo logra desencadenar su poder, podrá derrotar a un debilitado Aioria y a Goku ya sin fuerzas, y tomaría por sorpresa a Mu y Aldebaran. Esperemos que Shaka de verdad haya muerto junto con Vegeta, pero en caso de que no, yo mismo iré a destruirlos. ¡Es hora del nuevo orden!

Diciendo esto, Adrastos empieza a reír como poseído.

La escena cambia ahora al universo de Dragon Ball, con los dos supremos Kaiosamas viendo las imágenes desde su mundo, por la esfera de cristal, primero a Goku hablar con Aioria y luego como Milo es poseído.

-¡Esto es terrible! ¡Las cosas se están complicando mucho, Supremo Kaiosama! -Exclama Kibito-Kaioshin.  
-Lo sé muchacho, lo sé… Pero esos dos bobos de Goku y Vegeta tendrán que solucionarlo, ahora es su responsabilidad. Al menos uno ya dejó de pelear, pero no puedo ver qué sucedió con Vegeta y su oponente.  
-¿Habrán muerto…?  
-No lo sé pero lo dudo, y por lo que he percibido, ese hombre conocido como Shaka es un gran ser, tiene un gran conocimiento y poder especial. No creo que no haya sido lo suficientemente sabio como para no darse cuenta de la situación… Pero no hay que ser tan optimistas tampoco. Ese Vegeta está loco y es tan orgulloso que no aceptaría una derrota, quien sabe si usó su máximo poder para tratar de asesinar a su rival.  
-¿Y entonces ahora qué hacemos…?  
-¡Caray, chico! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? Seguiré con el ritual para hacer contacto pero se me ocurre una idea, tengo que buscar la energía de Shaka en caso de que esté vivo, o de alguno de ellos que tenga una preparación similar, para tratar de establecer el contacto con ese universo más rápido.  
-¿Yo que tengo que hacer?  
-Sigue con tus sentidos alerta, sigue concentrándote, y sigue buscando a esa presencia que nos está bloqueando, sigue intentando llegar a él… Ya sabemos que quien quiera que sea, tiene como aliado a ese tal Adrastos. Esa es la ventaja de esos dos, con cada uno en distinto universo pudieron hacer contacto en algún momento y facilitar la transición, eso es lo que tenemos que hacer nosotros también  
-¡Eso haré, maestro!

Los dos siguen haciendo lo suyo, pero antes el Supremo Kaiosama ancestral medita un poco. "De verdad, aunque soy una deidad tengo algo de miedo, puedo sentir una obscuridad terrible en esta conmoción universal actual, como nunca antes la había sentido… Pero no puedo claudicar. Tengo que detener esto, advertirles a Goku y Vegeta que se preparen y peleen contra aquel que tiene ese poder… Solo ellos podrían tener esa capacidad, o puede ser que ni ellos salgan victoriosos esta ocasión..."

FIN DEL EPISODIO 8


	9. Episodio 9

Episodio 9: LA VUELTA DE UN ENEMIGO TERRIBLE

En el universo de Dragon Ball había pasado una hora desde que Vegeta y Goku se habían ido, por lo tanto en ese lapso de tiempo nadie había notado su ausencia. Bulma confiaba que Vegeta seguía entrenando y ella continuaba charlando con sus invitados, y Trunks estaba demasiado entretenido jugando videojuegos en su habitación.

En la montaña Paoz, Chi-Chi estaba en casa, en la TV había un programa cómico pero no le ponía mucha atención pues al mismo tiempo estaba acomodando algunas cosas en diversos estantes, mientras que Goten se había ido con su abuelo Ox de cacería.

Por otro lado, Gohan estaba en su casa concentrándose en sus estudios y al mismo tiempo recordando cómo había sido su boda con Videl, quien en ese momento no se encontraba, había ido a visitar a su padre. "Qué buenos momentos… Aunque me pregunto, ¿cómo habrá sido la boda de mis papás? Ya sé que se casaron en el torneo de las artes marciales, pero... Un momento… Mi papá… ¡No puedo sentir su ki!"

Fue entonces cuando Gohan alertó sus sentidos tratando de encontrar la energía de Goku, sin lograrlo. En eso se percató que tampoco podía sentir la de Vegeta.

-¿Qué… Qué significa esto? ¿Habrá decidido entrar a la habitación del tiempo a entrenar? No, lo dudo, se había ido con Kaiosama y además Vegeta tampoco está, y no creo que ambos estén en la habitación. Será mejor que busque respuestas…

Gohan sale inmediatamente y se dirige a toda velocidad al templo sagrado. Al llegar, ya estaban reunidos Dende, Picoro y Mister Popo.

-Hola Gohan -Saluda el namekusei mayor.

-Señor Picoro, me alegra mucho verlo. Supongo que ya sabe a qué vine.

-Efectivamente. Hay algo muy raro en todo esto. Hace un par de horas aproximadamente pude sentir una misteriosa energía aparecer, nunca antes había sentido algo similar pero era un ki enorme, me impactó el despliegue de poder, me extraña que no la hayas sentido tú…

-Bueno, jeje… Es que… Estaba concentrado, estudiando…-Responde Gohan algo nervioso.

-Ya veo ("si sigues descuidándote en el futuro vas a tener problemas...*"). Como te decía, después de unos instantes el ki de tu padre y el de Vegeta se reunieron en el mismo lugar donde se sentía ese poder extraño, y luego desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Fui al lugar donde pude sentirlos reunidos y no había absolutamente nada, y esa misteriosa energía que sentí antes también desapareció. Vine al templo para que Dende me ayudara a entender lo que está pasando. Precisamente estaba a punto de llamarte cuando sentí tu ki que ya venías hacia acá.

-Al sentir esa alteración, corrí a dar un vistazo al mundo, Gohan. Apareció una extraña y peculiar estatua de oro, el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta estaban ahí, de repente se abrió una especie de agujero negro y los absorbió…-Explica Dende.

-¿Cómo dices? No, no puede ser… ¿Se tratará de otro enemigo?

-No lo sé, tenemos que investigar eso -Responde Picoro -Pero se si trata de alguna amenaza, debemos tener mucho cuidado, porque para hacer desaparecer a Goku y Vegeta así como así, significa que debe ser alguien con un poder fuera de nuestra imaginación…

-Además yo siento una intranquilidad desde hace rato, como si algo en el universo no anduviera bien… -Replica Dende.

-Eso es ciertos, Kamisamas ha estado demasiados alterados... -Comenta Mr. Popo.

-Si ese es el caso, me alegra haber venido. Necesitamos encontrar a mi papá y a Vegeta, no creo que hayan muerto, espero que no, y también debemos estar alerta por si aparece un enemigo.

-Sí, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, por si acaso. Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Mr. Satán y decirle que prepare a Buu, por cualquier cosa.

-No es necesario ir, señor Picoro. Traje mi teléfono celular, y Videl está con él, le llamaré y le explicaré la situación.

-Perfecto, nos ahorramos tiempo. Entonces se me ocurre que podemos reunir las esferas del dragón y pedirle a Shen Long que nos ayude a resolver este misterio…

Pero en eso, Dende tiene cara de impacto y el sudor corre por su sien, está mirando hacia la tierra.

-¿Sucede algo, Dende…? -Pregunta Picoro.

-No puede ser... Alguien acaba de invocar a… ¡Shen Long!

-¿Qué…? -Exclaman Gohan, Mr. Popo y Picoro al mismo tiempo…

Lo que sigue los deja aún más anonadados. Después de poco menos de un par de minutos, sienten como un poder enorme aparece en la tierra.

-¿Qué o quien posee esa monstruosa energía? -Exclama Picoro.

Gohan no puede evitar abrir la boca, totalmente sorprendido.

-¡No…! ¡Eso es… Imposible! ¡Se trata de…!

Picoro mira a Gohan con cara de espanto, pero al sentir el ki y reconocer de quien se trata se espanta aún más.

-¡Ese ki es de… Broly!

-¡Señor Picoro! ¿Qué significa esto…?

Picoro no responde. Luego, después de sentir el poder de Broly, sienten como se eleva otro poderoso ki que los deja helados, pues además de ser muy agresivo, se siente tan malvado como el que desplegaba Majin Buu en su etapa final, o quizás más, pero hay algo que lo hace raro y no se logran explicar qué es, lo único que saben es que les provoca un poco de temor, incluso Picoro recuerda cuando conoció al Supremo Kaiosama en el torneo de las artes marciales. "Pero ahora es distinto, esta sensación es peor, esa energía es tétrica...".

Todo ocurre en instantes, luego esa presencia desaparece junto con la de Broly, dejando a todos muy confundidos.

-¿Pero qué rayos acaba de ocurrir? ¡Apareció Broly, luego sentimos la energía de otro ser y al final desaparecen! -Exclama Gohan.

-Al parecer… Alguien le pidió a Shen Long que lo reviviera. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Con qué propósito…? -Comenta Picoro.

-Y no tendría sentido, cuando Goten, mi papá desde el otro mundo y yo lanzamos el Kamehameha final, mandamos a Broly a que impactara contra el sol*… Pero esa energía era inconfundible, era él...

-Lo sé, pero… Dende, dime, ¿pudiste ver algo…?

-No, señor Picoro… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero mi visión de repente fue bloqueada y después de darme cuenta de que Shen Long había sido invocado ya no pude ver nada…

-¿Y ahora…?

Dende echa un vistazo, luego se dirige a Picoro de nuevo al mismo tiempo que el cielo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Shen Long ya se fue…  
-¡Maldición! Ese ser, quien quiera que sea, al parecer es más poderoso y escurridizo de lo que creímos… Pero… ¿Para qué diablos quiere a Broly? Y lo peor es que algo me dice que se fueron al mismo lugar donde están Goku y Vegeta... Rápido Gohan, llámale a Videl, parece que sí vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Buu…

-¡Sí, señor Picoro!

-Dende, trata de comunicarte con el Supremo Kaiosama, a estas alturas no creo que no esté enterado de lo que está pasando…

-¡Así lo haré…!

Picoro se queda pensando, suda y siente nervios. "No puedo creerlo… Parece que estamos al borde de una nueva situación complicada… Goku, Vegeta, ¿dónde diablos están…?"

Gohan está hablando con Videl por teléfono mientras que Dende se concentra para tratar de establecer contacto con los Kaiosamas…

En el universo de Saint Seiya, en el monte Rozan, el maestro Dohko abre los ojos y comienza a sudar de sobremanera. Pudo sentir una conmoción y alteración nuevamente en el mundo, como la de la primera vez.

-Ya empezó… Esta amenaza está tomando forma, y más pronto de lo que creí...

De repente, el caballero dorado de Libra siente el cosmo que acaba de aparecer en su mundo, pero fue muy rápido, porque en instantes desapareció.

-¡Pero por Athena! ¿Quien es ese monstruo...? No, esto ya está fuera de los límites, necesito hacer algo y pronto…

-¡Maestro Dohko!

Dohko voltea muy alterado.

-¡Kiki! ¡Por dios chico, no me espantes así…! ¿Qué haces aquí…?

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad maestro, no quería perturbarlo… Mi maestro Mu me mandó con usted para que me dijera lo que sabe sobre la situación que seguramente usted ya conoce.

-No sé exactamente lo que está pasando, muchacho, pero sí sé que es algo grave. Creo que estamos ante un peligro como nunca antes visto, y es mejor que estemos preparados porque Athena está prisionera en el pilar marino en el templo de Poseidón, los caballeros de bronce están peleando por ella, solo quedamos nosotros los dorados que deberemos enfrentar esta amenaza… Hace un momento pude sentir un monstruoso cosmo aparecer, pero fue como un destello porque desapareció en un instante, al parecer ese ser no quiere que nos demos cuenta de quién o quienes son, y son expertos en evadirnos y ocultar sus energías. ¿No lograste sentir nada tú?

-La verdad no, maestro…

-Efectivamente, se están escondiendo pero yo ya sé que existen, lo que no sé es de quienes se trata ni donde están...

-Qué cobardes, ¡le tienen miedo a los caballeros de Athena!

-No lo creo, Kiki, más bien nosotros debemos estar alerta, se ocultan porque seguramente están planeando algo terrible… Es ahora cuando debemos estar más preparados y tendremos que hacer uso de toda nuestra fuerza e inteligencia...

-Entiendo, maestro Dohko… ¿Qué le digo a mi superior Mu?

-Descuida, telepáticamente me comunicaré con él, no quería hacerlo por el gasto de cosmo y quedar vulnerable a ser descubierto por este enemigo que tiene la capacidad de trascender planos astrales, pero será necesario ahora que las cosas empiezan a complicarse.

En el Santuario, Mu sigue queriendo detectar a Shaka sin lograrlo, de repente siente una nueva conmoción que lo pone alerta.

-¡No puede ser…! ¿Qué fue eso?

Mu también sintió por unos segundos un cosmo fuera de lo ordinario, nunca antes conocido, lo cual lo impacta pero luego trata de mantener la calma y lo consigue. -Athena… Sé que no estás con nosotros, pero protégenos. Aunque pelearemos hasta el final porque ante todo, somos los caballeros más fuertes a tu servicio y luchamos por resguardar la paz del mundo contra quien sea…

-Mu… ¿Puedes escucharme?

-¿Qué…? ¡Maestro Dohko! Lo escucho, está usando la telepatía… Pero…

-Lo sé, Mu, estamos expuestos a que el enemigo nos descubra, hay que ser breves. No sé de quién se trata pero de que es poderoso, lo es, trataré de hacer algo, espero que funcione. Por lo mientras debes prepararte, diles a Aldebaran y a Milo que estén listos…

-¿Listos…? ¿Para luchar...?

-Así es. De hecho, también hazle saber a Aioria de esto, que se prepare…

-Él acaba de pelear con un rival que dice ser un saiyajin, pero bueno, imagino que usted ya sabe de la llegada de ellos…

-Correcto, y espero que sea nuestro aliado, pero no sé si tenga el poder y la preparación suficiente, de todos modos será de gran ayuda porque creo que esta pelea también le corresponde.

-Aunque él y Aioria están débiles por haber peleado estúpidamente… ¡Rayos! Si tan solo yo hubiera evitado esto…

-No te culpes, Mu, su rival solo quería satisfacer sus deseos de pelea, ya lo ha hecho e imagino que ya sabe que existe una fuerza diabólica que acecha tanto su universo como el nuestro y peleará por el bien. Seguro que ese saiyajin conoce algún método para recuperar sus energías, no lo sé, lo presiento…

-Pero su amigo, el tal Vegeta… Él y Shaka…

-No te preocupes por ellos. Ahora, Mu, ve a darles el mensaje. Estemos atentos; corto comunicación contigo ahora…

-Maestro, tenga cuidado…

-Lo tendré, Mu. Igual ustedes.

Mu se dirige a toda velocidad a la casa de Tauro. -"Tengo que pedirle a Aldebaran que nos reunamos con Milo, Aioria y Goku y que luego busquemos a Shaka y Vegeta..."

En China, el maestro Dohko se concentra ante los ojos de Kiki, mientras que Shunrei sigue rezando en la casa.

-Esta técnica me la enseñó Athena, en su encarnación humana de la generación anterior. Después de derrotar a Hades y sus espectros me dotó de una habilidad especial*, pero también me enseñó esto por si ocurría algo como lo de ahora… Algo sabía o presentía ella, aunque no pensé que de verdad tuviera que usarlo. No soy un dios y realmente nunca practiqué lo suficiente pues debía respetar los límites, y se dice que solo las deidades pueden dominar esta técnica, pero espero poderla ejecutar...

Dohko eleva su cosmo, luego se concentra aún más. Cierra los ojos y en su mente empiezan a aparecer imágenes del espacio exterior, del universo. Es como una búsqueda pero en otros planos existenciales, hasta que llega al deseado, el mundo de Dragon Ball. De repente puede ver a un anciano, muy parecido a él, de piel púrpura, orejas puntiagudas y escaso cabello cano. "Siento un gran poder, puro y bueno, ¿será un dios de esa dimensión? También está buscando algo, su energía me sirvió para guiarme… Qué curioso… Se parece a mí, pero yo soy así porque..."

-¿Eh? ¿Quien anda ahí? -Pregunta ese anciano que Dohko podía ver en su mente.

-Disculpe… Usted es…

-Primero tú dime tu nombre, dime quien eres, no eres hostil, lo sé...

-Mi nombre es Dohko. Pertenezco al universo donde dos guerreros extraños pero poderosos han llegado y están peleando con mis amigos, no sé si usted los conozca...

-¿Qué qué…? ¡Muy bien! Yo soy Kaiosama. ¡Es una bendición poder hacer contacto contigo! Claro que conozco a esos dos tontos. Precisamente estaba buscando la forma de contactar a alguien de tu mundo… ¿Eres una deidad?

-No, solo soy un humano, pero estoy usando una técnica especial enseñada por una diosa, mi diosa.

-Excelente, imagino que tienes grandes virtudes para lograr esto. Supongo que ya sabes lo que está sucediendo…

-Así es, ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Necesito que proyectes tu pensamiento y energía y me ayudes a establecer contacto con uno de esos guerreros, es el que se llama Goku y no tiene una energía agresiva, ahora mismo…

-Lo que usted diga…

Ambos se concentran en sus respectivos universos, mientras Kibito-Kaioshin observa fijamente a su ancestro concentrado, con sorpresa…

La escena cambia a la casa de Virgo.

Shaka aparece en su pose de meditación, y tiene un acompañante, Vegeta está sentado en el suelo, frente a él, también con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Lo has entendido entonces, Vegeta?  
-¡Ja! El estilo de ustedes es aburrido y raro…  
-Es necesario comprenderlo, pues si no lo entiendes no podrás trascender tus habilidades, y lo peor, no podrás hacer frente a enemigos que dominan esas características. No puedo ver el futuro claramente, pero lo percibo. Sé que tú y tu amigo llegarán a niveles nunca antes vistos, se superarán mental y físicamente hasta alcanzar el nivel de los dioses*… Pero para eso falta todavía, mucho aprendizaje, entrenamiento y comprensión de ti mismo y de tus capacidades.  
-Kakaroto no es mi amigo, y yo seré más fuerte que él algún día.  
-Eso no lo sé… Como tampoco sé a qué amenaza nos vamos a enfrentar ahora, lo que sí sé es que es un enemigo como nunca antes hemos visto… Por eso es momento de dejar de pelear absurdamente, ya saciaron tú y tu amigo sus instintos bélicos, es hora de luchar en serio contra ese mal.  
-¿No tienes alguna idea de quién se trata?  
-Lamento decirte que lo ignoro, solo sé que es muy poderoso, me ha bloqueado varias veces que he intentado sentir su cosmo. Si tiene esa habilidad, no se trata de cualquiera, pero al parecer, Vegeta...

-¿Qué...?

-Ese enemigo… Viene de tu mundo, y además tiene un aliado aquí.

Vegeta se levanta y abre los ojos, ya tiene de nuevo sus cinco sentidos (nos dimos cuenta ya que está conversando con Shaka) y mira hacia el cielo.

-Lo sabía. Si ese es el caso, entonces tendré que hacer lo mío, pelear.

Acto seguido, Vegeta se eleva por los aires. Shaka lo cuestiona.

-¿A dónde vas, Vegeta?  
-Obviamente a derrotar a esos sujetos, creo saber dónde se encuentra uno de ellos, desde la casa de Géminis me di cuenta, espero no equivocarme. ¡Es hora de ir a barrer el suelo con esa sabandija y luego hacerlo hablar!  
-No creo poder disuadirte de lo contrario, te aconsejaría que esperaras pero si quieres irte, adelante, aunque debes tener cuidado y no confiarte, iría contigo pero tengo aún cosas que hacer aquí. Nuestro combate fue, por decirlo de alguna forma, amistoso ("aunque no tuvo nada de amistoso…"), pero estos tipos no se tentarán el corazón para intentar matar a alguien, y tengo el presentimiento de que uno de ellos tiene el nivel de un caballero dorado, o superior… Ahora imagínate dos o más con esos poderes.  
-¡Ja! Ahora soy más fuerte, y, odio decirlo… Pero tu enseñanza sobre los sentidos, habilidades y técnicas me servirá de mucho. No soy de los que agradecen, pero… Gracias por eso, Shaka.  
-Y por devolverte tus cinco sentidos también, ¿No? –Shaka esboza una ligera sonrisa.  
-Sí… También por eso. –Vegeta suena algo incómodo.  
-Pues adelante entonces. Pero presiento que nos volveremos a ver, saiyajin.  
-Seguramente. Si ves a Kakaroto el tonto con el que llegué a esta dimensión, dile que ya me adelanté, seguro vendrá también, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo o pueden quedarse aquí a salvo si es que tienen miedo. Adiós.

Vegeta se eleva por los aires, sale de la casa de Virgo y se va volando. Shaka se queda meditando.

-Pero claro que nos volveremos a ver, Vegeta. ¿Miedo? Nunca, somos caballeros de Athena y jamás claudicamos al enfrentar al mal… Seguro que en la próxima ocasión tendremos que volver a pelear pero juntos, contra un mal común para defender nuestros universos…

FIN DEL EPISODIO 9


	10. Episodio 10

Episodio 10: UNA NUEVA PELEA ENTRE DORADOS

Goku está poniendo atención a la enseñanza de Aioria, aunque después de un rato el saiyajin se duerme estando sentado.

-...Y es entonces como debes trascender tus cinco sentidos para llegar al… Oye, ¿me estás escuchando, Goku?

-¿Eh…? Ah, ¡sí, sí! Ya entiendo…

-Qué raro, por un momento pensé que estabas durmiendo. En fin, creo que por el momento es lo que puedo enseñarte. La práctica ya la tuvimos hace un momento.

-Es cierto, tu poder es impresionante, francamente podía sentir como tus ataques no solo me afectaban de forma exterior sino interior también. Incluso temí por un momento que me mataras jajaja…

-Sí pero a mí no me engañas, sé que escondes más poder del que aparentas. Aunque eso es bueno porque quizás usemos tus habilidades para enfrentar al mal.

-Me preocupa un poco eso, pero por otro lado no puedo negar que también me emociona la idea de pelear, ¡y más con ustedes como aliados!

-Pues no te emociones tanto porque no tenemos idea de qué tan fuerte pueda ser el enemigo a enfrentar.

-Debemos investigar…

En eso estaban el saiyajin y el caballero dorado cuando de repente ambos voltean al sentir una gran presencia acercarse. Contemplan al recién llegado, viste una armadura dorada con acabados especiales, su cabello es azul y largo. Es Milo de Escorpión.

-¡Milo! Supongo que ya sabes lo que está sucediendo… Todo empezó desde que este hombre llamado Goku llegó al Santuario… -Aioria se dirige a su compañero mientras le explica, pero éste tiene una mirada fría que dirige a Goku, quien se la devuelve.

-¿Estás escuchando, Milo…? -Pregunta Aioria extrañado por la conducta del caballero de Escorpión, quien no le responde. Luego de un momento de silencio, Milo alza la mano, enciende su cosmo y sorpresivamente lanza un ataque directo a Goku.

-¡Toma esto, saiyajin! ¡Aguja Escarlata!

Goku siente el incremento de poder, solo puede ver un destello rojo, reacciona más por inercia que por percibir el ataque y logra esquivarlo pero no en su totalidad, ya que de todos modos la Aguja Escarlata le roza el brazo derecho causándole una herida. El saiyajin cae hincado.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Milo? ¿No pusiste atención a lo que te dije…? Ya sé que estás para defender el Santuario pero yo ya peleé con él, no representa una amenaza y además es deshonroso atacar a alguien en su condición…

-¡Guarda silencio, Leo! Tú serás el siguiente en morir, pero primero debo encargarme de este sujeto. No creas que se me olvida que tú nunca has estado a la altura de los caballeros dorados*…

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo…? ¿Cómo te atreves…?

Goku se levanta, visiblemente afectado por el ataque, se toca la herida la cual sangra levemente, interviene en la escena.

-Milo, ¿ese tu nombre…? Bien, ¡escucha, por favor! debemos unirnos para vencer al…

Otro ataque va directo a Goku quien ya no termina la frase, esta vez no lo logra esquivar, impacta de lleno en esta ocasión en su otro brazo y lo derriba algunos metros hacia atrás.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Milo! ¡Detente ahora!

-¿A caso tú me vas a obligar? Quiero ver que lo intentes en el estado en el que te encuentras, jajajaja…

Aioria se queda mirando a Escorpión, pudo ver por un momento como los ojos se le tornaron rojos pero volvieron a la normalidad, además de que puede sentir su cosmo distinto y alterado. "No lo había notado del todo, pero su cosmoenergía se siente diferente, siempre ha sido algo agresivo pero ahora parece serlo más..."

-Házte a un lado Aioria, ya te dije que tú serás el siguiente, por ahora debo terminar con él, es prioridad matarlo.

-No sé qué demonios está sucediendo contigo, pero algo te sucede. En todo caso, no dejaré que sigas con esta locura, vas a pelear conmigo… ¡Cápsula de Poder!

Aioria lanza su ataque a Milo quien no se inmuta, lo desvía con un brazo, luego se eleva su cosmo, se mueve a una gran velocidad, aparece al lado de Aioria y lo golpea en el abdomen, el caballero de Leo no logra reaccionar, Milo ahora ejecuta una descarga de poder y lo hace a un lado. Goku se levanta con dificultad al ver esa escena.

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes? ¿Cómo puedes atacar a tu propio amigo?

-Es débil, siempre lo ha sido, no está a mi altura, ni tú tampoco.

-Vamos, Milo, no pude sentir maldad en tu energía cuando llegué aquí, ¿por qué ese cambio tan drástico…?

-Tu nombre es Goku, ¿cierto? Pues bien, Goku, antes de matarte, te diré algo: el final se acerca para ti y para los demás caballeros dorados que aún viven, impondremos un nuevo orden el nuevo caballero de Géminis y yo, mataremos a estos débiles, reclutaremos a otros elementos, formaremos un nuevo santuario y serviremos a nuestro nuevo dios. Y nadie podrá hacer nada para detenernos, ni tú ni tu amigo, no son nada más que monos salvajes que buscan pelea pero su momento de desaparecer está cerca, jajaja…

-¿Por qué haces eso…? ¡Dime porqué traicionas a tus amigos!

-¡Suficiente de palabrería! ¡Es hora de que mueras ¡Toma esto!

Milo lanza otra Aguja directo a Goku quien esta vez pese a estar cansado y herido se transforma en super saiyajin, aun así la aguja lo impacta en el pecho y lo vuelve a derribar bruscamente.

Aioria se reincorpora.

-¡Eres un desgraciado traidor, Milo! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que nos estés dando la espalda…? ¿De qué nuevo caballero de Géminis estás hablando? ¿A qué nuevo dios te refieres?

En eso, Aioria puede ver a Milo más detenidamente, logra descubrir que una batalla interna en él se está librando. "¿Milo…? ¿A caso, tú…?"

Aioria se da cuenta de que Milo no está actuando tanto por voluntad propia.

-¡No puede ser! Alguien ha hecho contigo lo que en su momento Saga hizo conmigo… ¡Te están controlando!

-¡Cállate! No sabes nada, y no me importa lo que pienses, pero como quieres morir primero, entonces te daré el gusto. ¡Toma esto!

Milo lanza una Aguja Escarlata directo a Aioria, quien hace un esfuerzo, alcanza el séptimo sentido y logra esquivarla. Acto seguido contraataca.

-¡Cápsula de Poder!

El caballero de Escorpión esquiva la técnica, también alcanza el séptimo sentido en un santiamén y se lanza contra Aioria, ahora le conecta un severo rodillazo en el abdomen, luego remata con una descarga de energía, la cual derriba al caballero de Leo. Acto seguido prepara su siguiente ataque, no sin antes dirigirse al caído.

-Por algún motivo siempre quise hacer esto, jajajaja… ¡Toma esto, Aioria! ¡Aguja Escarlata!

Leo cierra los ojos para recibir el impacto, sin embargo no pasa nada, cuando los abre ve a Goku frente a él, quien había creado un campo de energía el cual los protegió a ambos de la Aguja Escarlata, luego siente su energía, está totalmente recuperado y transformado en super saiyajin 2.

-¿Goku..? ¿Cómo es posible…?

-Ten, Aioria, come esto.

-¿Pero qué cosas son…?

-Se llaman semillas del ermitaño, en mi mundo ayudan a recuperarnos en un instante de heridas y cansancio, menos mal que traje algunas conmigo. Confía en mí.

Aioria obedece, se come la semilla y en instantes siente como su energía regresa y sus heridas se curan.

-Pero… ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Es como si no me hubiera sucedido nada!

-¿Ves? Te lo dije.

Milo había contemplado la escena, atónito. Goku se voltea y de nuevo lo encara. Escorpión entonces recupera la sonrisa.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Increíble medicina, saiyajin! Está bien que te hayas recuperado, ahora sí podré enviarte al otro mundo sin sentir culpa, aunque realmente nunca la he sentido…

-No, Milo, ahora comprendo todo, tú no eres una persona malvada, alguien está manipulándote, algo parecido le pasó a mi amigo Vegeta en el pasado...

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso…? -Pregunta Milo, extrañado.

-Basta de tonterías, Milo, lo sabemos ya, pero debes ser fuerte, ¡no debes dejar que te controlen! -Exclama Aioria.

-¡Ya cállense ambos, maldita sea! ¡Morirán aquí! ¡Aguja Escarlata!

Milo lanza tres agujas que tanto Aioria como Goku esquivan a gran velocidad. Luego Goku se dirige a su atacante.

-¡No queremos pelear contra ti! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No puedes vencernos a ambos, debemos unirnos ahora, ¡tú debes luchar contra ese que está ejerciendo control sobre ti!

-¡He dicho que guardes silencio! ¡Reestricción!

-Aaaaaaagh!

Goku no esperaba eso, siente como su cuerpo ya no le responde y no se puede mover aunque se resiste. Milo eleva su cosmo y está a punto de atacarlo, pero Aioria interviene, tomando de la mano a Milo y lanzándolo hacia atrás, aunque esto no le genera ningún daño a Escorpión.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, pero tus acciones están hablando por ti y te declaran un traidor a Athena y al Santuario. Siendo ese el caso, Goku no será tu rival, seré yo, y te detendré aquí mismo. -Sentencia Aioria con un tono de enojo.

-¿Crees que me importa lo que pienses, Aoria? Pues déjame decirte que no, y aunque te hayas recuperado no podrás derrotarme con esa armadura dañada. Si quieres que te mate también, lo haré, ya que contigo no podré razonar ni sugerirte que te postres ante mi nuevo dios… -Responde Milo sin inmutarse.

-La armadura no tiene que ver, es el cosmo del portador quien le da vida, ¡ya deberías saber eso! Y no, quien quiera que sea tu "nuevo dios" jamás me arrodillaría ante él, soy fiel a Athena y lo seré por siempre. Pero bueno, basta de charla. Goku, quiero pedirte un favor, quiero que avances a la siguiente casa y busques a Shaka y a tu amigo Vegeta, necesitamos saber qué sucedió con ellos.

-Pero… Aioria…

-Por favor, Goku, házlo. Yo me encargaré de Milo, solo un mismo caballero de Athena puede castigar a un traidor.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡De ninguna forma lo dejaré escapar! Aunque déjenme decirles que les ahorraré tiempo, ya que Shaka y Vegeta están muertos… Sí, se mataron en la pelea...

-¡No puede ser…! -Exclama Goku, sorprendido.

-¡No le creas nada, Goku! Por favor, avanza… Búscalos, hazles saber todo lo que está pasando, tengo el presentimiento de que siguen con vida...

-¡Ya dije que es suficiente! ¡Morirán aquí ambos! ¡Aguja Escarlata!

Milo vuelve a lanzar su ataque, Aioria eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido y Goku eleva su ki para volver a moverse a gran velocidad. De repente, el caballero de Leo aparece atrás de Milo y lo golpea en la nuca para hacerlo caer, aunque se reincorpora casi de inmediato; Goku en ese preciso momento vuela por los aires, Aioria solo mira a Goku y asiente con la cabeza como indicándole algo sin decir palabra, Goku entiende el gesto y ejecuta su siguiente técnica.

-¡Taiyo-Ken!

Aioria cierra los ojos a tiempo, pero Milo no esperaba eso, así que queda cegado completamente.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Mis ojos, arden! ¡No puedo ver nada…! -Exclama Milo, afectado por el ataque del saiyajin.

Cuando el caballero dorado de Escorpión empieza a recobrar la visión, Goku ya no está, pero Aioria se encuentra frente a él en una posición de pelea y empezando a elevar su cosmo.

-Qué ataque más cobarde, ¡maldito saiyajin!

-Muy bien, Milo, ahora sí, ¡ajustaremos esas cuentas que tenemos pendientes desde hace ya mucho tiempo! ¡Prepárate!

-¡Jajajaja! Tonto, ¿crees que te temo? Las batallas de los caballeros dorados duran mil días, o eso se dice, pero ahora que conozco un poder más grande y que sé cuáles son tus debilidades no me tomará ni quince minutos derrotarte… Y sí, ajustaremos cuentas, ¡por fin acabaré con el caballero dorado más débil de todos!

-¡Pues veamos si eso es cierto!

Aioria se prepara para atacar a Milo...

La escena cambia, Goku, con el cabello normal subiendo las escaleras directo a la casa de Virgo, cuando de repente escucha una voz en su mente.

-¡Goku, Goku! ¡Deténte!

Goku se detiene, mirando al cielo.

-Esa voz… ¡Supremo Kaiosama! ¿Eres tú?

-¡Claro que soy yo, torpe! Pero mira qué lio están armando tú y Vegeta en otro mundo… ¡Par de descerebrados!

-Disculpe… Pero no supimos ni cómo ni porqué llegamos aquí…

-¿Y tenían que pelear contra la gente de ahí?

-Es que una voz nos digo que teníamos que hacerlo para encontrar respuestas…

-Y claro, ustedes muy sacrificados aceptaron hacerlo…

-Es que no encontramos otra opción…

-¡Claro que había otras opciones! Pero como para ustedes los saiyajins todo es pelear y pelear no supieron hacer otra cosa más que eso… Pero bueno, ya no es el momento de perder más el tiempo. Escucha con atención. Alguien al parecer muy poderoso es responsable de que ustedes dos hayan viajado a ese universo, y no se trata de una sola persona, hay alguien más involucrado en ese mundo que está trabajando con ese ser. Tu tarea deberá ser encontrar quienes son, pero debes tener cuidado porque al parecer, no se trata de alguien ordinario. Puede ser mucho más poderoso y aterrador que Majin-Buu…

-¿Cómo dices…? ¿Más poderoso… Que Majin-Buu…? -Pregunta Goku muy sorprendido.

-Así es, por lo que no debes tomar las cosas a la ligera. Y es mejor que Vegeta y tú hagan las cosas bien y no se confíen como la última vez que ya no quisieron repetir la fusión para enfrentar a Majin-Buu*, ¿entendiste, cabeza de chorlito? ¡No es el momento para caprichos tontos!

-Vaya, si suenas así de preocupado entonces debe ser más grave de lo que pensé… No te preocupes Supremo Kaiosama, lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas si es necesario y no nos confiaremos...

-No puedo decir que te creo, pero espero que así sea. Y por cierto, debes moverte rápido, porque Vegeta ya va a pelear contra uno de ellos…

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Entonces está vivo! -Exclama Goku, aliviado.

-Así es, pero el tonto orgulloso ya va a pelear por su cuenta, ¡debes alcanzarlo y ayudarlo! ¡De prisa, Goku!

-¡Eso haré!

-No tan rápido… -Suena una voz. Goku voltea y ve a un hombre de cabellera larga y rubia y una armadura dorada peculiar bajar las escaleras. Tiene los ojos cerrados.

-Tú debes ser uno de los que llegaron al Santuario, ¿cierto…?

-Así es, yo soy Goku. ¿Quién eres tú? Veo que eres un caballero.

-Estás en lo correcto. Mi nombre es Shaka, soy el caballero dorado de Virgo. Hace no mucho tuve una pelea con alguien llamado Vegeta, presumiblemente tu amigo.

-Sí, es mi amigo, pude sentir sus poderes chocar…

-Bueno, supongo que ahora ya estás enterado de lo que está sucediendo, ¿cierto?

-Sí, de hecho ahora mismo iré a alcanzar a Vegeta, se dirige a pelear contra esos individuos malvados…

-Antes de eso, quiero hacerte una prueba, Goku.  
-¿Una prueba, dices…?  
-Así es. ¡Los Seis Mundos Samsara!

-¿Qué…?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Goku ya estaba envuelto en imágenes de diferentes mundos, y Shaka empieza a explicarle las características de cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo Goku permanece de pié, con los ojos cerrados, y al parecer ninguno de estos mundos le inmutó mucho que digamos.

-Y bien, ¿cuál de esos mundos vas a elegir para caer y quedarte ahí eternamente? -Pregunta Shaka.

-Creo que en ninguno, porque ninguno de ellos pertenece a mi mundo y mi deber es luchar contra el mal antes de permanecer vagando en alguno de ellos.

Shaka entonces anula el ataque, y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Te felicito, Goku. Solo unos cuantos pudieron pasar una prueba como esta en el pasado, ahora veo que tú en verdad posees un buen corazón y no tienes ni un ápice de maldad en él. Sin duda, eres aquel que pude ver en ese extraño sueño que tuve hace unas semanas…

-¿A qué te refieres…?

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo. Por ahora es necesario que vayas donde tu amigo, porque seguramente el enemigo no está solo.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Dos de tus amigos ahora mismo están peleando, y uno de ellos no se ve bien, algo le han hecho…

-¿Milo y Aioria? Descuida, no te preocupes por ellos. Será una batalla entre caballeros dorados que ellos deberán resolver, sin mencionar que siempre han tenido sus diferencias.

-¿Estarán bien?

-No lo sé todavía, pero es hora de que ellos terminen un asunto pendiente, por eso dejé que Milo pasara por aquí sin que se percatara de mi presencia y pensara que yo había muerto. En cuanto a ti, antes de que te vayas, quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar especial, para comprobar una teoría. Por favor acompáñame, no tardaremos mucho.

-¿Dices a un lugar especial?

-Así es, vamos.

Shaka da media vuelta y empieza a subir las escaleras corriendo, Goku sigue tras él.

En el universo de Dragon Ball, el Supremo Kaiosama se queda contemplando la escena en la bola de cristal, preguntándose a donde van Goku y Shaka. "Qué extraño… ¿A dónde llevará ese caballero dorado a ese tonto de Goku?"

De vuelta a la casa de Leo, Aioria y Milo han comenzado la batalla.

-Lighting Plasma!

Aioria lanza su poderoso ataque directo a Milo quien alcanza el séptimo sentido y lo esquiva a una gran velocidad, apareciendo y desapareciendo en distintas direcciones. Luego se posiciona a un lado de Leo y ejecuta su movimiento.

-¡Aguja Escarlata!

Salen tres agujas de la uña de Milo, Aioria debe moverse a gran velocidad para intentar esquivarlas, logra hacerlo con dos que impactan y crean tremendos agujeros en el suelo, pero no logra evadir la tercera que lo golpea en el pecho, perforando su armadura. Aioria cae arrodillado en un pié.

-¿Ves, Aioria? Te lo dije, conozco tus técnicas, y sé cómo vencerte. Mejor ríndete y acepta tu muerte jajajaja…

-¡Esto aún no termina, Milo! ¡Cápsula de poder!

Aioria se levanta y lanza su ataque de nuevo, Milo lo desvía con un brazo pero Aioria ya está frente a él, le conecta un golpe en el estómago que Milo no esperaba y le saca el aire, luego Leo realiza su siguiente movimiento.

-LIGHTING PLASMA!

Esta ocasión el lighting Plasma es más fuerte que el anterior, abate a Milo quien sale disparado por los aires violentamente, luego cae al suelo de forma perturbadora, pero no tarda mucho en reincorporarse.

-¡Maldito! ¡Ahora verás!

-¡Vuelve en ti, Milo! ¡Debes luchar contra el mal! ¡No dejes que te dominen!

-¡Silencio! ¡RESTRICCIÓN!

Milo logra capturar a Aioria con su movimiento, quien empieza a quedar paralizado poco a poco debido al ataque de su rival.

-Ahora toma esto… ¡Aguja Escarlata!

Otras tres agujas salen directo a Aioria que no esquiva esta vez, y le impactan en diferentes partes, pecho, abdomen y brazo.

-Aaaaaaaagh…!

-Te lo dije, Leo… ¡Vas a morir aquí sin discusión! ¡Nuevamente toma mi ataque!

Milo lanza otras tres agujas que impactan en Aioria en otras partes del cuerpo, quien se está viendo mermado por este ataque, pero en eso consigue elevar de nuevo su cosmo al séptimo sentido y se libera de la restricción de Milo, quien se sorprende al ver esto.

-¿Qué…? No es posible...

Aioria se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, aparece atrás de Milo y le conecta un golpe con los dos brazos juntos para mandarlo hacia atrás, sin perder más tiempo ahora le da una patada en el cuello y lo derriba.

Milo se levanta lentamente. Aioria respira con dificultad, aunque su ataque fue efectivo las Agujas Escarlatas le están afectado y hacen que se sienta muy cansado y adolorido.

-¡Eres un maldito…!

-Jejeje… El estilo de pelea de Goku es muy efectivo...

-No te servirá de nada, tonto, porque ya estás muy afectado por mi ataque, así que no cantes victoria… ¡Morirás!

Milo eleva de nuevo su cosmo, y Aioria no tiene otra opción más que hacer lo propio, aunque sabe que está más afectado que su rival. "Tengo que vencerlo, tengo que encontrar una forma para hacerlo volver en sí… Tengo que pelear por el santuario, ¡Por Athena!"

FIN DEL EPISODIO 10


	11. Episodio 11

Episodio 11: UN PODEROSO MAKAIOSHIN

Milo sigue encendiendo su cosmo al igual que Aioria, parece que ninguno de los dos caballeros dorados dará tregua alguna, aunque el caballero de Leo tiene que esforzarse aún más por haber recibido las Agujas Escarlata de su rival en turno.

-¿Listo para morir, Aioria?  
-¡Ni lo sueñes! Lighting Plasma!

El ataque va directo a Milo quien no se inmuta, en esta ocasión lo esquiva sin dificultad alguna.

-Te olvidas de la regla esencial, un mismo ataque no puede afectar dos veces a un caballero, a eso sumémosle que estás demasiado débil puesto que ya recibiste siete de mis agujas. Siendo decírtelo pero tu fin está cerca…  
-Me decepciona escucharte decir eso, Milo, pero ni creas que me rendiré tan fácilmente… ¡Toma esto! Lightning Burst!

El cosmo de Aioria se eleva enormemente y su ataque cobra mucha fuerza ante un ingenuo Milo quien se confía de más, luego se da cuenta de su error y recibe el ataque, aunque intenta esquivarlo ya no puede hacerlo y la energía del Lightning Burst lo impacta en su totalidad.

-Aaaaaaagh!

Milo sale disparado bruscamente varios metros hacia atrás, cae mientras Aioria, cansado y con una gran pérdida de aliento contempla a su oponente. "¿Lo habré vencido…? No, creo que no…"

Efectivamente, no lo había derrotado, Milo se reincorpora, con leves golpes pero su armadura intacta.

-¡Infeliz! ¡Pero ya fue suficiente, es hora de eliminarte, Aioria! ¡Aguja Escarlata!

Milo lanza su ataque a una velocidad sorprendente, Aioria ya afectado recibe otros 3 impactos. Escorpión no da tregua alguna y antes de que Aioria caiga, aparece atrás de él y ejecuta otras 4 agujas que impactan a su rival, quien ahora sí azota terriblemente contra el suelo. Milo se acerca y empieza a reír burlonamente, Aioria se levanta aunque con gran dificultad.

-¡Jajajajaja! Te lo advertí, Aioria. Mi nuevo maestro no sólo me ha hecho ver cosas más allá de este mundo, sino que ha despertado el verdadero poder en mí, un poder que no conocía.  
-¡Traidor…! En verdad, es realmente triste que por obtener poder te dejes manipular y no luches contra esa fuerza… ¡Tú no eres un caballero de Athena! ¡Deberías quitarte esa armadura ahora mismo!

-¿Aún puedes hablar? ¡Jajaja! Mejor hubieras aprovechado tu último aliento para suplicar o pedir perdón y rendirte ante mi nuevo maestro…  
-¡Ya te dije que eso nunca sucederá!  
-¡Pues entonces vas a morir! Mira, tus heridas ahora mismo empezarán a sangrar…  
-¡Aaaaaaaaagh…!

Efectivamente, empieza una tremenda hemorragia en las heridas de Aioria, quien cae arrodillado por el agobiante dolor que sentía.

-Maldito seas, Milo… Pero no se saldrán con la suya… Ni tú ni ese desgraciado al que le llamas maestro…  
-Nuestra victoria está más que asegurada, mi querido Aioria. Ahora mismo morirás en mis manos, ¿y sabes qué? Aún tengo el poder para eliminar a Mu y Aldebarán, y eso haré después de terminar contigo…  
-No lo creo… Ellos te vencerán… Pero antes de que me mates… Creo que debo saber quién es tu nuevo maestro…  
-Ya que morirás, te lo contaré si tanto anhelas saberlo. Mi nuevo señor es un Makaioshin, ¿y adivina qué? ¡Viene del mismo universo que los saiyajins!  
-¿Qué has dicho…? ¿Un Makaio… Shin?  
-Jajaja así es. Pero eso no es todo, hay alguien aquí que también forma parte de esto, y ayudará a iniciar el nuevo orden que este mundo necesita. Se trata de Adrastos.  
-¿Adrastos…? A caso te refieres a… ¿El aprendiz de Saga…? Imposible, ¡debería estar muerto!  
-Pues no, vive y él será el nuevo caballero de Géminis y al mismo tiempo patriarca del Santuario, en la renovación de éste. Los nuevos caballeros dorados seremos más poderosos que antes, dominaremos el mundo y nadie nos podrá detener, ni siquiera Seiya y los demás si es que logran sobrevivir en la batalla contra Poseidón ¡jajajaja!  
-Ya veo… Milo, eres doblemente tonto, primero por no luchar contra esa manipulación maligna y segundo por decirme todo lo que quería saber.  
-¿Cómo dices…?

Aioria se levanta y empieza a elevar su cosmo de una manera sorprendente ante un atónito Milo.

-Pero se supone que deberías estar muriendo…  
-Me conoces, Milo, sabes perfectamente que los verdaderos caballeros de Athena no nos rendimos ante nada ni nadie, no como tú que te has dejado seducir por el mal… Y ahora, conociendo tus planes, será mejor que termine contigo para que sean menos los enemigos que debemos vencer…  
-¿A caso estás insinuando que te dejaste aplicar mis agujas Escarlata para sacarme información…? ¡Eres un maldito! Pero aun así morirás, porque aún no ejecuto mi técnica más poderosa contigo pero eso haré ahora mismo…  
-¡Adelante, Milo! ¡Ataca con todo lo que tengas!

El caballero de Escorpión eleva aún más su fuerza, y prepara su ataque final.

-¡Toma esto! ¡ANTARES!

Aioria hace lo propio y lanza su poder definitivo.

-LIGHTNING PHOTON BURST!

Los dos cosmos se elevan al infinito y ambos ataques chocan causando un estruendo terrible…

En otro lugar del santuario, Goku y Shaka siguen atravesando casas, ya pasaron por Virgo y Libra, van llegando a la casa de Escorpión.

-Dime una cosa, Shaka… ¿Para qué me necesitas?  
-Cómo te dije anteriormente, hace tiempo tuve un sueño que creo que fue premonitorio, pero aún tengo dudas. Es por eso que te estoy llevando conmigo a una de las casas del Santuario, para saber si no me equivoco en lo que estoy pensando.  
-¿Y tardaremos mucho?  
-No, la casa a la que vamos es la que está después de ésta, se trata de la de Sagitario. Andando.

Los dos empezaban a bajar la velocidad pero después de la última frase de Shaka, este empieza a correr de nuevo muy rápido, Goku se queda con la interrogante, pero pronto vuelve a correr velozmente para alcanzar al caballero dorado. Ambos se internan en la casa de Escorpión para pasar por ella lo más pronto posible.

En el universo de Dragon Ball, en el templo sagrado, Dende está concentrándose y logra hacer contacto con los Supremos Kaiosamas.

-Supremo Kaiosama, Supremo Kaiosama… ¿Puede escucharme…?  
-¿Qué? Pero si tú eres Dende…  
-Así es, señor. Me disculpo enormemente por dirigirme a usted siendo una deidad, en verdad lo siento pero es necesario hacerle saber lo que está sucediendo aquí en la tierra…  
-No te disculpes, ahora tú eres Kamisama del planeta Tierra, tienes la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella. Si te refieres a que Goku y Vegeta no están, lo sé, y te comento que están en otra dimensión pero ya logré hacer contacto con Goku y lo he puesto al tanto de la situación. Un ser muy poderoso es el responsable de que ellos hayan viajado a otro universo, no sabemos quién es porque nos ha estado bloqueando y evadiendo pero seguimos investigando.  
-Ya veo, señor. Pero creo que no está usted enterado de algo más…  
-¿A caso dices que sucedió otra cosa…?  
-Así es. Alguien, muy presumiblemente el mismo individuo del que usted habla consiguió las esferas del dragón y… Revivió a un individuo llamado Broly…  
-¿Qué qué…? ¿A Broly…? No puede ser... Kaiosama del norte me contó de él, fue un enemigo terrible...  
-Es correcto… Y no sólo eso, una vez revivido, tanto la presencia de él como de quien se encargó de resucitarlo desaparecieron, me temo que…  
-¡Que se fueron al universo donde Goku y Vegeta están!  
-Este… Así parece, Supremo Kaiosama…  
-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto está muy mal! Dende, tenemos que apresurarnos, tú por el momento pon al tanto a Picoro, a Gohan, a Ten Shin Han y a todos los luchadores fuertes que se puedan, por si sucede algo y se necesita hacerle frente a alguien, y mantente al tanto por si aparece alguien más. Yo me tendré que volver a comunicar con Vegeta y Goku…  
-¡Sí señor!

El Supremo Kaiosama ancestral corta comunicación con Dende, se levanta y se dirige a Kibito-Kaioshin.

-Muchacho, ya escuchaste, Broly fue resucitado y está en esa dimensión… ¡Debemos advertirles! Aunque no sé si ya hayan sentido su presencia al llegar allá… Pero de todos modos hay que avisarles.  
-¡Esta situación es muy grave!  
-Yo quedé débil por establecer contacto con otro universo pues no ha sido nada fácil, ahora es tu turno de hacerlo.  
-Sí señor, dígame qué hacer…  
-El ritual que viste hace rato, tú lo ejecutarás ahora. Te iré indiciando como debes elevar tu energía y trascender tu mente para llegar a otros planos existenciales...  
-¿Y cree usted que yo pueda lograrlo?  
-Por supuesto, además es tu deber por ser el Kaiosama de esta generación. Adelante, iniciemos…

Ambos Kaiosamas se empezaban a concentrar cuando de repente se oye una voz horrible y deformada.

-Ah, los supremos kaiosamas, tan despreciables como siempre desde generaciones milenarias… Pero qué bien ver que ya solo quedan dos de ustedes ¡jajajaja!

Tanto Kibito-Kaioshin como el Supremo Kaio ancestral saltan conmocionados por escuchar de repente a esa horrenda voz y sentir la tremenda presencia aparecer. El Kaio joven se pone en posición de pelea.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés ahora!  
-¿Qué salga de donde esté? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Además de joven eres un imbécil si piensas que me estoy escondiendo, puedo estar en todos lados pero aún me falta el poder absoluto que obtendré pronto… Pero bueno, eso no les incumbe a ustedes, tontos Kaiosamas. Solo les voy a advertir algo: van a morir pronto, jajajaja…  
-Dinos quien eres, si es que vamos a morir entonces muéstrate- Replica el Kaio ancestral.  
-Bien, Kaiosama, te daré ese honor, aunque puede que mi presencia no te sea nada agradable…

Una pequeña luz negra empieza a brillar y hacerse grande, hasta empezar a formar una silueta brillante que, al irse opacando poco a poco, revela a un ser alto, fornido, orejas élficas, piel blanca y cabello naranja largo que le llega hasta la cintura pero acomodado en especie de bloques (un poco similar al super saiyajin 3). Sus ojos reflejan maldad pura, así como el poder que despide que es aterrador. Muestra una sonrisa malévola, tiene ropajes parecidos a los de Dabura pero de color verde obscuro y con más arreglos y vivos dorados, y un extraño símbolo en el pecho.  
Ambos Kaiosamas lo observan pero el más impactado es el Kaio ancestral, que al ver al recién aparecido se sorprende sobremanera y empieza a sudar, también tiene los ojos desorbitados.

-¡No puede ser…! Tú, tú… -El Kaiosama ancestral tartamudea, fuera de sí.  
-¿Sorprendido? ¡Jajajajaja! Así es. Yo soy Anshoyda, el Makaioshin más poderoso del reino de los Demonios…  
-Pero tú… No es posible… ¡Tú fuiste encerrado hace milenios por mí y mis compañeros en una dimensión etérea y lejana!  
-Así es, en esa ocasión me confié de más pero fue divertido matar a casi todos ustedes, de 10 supremos kaiosamas que habían solo quedaron 3 y ejecutaron una maldita técnica con la que me lograron encerrar… ¡Pero eso no volverá a suceder!  
-Aún así, no has salido totalmente de ese lugar…  
-Vaya, veo que conservas tus habilidades y conocimiento. Efectivamente, no toda mi esencia ha logrado salir por completo pero después de tantos miles de años logré trascender y elevar mis habilidades hasta encontrar grietas muy escondidas en esa dimensión, las cuales fueron suficientes para poder hacer contacto con otras. Así pude llegar a una donde aprendí que se encuentra un poder obscuro y enorme que me servirá para mis propósitos, pero para eso también comprendí que debía lograr conectar dos mundos, éste y aquel donde se encuentra mi objetivo principal jajajaja…  
-¿Y para qué quieres hacer eso…? ¿Con qué fin?  
-Ya te he dicho mucho, Kaiosama. Por cierto, ¿envejeciste todos estos años? No recuerdo que esa fuera tu apariencia, de un anciano decrépito* ¡jajajajaja!  
-No quiero hablar de eso…  
-Pues entonces no importa, porque de todos modos van a morir. Podría acabarlos ahora mismo pero quiero ver como alargan sus días en agonía, quiero que vayan viendo como poco a poco me apodero de este y todos los demás universos… ¡Que sientan la agonía que yo sentí cuando me aprisionaron!  
-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Aquí y en el otro mundo hay guerreros fuertes que te detendrán! –Responde Kibito-Kaioshin.  
-¿Te refieres a los dioses de esa dimensión? ¡Ja! Son patéticos. Los he estado vigilando, sus batallas, sus debilidades, han sido derrotados por simples humanos bajo la dirección de una diosa que no vale nada, ¿lo pueden creer? Eso es imperdonable. Pero yo estoy encima del nivel de ellos, y seré aún más poderoso cuando alcance mi objetivo principal ahí…  
-¿Hablas de Broly? Entonces por eso lo llevaste allá pero si ese es el caso, te equivocas, él ya fue derrotado antes y quienes lo vencieron ahora son más fuertes… -Contesta el Kaio ancestral.  
-¿Te refieres a esos dos tontos llamados Goku y Vegeta? ¡Jajaja! No son nada para mí, también los he observado a través de los años y sé cómo derrotarlos. Y sí, necesito a ese individuo llamado Broly pero eso ya no les incumbe, ya no les diré más. Ahora solo se van a sentar a mirar el espectáculo, como me apodero de ese, este y los demás universos. No importa que se comuniquen, es más, les doy permiso que lo hagan, no los mataré por eso… Los mataré por encerrarme en el pasado. ¡Hasta pronto, Kaiosamas! Preparen sus propias tumbas, ¡jajajajajaja!

Acto seguido, Anshoyda desaparece. Los dos supremos Kaiosamas quedan en silencio por un momento, luego el más joven comienza a hablar.

-Es… Es un ser malvado… Y demasiado poderoso… No… No sé qué decir…  
-Muchacho… En serio, Anshoyda es más fuerte y terrible de lo que piensas…  
-Dígame, supremo Kaiosama, por favor… ¡Explíqueme cómo es que usted lo conoce!  
-Pon atención, chico…  
"Los Makaioshin son una raza totalmente opuesta a nosotros, los Kaioshin, ellos reinan en el mundo de los demonios y nosotros estuvimos en constante guerra contra ellos desde tiempos inmemoriales hasta que poco a poco nos fuimos digamos extinguiendo en ambos bandos. Fue entonces cuando llegaron aquellos, los dioses supremos a poner orden… Pero de ellos te hablaré después.  
Entonces sucedió cuando yo era muy joven. Apenas me estaba formando como Kaiosama. Anshoyda apareció con un ejército renovado, lleno de demonios con un gran nivel de pelea. Los Kaiosamas peleamos valerosamente, tal como lo dijo él, éramos 10, 2 Kaiosamas encargados de cada región del universo. 2 perecieron a manos de su ejército, mientras que él mismo se encargó de 5. Al final, como comentó, 3 de nosotros nos reunimos y ejecutamos una técnica que requería un gran sacrificio, técnicamente moriríamos al usar todo nuestro poder vital para encerrarlo pero al final yo sobreviví, aunque por muy poco… Mis dos amigos y maestros en cambio murieron, pero logramos encerrarlo en esa dimensión obscura que era una prisión perfecta para un ser como él… Hasta ahora, que ha vuelto".  
-Lo que usted me cuenta es algo similar a lo que yo viví con mis amigos y Majin-Buu… Entonces él…  
-No, él es superior a Majin-Buu en todos los aspectos, muchacho. Tú pudiste sentir hace un momento su ki, y déjame decirte que ese no es todo su poder, puesto que aún no sale completamente de su prisión…  
-¡No puede ser!  
-Y lo más preocupante es que al parecer necesita a Broly para hacer algo seguramente perverso en la dimensión de aquellos guerreros conocidos como caballeros…  
-¡Debemos hacer algo, Supremo Kaiosama!  
-Lamento decirte que… Nosotros somos incapaces ahora de detenerlo, y tendremos que confiar en Goku, Vegeta y esos guerreros llamados caballeros dorados para intentar detener este mal…  
-Entonces andando, ¡enséñeme a comunicarme con la otra dimensión, por favor!

El Supremo Kaio de hace 15 generaciones solo sonríe en forma de resignación.

-Muchacho… Es posible que vayamos a morir.  
-¿Cómo…? ¡No diga eso, por favor! No podemos rendirnos… ¡Goku y Vegeta no se rendirán tan fácilmente!  
-Tienes razón… Parece que nuestro momento aún no llega. Bueno, entonces… ¡Andando, comuniquémonos con ellos! –El Kaio ancestral ahora suena ligeramente esperanzado.

Ambos Kaiosamas empiezan con el ritual que les permita volver a establecer contacto.

Mientras que, precisamente en el universo de Saint Seiya, de vuelta en el Santuario en la pelea de Aioria vs Milo, ambos poderes chocaron terriblemente. Se genera una explosión que levanta mucho humo, el cual al disiparse muestra a los dos combatientes, sin embargo Aioria está casi en trance, y acto seguido cae pesadamente al suelo. Milo está arrodillado y sangrando levemente por la boca, pero sonriente, se pone de pié en un instante.

-¡Jajajaja! Te lo dije, Aioria… Te advertí que yo saldría vencedor en esta pelea… Ahora no me queda más que asestarte el golpe final… ¡Muere!

¡Aguja Escarlata!

El caballero de Escorpión lanza su ataque directo a un caído Aioria pero no lo impacta. Aparece una pared dorada quien cubre al caído, y el ataque de Milo es neutralizado.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué significa esto…? –Se cuestiona Milo.

-Suficiente, Milo. Es hora de que detengas esta locura. O vuelves en ti o serás castigado por nosotros.  
-¿Qué…? Tú eres…

Aparece caminando Mu de Aries, se dirige a Aioria para auxiliarlo, se hinca a su lado.

-Aioria, amigo, debes levantarte, pues la verdadera pelea ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía.

Mu comienza a tratar de reanimar a Aioria quien sigue inconsciente. Milo contempla esto pero no tarda en dirigirse al recién llegado.

-¡Jajajaja! Veo que no tendré que bajar hasta la casa de Aries para dar cuenta de ti, Mu. Qué bueno que viniste, me ahorraste la fatiga.  
-No, Milo, ningún caballero dorado morirá, al menos no hoy. Y tú deberás volver en ti, a como dé lugar…  
-¡Silencio! ¡Muere! Aguja Escar…  
-¡Gran Cuerno! 

De la nada sale un poderoso ataque que toma por sorpresa al caballero dorado de Escorpión y logra impactarlo, haciendo que se estrelle contra un pilar estrepitosamente. Luego aparece Aldebarán de Tauro en la escena.

-Mu es considerado, pero yo no… ¡Yo te haré pagar por traicionar a Athena y al Santuario y herir a Aioria de esta forma, maldito!

Milo se reincorpora.

-¡Tú también, Aldebarán! ¡Jajajaja! Excelente, ¡entonces van a morir todos aquí! ¡Pagarás por lo que acabas de hacer!

El cosmo de Milo se eleva pero ahora no es dorado, sino que empieza a tomar un color obscuro, así como sus ojos se tornan rojos (tal como los villanos en Dragon Ball Xenoverse*). Aldebarán mira con sorpresa a su hasta ahora compañero, por un momento puede sentir una presencia totalmente diferente.

-Qué… ¿Qué diablos le sucede? –Se pregunta el caballero de Tauro.  
-No es él, no es Milo… Alguien se ha apoderado de él. Y nuestro deber es vencerlo y recuperar a nuestro compañero antes de que se suma en la obscuridad completamente… -Contesta Mu.  
-Si es así, entonces… ¡A pelear! –Responde Aldebarán, quien empieza a elevar su cosmo.

La escena queda con Aldebarán en posición de pelea así como Milo, mientras Mu levanta a Aioria y lo hace un lado para seguir auxiliándolo.

Una batalla más entre caballeros dorados estaba comenzando…

FIN DEL EPISODIO 11


	12. Episodio 12

Episodio 12: EL GUERRERO ELEGIDO POR SAGITARIO

Goku y Shaka van saliendo de la casa de Escorpión, en seguida logran devisar la casa de Sagitario a lo lejos.

-Es esa, apresurémonos, a esta velocidad estaremos en unos minutos ahí- Comenta Shaka.

-De acuerdo- Responde Goku, quien le sigue el paso al caballero de Virgo. Ambos comienzan el ascenso por las escaleras directo a su destino.

Mientras que en otro lugar, Vegeta volaba sobre el mar griego tratando de encontrar el ki que había sentido antes para llegar a su objetivo, aunque tiene complicaciones para lograrlo debido a que posiblemente Adrastos esté usando de nuevo la técnica de proyectar su energía a diversas ubicaciones para evitar ser rastreado y encontrado. «Maldito seas... Sigues escondiéndote pero deja que te encuentre, ¡te haré pedazos!» piensa Vegeta mientras sigue volando por los aires y recorriendo la zona.

En el escondite de Adrastos (el cual no estaba muy lejos de donde Vegeta estaba buscando), el discípulo de Saga está parado contemplando al recién llegado: un hombre espigado, musculoso, vistiendo pantalón blanco, sin camisa, con una túnica roja amarrada a la cintura, el cabello algo largo y desarreglado. Dicho personaje se encuentra tendido en una especie de planchuela, al parecer en estado comatoso. Se trata de Broly.

Adrastos sonríe.

-Jejeje... Increíble la fuerza que despide este sujeto, no pensé que alguien de sus características existiera, se nota que el mundo de mi maestro Anshoyda es muy interesante. Pronto seremos dueños de ese y este universo, el nuevo orden será perfecto y arrollador...

-Jajaja tienes razón, Adrastos, Broly es muy poderoso. Pero por ahora no nos pueden descubrir, tenemos que esperar a la media noche para despertarlo, mientras tanto debes seguir escondiendo su poder y el tuyo para evitar ser encontrados.

-Maestro...

Anshoyda había aparecido de forma holográfica casi por sorpresa, tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente ante los supremos Kaiosamas. Adrastos se sobresalta un poco pero recupera la calma pronto.

-Estoy entonces a sus órdenes, mi señor.

-Ese tal Vegeta ya está cerca, tratando de encontrarte.

-Así es, naturalmente si yo uso la armadura de Géminis ahora mismo no será rival para mí, podría acabar con él.

-Lo sé, pero no intervengas por el momento. Manda a tu discípulo, el caballero de plata. Tengo entendido que tiene casi el nivel de uno de oro.

-¿Giles de Rinoceronte? Sí, es muy poderoso, me encargué de su entrenamiento, pero comparado con el saiyajin...

-¿Comparado con el saiyajin, qué? Si es tan poderoso como dices lo detendrá, en el mejor de los casos acabará con él. Además, hiciste lo mismo con él que con Milo, poseerlo con el Control Demoniaco de la Voluntad, eso además de darte el control sobre él, desbloquea su poder negativo oculto.

-De acuerdo, maestro, así será. ¡Giles! Ven ahora mismo -Grita Adrastos con un tono imperativo muy acentuado.

Algunos segundos después aparece un hombre corpulento, un poco más alto que Aldebaran, vistiendo una armadura plateada en tono obscuro, su cabello es corto y verde, tiene la mirada furtiva y llena de maldad. Efectivamente, había sido poseído por el mal. Al llegar donde Adrastos y Anshoyda, se arrodilla, mirando al piso.

-Señores y amos míos, díganme sus órdenes.

-¿Sientes ese cosmo raro moviéndose cerca de aquí? Es uno de nuestros enemigos, su nombre es Vegeta. Ve y acaba con él, ahora mismo.

-En seguida, mi señor. Traeré su cabeza ante usted como símbolo de respeto y prueba de mi eficacia.

-Jejeje... Excelente plan. Parte ya -Responde Adrastos.

Giles de Rinoceronte sale del lugar y va en busca de su objetivo, Vegeta.

De vuelta en el Santuario, Milo está aumentando su poder obscuro de forma impresionante, Aldebaran contempla atónito a su antes compañero pero reacciona y trata de no inmutarse, elevando también su cosmoenergía para hacerle frente.

-Bien, Aldebaran, es hora de mandarte al otro mundo... ¡Aguja Escarlata!

Milo lanza 3 de sus poderosas agujas pero ninguna de ellas impacta a su oponente, puesto que el caballero dorado de Tauro eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido y se mueve a la velocidad de la luz para esquivarlas, acto seguido realiza su ataque, cruzándose de brazos pero moviéndose muy rápido.

-¡Gran Cuerno!

La poderosa descarga de energía sale directo a Escorpión quien no se inmuta tanto, pues se mueve velozmente y también lo esquiva.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Qué aburrido.

-Ni siquiera hemos comenzado, Milo... O quien quiera que seas.

-Imbécil, sigo siendo yo pero ahora conozco un poder más grande...

-Mientes, un amigo no nos traicionaría de esa forma tan vil como tú lo estás haciendo...

-Ese discurso ya me lo dio ese tonto de Aioria, no lo toleraré más... ¡Aguja Escarlata!

-Otras 2 agujas salen disparadas hacia Aldebaran que se mueve rápido a un lado, pero justo en ese momento Milo supera su velocidad y aparece junto a él ante su sorpresa, le conecta un severo golpe en el estómago y luego lo remata con un uppercut, no logra derribar a Aldebaran pero lo hace trastabillar, en ese momento Milo aprovecha la duda de su rival para ejecutar 3 agujas escarlatas que impactan de lleno en el caballero de Tauro, dos en el pecho y una en el brazo derecho.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Ves? no eres rival para mí, te lo dije, ahora supero los poderes de un caballero dorado, y todo gracias a mi gran maestro Anshoyda, quien ha despertado el verdadero poder en mí...

Aldebaran se reincorpora algo afectado por las agujas, empieza a perder el aliento levemente.

-¡Maldito seas tú y tu nuevo maestro, Milo! ¡Yo seguiré peleando por Athena hasta el final! ¡Toma esto!

De las manos de Aldebaran salen 2 esferas de energía que se dirigen al caballero de Escorpión pero no logran darle pues este aumenta su cosmo y las detiene y las desvía, ante la sorpresa de Tauro.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Muere ahora! ¡Restricción!

-¿Qué...? Aaaagh!

Aldebaran cae completamente en la técnica paralizadora de Milo, siente que poco a poco pierde la facultar para moverse.

-Bien... ¡Ahora muere! ¡Aguja Escarla...!

-Starlight Extincion!

Un ataque de varios rayos dorados sale directo a Milo quien no lo esperaba, intenta evadirlo pero parte de dicho ataque lo impacta y logra derribarlo, aunque se reincorpora rápidamente. Aldebaran se libera de la Restricción, pero sigue cansado debido a las 3 agujas que recibió anteriormente. Mu interviene en la escena.

-¡Qué forma tan cobarte de atacar, maldito! -Recrimina Milo.

-¿Tú hablas de cobardía, cuando dejaste que la maldad te poseyera y casi matas a Aioria? -Responde Mu.

-¡Ja! Voy a matarlos a los 3, ya sin ninguna piedad...

Mu se acerca a Aldebaran.

-He visto sus movimientos, ahora es violento, y siento decirlo, pero es más poderoso y rápido que antes -Comenta Mu a su compañero Tauro.

-Es cierto, normalmente debería poder mantener una pelea con él en este nivel pero me ha superado ampliamente, me di cuenta en su ataque; y no quise usar una técnica letal porque no podemos matarlo... -Contesta Aldebaran.

-Debemos luchar los dos contra él para mantenerlo a raya y luego ver la forma de cómo liberarlo de ese control...

-Si no mal recuerdo, cuando Aioria fue poseído por Saga, tuvo que morir alguien frente a él para que Aioria volviera a la normalidad, y la víctima fue Cassios, ¿no es así?

-Así es, pero Aldebaran, no estarás pensando que...

-¡Ja! no, no pienso nada amigo, no sé si ese método sería efectivo con Milo, algo me dice que no, esto es diferente, es algo peor que esa vez.

-Tengo un plan, pero no sé si funcione, esperemos que así sea. Sígueme, por lo mientras atacaremos al mismo tiempo.

-Adelante...

-¿Ya terminaron de planear su estrategia o estaban rezando por sus vidas? Les comento que ninguna de las dos cosas funcionará, porque van a morir... ¡Jajajajaja! -Milo dice esto en tono de burla.

Mu y Aldebaran están listos para atacar.

En otro lugar, Vegeta baja a una isla y recorre primero con la mirada el lugar, no encuentra nada pero de repente puede sentir una energía poderosa acercarse, el saiyajin se pone alerta y se prepara para recibir al poseedor de ese poder. En unos instantes, Giles de Rinoceronte llega ante él. Vegeta lo contempla, con su clásica mirada fría, sin mover un solo dedo. El caballero de plata tiene una mirada penetrante, pero maligna.

-Mi nombre es Giles, caballero de plata de la constelación del Rinoceronte. Tú debes ser Vegeta.

-Ah, vaya, otro caballero de hojalata. Y veo que sabes mi nombre, aunque no me imagino porqué.

-Eso es lo de menos. Vine a matarte, arrancaré tu cabeza y la llevaré en una charola de plata ante mi maestro.

-Qué coincidencia, estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo... Solo que antes de hacerte polvo me dirás donde está el imbécil cobarde de tu maestro, que ya imagino quien debe ser...

-Suficiente de palabrería. ¡Muere! ¡Estampida Letal!

Giles abre los brazos y luego los proyecta hacia adelante, forma un poder verde obscuro y sale directamente proyectado por partes hacia Vegeta, quien no se inmuta pero después reconoce la intensidad de ese ataque, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transforma en super saiyajin y empieza a esquivarlo. En total esquiva 5 «bloques» de energía.

-¡Bah! qué ataque tan aburrido. Es mi turno.

Vegeta se mueve a gran velocidad y se acerca a Giles quien no lo esperaba, el saiyajin le conecta una patada pero el caballero plateado la bloquea con el brazo izquierdo, sin dar tregua Vegeta ataca con una serie de patadas que Giles se ve obligado a detener con ambos brazos, aunque en un descuido el caballero aumenta su velocidad y atrapa a Vegeta de las piernas, para azotarlo en el suelo, sin soltarlo lo levanta e intenta azotarlo de nuevo pero Vegeta le dispara un ki-blast que Giles recibe de lleno en el pecho y parte de la cara, y tiene que soltarlo. Inmediatamente Vegeta retrocede tomando distancia. Pudo sentir la fuerza de su oponente, «es tan parecido en tamaño y fuerza a ese tal Aldebaran... Pero este sí peleará en serio...»

-Tu poder es impresionante, pero yo soy un caballero de plata próximo a transformarme en uno de oro... ¡Seré el nuevo caballero dorado de Tauro una vez que te mate a ti, mate a Aldebaran y a los otros y que mis maestros tomen el control de este universo!

-¿Ah sí? Sigue soñando, insecto, ¡después de arrancarte la lengua iré a despedazar a esos idiotas a los que llamas maestros!

-¡Silencio! ¡Estocada de Rinoceronte!

Giles aumenta su poder inmensamente a tal grado de alcanzar el mismo nivel de Tauro, así lo reconoce Vegeta que por un momento se sorprende, acto seguido Giles junta las manos y forma una especie de flecha o cuerno con ellas pero con los puños cerrados, y se lanza de esa forma contra el saiyajin quien no esperaba un ataque físico de su enemigo. La rapidez del caballero de plata también aumenta de forma inesperada a la velocidad de la luz, Vegeta no logra verlo bien pero cuando reacciona Giles ya está frente a él, con los dos brazos juntos le conecta semejante gancho o uppercut que lanza varios metros hacia arriba al saiyajin, quien luego al caer reacciona y cae de cuclillas, causando grietas en el suelo. Antes de pararse, toma un poco de aliento ya que el ataque sí fue doloroso y le impactó significativamente.

-¡Desgraciado...! ¡Pagarás por eso, basura!

-Veo que sobreviviste, he matado a algunos con ese golpe, pero déjame decirte que aún no es todo mi poder...

Vegeta aumenta su fuerza y se transforma en super saiyajin 2 en un instante, aunque antes de lanzarse furioso a atacar recuerda lo que Shaka le enseñó después de la batalla con él. «Debes de aprender a calcular mejor a tu oponente antes de explotar y atacar efusivamente. Nosotros controlamos el séptimo sentido que nos permite movernos a la velocidad de la luz y generar ataques desde otros planos en relación al espacio-tiempo. Para ti será tan rápido que no podrás ni ver lo que te golpeó, pero nosotros nos podemos tomar tiempo para generar dicho ataque. Si no aprendes a contrarrestar eso, no podrás derrotar a enemigos similares a nosotros. Estabas aprendiendo en nuestra batalla, pero te falta dominarlo. Tienes una gran fuerza física y una energía tremenda, así como velocidad, pero el séptimo sentido va más allá de eso, es conjuntar todas esas cualidades y además dominarlas para lograr hacer ataques más efectivos y mejor dirigidos».

«Ese maldito Shaka... Pero sí, tiene razón. Tengo que aprender a lidiar con estos tipos...» Piensa Vegeta, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Ya te resignaste a morir? Bien, ¡porque aquí voy de nuevo y esta vez sí te mataré!

Giles aumenta su poder y alcanza el séptimo sentido, aunque su energía se vuelve obscura, tal com Milo. Vegeta se extraña ante esto pero reacciona de inmediato, también aumenta su ki a niveles extremos.

-¡Te destruiré! ¡Estocada de Rinoceronte!

Giles se lanza nuevamente contra Vegeta quien en esta ocasión se concentra, y logra ver el movimiento de su oponente. Antes de volver a ser impactado, Vegeta se tira al suelo dejando las piernas hacia arriba, el caballero plateado no esperaba eso pues su posición dejaba desprotegido el abdomen, el saiyajin aprovecha para darle una severa patada con los dos pies juntos y casi toda su fuerza. Giles sale impactado terriblemente, aunque se levanta, maltrecho y vomitando sangre por la boca. Si no fuera por su armadura, hubiera recibido un daño aún más severo.

-Maldito seas... ¡Pero no me vencerás! Juré lealtad a mi maestro Adrastos y su superior Anshoyda, ¡yo no les fallaré! Este es mi ataque final... ¡Destrucción de Estampida!

Giles vuelve a aumentar su fuerza y los ojos se le tornan rojos, entonces de su cuerpo sale un poder en forma de ondas expansivas que empiezan a arrasar todo a su paso. Vegeta entiende que debe contrarrestar ese ataque, así que ejecuta el suyo elevando su ki.

-Big Bang Attack!

El ataque de Vegeta sale y choca contra el de Giles, en ese momento el caballero de plata aumenta más su cosmo hasta poner en riesgo su cuerpo, pero Vegeta solo empuja el Big Bang Attack con toda su fuerza, el cual empieza a ganar terreno sobre la Destrucción de Estampida. Por fin ambos ataques chocan y explotan, pero la peor parte de la explosión se la lleva Giles.

Se genera una gran humareda, al disiparse Vegeta está de pié ya en estado normal, solo con algunos girones en la ropa. Giles en cambio está con la armadura destrozada, ya sin energías para continuar.

-Tenías potencial, chico, lástima que te vendiste a unos imbéciles que solo anhelan conquistar el mundo, pero déjame decirte que he vencido a basuras como esas en el pasado y lo volveré a hacer ahora.

-Pero ellos... Me prometieron poder... Que yo... Sería invencible... Que sería un caballero dorado...

-Te mintieron.

Giles cae estrepitosamente, y su armadura se acaba de hacer pedazos. En ese momento, Giles parece liberarse de la posesión maligna, su rostro cambia, ahora es poseído por una tristeza enorme y derrama lágrimas. Vegeta se da cuenta de esto y también porque puede sentir el cambio en su ki, ya no es maligno.

-Yo quería... Lo mejor para mi pueblo, para el Santuario, quería servir a Athena... Pero no califiqué, perdí contra otros rivales en la competencia para ganar la armadura de Tauro... Entonces me fui a entrenar a otro lado... Pero Adrastos llegó prometiéndome poder absoluto... Me dejé llevar... Mala decisión...

-Ese es tu problema. Pero es una verdadera lástima lo que sucedió.

-Vegeta... Sí, ese es tu nombre... Te pido de favor... Que derrotes a Adrastos...

-...

-Por... Favor... Aaah.

Giles exhala su último aliento y por fin queda sin vida. Vegeta, con su mirada fría y su rostro duro, solo cierra los ojos.

-Te lo prometo, haré trizas a ese maldito.

Acto seguido Vegeta se eleva por los aires de nuevo, y sale volando buscando nuevamente la ubicación de su objetivo.

De regreso en el Santuario, Shaka y Goku por fin llegan a la casa de Sagitario. Ambos entran, Goku se queda mirando los alrededores. Shaka mira al saiyajin.

-Goku... ¿Sientes algo en esta casa?

-No sé... Es difícil explicarlo, pero a pesar de que nunca he estado aquí y de que sé que es otro universo, siento como si este sitio me fuera familiar...

-¿Como si fueras... Guardián de este sitio?

-De verdad, no lo sé... Pero siento como si tuviera que proteger algo, o a alguien...

-Ya veo. Goku, te pido un favor.

-Dime.

-Transfórmate en eso que llaman ustedes super saiyajin.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Házlo, por favor, y una vez que lo hagas cierra los ojos y concéntrate, piensa en esa sensación que este lugar te provoca.

-De acuerdo, lo haré...

Goku se transforma en super saiyajin, acto seguido hace lo que Shaka le pidió. En ese momento Goku puede sentir como su poder se eleva, una energía lo envuelve y al abrir los ojos puede ver galaxias y estrellas cerca de él.

Luego aparece frente a él la armadura dorada de Sagitario, emitiendo una energía dorada. Shaka contempla la escena.

-Goku... El sueño que tuve hace tiempo fue efectivamente premonitorio. Tú haz sido el elegido, tu constelación se rige bajo el signo de Sagitario, y a falta del caballero dorado de ese signo, Aioros, quien murió hace 14 años, y Seiya que está peleando ahora mismo contra un dios maligno, la armadura te ha elegido a ti, como el guardián de la paz y el bien.

-¿Cómo dices...? Pero como podría ser eso posible, si yo...

-...Vienes de otro universo, lo sé. Eso es algo que ni yo he podido comprender, a veces los designios de los dioses son difíciles de entender, lo único que sé es que estás aquí y la armadura te ha elegido como uno de los nuestros.

-Si ese es el caso, me alegra, pero ahora tengo que ir a pelear.

-Espera un momento... ¿No intentarás vestir la armadura?

-No, Shaka. Ese no es mi estilo, yo soy un saiyajin y mi gusto es pelear sin armas ni protección...

-Pero... No sabemos qué tan fuerte sea el enemigo o qué tipo de armadura portará...

-Sí, pero como ya te he dicho, no podría pelear con una armadura como la de ustedes. Lo siento.

Goku sonríe, vuelve a la normalidad y empieza a caminar fuera de la casa de Sagitario. La armadura deja de brillar y queda en su posición. Shaka sigue a Goku.

-Entiendo. Entonces Goku, es hora.

-Sí...

Goku se eleva al cielo.

-Por algún motivo no puedo teletransportarme aquí, siendo ese el caso, tendré que llegar a donde está el enemigo de una forma diferente.

-Así es. En lo que a mí respecta, tengo algo más que hacer todavía aquí, pero en cuanto termine, te alcanzaré. Goku, debes tener cuidado porque la amenaza que enfrentaremos es muy grande, el enemigo es temible.

-Lo sé, ¡pero juntos venceremos!

-Así será.

-Nos vemos, Shaka.

Goku sale volando a una velocidad supersónica. «Este guerrero... Con un corazón tranquilo y lleno de bondad pero demasiado orgulloso, no quiso vestir la armadura de Sagitario... Es la primera vez que veo esto, a alguien rechazar una armadura dorada cuando antes varios lucharon a muerte para tenerla*... Pero creo que entiendo sus razones»

Shaka sonríe, para despues salir de la casa de Sagitario y empezar a descender de vuelta a las casas anteriores...

FIN DEL EPISODIO 12


	13. Episodio 13

Episodio 13: MÁS ENEMIGOS, HISTÓRICOS Y FUERTES

En las afueras de la casa de Leo, la cruenta batalla entre caballeros dorados continúa.

Milo de Escorpión se prepara para lanzar un poderoso ataque, pero su cosmo es obscuro y sus ojos brillan como dos intensas brasas ardiendo. Mu y Aldebarán se extrañan por un momento al ver esto, pero luego reaccionan y también aumentan su cosmo.

-¿Están listos para su final, Mu y Aldebarán? ¡Tomen esto! ¡Aguja Escarlata!

Milo sorpresivamente lanza varias agujas al mismo tiempo, en total son 10, Mu y Aldebarán se mueven muy rápido pero el caballero de Tauro está mermado, por lo que otras 2 agujas lo impactan.

-¡Aldebarán!

Mu se distrae al ver a su amigo recibiendo el ataque, y recibe dos agujas también, acto seguido cae arrodillado. Milo se acerca a ellos caminando y sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Jajajajaja! Se los dije, van a morir aquí, de la mano de un solo caballero dorado. Seré el único de esta generación que conservará el título, ustedes serán erradicados y los otros que murieron en peleas anteriores serán reemplazados por gente más poderosa. Ya lo puedo ver…

Mu se levanta con dificultad, pero luego mira a Aldebarán asintiendo con la cabeza, quien parece entender el guiño, ambos caballeros dorados aumentan su cosmo al séptimo sentido en un santiamén, luego se posicionan cada uno al lado de Milo quien no esperaba eso, por lo que se sorprende.

-Ustedes… ¿Pero qué diablos intentan…?

-STARDUST REVOLUTION!

-¡GRAN CUERNO!

-¡Noooo!

Ambos ataques se dirigen a Escorpión, quien no puede reaccionar a tiempo y es impactado por los dos poderes de forma impresionante.

Después del ataque, Aldebarán cae nuevamente arrodillado, las agujas están empezando a causarle mucho daño.

-Aldebarán… ¡Lo hemos logrado! No puedes rendirte ahora, amigo…

-Lo sé Mu, jejeje… -Responde Tauro con un tono lastimero, pero tratando de sonreír mientras se toca su brazo.

Pero en eso, Milo se levanta en una posición maltrecha, tiene la armadura visiblemente dañada así como heridas en todo el cuerpo pero aún así se dirige con furia a sus dos atacantes.

-¡Los haré pagar por su osadía, estúpidos! ¡Tomen esto! Anta… Aaaaaaaaaagh…!

Mu y Aldebarán sorprendidos se habían resignado a recibir el Antares de Milo en las malas condiciones en las que estaban, pero una luz cegadora brilla intensamente y al parecer, afectó al caballero dorado de Escorpión. Al disiparse dicha luz, Milo tiene los ojos en trance y cae al suelo pesadamente, desmayado. Aries y Tauro respiran aliviados aunque todavía sorprendidos, ven al recién llegado y se sorprenden más, pero después sonríen de felicidad.

-Tú… ¡Estás vivo! -Exclama Mu.

-Así es. Vamos, amigos, hay que levantarnos, la verdadera lucha ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía, aunque eso sucederá dentro de muy poco -Contesta el recién llegado.

Se trata de Shaka de Virgo, quien mira a Milo tendido en el suelo y se dirige a él.

-Disculpa que te haya atacado por la espalda, sé que es un acto que podría considerarse como cobardía, pero era necesario, no hubiera podido dejar que se mataran los unos a los otros y que el enemigo obtuviera la victoria de esa forma tan fácil. Ahora vendrás conmigo para purificar tu alma, pero antes…

Shaka saca de la parte de la cintura de su armadura una semilla del ermitaño y la parte a la mitad.

-Mu, Aldebarán, coman esto.

-¿De qué se trata? -Pregunta Aldebarán, extrañado.

-Es un detalle de ese saiyajin llamado Vegeta. Se llaman semillas del ermitaño, las trajeron consigo él y su amigo, es una poderosa medicina que hace que se recupere uno en un instante. Después de nuestra digamos "amistosa" pelea hicimos lo mismo, él trajo consigo algunas, comimos una cada quien y esta me la dio para alguna situación de peligro, precisamente como ahora.

-Jajajaja ese Vegeta, sabía que el enano no era malvado… -Exclama Aldebarán.

-Pero… ¿Realmente funciona…? -Pregunta extrañado Mu.

-Por supuesto -Exclama una voz, Shaka Mu y Aldebarán se sobresaltan un poco, pero voltean y ven a Aioria ya despierto, y de pié aunque todavía con algunas heridas.

-¡Aioria! -Exclama Shaka.

-Hola, Shaka… Me alegra ver que estás bien.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Pero Aioria… Estás malherido, mejor tú come la mitad de la semilla -Replica Mu.

-No no, yo ya me comí una entera antes de enfrentar a Milo, Goku me la dio. Además, tú Mu me diste parte de tu energía que ha servido para ayudar a recuperarme. Es el turno de ustedes amigos, la necesitan, háganlo, yo estoy bien, me recuperaré dentro de poco…

-Pero…

-No más peros, Mu, andando. Todos al final tendremos que estar listos, estemos en las condiciones que estemos -Responde Aioria.

Acto seguido y ya sin decir palabra, Mu y Aldebarán se comen las respectivas mitades de las semillas, y sienten como su fuerza regresa poco a poco y sus heridas son curadas en instantes.

-¡Vaya medicina, funciona muy bien! -Exclama Tauro, sonriente.

-Es cierto… Es milagrosa -Afirma Mu, sorprendido y examinando sus manos.

-Ahora que ya se han recuperado es momento de estar listos -Sentencia Shaka.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos? -Pregunta Aioria.

-No dejaremos el Santuario.

-¿Como dices, Shaka…? ¿No alcanzaremos a Goku y Vegeta para pelear contra aquel poderoso enemigo…? ¿Los dejaremos solos? -Pregunta Aioria.

-No. El enenmigo vendrá aquí porque tiene acceso a este santuario.

-¿Qué qué…? -Exclaman Aioria, Mu y Aldebarán casi en coro.

-Algo anda mal, muy mal. Empezando por el hecho de que Adrastos, el alumno supuestamente muerto de Saga resultó no estar muerto, vive, y eso no es todo, puede controlar la armadura de Géminis a su antojo.

-¿Adrastos, dijiste? ¡No puede ser…! ¿Está vivo? -Exclama Mu.

-Así es, Mu. Milo ya me lo había dicho antes de iniciar nuestra batalla... -Responde Aioria.

-Pero… Como es posible… Todo mundo lo creyó muerto en aquel desastre...* -Comenta Aldebarán

-Eso no es lo más grave. Todo indica que él es aliado de un ser muy poderoso, que viene del mundo de los saiyajins -Explica Shaka.

-No puede ser… Mis sospechas eran ciertas entonces. Pero… ¿Quién podría ser ese enemigo? ¿Con qué fin vino a este mundo y por qué querrá venir al santuario? -Replica Mu.

-No lo sé todavía, pero una cosa es segura: vendrán aquí porque seguramente buscan algo. Es ahora cuando debemos estar unidos y protegerlo de esa amenaza.

-Creo que tienes razón Shaka, entonces ahora creo que debemos estar listos. Volveremos a nuestras respectivas casas. Aioria, ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Gracias Aldebarán, como ya dije, creo estaré bien pronto.

-Yo por mi parte me llevaré a Milo a su casa, entrando en contacto con la admósfera de la casa de la que es guardián más la purificación espiritual que llevaré a cabo con él me servirá para expulsar el mal que aún tiene encerrado en sí -Comenta Shaka.

-Y yo trataré de contactar de nuevo al maestro Dohko, él ya me había advertido esto hace unas horas que hablé telepáticamente con él, el enemigo ronda cerca y puede estar vigilándonos en estos momentos.

-Ten cuidado, porque parece que domina muchas artes, incluyendo la telepatía. Si puedes mejor contacta a Dohko de otra forma -Responde Virgo.

-Así será. También tendremos vigilada la casa de Géminis, por ahora no puedo sentir ninguna alteración ahí y cuando venimos camino hacia acá no detectamos Aldebarán y yo ninguna anomalía, aunque la armadura dorada estaba tirada en sus diversas partes, no sentimos algún cosmo anormal -Comenta Mu.

-De todos modos no la perderemos de vista, por si Adrastos intenta venir, ¡lo haremos polvo! -Afirma Aldebarán.

-¡Por Athena, amigos! -Exclama Aioria.

-¡Por Athena! -Comentan los demás en coro. Acto seguido Mu empieza el regreso a su casa con Aldebaran, Aioria se interna a su casa para terminar de recuperarse y Shaka carga con Milo para ir a la casa de Escorpión. Lo que no saben es que en los cielos, en una distancia prudente para no ser visto, un individuo que al parecer sabe ocultar su cosmo está presenciando los hechos, mirando al santuario. Dicho enemigo es de cabello negro y corto, posee una armadura color azul fuerte con terminaciones puntiagudas en las hombreras, las partes de los brazos y las piernas, y una capa obscura. Y por lo visto sabe levitar por los aires.

-Tendré que informarle esto a Adrastos. Aunque me gustaría acabar con al menos uno de esos esos dorados, pero no puedo hacer algo fuera de lo establecido; ya llegará el momento de enfrentar a los famosos caballeros de Athena... -Comenta dicho individuo, acto seguido se aleja de ahí.

Mientras que en el universo de Dragon Ball, Kibito-Kaioshin está siguiendo los pasos para hacer el ritual que el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones le está indicando, luego entra en trance y empieza a trascender universos de la misma forma que lo hizo anteriormente su maestro, hasta que puede ver al peculiar Dohko de Libra aumentando su cosmo y en posición meditabunda y logrando lo mismo.

-¿Será él…? Sí, ¡es él con quien debo hacer contacto! Encaja con la descripción que el Supremo Kaiosama me proporcionó -Exclama Kibito-Kaioshin.

En instantes se dirige a Dohko.

-Señor… ¿Dohko? Ese es su nombre, ¿cierto?

-¿Quién eres…? Sí, soy yo, pero dime quien eres, ¿eres un enemigo?

-No se preocupe, soy alumno del Supremo Kaiosama, la deidad de este mundo con quien usted hizo contacto hace unas horas.

-¿En serio? Vaya, tú eres muy joven al lado de él, puedo percibirlo… Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudar con respecto a la situación que ya conocemos?

-En mucho, necesito decirle lo que está pasando, para que usted y los guerreros de su mundo estén preparados. Sabemos quien es el enemigo…

Kibito-Kaioshin comienza a contarle a Dohko todo sobre Anshoyda, lo que el Supremo Kaiosama le contó y por supuesto, la amenaza que el Makaioshin les hizo cuando se apareció ante ellos. Dohko no puede creer lo que escucha.

-¡Pero esto es muy grave! ¿Un dios-demonio? No puede ser…

-Así es, maestro Dohko. Debe estar alerta y prevenir a los guerreros conocidos como caballeros dorados, y por supuesto, darles también el mensaje a Goku y Vegeta. Este enemigo no es como los que ellos anteriormente han enfrentado…

-Te agradezco infinitamente que a costa de tu energía y del peligro de que ese tal Anshoyda te descubra y te haga algo te estés comunicando conmigo para prevenirme. Prometo que pelearemos duro y defenderemos este, tu universo y los demás.

-Nosotros también haremos lo posible por luchar y defender los universos en peligro. Debo cortar comunicación con usted ahora, he perdido mucha energía, me siento exhausto y además es peligroso permanecer con este portal dimensional abierto creado por estos movimientos para trascender universos…

-Sí, entiendo, buena suerte chico, y salúdame a tu maestro.

-Gracias, le deseo lo mismo.

En ese instante se termina la comunicación. Dohko suda frío, está agotado física y mentalmente pero muy preocupado, ahora sabe un poco sobre quien es aquel al que van a enfrentarse, aunque no tiene idea de qué tan poderoso puede ser Anshoyda. "Tengo miedo, debo aceptarlo, pero también siento rabia de ser un inútil porque no puedo luchar, no debo despegarme de aquí… Amigos míos, Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Shaka, Milo… Deberán pelear con todas sus fuerzas"

En eso el maestro mira a Sunrei que sigue rezando en una orilla que da hacia la cascada del monte Rozán, y luego a Kiki que contempla a la chica rezando.

-Kiki, ven en este instante. Necesito que le lleves este mensaje a Mu y a mis demás amigos los caballeros dorados…

-¡A la orden, maestro Dohko! -Responde el chico mientras se acerca, el anciano le empieza a contar todo.

En otro lugar, de vuelta a Grecia, Vegeta por fin llega a los aposentos en ruinas de Adrastos casi sin saberlo, después de buscar bastante tiempo ese punto se le hizo muy peculiar y decidió buscar ahí. Estaba volando, por lo que baja y se pone en alerta, algo le dice que es ese el lugar que estaba buscando aunque no sabe si encontrará a su objetivo.

El saiyajin se interna en las ruinas, no puede sentir ninguna presencia. Mira hacia todos lados y empieza a buscar, guiado por su instinto. De repente escucha aplausos, inmediatamente agudiza sus sentidos y se prepara para cualquier cosa, aún no siente ningún ki pero poco a poco empieza a sentirlo, es una energía que ya conoce por su experiencia en la casa de Géminis. No logra ver nada pues el individuo que aplaude está escondido en las sombras.

-Bien, bien, ¡felicitaciones, señor Vegeta! Veo que los saiyajins, a pesar de ser unos monos violentos tienen algo de inteligencia…

-Somos mejores de lo que crees, insecto… Ahora, ¡sal de las sombras, cobarde!

-Jajaja ¡me fascina tu actitud! Sin miedo alguno, decidido a luchar… ¡Cuanto disfrutaré destruirte!

-Pues inténtalo imbécil, si te atreves…

En ese instante, dicho sujeto empieza a caminar y por fin sale de las sombras, revelándose ante Vegeta. Es Adrastos.

-¿Imbécil, dices? ¡Jajajaja! ¿Quién será más imbécil? ¿Yo por mostrarme ante ti o tú por venir sólo directamente a tu muerte?

-No digas tonterías, el único que va a morir aquí eres tú, y luego iré por quien quiera que sea tu estúpido maestro. ¡Voy a hacerlos trizas a ambos!

-Te muestras muy confiado… Quiero ver qué tan fuerte eres, pero lamento decirte que por ahora no, no pelearás conmigo, no tendrás el honor de morir en mis manos…

-¿Qué dices? ¿A caso vas a huir o esconderte de nuevo? De nada te servirá, maldito… Ya te tengo perfectamente bien detectado...

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Crees que me escondo por temerte? Si yo quisiera usaría mi nueva armadura para acabarte en un santiamén, armadura que por cierto ya tuviste el placer de conocer en la que será mi casa, allá en el santuario. Pero no, simplemente no me había revelado porque todo es parte de un plan exquisito diseñado por mi maestro…

-¿Un plan…?

-Efectivamente, saiyajin. Un plan que erradicará a todos los que se resistan de este mundo y luego formaremos una nueva legión de guerreros legendarios que no podrán ser detenidos por nadie. 12 nuevos caballeros dorados más poderosos que antes, pero sirviendo a un dios demonio…

-¿Un dios demonio...?

-¡Jajajaja! Así es. Aunque todavía no se lleva a cabo, mientras que preparamos eso nos desharemos de los indeseables como tú, tu amigo el otro saiyajin y los remedos de caballeros dorados que aún quedan con vida, mientras que los otros cinco inútiles de bronce se matarán con los generales marinos, hay un dios de los mares que también reclamará su parte, pero no será problema para nosotros…

-Ya basta de fanfarronerías y palabras absurdas, maldita sabandija, ¡pelea conmigo ahora!

Vegeta eleva su ki, tomando una posición de ataque. Adrastos solo sonríe y se cruza de brazos.

-Ya te lo dije, eso por el momento no será posible… Aunque si tanto quieres pelear, aquí te dejo unos retos interesantes…

¡Guerreros de la supremacía persa! ¡Aparezcan ahora!

-¿Guerreros de qué…? -Interroga Vegeta.

De repente, el saiyajin puede sentir como 3 poderosas energías aparecen en el lugar, dichos poderes se van a haciendo más intensos hasta llegar a niveles realmente altos. Acto seguido aparecen 3 siluetas frente a él, causando un estruendo enorme y bastante revuelo en el lugar, levantando mucho polvo. Al empezar a aclararse, Vegeta contempla a 3 imponentes guerreros con armaduras de diferentes colores, detalladas y con acabados que inspiran fuerza y poder, aderezadas por capas obscuras lo cual les da una apariencia aún más intimidatoria.

-Soy Jerus, descendiente del gran Jerjes quinto gran rey del imperio Persa -Comenta uno de los 3 guerreros. Es espigado, el más alto de todos, tiene cabello azul fuerte y desarreglado pero no tan crecido, su armadura es verde obscuro.

-Soy Darius, descendiente de Darío I, tercer gran rey del imperio Persa -Afirma otro de ellos, es el más bajo de los tres pero sigue siendo más alto que Vegeta, tiene cabello gris, muy desarreglado y le llega a los hombros, su armadura es morada.

-Soy Cirus, desciendo del legendario Ciro II el Grande, fundador del poderoso imperio Persa. -Así se presenta el tercero de ellos, es más alto que Darius pero no llega a la altura de Jerus, es de cabello rojo y le llega hasta la cintura, su armadura es plateada. De los tres, es el que despide un cosmo ligeramente más alto.

-Jajajajaja ¡Bienvenidos, oh, poderosos guerreros persas! Su primera misión será destruir a ese enemigo que es aliado de Athena y sus guerreros… -Exclama Adrastos.

-¿Es aliado de los Athenienses? Interesante… Será divertido acabar con él -Comenta Darius al mismo tiempo que sonríe, sus compañeros hacen lo mismo.

Vegeta no da crédito a la escena frente a él… "Estos 3 tipos… Ni siquiera han explotado sus poderes y están casi al nivel de uno de esos caballeros dorados, cada uno… Maldita sea… ¡Pero tengo que derrotarlos, yo soy un saiyajin!" piensa mientras se pone en posición de pelea, y luego también sonríe.

-¿Te atreves a reír en esta situación, Vegeta? ¿Te has vuelto loco o ríes de que tu destino está sellado? -Le pregunta Adrastos en tono burlón.

-Río de emoción. Este será un reto bastante interesante…

-¿Y cuanto tiempo podrás aguantar contra nosotros? -Le pregunta Jerus al saiyajin.

-Esa pregunta se las haré a ustedes… -Responde Vegeta aún sonriente y transformándose en super saiyajin 2 al instante.

-Oh, miren qué tenemos aquí… Después de todo, tiene algo de poder… -Afirma Cirus, sonriente y con cierto interés sobre su rival…

Adrastos contempla la escena, riendo maliciosamente. Vegeta empieza a elevar su ki ante los guerreros persas que no se inmutan, sonrientes contemplan a su rival.

Otra gran pelea dará inicio pronto...


	14. Episodio 14

Episodio 14: LA CAÍDA DE UN GUERRERO Y LA VICTORIA DE OTRO

Goku había empezado a volar y a tomar distancia del santuario cada vez más, no se había concentrado en sentir el ki de Vegeta, más bien se distrajo por el bonito paisaje que se podía contemplar ahora que el sol ya se estaba poniendo y empezaba a entrar la noche. -Increíble, no puedo creer que estoy en la tierra pero en otra dimensión, con enemigos fuertes... Es como un planeta diferente pero sigue siento la tierra. He tenido buenas peleas y espero seguirlas teniendo... - Comentaba el saiyajin sonriente y a solas en voz alta, como si le hablara a alguien pero no había nadie, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Pues ahora mismo tienes la oportunidad de tener otra -Exclama una voz. Goku rápidamente pone en alerta sus sentidos, mirando a todos lados y detectando un poderoso ki acercarse. Finalmente el poseedor de esa energía aparece frente a él, levitando también, Goku nota esto pero no le extraña, tensa la mirada y se dirige fríamente al recién llegado, de cabello corto (parecido al de Syd de Mizar, el guerrero de Asgard pero sin la parte de atrás larga y de color negro), imponente armadura azul y capa obscura.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Un caballero de Atena?

-¿Caballero de Atena? ¡Ja! No me insultes, eso sería denigrante para mí. No, yo vengo de una élite más poderosa, soy un guerrero de la Supremacía Persa. Mi nombre es Esmerus, descendiente del gran Esmerdis segundo gran rey del gran imperio Persa.

-Ah, muy bien, pues mi nombre es Goku, y ahora dime, ¿eres uno de los malos? Porque si es así, entonces te reto a que pelees conmigo...

-¿Malos? Te vuelves a equivocar. En esta guerra que está iniciando no hay malos ni buenos, solo ganadores y perdedores. Sé poco de ti, pero por lo que pude observar, eres aliado de los caballeros atenienses, y eso te convierte en dos cosas: en mi rival, y en un perdedor porque nosotros, los guerreros de la supremacía persa y nuestros aliados temporales ganaremos la guerra.

-Jeje... Ya veo, eres un enemigo, después de todo. ¡Pues entonces en guardia! Veamos si puedes derrotarme... -Responde Goku sonriente y tomando posición de pelea, y acto seguido se transforma en super saiyajin 2. Esmerus se sorprende levemente ante el despliegue tan enorme de poder de ese hombre en tan poco tiempo, pero luego sonríe también.

-Vaya vaya, muy interesante... ¿Goku dices que es tu nombre? Pensé que eras cualquier peón del santuario de Atena, sin armadura y sin un cosmo considerable pero veo que tenías bien escondido tu verdadero poder. Sí... Esta pelea será entretenida.

Esmerus empieza a elevar su cosmo lentamente hasta alcanzar el nivel de Goku, y también toma posición para pelear...

Mientras que en el santuario, en la casa de Escorpión, Shaka está en la posición de flor de loto y con Milo tendido frente a él. Shaka medita y empieza a elevar su cosmo hasta iluminar el lugar, acto seguido Milo empieza a retorcerse levemente tendido en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y se queja de dolor.

-Milo, ¡lucha contra esa maldad interna! ¡Expulso a los terribles demonios dentro de ti ahora mismo con la iluminación y la sabiduría de Atena!

-Aaaaaaaaaaargh..!

Milo sigue quejándose más, y la casa sigue iluminada. Aparece Buda detrás de Shaka y entonces la especie de exorcismo que estaba ejecutando Shaka empieza a dar frutos, puesto que se puede ver como un espíritu maligno empieza a abandonar el cuerpo de Milo quien parece sentir dolor intenso, es una sombra obscura con dos ojos rojos y una boca horrible. Luego se dirige a Shaka quien no se inmuta (tiene los ojos cerrados).

-¡Maldito seas, caballero de Atena! Pero ustedes pagarán caro, porque mi dios y líder Anshoyda los destruirá a todos y convertirá este mundo en obscuridad y sombras eternas ¡jajajajaja!

-Así que ese es el nombre de ese al que sirves... Bien hecho. Ahora, ¡muere, demonio asqueroso! ¡Sufre la ira de Buda por tomar el cuerpo de mi amigo y por intentar venir a nuestro mundo a hacer el mal! ¡El Tesoro del Cielo!

-Aaaaaaaaagh...!

Shaka ataca a ese espectro y en instantes lo desaparece. Luego de unos minutos todo en la casa de Escorpión vuelve a la normalidad, y las últimas luces del día se cuelan por los pilares. Shaka se pone de pié, Milo sigue tendido en el suelo, desmayado.

-Muy bien, te dejo descansar y recuperarte, prepárate para la batalla, Milo -Comenta Shaka, acto seguido sale dispuesto a volver a la casa de Virgo.

De regreso a donde está Vegeta enfrentando a los recién llegados, uno de ellos, Jerus toma la delantera.

-Hey, amigos, si todos lo enfrentamos ahora lo mataremos muy rápido. ¡Déjenme pelear con él y divertirme un poco! -Exclama Darius.

-Ja, tú siempre quieres quedarte con toda la diversión... Adelante, enfréntalo, pero deja algo para nosotros, no lo mates tan rápido, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tú qué opinas, Cirus? -pregunta Darius, pero Cirus no dice nada, solo encoge los brazos y ríe.

Vegeta contempla dicha escena, no evita sentir un leve alivio porque no enfrentará a los tres al mismo tiempo, aunque luego su orgullo saiyajin hace que esta actitud le incomode y se irrita consigo mismo, entonces transmite ese enojo dirigiéndose a sus rivales.

-¡No me importa si uno de ustedes o todos juntos pelean! ¡Yo los voy a hacer pedazos! Aaaaaaaaaah! -Exclama el saiyajin mientras expulsa su poder nuevamente.

-Anda Jerus, no hagas esperar al muchacho, ya tiene ganas de pelear... -Comenta burlonamente Cirus, mientras que Jerus se prepara tronándose el cuello y los nudillos, sonriente, se va acercando a Vegeta hasta tomar una distancia prudente y empieza a elevar su cosmo a niveles insospechados.

-Bien, tu nombre es Vegeta, ¿cierto? No sé qué seas, si eres uno de esos inútiles caballeros de Atena, o un simple sirviente de ellos, ni armadura usas, pero te daré una lección por tu insolencia hacia la Supremacía Persa, amiguito -Comenta Jerus sonriente y de forma burlona.

-No necesito usar una porquería de hojalata que solo me resta velocidad, soy mucho más resistente que ustedes, miserables humanos. ¡Yo soy un saiyajin!

-¿Eres un qué...? Jajaja no importa. ¿Que la armadura resta velocidad? Veamos si lo que dices es cierto...

Jerus empieza a moverse a la velocidad de la luz de un lado para otro, haciendo algún tipo de provocación, Vegeta sigue sin poder ver los movimientos a dicha velocidad pero al menos ahora tiene más experiencia y puede percibir a su rival. Finalmente Jerus aparece atrás de él, Vegeta reacciona y lanza un karatazo pero es tarde, Jerus ya había desaparecido y aparecido frente al saiyajin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora le conecta un puñetazo en el abdomen y Vegeta retrocede. Jerus sigue sonriente y toma posición relajada.

-Entonces... ¿La armadura resta velocidad...? -Jerus comenta esto al mismo tiempo que ríe con confianza, mientras que Vegeta se lleva las manos al abdomen y se dobla.

Adrastos por su parte se había sentado en una especie de trono improvisado a contemplar la pelea, y comienza a reír. -¡Jajajaja! Excelente el poder de los guerreros Persas... Sí, fue una gran idea negociar con ellos, sin duda el maestro Anshoyda me felicitará por esto. Los Persas acabarán con Vegeta y Goku y luego con los caballeros dorados, mientras que los de bronce se están matando con los generales Marinos de Poseidón, pero si llegan a quedar con vida alguien de los dos bandos no serán rivales para nosotros en esas condiciones... Sin duda, tenemos todas las de ganar ¡Jajajaja!

De vuelta a la pelea, Jerus se lleva la mano a la cintura, aún sonriente y en pose de victoria.

-¿Qué pasó, «sayeyon» o «sayayan» o lo que sea que dijiste que eras? ¿Donde quedaron tus ánimos de pelear? -Pregunta el guerrero persa mofándose de su contrincante.

Vegeta sigue agachado con las manos en el abdomen, pero de repente empieza a reirse. Jerus entonces deja de sonreír y pone cara de extrañeza.

-No me digas que ese es todo tu poder de ataque... Sí, me impactó pero no creo que me haya causado tanto daño como el que te causaré a ti, sabandija... -Exclama Vegeta quien en un santiamén expulsa su poder gritando y con un power up, luego se lanza a una gran velocidad contra Jerus quien no esperaba eso. El saiyajin ataca con una patada que Jerus apenas logra bloquear con el brazo derecho, pero entonces Vegeta suelta varios rodillazos y Jerus debe hacer un supremo esfuerzo por bloquearlos todos, acto seguido Vegeta empieza a aparecer y desaparecer velozmente por todos lados confundiendo a Jerus, hasta que aparece arriba de él y le conecta un golpe de martillo con los dos brazos juntos en la parte trasera del cuello, Jerus se estremece y antes de que se recupere, Vegeta ahora le conecta una patada tremenda en la espalda para mandarlo a volar varios metros. Luego Vegeta se eleva por los aires y suelta varios ki blast directo a su rival, causando un gran estruendo. Al terminar, Vegeta baja a la superficie.

-Y por cierto, es «SAIYAJIN», ¡que no se te olvide!- comenta Vegeta, enfatizando en la palabra.

Se disipa el humo y en unos segundos Jerus emerge de los escombros causados por la intensidad del ataque de Vegeta, al parecer con algunos rasguños en la cara pero con su armadura intacta, y empieza a aplaudir.

-Magnifico, ¡muy bien! Ya veo que te subestimé. No sé quién seas ni de donde vengas, pero sí, creo que tienes potencial... Lástima que esta batalla terminará pronto y tu tumba será este lúgubre lugar, maldito... ¡Invocación del Espíritu Persa!

Jerus ejecuta su ataque extendiendo los brazos y juntando las piernas mientras levitaba, y una especie de poder verde obscuro empieza a salir de su cuerpo, pone los ojos en blanco y ese poder empieza a invadir el ambiente, y por lógica rodea a Vegeta quien no entiende bien lo que está pasando pues no puede sentir mucho despliegue de energía, aunque luego comprende la naturaleza del ataque. «Maldición... Esto es magia, este tipo usará magia...»

Luego Vegeta empieza a sentir como su cuerpo se hace demasiado pesado, a tal grado de que no puede soportar su propio peso que parece que aumentó 10 o 20 veces más. Además de eso no puede moverse con libertad, puesto que siente como si estuvieran atándolo de brazos y piernas unos fuertes lazos, pero invisibles ya que realmente no hay nada ahí.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿qué te parece eso? Ahora es mi turno...

Jerus aprovecha la inmovilidad de Vegeta, rápidamente se acerca y le conecta una patada en el abdomen que estremece al saiyajin, después de eso le vuelve a conectar otra en el cuello y remata con un uppercut, levantando a Vegeta, y en el aire le propina otra patada para hacerlo azotar duramente.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que tu tumba sería aquí... Ahora toma esto, ¡Espada de los Inmortales!

Jerus junta las manos y sale un poder verde brillante que toma forma de espada con la que planea atacar a Vegeta quien permanece tirado sin poder moverse, pero en eso el saiyajin explota su poder de una forma violenta provocando la distracción y confusión de Jerus, quien retrocede.

Vegeta se levanta, aún afectado por el ataque mágico de Jerus pues no puede moverse del todo con libertad, pero empieza a adaptarse a esa sensación. «Es como en la cámara de gravedad en la que entreno, mi cuerpo se va acostumbrando a la gravedad y cuando ya la tengo dominada es cuando la aumento, sólo espero que este tipo no tenga la capacidad de aumentar la intensidad de su magia...» piensa Vegeta.

-Vaya vaya, estoy sorprendido. Eres de los pocos que se mueve con mi ataque, pero eso no te servirá de mucho porque aún tengo recursos.

-Pues entonces muéstramelos, maldito...

-¡Grito de Demonios Sirios!

-¿Qué...?

Jerus ejecuta movimientos con las manos y empiezan a salir espectros parecidos a los fantasmas kamikaze de Gotenks, pero de color verde obscuro y con rostros de dolor e ira.

-Estos demonios explotarán apenas y te toquen, y tienen el poder de una bomba cada uno, ¡vas a morir en esta ocasión!

-Creo que esa técnica ya la conozco, aunque de otra forma, la anulé en la batalla contra un demonio rosa muy molesto*, y luego mi hijo me contó todo sobre ella. Y sé qué tengo que hacer para evadirla.

-¿Cómo dices...? No importa, seguro solo fanfarroneas... ¡Ataquen ahora, demonios!

Todos los demonios gritan horriblemente y se lanzan contra Vegeta en grupo, empiezan a chocar con él y se generan fuertes explosiones, generando un destello enorme de luz y también mucho humo. Son muchos demonios los que salen, aproximadamente unos 50, todos dan con su objetivo aparentemente. Luego las explosiones empiezan a terminar.

-Creo que finalmente terminó, lo siento Cirus y Darius, parece que se me pasó la mano y terminé matándolo... -Comenta Jerus seguro de sí mismo.

Pero al ir pasando el alboroto y el humo disipándose, Vegeta está de pié, aunque cubierto por un campo de energía.

-¿Pero qué demonios...? Tú...

-Así es, insecto. Antes de que tus ataques me impactaran creé este campo de energía, te dije que sabía como neutralizar esa técnica...

-Maldito... No importa, ¡de todos modos yo ganaré!

-Eso está por verse, ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Vegeta aumenta aún más su poder, tensa sus músculos y su cabello se eriza mucho más, despide un gran poder causando los clásicos chispazos eléctricos del nivel super saiyajin 2. Jerus por primera vez siente una especie de preocupación al sentir el incremento de ese cosmo.

-He entrenado mucho para enfrentar a rivales como tú, y no perderé, te lo aseguro... ¡Toma esto! GALICK GUN!

Vegeta ejecuta su conocido ataque púrpura juntando las manos en una pose peculiar, lanza tremendo despliegue de energía a su rival que no tiene tiempo de esquivarla pero la detiene con ambas manos, aunque empieza a esforzarse intensamente para lograr estabilizarlo y detenerlo. Sus compañeros Darius y Cirus se ponen serios al contemplar dicha escena, mientras que a Adrastos también se le ha borrado la sonrisa y ahora se pone la mano en el mentón, serio y mirando la batalla.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Jerus? ¡Deja de jugar y acaba con ese tipo de una buena vez! o deja que yo termine con él -le grita Darius a su compañero.

-¡Ni se te ocurra intervenir, Darius! Esta pelea es mía y este tipo es mi rival... -Contesta Jerus en un tono de enojo mientras aumenta su poder.

-¡Soy un guerrero de la Supremacía Persa, y no voy a perder! Aaaaaaaaahhh!

Después de un gran esfuerzo, Jerus logra desviar por completo el Galick Gun de Vegeta y lo lanza hacia arriba, el ataque sale de la admósfera y sigue su viaje por el espacio hasta chocar con un meteoro y provocar una ligera explosión ya fuera de la tierra.

De regreso al campo de batalla, Jerus está jadeante pero en posición de batalla, mirando a Vegeta que solo tiene una gran seriedad en el rostro y también tomó una pose para seguir peleando.

-Creo... Que te subestimé, guerrero. Pero lamentablemente vas a morir en este sitio, porque no eres rival para mí por muy fuerte que seas... -Comenta Jerus ya con un tono serio y directo.

-¿Ah sí? Te lo advierto, aún no despliego todo mi poder, pero... ¿Por qué buscas asesinarme? ¿A caso sigues fielmente las órdenes de ese imbécil llamado Adrastos? -Contesta Vegeta

-Él es sólo un aliado temporal, alguien con que hicimos un pacto, porque nosotros estábamos esperando el momento de despertar y reclamar nuestro lugar en este mundo. Hace muchos cientos de años fuimos vencidos por Atena y sus guerreros y esta vez hemos vuelto por nuestra revancha y lo que nos pertenece. Ahora somos más fuertes y más poderosos.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que sirvas a Adrastos?

-Ya te lo dije, no lo estamos sirviendo, somos aliados y tú eres nuestro enemigo porque eres aliado de los Atenienses. Cualquiera que esté del lado de Atena es nuestro enemigo.

-Siendo ese el caso, entonces no me dejas alternativa más que vencerte y luego vencer a tus amigos.

-¡Ja! Eso no lo lograrás ni soñando. Ahora basta de charla, ¡prepárate a morir! ¡ESPADA DE LOS INMORTALES!

Jerus ejecuta su ataque pero desplegando un enorme poder en esta ocasión, haciendo que todo el lugar y sus alrededores se estremescan y provocando temblores que se pueden sentir hasta Grecia y parte de Italia y Turquía. Vegeta contempla el ataque de su oponente, cierra los ojos y puede recordar las enseñanzas de Shaka. «Debes entender el séptimo sentido para poder estar al nivel, ocupa tu gran fortaleza física, tu velocidad, reflejos y tu enorme energía para hacerlos uno solo con tus sentidos...»

Acto seguido, Vegeta abre los ojos al mismo momento que realiza otro power up pero sin gritar, solo expulsando todo su ki. El ataque de Jerus está a punto de golpearlo pero en eso lo esquiva para moverse a la velocidad de la luz, entonces se posiciona frente a Jerus que no evita la sorpresa pues está con la guardia baja.

-Es tu fin, insecto... Big Bang Attack!

Vegeta usa todo su poder en realizar el ataque, el cual en cuestión de segundos crece e impacta a Jerus de una forma terrible.

-Aaaaaaaaaaagh...!

El impacto provoca una explosión y un gran estruendo, así como un temblor final. La armadura de Jerus se hace pedazos en el lapso que dura el ataque, luego él cae al suelo de forma pesada, causando enormes grietas.  
Jerus se queja lastimeramente tratando de levantarse pero finalmente cae totalmente tendido, desmayado y en muy malas condiciones. Darius y Cirus solo observan la escena, con cara de enojo.

-Eres un verdadero idiota, Jerus. Te descuidaste y confiaste, y mira, un enemigo sin ninguna valía te ha vencido -Comenta Darius, visiblemente enojado.

-Él sigue con vida. En otros tiempos lo hubiera asesinado sin piedad, pero ahora no, así que mejor recojan a su amigo y lárguense de aquí, si no quieren correr con la misma suerte que él -Sentencia Vegeta, tranquilamente y volviendo al estado normal.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Ja! ¿A caso crees que ya ganaste la batalla sólo por derrotar a Jerus? Te comento, de nuestro grupo él era el más débil de nosotros, le faltaba mucho para estar a nuestro nivel. Efectivamente nos lo llevaremos pero no sin antes hacerte polvo, maldito sirviente de Atena -Contesta Darius.

Vegeta estuvo a punto de contestarle algo pero en eso se da cuenta de que Adrastos ya no está, mira a donde estaba sentado y ya no hay nadie. «¡Maldita sea! aprovechó el momento para volver a huir y esconder su energía...»

-No te preocupes por él, ahora tu rival seré yo -Comenta Darius, acercandose, mientras que Cirus sin decir palabra ejecuta una especie de movimiento con el que hace levitar a al malherido Jerus, para luego cargar con el en su hombro, y acto seguido desaparecen del campo de batalla, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Darius, quien no voltea porque está encarando a Vegeta.

-Te haré pagar por este insulto, maldito...

-Si ese es el caso, entonces adelante, porque tu amigo fue un buen calentamiento...-Responde Vegeta en tono de burla y volviendo a transformarse en super saiyajin en unos instantes.

En otro lugar, Goku y Esmerus están a punto de empezar su batalla.

-Dijiste que tu nombre era Goku, ¿cierto? -Pregunta Esmerus.

-Así es.

-Ah, muy bien, Goku, entonces ven, ataca.

-Si así lo quieres...

Acto seguido Goku se lanza y tira un golpe, pero Esmerus desaparece de inmediato solo dejando su reflejo que se desvanece, para aparecer atrás de Goku y darle un golpe en la espalda, el saiyajin lo resiente pero reacciona en seguida, esta vez lanza una patada que tampoco acierta pues Esmerus vuelve a desaparecer y en esta ocasión aparece arriba de él, para hacer una especie de ataque en forma de onda expansiva con el cual manda a Goku directo al suelo, azotando fríamente en una isla. Esmerus baja lentamente y se dirige a su contrincante.

-No me digas que ese es todo tu poder, Goku. No me decepciones.

Goku se levanta del agujero que creó en su caída, se sacude y se vuelve a poner en posición de pelea, sonriendo de la forma clásica que le conocemos.

-Jeje... Esta pelea apenas está comenzando.

-Muy bien, eso me agrada... -Responde Esmerus, también sonriente.

Ambos se vuelven a poner en posición de pelea.

En otro lugar, lejos de ahí, Adrastos llega de inmediato y contempla a Broly, ahora en una especie de ataúd, todavía en estado inconsciente.

-Maldita sea... Espero que esos malditos guerreros persas de verdad puedan acabar con esos odiosos saiyajins, no puedo creer que Vegeta haya acabado con uno, pero espero que sea verdad que era el más débil; no estoy seguro de querer despertar a este monstruo todavía hasta que sea el momento indicado. Las cosas se apresuran, tendré que ir al santuario por la armadura que me pertenece... Después de todo, yo seré el nuevo caballero dorado de Géminis, ¡jajajaja!

Acto seguido, Adrastos sale del lugar a una velocidad impresionante. Al parecer irá al santuario de Atena.

FIN DEL EPISODIO 14


	15. Episodio 15

Episodio 15: AMENAZAS DE OTRO UNIVERSO, DE NUEVO

Esmerus lanza una energía de color azul la cual Goku esquiva, luego el saiyajin hace lo mismo lanzando cinco ki blasts consecutivos contra su rival quien, haciendo gala de su velocidad, los esquiva sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Acto seguido, el caballero persa se acerca a Goku rápidamente y le conecta un severo golpe en el pecho y esto lo hace retroceder, Esmerus aprovecha y ahora lanza una patada pero Goku reacciona y la detiene con el antebrazo, para ahora darle un rodillazo a su contrincante, el cual siente el impacto a pesar de estar protegido por su armadura, y tiene que retroceder de forma discreta. Goku hace lo mismo, y se pone en posición de pelea, mientras que Esmerus sonríe al mismo tiempo que se quita la capa.

-Sí, definitivamente esto está siendo entretenido e interesante, Goku...

-Lo mismo digo, Esmerus... Pero dime, siento que esta pelea no será a muerte, ¿cierto? Es más, creo que no debe ser así...

-Eres mi enemigo, tengo que derrotarte a como dé lugar

-Lo sé pero no siento maldad en ti, Esmerus. ¿A quien sirves? ¿Por qué odias los caballeros de Atena?

-Yo solo sirvo a mi dios, Ahura, el cual trataba de crear un orden perfecto en tiempos de antaño, pero él y mis antepasados guerreros fueron vencidos por Atena, una diosa que ama a los humanos y no entiende el concepto de los dioses para crear nuevos mundos que solo suenan a utopías debido a que los humanos siempre han intervenido en sus planes. Es por eso que en esta ocasión soy aliado de alguien que sí entiende dichos conceptos, y uniendo fuerzas podemos crear el mundo perfecto que tanto han soñado nuestros dioses, pero para eso debemos derrotar a quienes se oponen, como Atena y sus caballeros.

-No entiendo todo lo que dices, pero no deberías pelear por esas causas, porque siendo ese el caso entonces no podré permitírtelo. Yo siempre he cuidado de la tierra y la humanidad...

-Ahora te pregunto a ti, Goku, ¿por qué, teniendo un poder superior al del resto de los humanos dices que los has protegido y peleado por ellos? No es tu deber, ni estás obligado a hacerlo

-Lo hago porque es lo correcto, y yo no tengo derecho a juzgarlos aunque tengan sus errores

-Ya veo... Siendo ese el caso, lamento informarte que entonces esta pelea sí será a muerte, porque nuestros ideales son muy distintos y chocan, y solo uno de los dos puede salir vivo para llevarlos a cabo... Ahora ¡basta de charla! ¡A pelear!

¡Multiplicación Extraordinaria!

Esmerus ejecuta un movimiento y entonces varias copias de él se dispersan, en total son 7 contando al verdadero. "oh no, esta técnica de nuevo no..." Piensa Goku, aunque sonríe.

-No es la primera vez que veo y enfrento esta técnica -Comenta el saiyajin

-¿Ah no? Te felicito, pero veamos si puedes neutralizarla.

Los 7 se lanzan contra Goku quien se prepara para empezar a pelear contra Esmerus multiplicado.

En el santuario de Atena, Kiki había llegado usando la teletransportación y contado todo a Mu, que no puede evitar cara de sorpresa.

-¡No puede ser! Sabía que alguien muy poderoso estaba detrás de todo esto, pero no me imaginé que fuera de esa naturaleza demoniaca... ¡Y mucho menos que pudiera trascender dimensiones y llegar hasta aquí!

-¿Qué haremos ahora, maestro? -Pregunta Kiki, expectante.

-Nosotros no podemos movernos del santuario, tenemos que protegerlo a toda costa de los enemigos que puedan aparecer, además un rebelde del santuario que fue discípulo de Saga y se creía muerto está planeando algo terrible, su nombre es Adrastos. Puede venir en cualquier momento y...

-Él no es el único que vendrá a retarlos.

Se escucha una voz poderosa, toma casi por sorpresa a Mu y Kiki que exaltados miran alrededor para ver quien es, se concentran en sentir su cosmo, y lo logran pero se extrañan porque no es un cosmo cualquiera, es malévolo y no se parece a nada de lo que hayan sentido antes.

-¿Quién es? ¡Sal de donde estés, ahora mismo!

-Con gusto, humano. Aunque puede que te dé un ataque de terror al ver a un dios-demonio, como yo...

En seguida, se manifiesta Anshoyda ante los atónitos ojos de Mu, quien siente ese cosmo lleno de maldad y atosigante.

-Tú debes ser...

-Anshoyda, el rey supremo, ¡el Makaio-shin más poderoso de todos!

La apariencia del ser malvado es holográfica, justo como la forma en la que se presentó ante los Kaioshins. Mu toma una posición de pelea, a lo que Anshoyda solo responde con una sonrisa.

-¡Jajajajaja! No tienes el nivel de enfrentar a un dios de las tinieblas como, por eso no lo harás. Sólo he venido a abrir una entrada para algunos de mis sirvientes, de hecho ya tuvieron el placer de conocer a uno.

-¿Fuiste tú el que hizo que Milo fuera poseído, cierto? Maldito seas... -Cuestiona Mu, enojado.

-En parte, no directamente. Ya deberías saber que mi nuevo discípulo Adrastos es el que se está encargando de todo, él será mi mano derecha cuando gobierne este universo. Gracias a mí, está conociendo un poder que nunca antes imaginó. Pero él no es el único... Aquí vienen, cuatro de mis más poderosos demonios sirvientes, encontré la forma de hacerlos llegar aquí a retarlos, caballeros dorados... ¡Aparezcan ahora, demonios de las tinieblas!

Anshoyda aumenta su poder, sus ojos brillan y entonces se vuelve a abrir un portal parecido al que trajo a Goku y Vegeta al mundo de los caballeros. De ese portal salen cuatro figuras.

-¡Soy Ábura! Hermano menor del poderoso Dábura y quien en su ausencia*, ha tomado su lugar como rey en el reino de los demonios... -Exclama el primero, el cual tiene una figura muy similar a Dábura, pero sin barba, su piel es menos rosa que su hermano mayor, las ropas son similares pero en vez de azul, este demonio usa el color gris, aunque la capa y las botas son blancas también.

-¡Yo soy Paprik! demonio del hielo (no confundir con la raza de Freezer...) y gobernante de la zona de los hielos eternos del infierno... -Exclama el segundo demonio, quien también es de apariencia parecida a Dábura pero de piel azul, pelo blanco y largo hasta la cintura, dos cuernos pequeños salen de su frente al igual que el demonio mencionado. Viste ropajes azul fuerte, y botas blancas.

-¡Mi nombre es Comin! demonio del viento, poderoso lider de el escuadrón de los demonios en nuestro reino... -El tercer demonio, de piel verde, cabello blanco parecido al de uno de los sirvientes de Garlick Jr.*, de ropajes morados y botas del mismo color que los demás.

-¡Y yo soy Pimentor! Demonio del fuego, castigo eternamente las almas de los mortales en las llamas eternas del reino de los demonios... - Exclama el último de los cuatro, de piel naranja, similar a los otros pero solo un pequeño mechón de cabello blanco en la punta de la cabeza, sus ropajes son totalmente blancos al igual que sus botas.

-¡Muy bien, demonios! Ustedes fueron los elegidos de entre todo nuestro reino, y esta será su prueba más importante: derrotar a estos guerreros de otro universo conocidos como los caballeros dorados, acaben con ellos y ocuparán un lugar especial en mi reino, cuando me apodere de este y todos los univeros posibles... ¡Vayan ahora! ¡Jajajajaja! -Esas son las últimas palabras de Anshoyda mientras su figura holográfica se va desvaneciendo.

-¡No le fallaremos, mi señor! -Exclama Comin.

-Muy bien... ¿Qué tenemos aquí...? Oh, interesante cosa que tienes puesta, brilla mucho pero la haremos pedazos... -Sentencia Pimentor de forma desafiante a Mu, quien atónito contempla como esos recién llegados se van acercando.

-No... No doy crédito a lo que estoy viendo... ¿Más guerreros de otra dimensión...? Y estos no son como Goku y Vegeta... No puedo sentir otra cosa más que maldad en su cosmo que ni siquiera es humano o parecido al de los saiyajins... -Comenta Mu, preocupado -Pero... ¡Soy un caballero dorado, los más fuertes en la legión de los caballeros de Atena! ¡Mi deber es pelear por ella, y proteger el santuario! ¡Lucharé contra ustedes, demonios! Aaaaaaaaah!

Mu eleva su cosmo sorprendentemente, mientras que los demonios lo contemplan, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

En la casa de Tauro, Aldebarán ya se dio cuenta de los recién llegados. «¿Como es posible que vengan más intrusos...? Y sus cosmos son horrendos, nada que ver con Vegeta o Goku, pero... ¡Tendré que luchar contra ellos y destruirlos!» Piensa el caballero dorado de Tauro, mientras cruza los brazos, tensa el rostro y permanece en la entrada de su casa, esperando a que lleguen.

En Leo, Aioria de igual forma está en la entrada de su casa. «Esta vez pelearé con todo, y aplicaré lo que aprendí de Goku, no me importa qué o quienes sean, ¡aquí los acabaré!»

En la casa de Virgo, Shaka solo siente la conmoción que causan los cosmos de los recién llegados, adopta la posición de loto y entra en meditación, mientras empieza a elevar su cosmo a niveles muy altos.

En Escorpión, Milo permanece todavía desmayado, aunque empieza a mover poco a poco las manos y da señales de querer abrir los ojos..

En otro lugar, donde Goku y Esmerus estaban peleando, el saiyajin está luchando a gran velocidad con las seis copias de su contrincante más el original, aunque hace una pausa, vuela hacia arriba y mira a la dirección del santuario. -¿Qué... Significa esto...? ¿Quienes son esos tipos...? ¿Por qué están en el santuario...? -Se pregunta, extrañado. Esmerus nota también esto, él y todos sus clones voltean a la dirección del santuario momentáneamente, aunque luego regresan su atención a Goku.

-No te preocupes por eso, al parecer son rivales muy fuertes que han llegado a retar a los caballeros dorados. Lástima, yo quería medirme contra uno de ellos, cabe la posibilidad de que no tenga esa oportunidad, bueno, no podemos saberlo... -Comenta Esmerus con un tono ligeramente burlón.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que realmente sucede? Estos tipos no son de este universo, lo sé, puedo sentir sus ki, me resultan familiares, ya luché contra alguien como ellos en el pasado, por eso me preocupa... -Comenta Goku.

-Otro universo, interesante... Entonces vienen del mismo que tú, pero al parecer no son tus aliados... -Responde Esmerus.

-No, son enemigos, puedo saberlo por esos ki tan llenos de maldad. Debería...

-Ni lo sueñes. No escaparás de esta pelea, Goku. Tu rival soy yo y terminaremos esto, aquí y ahora.

-¡Pero Esmerus! ¿A caso no entiendes que tu universo está en peligro?

-Nosotros los guerreros persas somos muy poderosos, si esos que acaban de llegar acabaran con los caballeros dorados y se les ocurriera retarnos, no tendrían suerte contra nosotros. Pero mientras eso no suceda, no me importan, me interesa esta pelea. ¡En guardia!

Esmerus y sus clones se vuelven a lanzar contra el saiyajin y empiezan a golpearlo a gran velocidad, sin que éste reaccione a primera instancia, aunque luego empieza a bloquear los golpes y acto seguido hace una expulsión de poder, gritando.

-¡No me dejas alternativa entonces! ¡Pelearé con todo mi poder! Aaaaaaaaah!

Goku eleva su fuerza al máximo nivel del super saiyajin 2, el cabello se le eriza aún más y empieza a despedir fuertes cantidades de energía dorada mezclada con pequeñas descargas eléctricas ocasionales. Esmerus y sus clones contemplan a su rival, sonrientes.

-Bien, así debe ser, Goku. Pelearemos en serio a partir de ahora. ¡Poder de la Prisión Persa!

De las manos de Esmerus y sus copias sale un poder azul fuerte, que va formando aros y todos son lanzados directamente a Goku, quien empieza a esquivarlos a una gran velocidad, aunque los aros siguen en aumento. Finalmente varios de estos atrapan al saiyajin y lo aprisionan de forma parecida a que si lo ataran con un lazo en todo el cuerpo y lo comprimieran. Goku grita.

-Este es el poder de un guerrero persa, ¿sorprendido, Goku?

-Es... Es impresionante...

-No podrás escapar, mi prisión te comprimirá hasta empezar a romperte la piel y luego los huesos, ¡será tu fin!

-No... porque yo... Yo no... ¡Yo no me rindo fácilmente! Aaaaaaaaaaah!

-¿Qué...?

El saiyajin vuelve a explotar su poder y empieza a resquebrajar los aros de poder que lo aprisionan, ante un atónito Esmerus y sus copias que no creen lo que están mirando.

-¡Imposible! Con esa técnica he sometido a bestias y guerreros con fuerza descomunal quienes no pudieron causarle ni un pequeño agrietamiento... ¿Por qué tú...?

-¡Elevaré mi ki al máximo! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Goku aumenta aún más su poder, rompiendo definitivamente los aros expulsando su energía, luego se mueve a una velocidad tremenda aprovechando el desconcierto de Esmerus, y golpea a todos sus clones con un gran poder, les da puñetazos a dos, patea a otros tres y remata con un codazo al último, haciéndolos empezar a verse borrosos y finalmente desaparecen. Esmerus retrocede, con una cara de sorpresa mientras que Goku se detiene a tomar aire, cesa un poco pero retoma su clásica posición de pelea.

Esmerus pasa de estar anonadado a irritarse un poco.

-No sé quien o qué diablos seas, pero para romper una de mis más poderosas técnicas así, significa que no eres nadie ordinario. Voy a tener que emplear entonces mi máxima fuerza para derrotarte, Goku...

-Maldición, Esmerus, si recapacitaras sabrías que tu mundo está en peligro y no estaríamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo, claro que yo quiero seguir peleando porque después de todo, estás siendo un gran rival y eso a mí me encanta, medirme con gente como tú, pero...

-¡Nada de peros! Ya te lo dije, no te irás, deja que los caballeros dorados tengan sus propios retos, te lo repito, ¡tu rival soy yo!

Esmerus aumenta su cosmo a un gran nivel, alcanzando el séptimo sentido y superándolo. Extiende las manos y sale de nuevo un poder azul fuerte, con el que vuelve a formar un aro pero gigante, y ovalado.

-¡Halo De Divinidad Persa!

Esmerus lanza su poder contra Goku y en el trayecto va levantando el agua del mar y destruyendo algunas islas de alrededor, despidiendo mucho poder, que si tocara la superficie haría un daño terrible. Goku reconoce la fuerza de este ataque y se prepara a detenerlo.

-¡No creas que harás lo mismo que con mi prisión Persa! El Halo de la Divinidad está creado para destruir todo lo que toque a su paso, si lo tocas estarás hecho polvo en unos instantes...

-¿Piensas que no he detenido ataques así de fuertes? ¡Te equivocas conmigo, Esmerus! ¡Yo pelearé hasta el final!

Goku aumenta su poder de nuevo y se prepara para detener el halo, finalmente impacta contra él y con las dos manos lo logra detener, aunque con gran esfuerzo. Esmerus nuevamente se queda perplejo.

-¡Esto es imposible! Ni siquiera tiene armadura, ¿y está deteniendo mi Halo de la Divinidad tan solo con sus manos? Este Halo puede arrasar con ciudades enteras y hasta países... Maldición, ¿quién eres?

-Ya te lo dije, ¡soy un guerrero que lucha por el bien! Aaaaaaaaaahh!

Ahora Goku, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo reflejado en su cara y su voz (característico de él), empieza a levantar el halo, para luego expulsar energía de ambas manos e impulsar el ataque de Esmerus hacia la superficie. Ya en una altura conveniente, Goku lanza una esfera de energía que impacta en el halo y lo hace estallar, la explosión ilumina el cielo y provoca algunos ventarrones.

Esmerus no creé lo que ve. Sabe que Goku lo supera, pero su orgullo no le deja aceptarlo y mucho menos considerar la posibilidad de que esté equivocado.

-No, no, no... ¡No! ¡Yo soy Esmerus, el segundo guerrero legendario persa más fuerte, ¡tú no puedes vencerme!

-¡Entiende de una buena vez! Si no lo haces, ¡me veré en la necesidad de hacerte entender por las malas!

-¡Nunca vas a ganarme, Goku! ¡Toma esto!

De las manos de Esmerus vuelve a salir el ataque de la prisión persa pero aún con más poder, los aros se dirigen directo a Goku pero antes de que lo vuelvan a aprisionar, el saiyajin se teletransporta hasta donde está Esmerus, y aparece justo atrás de él, quien se voltea, totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste...? ¿por qué tú...?

-¡Ven conmigo!

En un movimiento rapidísimo, Goku toma a Esmerus del brazo y lo teletransporta con él, a donde se dirigían sus aros, Esmerus los recibe todos siendo aprisionado por su propia técnica. Goku prepara su golpe final.

-Kaaaaame, Hameeeeeee...

-No... Puede... Ser... -Alcanza a comentar Esmerus, aterrorizado.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Aaaaaaaagggh!

El impacto es tremendo, el mismo Kame Hame Ha de Goku hace que los aros se rompan pero también la armadura de Esmerus, quien va cayendo a la superficie mientras contempla a su rival, resplandeciente. «Esto no es lo que esperaba... Esto no es lo que Adrastos me dijo... Una vez más, los guerreros persas, ¿humillados...?»

Esmerus impacta en el suelo, con lo que le queda de armadura, resquebrajada. Goku respira y vuelve a la normalidad, para bajar también hasta donde está Esmerus, quien a duras penas se levanta pero no puede ponerse totalmente de pié.

-Adelante... Da tu golpe final... Mátame... Ahora...

No, Esmerus. Yo no soy de esa clase de tipos, además te dije que no sentía maldad en ti, y no puedo eliminar a alguien que no es malvado...

-Pero... Yo te dije... Que esta pelea sería... A muerte...

-No me importa lo que me dijiste. Pero entiende, estás a tiempo, puedes recuperarte y ayudarme a luchar contra el verdadero enemigo...

-No... Mi orgullo ha sido... pisoteado... Por ti... Por Atena... Por Adrastos... No continuaré haciendo el ridículo...

Esmerus eleva lo que le queda de cosmo, dice unas últimas palabras

-Esta ocasión tengo que huir... Como cobarde... Pero volveré... Y acabaré contigo, Goku... ¡Lo verás...!

Acto seguido, desaparece del lugar haciendo una pequeña implosión que levanta mucho polvo y genera ventarrones, Goku no esperaba eso y se cubre con las manos, para luego ver que su rival ya no está.

-Esmerus... No tenía que ser así. Si tan solo hubieras entendido...

Goku se eleva por los aires, mira a varios lados y recapitula todos los escenarios (parecido a lo que hizo cuando llegó al planeta Namek)

-En el santuario, esos cuatro poderosos y extraños sujetos han aparecido, la pelea contra los caballeros dorados comenzará pronto -Voltea a otra dirección -Allá Vegeta se prepara para pelear con otro enemigo como Esmerus -Vuelve a voltear a otro lado -En ese lugar está Esmerus, no se fue muy lejos, hay otros dos como él, uno tiene un ki considerablemente grande -Y voltea a una dirección más, pero esta vez se concentra y cierra los ojos, después de un rato puede ver a Adrastos corriendo hacia el santuario -¡Tú! Eres a quien buscaba, te encontré.

Goku se lleva los dedos a la frente para hacer la teletransportación y desaparece.

De vuelta al Santuario de Atena, Mu eleva su cosmo mientras los demonios hacen lo propio.

-Kiki, vete de aquí, ahora.

-Pero maestro... No lo dejaré solo...

-¡Obedece! Usa la teletransportación como te enseñé para llegar con Milo, necesito que lo ayudes a reanimarse, ¡házlo ahora!

Kiki retrocede con temor, pero luego obedece a su maestro.

-Entendido, maestro... ¡Por favor, no pierda esta pelea!

El niño desaparece.

-Hey, ese mocoso se ha escapado -Comenta Paprik.

-Déjalo, no tiene importancia, lo mataremos después. Concentrémonos en este sujeto -Responde Comin.

-De acuerdo a lo que nuestro maestro nos hizo saber, tenemos que pasar por las casas de este patético santuario y llegar al final donde encontraremos lo que estamos buscando. Excelente -Argumenta Pimentor.

-Hagámoslo. Destruyamos a este individuo...

-Crystal Wall!

Mu extiende los brazos y crea su técnica.

-¡No podrán pasar de aquí, demonios! ¡Yo, el caballero dorado de Aries, los venceré!

Los cuatro sirvientes de Anshoyda sonríen contemplando el crystal wall y a Mu...

FIN DEL EPISODIO 15


	16. Episodio 16

Episodio 16: FUERZA SAIYAJIN Y PODER DORADO

-¡Les he dicho que no pasarán de esta casa, demonios! ¡En guardia! -Exclama Mu, manteniendo el Crystal wall y aumentando su cosmo.

-No te precipites, claro que no vamos a pelear los cuatro contra ti, ¿qué caso tendría hacerlo? No sería divertido. Yo seré tu oponente mientras mis hermanos demonios continúan para retar a los otros que se parecen a ti… -Comenta Comin.

-Olvídenlo, ¡no dejaré pasar a nadie! Se los advierto, aún tenga que morir, los venceré a los cuatro aquí... -Replica el caballero de Aries.

-Házte a un lado, Comin… *spit!* -Ábura escupe sobre el Crystal Wall el cual empieza a petrificarse poco a poco, y esto deja con los ojos desorbitados s Mu. Este demonio tiene la misma habilidad que su hermano Dábura. Al volverse técnicamente un muro de piedra, Ábura lo golpea y se rompe, en este instante Paprik ejecuta un movimiento con la mano derecha y congela todo el cuerpo de Mu, solo dejándole la cara descubierta.

-¿Qué…? Malditos… ¡Me han tomado por sorpresa!

-¡Jajajajaja! Gracias hermanos, ahora déjenme a este individuo, yo lo venceré -Sentencia Comin.

-No te demores, nosotros haremos lo mismo. Vámonos. -Contesta Ábura.

Los tres demonios restantes pasan y se internan para atravesar la casa de Aries.

-¡Esperen! Ustedes no pueden…

-Es inútil, se fueron. No te preocupes, ellos asesinarán a tus amigos no sin antes divertirse con ellos un rato, y claro que yo haré lo mismo contigo, jejeje… -El comentario de Comin hacia Mu es en tono de burla.

El caballero dorado de Aries se irrita ante su rival, eleva su cosmo y empieza a destruír el hielo en el que está aprisionado. Finalmente lo logra, aunque pierde algo de aliento, pero rápidamente se reincorpora, se quita la capa y encara a Comin.

-No entiendo cómo es que pudieron llegar hasta aquí, pero ya no importa, ¡te derrotaré!

-Hey, ¿sabes a quién te estás enfrentando? Yo soy un demonio, el demonio del viento infernal, y tú eres un simple humano, ¿crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mí?

-No me interesa si eres demonio, en el pasado ya enfrenté incluso a titanes y salí airoso, así que aunque seas un demonio, yo lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para derrotarte…

-¡Ja! Qué gran espíritu de lucha… Veamos si tu poder es tan grande como tu boca...

Comin empieza a elevar su ki de color verdoso obscuro, mientras que Mu hace arder su cosmo dorado.

En otro lugar, Vegeta se prepara para enfrentar a Darius.

-¿Listo, "saiyajin"? Es hora de que pagues por haber humillado a Jerus.

-Ataca con todo lo que tengas, insecto... ¡Aaaaaaaah!

El príncipe saiyajin se vuelve a transformar en super saiyajin 2, mientras que Darius aumenta su poder y acto seguido ejecuta su primera técnica.

-¡Fuego Morado Persa!

De las manos de Darius salen esferas de fuego color morado a una gran velocidad, Vegeta tiene que empezar a moverse velozmente para esquivarlas, pero cada vez son más por lo que decide contrarrestar algunas lanzando ki blasts. En ese momento Darius aprovecha para moverse a la velocidad de la luz, y entre todo el fuego aparece frente al saiyajin y le propina un puñetazo en el pómulo derecho, Vegeta reacciona casi al instante y le intenta dar un golpe pero Darius desaparece. El saiyajin empieza a sentir un leve ardor en la cara y se toca, para darse cuenta que tiene una ligera quemadura.

-¡Jajajaja! Todo lo que tocan mis puños es quemado, el fuego persa arde en mi cosmo y tengo esa gran capacidad. Con eso acabaré contigo…

-¡No cantes victoria tan pronto, gusano! Galick Ho!

Vegeta lanza su poder el cual Darius detiene formando una especie de escudo de fuego morado.

-Ah, el color morado es precioso, pero tú lo haces ver mal… ¡Toma esto!

Darius lanza una rágafa de fuego púrpura la cual va a una gran velocidad, Vegeta tiene ciertos problemas para esquivarla, algunas llamas provenientes de dicha ráfaga le alcanzan y le queman parte de su vestimenta.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Fuego Persa Supremo! -Darius había saltado aprovechando el momento de distracción de Vegeta para generar su ataque, lanza su poder hacia el suelo y luego éste regresa en forma de columnas de fuego morado que empiezan a salir de la tierra. El saiyajin empieza a verse acorralado por dicho ataque y tiene que moverse a una gran velocidad para esquivarlos, pero Darius va tras él y lo alcanza, le propina un tremendo jack en el abdomen y remata con un uppercut lanzando a Vegeta hacia arriba con una fuerza trementa, en el momento que está en el aire una columna de fuego lo atrapa y parece que lo empieza a consumir…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaagh…!

Solo se alcanza a escuchar el grito de dolor del saiyajin que desaparece en el fuego de color morado. Las columnas de dicho fuego comienzan a cesar y Darius se detiene, cruzado de brazos, sonriente.

-Creo que terminé con él. Jerus fue un idiota al dejarse vencer por este sujeto…

Darius sonreía pero luego se percata de una silueta flotante en el cielo, rodeada de algo de humo, el cual al empezare a disipar revela a nadie más que Vegeta, quien tiene un campo de fuerza dorado a su alrededor. El saiyajin está jadeante, se le pueden ver algunas leves quemaduras en los brazos y otra en la frente.

-Debo aceptar que eres poderoso, y el recurso del fuego te hace un enemigo temible, ¡pero te advierto que yo ganaré esta pelea y haré pedazos tu hojalata morada!

Big Bank Attack!

Vegeta lanza su poder a Darius quien no hace mucho esfuerzo para esquivarlo, desaparece y aparece frente al saiyajin quien no se esperaba dicho movimiento, el persa lanza una patada y Vegeta apenas y la desvía para dar un codazo a Darius, quien lo esquiva y en ese momento rápidamente atrapa a Vegeta con una llave. Darius empieza a elevar su cosmo haciendo arder fuego púrpura y obligando a Vegeta a estar dentro de dicho fuego sin poderse liberar de la llave aplicada por su rival.

-¡Nooooooo! Aaaaaaagh…

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Te descuidaste y ahora morirás! ¡Arde en mi precioso fuego morado!

Vegeta siente como el fuego lo quema intensamente, pero no le hace más daño debido a su gran resistencia física aunque poco a poco empieza a resentir las quemaduras. "No puede ser… ¡Este sujeto no puede vencerme así! Tengo que liberarme..."

-¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? ¿No puedes escapar? ¡Arde hasta las cenizas!

-¡No, maldición… Agh…!

Vegeta va sintiendo más dolor y menos fuerzas, pero en ese momento vuelve a recordar las enseñanzas de Shaka. "Lo que a nosotros, los caballeros de Atena nos mantiene vivos en situaciones críticas es nuestro cosmo, con el cual podemos trascender más allá incluso del universo, el cuerpo es mero recipiente de nuestro cosmo, pero sincronizados ambos es como logramos grandes hazañas. Tú eres fuerte y despliegas tu poder de forma desbordada, pero cuando aprendas a sincronizar eso que tú le llamas ki con tu cuerpo y usarlo de forma más efectiva, es cuando alcanzarás un nivel divino y serás más fuerte que ahora".

"Es cierto… Me he dejado llevar por la furia porque esa es la base para que un saiyajin se vuelva más fuerte, pero creo que es el momento de aprender algo nuevo…"

Vegeta deja de gritar, se relaja aun estando dentro del fuego de Darius y su cabello vuelve a la normalidad, el guerrero persa lo suelta pensando que ya está muerto.

-¡Jajaja! Fue un buen rival, pero mi fuego persa es fatal contra cualquier individuo, por más fuerte que sea. Con él vencí a grandes guerreros y bestias, haciéndolos arder sin piedad.

Bien, creo que haré que su cuerpo se consuma en mi fueg...

-¡Alto, insecto!

-¿Qué…?

-Te dije que no me vencerías…

Vegeta se vuelve a transformar en super saiyajin 2, pero esta ocasión sin gritar, eleva su ki y por un una milésima de segundo el cabello se le torna rojizo, aunque fue casi imperceptible incluso para el mismo Darius. Vegeta abre los brazos y empieza a acumular un gran poder.

-¡Ja! No puedo creer que estabas vivo, pero siendo ese el caso no me dejas alternativa… ¡Terminaré contigo de una buena vez!

¡Este es mi ataque más poderoso, ¡FLAMA DIVINA PERSA!

Darius extiende los dos brazos hacia el frente con las palmas abiertas, y se va formando una flama morada en forma de espiral que se hace más grande poco a poco.

-Este fuego podría destruír el planeta si lo lanzara hacia su núcleo, por eso no podrás hacer nada para detenerlo, ¡morirás aquí, Vegeta!

Vegeta sigue acumulando energía hasta que junta los dos brazos para ejecutar su siguiente ataque.

¡EL RESPLANDOR FINAL!

Ambos lanzan sus poderes los cuales chocan estrepitosamente y empiezan a destruir todo el lugar. Se equiparan en fuerza y sus ejecutores empiezan a tener que esforzarse para mantenerlos y no dejar que el otro lo consuma.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Te dije que no perderé, soy uno de los guerreros persas más poderosos de la historia!

-¡Será tu fin, porque para mí no eres nada más que una sabandija enlatada! ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Vegeta empieza a elevar aún más su ki, y Darius no da crédito a lo que empieza a suceder, se tiene que esforzar de sobremanera para no ser empujado él y su flama por el Final Flash de Vegeta, que levemente empieza a ganar terreno.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¿Cómo es que tiene tanto poder después de haber ardido en mi fuego persa? ¿A qué se debe…?

-¡Se debe a que soy un saiyajin! ¡Soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, la raza más poderosa del universo! ¡Muereeeeee!

Ahora Vegeta grita y eleva su poder aún más, de una forma bestial, tanto que el mundo se estremece. En el Santuario los caballeros dorados se dan cuenta de esto, Aldebarán, Aioria y Shaka quedan conmocionados al sentir la elevación de energía. El caballero dorado de Virgo en su respectiva casa sonríe, estando en su posición de flor de loto. "Vegeta, te saliste con la tuya… Al final pudiste sincronizar primero tu energía y tu cuerpo para sobrevivir, pero después, fiel a tu estilo expulsaste todo el poder que tenías y dicha sincronización solo te hizo subir a un nivel aún más alto. Eres un guerrero formidable. Algún día alcanzarás el nivel de los dioses*, de eso ya no hay duda… En cuanto a mí, yo también lucharé a un gran nivel contra mi siguiente rival, y te aseguro que ganaré y luego venceremos al enemigo más fuerte que tenemos ahora, porque tengo una misión en el futuro muy importante*..."

De vuelta al escenario de la batalla, Vegeta empieza a empujar su Final Flash y la Flama Divina de Darius empieza a extinguirse, pues él va perdiendo fuerzas.

-No… ¡Maldición, no! ¡Otra vez, vencido…! Aaaaaaaaagh…

Finalmente la energía del saiyajin consume totalmente la flama púrpura e impacta a Darius, quien se ve envuelto en el poder dorado mientras que su armadura se va haciendo pedazos. Darius recuerda su pasado en otras vidas, la forma en la que él y sus amigos derrotaron a otros guerreros, sometieron a bestias mitológicas y ganaron muchas batallas, ahora todo eso se iba perdiendo poco a poco. "Perdí… Perdón, Ahura dios mío, perdón, amigos míos, hermanos persas… Tal vez este sea el castigo que merezco por tantas muertes de las que he sido responsable a través de la historia y mis diversas reencarnaciones… Pero espero volver en alguna otra época, más fuerte que hoy..."

Se oye un grito final desgarrador, el final Flash termina de impactar con el cuerpo de Darius totalmente ocasionando una explosión terrible que destruye casi toda la isla donde se está llevando a cabo la pelea. Al pasar el estruendo y la humareda generados, ya no hay rastro alguno del guerrero persa, solo está Vegeta quien al instante vuelve a la normalidad, y luego cae inconsciente pesadamente en el suelo del pedazo de isla que quedó después de la explosión.

De vuelta al santuario de Atena, Comin empieza con sus ataques contra el Mu.

-¡Ráfaga satánica!

El demonio ejecuta un movimiento con las manos y sale una tremenda ventisca de aire verdoso la cual Mu esquiva moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, dicho aire choca contra un pilar de la casa de Aries, haciéndolo polvo en instantes. Mu aparece arriba de su rival, y lanza un ataque el cual Comin solamente desvía con una mano. Mu desaparece de nuevo y ahora aparece detrás de él, lanza ahora una esfera de energía dorada la cual Comin esquiva, pero Mu se acerca a una gran velocidad, para tratar de conectarle un golpe. Comin desaparece moviéndose también a la velocidad de la luz esquivando el ataque del caballero dorado, quien agudiza sus sentidos para saber donde aparecerá su enemigo. Finalmente el demonio aparece a su derecha, y efectúa su siguiente ataque: inhala y luego sopla otra fuerte ráfaga pero esta vez el ventarrón se dispersa y una especie de fantasmas se empiezan a formar, dichos seres son tétricos y se ríen de forma macabra.

-¡Acaben con él ahora! -Les ordena Comin. Estos fantasmas se lanzan contra Mu, quien repite su técnica defensiva antes de que lo toquen.

-Cristal Wall!

Los fantasmas no llegan a su objetivo, chocan con el muro de cristal y se deshacen uno por uno hasta desaparecer todos, pero al mismo tiempo fueron debilitando la técnica de Mu y al final esta se rompe, haciendo que su creador se sorprenda.

-Esa es buena técnica… Para un cobarde. Lo bueno es que es tan fácil de neutralizar para nosotros, que somos seres superiores a ustedes, miserables humanos… Ahora te enseñaré algo más fuerte…

-¡Tornado Maldito!

Comin efectúa un movimiento algo similar al que hizo Pai Ku Ham contra Goku*, pero más corto y sin la posición final de este, al final abre los brazos y se forma un tornado verde que incluso causa algunas descargas eléctricas gracias a la fricción que provocaba. Mu se prepara al ver tal técnica imponente.

-Aunque de nuevo te protegas con tu muro de cristal, ¡este tornado lo traspasará y te hará pedazos!

-¡Qué poco conoces a los caballeros de Atena! Es comprensible porque ni siquiera eres de este mundo, pero nosotros somos más que técnicas defensivas, ¡y te lo voy a demostrar!

-¡Deja de hablar y muere!

Comin empuja con gran poder su tornado, Mu hace arder su cosmo y realiza su movimiento.

\- Starlight Extinction!

Salen varios rayos dorados de las manos de Mu que chocan contra el tornado, Mu aumenta la intensidad de su ataque y poco a poco logra menguar y finalmente hacer desaparecer el tornado de Comin, quien por primera vez deja de sonreír al ver esto y su semblante se torna molesto.

-Vaya vaya, no estabas fanfarroneando después de todo… Tienes algo de poder, pero aun así, ¡el que ganará esta pelea y destruirá tu cuerpo y alma seré yo!

Comin desaparece y aparece a una extraordinaria velocidad frente a Mu para propinarle varios puñetazos que el caballero dorado no esperaba, los resiente pero al final es bien protegido por su armadura dorada, sin embargo tiene que retroceder. Comin vuelve a desaparecer y aparece atrás de él para darle una patada en la nunca que hace que Mu vuele varios metros e impacte al caer estrepitosamente. Comin se cruza de brazos y ríe malévolamente.

-¡Jajajajaja! Aún con tu armadura y tu poder, no eres rival para mí.

Mu se levanta pesadamente, con un ojo medio cerrado y visiblemente adolorido por el ataque. "Rayos… Es muy rápido y tal vez me supere en ataque físico, los pocos que conozco con un estilo similar son Shiryu y tal vez Goku, pero no quise pelear más contra él, pude aprender… Ahora entiendo porqué Aioria sí peleó con él… Pero aún así, ¡no puedo rendirme! ¡Tengo que proteger mi casa y el santuario!"

-¿Qué sucede? ¿ya vas a rendirte? Porque yo apenas estoy empezando…

Comin se vuelve a lanzar a una gran velocidad pero Mu ahora usa su teletransportación para contrarrestar dicha rapidez, aunque el caballero dorado no se enfrasca en un intercambio de golpes sabiendo la capacidad de su rival. En vez de eso, Mu sigue yendo de lado a lado mientras que Comin no puede asestarle un golpe.

-¡Deja de huir, imbécil! Si sigues huyendo entonces tendré que acabar contigo ya… ¡Ráfaga Satánica!

Comin lanza de nuevo este ataque pero Mu lo vuelve a esquivar, no sin antes darse cuenta de algo. "Este demonio tiene que detenerse y dejar al descubierto su defensa cuando ejecuta esa ráfaga…".

Este ataque ahora impacta en un lado de la casa de Aries, destruyéndolo al instante, pulverizando las paredes.

Mu vuelve a teletransportarse y se pone frente a Comin, quien de nuevo intenta golpearlo pero Mu nuevamente se teletransporta para esquivar dicho golpe.

-¡Qué cobarde! ¿Así son todos los de tu élite? Decepcionante… Y como ya me irritaste voy a tener que asesinarte ahora mismo, miserable humano…

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!

-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? ¡Ahora probarás mi poder y no vas a poder esquivarlo ni con tus movimientos!

¡Ráfaga Satánica multiplicada por 10!

Comin vuelve a realizar su técnica pero esta vez requiere de más concentración, extiende los brazos y empieza a generar las ráfagas de viento que empiezan a surgir de sus lados y frente, rodeándolo. Mu observa la situación "¡Es mi oportunidad de atacarlo, aunque me cueste la vida! ¡Tengo que atacarlo antes de que lance las ráfagas!" Mu calcula que no puede atacarlo sin traspasar las ráfagas de viento, así que decide teletransportarse cerca de él aunque quede atrapado en el aire mortal que Comin estaba generando. Y así lo ejecuta.

Mu se teletransporta hacia a la espalda de Comin, aunque al instante el aire terrible empieza a golpearlo y esto lo resiente, su armadura lo protege pero puede sentir una tremenda presión en el cuerpo, como si sus órganos vitales fueran a explotar, y el aire empieza a generarle cortaduras en la cara. A pesar de esto grita y eleva su cosmo, Comin voltea sorprendido pero sin poder hacer nada pues seguía generando su ataque y esto le ocasionaba no poder moverse a libertad, de lo cual Mu ya se había dado cuenta.

-Starlight Extinction!

-¡no puede ser… Aaaaaaagh!

Mu lanza su ataque contra Comin el cual sale impactado pero justo en ese momento se detiene en seco y se tambalea como si chocara contra unas cuerdas, en realidad es una red dorada que empieza a aparecer, la cual fue tejiendo Mu previamente cuando se empezó a teletransportar de un lado a otro. Comin siente como no se puede despegar de ella aunque hace un tremendo esfuerzo.

-¡¿Qué es esto…?!

-¡Es hora de que desaparezcas, demonio! Aaaaaaaaaah!

Mu, pese a estar mal herido, aumenta su cosmo al límite del séptimo sentido y lanza su ataque final.

-STARDUST REVOLUTION!

-¡Noooooooo…!

Del cuerpo del caballero dorado salen cientos de estrellas doradas que van dejando estelas a su paso, todas directas contra el demonio que estaba atrapado en la red. Comin solo grita horrorizado cuando ve que van hacia él, lo empiezan a impactar de forma brusca hasta deshacer su cuerpo y acabarlo.

El ataque genera un impacto tremendo que se resiente en todo el santuario y general en toda Grecia. Al terminar, Mu cae arrodillado y visiblemente afectado por el ataque de su rival. El caballero dorado no tiene aliento y sus cortadas en la cara sangran, su armadura tiene algunas abolladuras.

Finalmente Mu cae al suelo, pero sonriente.

-Gané… He derrotado a un demonio… Amigos, ustedes pueden lograrlo también… ¡Nosotros somos los caballeros dorados de Atena! -Exclama Mu sonriendo y optimista, pero en ese momento se desmaya.

En otro lado, lejos de ahí, Goku está en una dimensión etérea, parecida a la ilusión de la casa de Géminis. Frente a él está una figura conocida, Goku aun no lo conocía pero ese individuo es Adrastos, vistiendo la armadura de Géminis.

-Dime quien eres, y porqué estás haciendo todo esto -Cuestiona Goku a quien está con él.

-Es tu fin, Goku… Jajajajajaja…

La vaga respuesta de Adrastos y su risa al final resuena por todo el lugar.

FIN DEL EPISODIO 16


	17. Episodio 17

Episodio 17: AYUDA INESPERADA Y MÁS REVELACIONES

Kiki se había teletransportado previamente a la casa de Escorpio, ahí aparece en un santiamén para ver a Milo todavía desmayado. El niño corre hacia él para auxiliarlo.

-¡Rayos Milo! Debes levantarte!

Kiki se hinca donde está Milo tendido, cierra los ojos y comienza a elevar su cosmo y transmitirlo hacia el caballero dorado. En un instante ambos se ven envueltos en un aura dorada de poder.

-Ojalá que esto funcione para al menos hacerte despertar…

De vuelta al santuario, los demonios habían llegado a la casa de Tauro. Aldebarán se sorprende al ver la apariencia de estos individuos, pero no se inmuta y se cruza de brazos. Los 3 seres demoniacos sonríen de forma burlona al ver al espigado caballero dorado hacer esto.

-¿Han visto? Este tipo va a morir pronto y aún así finge estar despreocupado. Es mejor que me encargue de él y lo asesine ahora... – Comenta Pimentor mientras da algunos pasos hacia adelante y sigue sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Ninguno de ustedes, bestias demoniacas, pasará de la casa sagrada de Tauro! ¡Van a morir aquí todos a manos de mi poder! - Exclama Aldebarán.

-Si así lo deseas, Pimentor, adelante. Destrúyelo mientras nosotros vamos por los demás…- Responde Ábura, ignorando las palabras del caballero dorado y dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-Ustedes son sordos o estúpidos… Pero no me importa, ¡ya les dije que perecerán aquí! ¡Gran Cuerno!

Aldebarán ejecuta su ataque y lo lanza contra los 3 demonios quienes lo esquivan sin muchas dificultades [aunque Tauro no lo lanzó tampoco muy fuerte, solo para medir la capacidad de reacción de sus contrincantes]. Pero en ese momento, Ábura y Paprik realizan un ataque bastante peculiar, el cual consiste en una especie de cuerdas que van atando a Tauro [similares a las que los hombres de Bojack en la OVA de Dragon Ball Z: El Guerrero Más Fuerte usaron para neutralizar a los guerreros Z], éste se sorprende pues no esperaba tal ataque y de repente las cuerdas lo atan de brazos y pies, además estas se convierten en ligeros lazos de piedra y hielo por así decirlo, lo que le quita toda movilidad a Aldebarán, momento suficiente para que los dos demonios salten por sus costados y pasen corriendo.

-¡Esperen, malditos!

-¡Jajajajaja! Funcionó a la perfección, como siempre -Exclama Ábura -¡No tardes, Pimentor!

-¡Desgraciados! Agh… -Exclama el caballero de Tauro mientras intenta moverse.

-Ya olvídalos, ellos irán adelante pero yo te enterraré aquí, mastodonte.

-Siempre me tocan enanos… No sabes ni lo que estás haciendo al enfrentarme solo, demonio maldito. ¡Te lo demostraré! Aaaaaaaaaah!

Aldebarán eleva su cosmo a altos niveles y destruye los lazos de hielo y roca que lo aprisionaban.

-Muy bien, te felicito, pero ese ataque fue insignificante. Si hubiéramos querido, te hubiéramos asesinado mientras estabas atrapado, ¿pero qué caso hubiera tenido? La diversión se hubiera acabado pronto y lo que yo quiero es divertirme haciéndote sufrir…

-¡Ja! Ahora puedo ver que en verdad no eres de por aquí, porque si supieras el poder de nosotros, los caballeros dorados, no estarías tan confiado…

-¿Caballeros dorados? Jajajaja suenan como a una bola de tontos con armaduras brillantes…

-¿Ah, sí? Pues uno de estos "tontos" ha terminado con la vida de uno de ustedes…

-¿Qué dices…?

-Pon atención… Cuando ustedes llegaron eran cuatro, pero ahora son tres y no siento la presencia del que se quedó en la casa de Aries…

Pimentor deja de sonreír y se concentra para tratar de sentir la energía de Comin, pero no lo logra.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Donde estás, Comin?

-¿No es evidente? Fue vencido por mi amigo Mu de Aries. Te lo dije y te lo repito, no conoces el poder de los caballeros dorados… ("Aunque estoy preocupado por Mu, porque siento su cosmo muy débil…")

-Esto no se quedará así… Seguro Comin se confió y perdió la batalla, ¡maldición! Pero eso no sucederá aquí, yo terminaré con tu vida y luego volveré a acabar con quien venció a Comin, ¡ustedes no pueden estar vivos! Aaaaaaaaaah!

Pimentor empieza a elevar su ki de una forma tremenda, ante un Aldebarán atónito, pero con rostro serio. Sabe que la batalla no será fácil, pero que es su deber no dejar pasar a su rival. "Dejé pasar a Vegeta porque después de todo no es una persona malvada y de hecho creo que está peleando de nuestro lado… Pero a este tipo de ninguna forma puedo dejarlo ir. Y si Mu pudo vencer a uno de ellos, significa que yo también puedo hacerlo..."

-¡Me las pagarán, caballeros dorados!

-¡Deja de hablar, demonio enano y lucha! ¡Gran cuerno!

-¡Fuego Inquisidor!

El caballero dorado de Tauro lanza su ataque mientras que Pimentor cruza los brazos en forma de X para luego expandirlos y al momento de hacer eso sale un fuego naranja muy brillante, el cual va directo a chocar con la técnica de Aldebarán.

En otro lado lejos de ahí, específicamente en una dimensión desconocida, Goku está encarando a Adrastos, quien ya viste la armadura dorada de Géminis.

-Sin duda, Goku, eres fuerte, pero sin cerebro. Bastó con usar mi presencia como anzuelo y tu propia teletransportación como red para traerte aquí. Y lo mejor de todo, puedo dejarte vagando toda la vida en este lugar ¡jajajaja

-¡Dime quien eres! ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto, si eres un caballero dorado?

-Claro que lo soy, yo debería ser el original Adrastos de Géminis, pero mi maestro, Saga, no quiso darme ese título. Prefirió ceder a su ambición y quedarse con esta armadura, pero no conforme con eso se adueñó del santuario y el título de patriarca, para luego ser confundido por un poder manipulador y después morir de forma patética ante una diosa como Atena quien carece de personalidad y mano dura para castigar a los blasfemos e impíos. Afortunadamente he conocido un poder mayor a ella y a todo lo de este mundo, y gracias a ese poder he podido llegar a niveles distintos, más altos que antes. Ahora soy más fuerte que cualquier caballero dorado existente, aunque pronto morirán los que quedan y yo comandaré la nueva legión de dorados…

-Eso no me dice nada, solo sé que estás enfermo de poder y rabia, y por eso estás haciendo todo esto. Pero si quieres enfrentarme, házlo. ¡Peleemos ahora!

-¿Enfrentarte? Jajaja. No vale la pena ensuciarme las manos contigo, saiyajin. Aquí te vas a quedar para que no interfieras en los planes de mi maestro y míos. Después de todo, traerte a ti y a tu estúpido amigo fue inútil porque no se mataron con los caballeros dorados como esperábamos, pero eso ya no importa. Ahora puedo dejarte aquí por el resto de tus días…

-¿Qué dices…?

-Adiós, Goku. ¡Hasta nunca jajajaja!

Adrastos ejecuta una técnica y desaparece, dejando a Goku atrapado en ese lugar etéreo en el que se encontraban. Había sido presa de la técnica conocida como Otra Dimensión, pero a un nivel más alto, llevándolo a un mundo desconocido y lejano, lleno de obscuridad y uno que otro planeta colisionando en el cielo. Aún así el saiyajin sonríe y se rasca la cabeza.

-Rayos… Tengo que pensar como voy a salir de aquí... - Comenta Goku mientras se sienta, cierra los ojos y se trata de concentrar para ver si puede sentir algún ki y teletransportarse de vuelta.

De regreso al santuario, la segunda batalla entre demonios y caballeros dorados había dado comienzo. Las técnicas de Aldebarán y Pimentor colisionan de forma brutal, pero la del demonio es ligeramente más fuerte y gracias al choque de poderes se suscita una explosión cargada al lado del caballero dorado, que tiene que protegerse con los dos brazos para no ser arrastrado por el impacto que genera. Al disiparse la energía y el humo, Aldebarán se descubre pero en ese momento Pimentor lo ataca con una patada en el pecho, la cual el caballero dorado resiente. A pesar de la estatura del demonio (ligeramente más alto que Vegeta), tenía una fuerza física impresionante.

El caballero dorado de Tauro retrocede, pero Pimentor no pierde el tiempo y empieza a escupirle, aunque su saliva se va convirtiendo en pequeñas bolas de fuego que Aldebarán no tiene tiempo de esquivar, y recibe todas, impactándole y haciéndolo volar hacia atrás.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Qué te pareció eso, maldito gigantón? Acabaré contigo para vengar pronto la muerte de Comin. ¡Toma esto! ¡Fuego inquisidor!

Pimentor repite su técnica y se la lanza a un aturdido Aldebaran, quien no tiene tiempo esquivarla y se tiene que ver en la necesidad de cubrirse del impacto. Las flamas dan de lleno y lo vuelven a hacer volar varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Ves? No eres nada más que un miserable humano, pero yo soy un demonio que te hará sufrir los peores tormentos…

-¡Gran Cuerno!

-¿Qué…?

A una gran velocidad, Aldebarán alcanza el séptimo sentido y ejecuta el Gran Cuerno, Pimentor no puede ver nada más que un resplandor y es impactado por ese tremendo poder, ahora el que sale volando hacia atrás es él. Aldebarán se reincorpora, se ve golpeado y su armadura con algo de tizne por la combustión generada gracias a las flamas del ataque de su rival. "Si no fuera por mi armadura, esas flamas me hubieran causado un gran daño..."

Pimentor rápidamente se levanta, aunque sí resintió el ataque del Gran Cuerno y le hace trastabillar un poco.

-Agh… ¡Humano inmundo! Aunque tengas algo de fuerza no me vencerás aquí. ¡Vas a morir!

¡Réplica Satánica!

Pimentor se concentra y ahora él se cruza de brazos justo como Aldebarán, quien se extraña al ver que su contrincante hace esto. Acto seguido, ve que el demonio realiza el Gran Cuerno pero en vez de poder dorado, es con flamas naranjas.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

-¡Toma esto, humano mediocre!

Aldebarán no reacciona a tiempo y es impactado por la copia de su ataque pero en versión fuego, aunque no le causa mucho daño, sí resintió el golpe, no logró hacerlo volar como el ataque anterior pero sí le impacta de forma que hace que pierda el equilibrio y se tenga que arrodillar en una pierna para no caer.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Qué te pareció? Tengo la habilidad de copiar las técnicas de mis enemigos y mejorarlas convirtiéndolas en fuego. No lo esperabas, pero gracias a eso, tienes perdida la pelea. Vas a morir…

Aldebarán ahora se pone de pié.

-Tu técnica no servirá de nada, demonio. Nosotros los caballeros dorados tenemos una habilidad, y te la voy a mostrar.

-Deja de decir tonterías, ¡y muere! ¡Réplica Satánica!

Pimentor de nuevo ejecuta el Gran Cuerno en fuego y lo lanza, pero esta vez Tauro lo recibe sin que le cause ningún daño.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Te lo dije, demonio. Los caballeros dorados no somos afectados dos o más veces por una misma técnica, y mucho menos por una que nosotros conocemos. Tu versión de mi Gran Cuerno puede ser peligrosa por ser de fuego, pero en realidad es pobre y carece de la fuerza necesaria para que impacte eficazmente al enemigo.

-Maldito seas… Pero no me interesa. Solo sé que vas a morir aquí y ahora, porque yo tampoco te he mostrado todo mi poder, pero veo que tendré que hacerlo para acabarte de una buena vez porque ya me aburriste… Prepárate. Aaaaaaaaaah!

Pimentor empieza a acumular su ki y a elevarlo a grandes niveles, haciendo el lugar temblar y mucho fuego empieza a rodearlo. Sigue gritando y el lugar temblando, las paredes de la casa de Tauro se agrietan y esa parte del cielo se nubla. Tauro observa a su rival, preocupado, pero sabe que no puede claudicar. "Este tipo tiene un poder espantoso, justo como los saiyajin, imagino que por ser del mismo universo pueden explotarlo de una forma similar, sin embargo… El cosmo de este sujeto es pura maldad..."

-¡Morirás, humano! ¡Llamas de Maldad!

En el techo de la casa de Tauro, se abre una especie de agujero negro pero del cual empieza a caer una lluvia de fuego horrenda, desde pequeñas llamas hasta bolas grandes del tamaño de un balón de basquetbol, todas dirigida a Aldebarán quien se ve en la necesidad de alcanzar el séptimo sentido y moverse a la velocidad de la luz para que dicho ataque no le dé de lleno. Tauro se mueve de forma rápida y se trata de acercar a Pimentor quien se da cuenta de esto y también se mueve velozmente, para aparecer atrás del caballero y darle un golpe de martillo, el cual lo lanza hacia atrás pero en ese momento la lluvia de fuego lo empieza a impactar.

-¡Te lo dije, imbécil! ¡Ahora vas a morir!

La lluvia cesa y el agujero se cierra, pero Aldebarán ya había sido terriblemente impactado por la mayoría de ésta, por lo que cae pesadamente al suelo. En ese momento Pimentor se mueve velozmente y lo empieza a golpear estando en el suelo de forma brutal, sin que Tauro reaccione.

-¡Jajajajaja! Esto es por Comin, maldito. Y espera a que ponga las manos en tu amigo, ¡también lo torturaré hasta que su cuerpo quede hecho cenizas!

Aldebarán no reacciona, al parecer está desmayado, no se le nota la mirada. Pero de repente su cuerpo empieza a brillar y varios rayos de luz salen de él, Pimentor deja de golpearlo y se aleja un par de metros hacia atrás. El caballero dorado se levanta y abre extiende las manos, aun sin que la mirada se le note.

-¿Qué harás, a caso esa es tu pose de derrota o de pedir perdón? Es demasiado tarde porque ta estás sentenciado a morir…

-¡ESTALLIDO CÓSMICO!

-¿Qué…? Aaaaaaaaagh..!

Pimentor no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, Aldebarán explota su energía en la cual el demonio se ve envuelto y no logra escapar. La explosión es terrible, impacta de lleno a Pimentor quien sale disparado hacia atrás, sin embargo no siente ningún daño, solo siente el impacto pero ningún dolor. Después de esto, Aldebarán cae boca abajo y azota pesadamente.

-¿Eso fue todo…? ¡Jajajajajaja! Por un pequeño momento me espantaste, pero veo que no tienes fuerza ni para seguir adelante. Es hora de que te destruya de una buena vez, ya me diste varios problemas… ¡Fuego Inquisid… Aaaaaagh!

Pimentor no termina la frase, pues de repente siente mareo y un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se tenga que hincar. En ese momento Aldebarán se levanta.

-Es tu fin, demonio. ¡GRAN CUERNO!

Tauro ejecuta su técnica y Pimentor solo pone cara de horror al ver que no tiene fuerzas ni velocidad para esquivarla o detenerla. El impacto es horrendo, el cuerpo del demonio se empieza a desmembrar y se oye un grito desgarrador de dolor, para luego ser consumido por el Gran Cuerno totalmente.

Después de esto, Tauro se sienta y exhala un aire de alivio, pero también de cansancio. Se empieza a reír.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Lo logré… Es tu turno, Aioria…

Después de esto, Aldebarán deja caer la cabeza y así sentado entra en trance y se desmaya. Los ataques de Pimentor sí le causaron un daño considerable.

En otro lugar, se puede ver aparecer a Adrastos todavía con la armadura de Géminis puesta. Camina hacia un salón de dicho lugar y se puede ver el cuerpo de Broly todavía exánime.

-No contaba con que el maestro Anshoyda iba a traer a demonios del mundo de los saiyajins para vencer a los caballeros dorados, pero sin duda fue una estupenda idea, seguro logran el objetivo… Por lo pronto, yo ya me encargué de ese idiota de Goku y sin esforzarme demasiado. Y Vegeta al parecer se mató con ese guerrero persa. Todo empieza a salir bien.

Adrastos se sienta en una silla junto a una mesita de vidrio.

-Y así, cuando despierte el poderoso Behemot y tome posesión de tu cuerpo, serás totalmente invencible, ya nadie podrá detenerte porque seguro Atena y Poseidón se matan entre sí, ellos y sus caballeros y generales marinos. No habrá técnicamente nadie que quiera enfrentarnos, ni siquiera Hades ¡jajajajaja!

Adrastos mira fijamente a Broly mientras pronuncia estas palabras y ríe.

-Ya falta poco para la media noche, entonces el día indicado en el que debemos despertar a Behemot está por llegar, para que por fin Anshoyda tome el control absoluto. Con Behemot bajo su control, no habrá ni dios ni ser vivo que pueda oponerse…

-Y a nosotros, ¿qué nos tocará? -Exclama una voz que toma casi por sorpresa a Adrastos, quien se sobresalta levemente pero luego sonríe al ver quien había entrado al salón.

-¿Qué…? Ah, pero si eres tú, Cirus. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que las órdenes habían quedado claras…

-¿Órdenes? Que yo recuerde, tú no eres ningún tipo de jefe, no puedes decirme a donde ir, más bien tú y yo hicimos un pacto para derrotar a Atena y sus caballeros, y a esos dos guerreros llegados, para que podamos reclamar nuestro lugar en el mundo...

-Ah, sí, me olvidé que a ustedes los guerreros legendarios persas no les gusta recibir órdenes… Pero déjame decirte que no han cumplido con su parte. Si no estoy mal, tres de ustedes fueron vencidos por esos saiyajins, incluso uno murió, y no lograron matar a nadie. ¿Qué clase de guerreros son entonces?

Cirus endurece el semblante y mira con desdeño a Adrastos, aunque sabe que está diciendo la verdad pues Esmerus y Jerus estaban muy mal heridos, mientras que Darius había perecido contra Vegeta. El único que no había peleado era él.

-Está bien, Adrastos, te traeré la cabeza de los saiyajins y luego me encargaré de los caballeros dorados, pero que te quede bien clara una cosa: no puedes olvidar el pacto que hicimos, por lo cual reclamaremos reconocimiento y nuestro lugar en el nuevo orden que tu maestro y tú impodrán.

-De los caballeros dorados ya ni te preocupes, fuerzas superiores han venido a darles muerte, mientras que de Goku yo ya me hice cargo, así que ahora solamente queda que verifiques si Vegeta efectivamente está muerto, si no, entonces derrótalo y tráeme su cadáver. Y sí, el trato sigue en pié, ustedes los guerreros persas serán reconocidos y ungidos, aunque no cumplan con las expectativas, pero por eso estarán bajo las órdenes de mi maestro. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer… -Responde Adrastos algo exasperado.

Cirus sintió ganas de golpear a Adrastos por humillarlo de esa forma, pero se contuvo, sabía que ante todo, él no era a quien quería vencer, sino a Atena, aunque tampoco comprendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, no tenía idea de lo poderoso que Anshoyda era y mucho menos de el inmenso poder de Broly, a quien echa una mirada mientras éste aun dormía; luego da media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, sin decir palabra. Sale de ahí y se dirige a un rumbo desconocido.

-Ni se te ocurra revelarte, Cirus, porque tú y tus amigos de todos modos no tendrían oportunidad ni ante mí, ni mi maestro Anshoyda, ni mucho menos ante el poderoso Behemot, jajaja… -Adrastos dice eso en voz baja mientras se sirve whisky en un vaso y mira por una ventana, sonriente.

En otro lugar, la dimensión etérea donde Goku estaba encerrado, éste permanece sentado casi en posición de flor de loto [solo las piernas], con los ojos cerrados, tratando de concentrarse y sentir algún ki pero no lo logra.

-¡Rayos! No logro sentir la presencia de nadie… Esto empieza a ponerse difícil…

El saiyajin sigue tratando, pero no logra nada, y esto genera una ligera desesperación en él. Aunque de repente siente una leve iluminación, abre los ojos y ve una luz ténue no muy lejos de ahí, entre unos árboles muertos en dicha dimensión obscura. Goku pone su clásica cara de sorpresa, se levanta y camina hacia la lucecilla. De repente escucha una voz femenina.

-Tú… Tu nombre es Goku ¿cierto?

Goku se sorprende por la dulzura de la voz, y de repente aparece frente a él una silueta brillante pero muy débil, de una chica delgada, con cabello largo y púrpura.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Yo soy Saori… Supe de ti cuando llegaste a mi mundo… Y creo que tú estás ayudando a los caballeros dorados del Santuario de Atena a pelear contra una fuerza maligna, ¿cierto?

-Así es, veo que conoces a los caballeros dorados, pero uno de ellos que realmente no sé si sea un dorado de verdad, me encerró aquí… ¿Tú puedes ayudarme a salir?

-Sí, sé quien te trajo aquí, es un hecho desafortunado y siento pena por él y su antiguo maestro… Lamentablemente, Goku, no puedo sacarte de aquí. Un dios muy fuerte quiere inundar la tierra y yo estoy soportando las aguas continentales muy en el fondo del mar para que esto no suceda, y no tengo el poder para llevarte de regreso, de hecho me debilito cada vez más… Pero estoy usando lo que me queda de cosmo para ayudar a otros caballeros que están peleando valerosamente para rescatarme y buscar la paz mundial… Y también para comunicarme contigo…

-Veo que sufres mucho, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Porque es mi responsabilidad, Goku…

-Entiendo… Qué mal que no puedas ayudarme a salir, para que pudiera auxiliarte…

Atena sonríe.

-Jeje… Dije que no podía sacarte, pero sí puedo ayudarte... Además, tu cosmo es tan puro y noble que fue como una guía que me trajo y me ayudó a trascender dimensiones para saber en cual estabas… Ahora tú harás algo parecido.

-¿Cómo dices? No entiendo…

-Solo cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Creo que tú sabes hacer algo que uno de los caballeros dorados también, se llama teletransportación, ¿verdad?

-Sí, la conozco…

-Tendrás que usarla. Anda, concéntrate ahora.

El saiyajin cierra los ojos y se vuelve a concentrar, entonces en su mente Saori aparece con su clásico vestido blanco, en una playa. Sin embargo no logra sentir ningún ki para poder teletransportarse…

-Saori, no logro sentir tu presencia…

-Como te dije Goku, mi energía se debilita cada vez más, y encerrada en este pilar no puedo trascenderla ni mucho menos hacer que vengas a este lugar exacto [¿se imaginan Goku enfrentando a Poseidón? O a Kanon… ¡Duelo de personajes con la misma voz!], lo que estoy haciendo es proyectar un poco de lo que me queda de energía a otro lugar en la tierra, para que puedas llegar ahí…

-Entiendo…

-Ahora… ¡Inténtalo, por favor, Goku!

Goku se concentra más y logra sentir por un instante la energía de Atena, abre los ojos en ese preciso momento.

-¡Ahí está! -Exclama el saiyajin, quien se lleva los dedos a la frente y se teletransporta. Vuelve al mundo de Saint Seiya, pero es un lugar localizado hasta Brasil, específicamente una playa.

Goku aparece pero cae directo al mar, mientras que algunas personas que estaban ahí se sorprenden al ver al recién llegado aparecer de repente y caer al agua. El saiyajin sale inmediatamente todo mojado.

-¡Está fría! Auch auch auch! -sale Goku, con sus típicos gestos aniñados, aunque de repente se pone serio, se levanta y trata de encontrar la energía de Saori, pero no lo logra. Entonces levanta la mirada.

-No sé quien seas, Saori… Pero gracias por lo que has hecho. Te prometo que pelearé con todas mis fuerzas para salvar tu mundo y luego salvarte a ti, donde quiera que te encuentres…

El saiyajin dice estas palabras sin saber que Saori es Atena, la diosa que lo había ayudado, a quien los caballeros del Santuario debían proteger y luchar por ella.

Acto seguido, Goku se vuelve a llevar los dedos a la frente y desaparece, ante la gente de la playa que se vuelve a sorprender e incluso algunos se espantan por lo sucedido.

-Fin del Episodio 17-


	18. Episodio 18

Episodio 18: EL REGRESO DEL GUERRERO DE ANTARES

[Flashback - En los años en que la legión de dorados se estaba formando]

-¡No lo acepto, maestro! Soy el mejor de tus alumnos, he demostrado que puedo ganar cualquier batalla, ¡creo que soy digno merecedor de la armadura de Géminis!

Estas palabras las dice un joven Adrastos, después de haber vencido a un contrincante en una pelea de entrenamiento, aunque la batalla duró poco y Adrastos la dominó todo el tiempo, pero le había aseverado golpes realmente fuertes a su rival. Saga estaba observando la pelea, y tuvo que pararla para que Adrastos no siguiera castigando al pobre chico vencido que ya se había desmayado de la tremenda golpiza recibida.

-Estás equivocado si piensas que la violencia y el deseo de sangre te convertirán en un buen guerrero, Adrastos. Veo que no estás listo para ser un caballero dorado. Hasta que comprendas lo que se necesita para ser uno te heredaré este cargo.

-¡Es injusto! ¡Maldita sea!

Saga da media vuelta y se va del lugar, mientras algunos peones del Santuario sacan cargando al chico desmayado. Adrastos aprieta puños y dientes, al irse todos y quedarse solo se arrodilla y comienza a golpear el suelo, causando grietas.

-¡Demonios! ¿Que no estoy listo? ¿Bromeas a caso, Saga? ¡Tengo un récord de 54 peleas ganadas y ninguna perdida! Incluso vencí a un caballero de plata mano a mano. ¡Yo ya debo ser un caballero de oro! Un tipo que se hace llamar Máscara Mortal recientemente fue nombrado caballero dorado de Cáncer, lo he visto pelear y no es tan fuerte, ¡si yo quisiera podría hacerlo pedazos en un enfrentamiento!

Adrastos sigue golpeando el suelo de forma violenta. Luego se tranquiliza, pasa un rato, se levanta mientras limpia su propia sangre de sus puños.

-Te lo voy a demostrar, Saga. Te demostraré que yo puedo ser un caballero dorado y reclamaré mi título, y si incluso es necesario vencerte en una pelea para obtener la armadura de Géminis, no dudaré en hacerlo, ¡ya lo verás!

Acto seguido, Adrastos se va del lugar con rumbo desconocido mientras los últimos rayos del sol empiezan a caer en ese pequeño coliseo parte del Santuario.

[Fin del flashback]

Paprik y Abura pasan rápidamente la casa de Géminis, donde no encontraron rival alguno. Acto seguido se detienen ambos, con cara de sorpresa pues acaban de sentir la desaparición del ki de Pimentor.

-¿Qué… Qué rayos significa esto, Abura? ¿A caso Pimentor fue vencido por un simple humano? ¿Y donde está Comin? Tampoco puedo percibir su energía…

-¡Malditos sean! Parece que lograron derrotarlos, pero en el proceso también esos tipos murieron. Eso significa que después de todo, estos individuos de armaduras doradas son buenos peleando, no debemos confiarnos. Recuerda que tú y yo somos los más poderosos del grupo.

-Sí, pero…

-Nada de peros, Paprik. Luego veremos la forma de revivir a Comin y Pimentor, si nuestro señor Anshoyda vuelve con todo su poder, seguramente podremos lograrlo. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en acabar con los siguientes dos guerreros de este lugar. Primero nos encargaremos del más próximo, luego enfrentaremos a ese del que tan solo percibir su ki siento repulsión.

Abura se refería a Shaka.

-Está bien… Vamos, ya quiero vengar la muerte de mis hermanos, y para eso torturaré a los guerreros que quedan vivos…

Dichas estas palabras, Paprik y Abura siguen corriendo subiendo las escaleras, rumbo a la casa de Cáncer.

En el mundo de Dragon Ball, los supremos Kaiosamas seguían presenciando los hechos desde su esfera de cristal, ambos estaban sentados recuperando energías debido a que los rituales para trascender universos los habían dejado exahustos. Aún así, el Kaio ancestral celebraba la victoria de los caballeros dorados sobre los demonios.

-¡Buen trabajo, chicos! Sin duda, se nota que de su universo ustedes son los más fuertes, acabaron nada más y nada menos que con dos demonios. Ni en mis tiempos habíamos visto a humanos lograr eso aquí.

-Oiga, pero… ¿Esos dos caballeros dorados estarán bien? También sufrieron daño, aunque ganaron, se ven mal… -Comenta Kibito-Kaioshin, preocupado.

-No te preocupes, creo que estarán bien. Pero de todos modos no hay que perder de vista a los otros dos demonios, espero que los caballeros dorados restantes también puedan vencerlos, en especial a Abura.

-Sí, Abura es muy poderoso, hermano de Dabura quien era mucho muy fuerte, pero los rumores decían que Abura lo había superado ampliamente desde hace un tiempo, tanto que el mismo Babidi no lo consideró para reclutarlo por temor a ser incapaz de controlarlo, y por eso eligió a Dabura…

-Así es. Méndigo Anshoyda, no entiendo como se le ocurrió llevar a más seres de este universo a ese, y no cualquiera, ¡llevó a los cuatro generales del reino de los demonios! Si no los hubiera llevado ya hubiera sido más fácil detener a Adrastos…

-Oiga supremo Kaiosama, no percibo a Vegeta ni a Goku, ¿dónde están…? Ellos también han estado peleando con guerreros muy poderosos...

-Es cierto, se me habían olvidado ese par de tontos. Veamos…

El anciano ejecuta un par de movimientos y las imágenes cambian en la bola de cristal. Ahora muestran a Vegeta, desmayado, después de su pelea contra el guerrero persa Darius.

-¡Ahí está el señor Vegeta! ¿Está vivo…?

-Sí, al parecer sí, observa detenidamente, está respirando.

-Menos mal, pero parece que por ahora no está en condiciones de seguir peleando. ¿Dónde estará el señor Goku?

-A ver, veamos…

El Kaio ancestral hace otro movimiento pero la esfera no logra revelar nada.

-¿Qué sucede…? No puedo ver qué sucedió con él…

-¿Y eso por qué…?

-Chico tonto, ¡si lo supiera ya lo hubiera arreglado!

-…

-Lo mejor será esperar… Y por cierto, ya intenté rastrear a ese tal Adrastos, pero tampoco puedo hacerlo, al parecer Anshoyda sigue de alguna forma bloqueando mi visión para que no pueda verlo.

-¿Qué estará haciendo…?

-Seguro preparando algo, y me temo que para eso se llevaron a Broly a ese universo…

-¡Rayos! ¡Debemos alertar al señor Goku y a Vegeta! En este punto ellos son los únicos que pueden detener a Broly…

-Pero ya no podemos hacer nada por el momento, estamos muy cansandos, establecer contacto con otros universos requiere mucha energía vital y si lo volvemos a intentar podríamos morir…

-Es cierto, y yo tampoco tengo energías para teletransportarme a la tierra y pedirle algunas semillas del ermitaño al maestro Karin.

-Vamos a tener que esperar aquí, chico, a recuperarnos y ver qué podemos hacer, mientras tanto tenemos que pensar en como vamos a ayudar a Goku, Vegeta y los caballeros dorados -Sentencia el Kaio ancestral

-Sí, supremo Kaiosama… -Responde el Kaio joven.

Los dos se quedan sentados mientras siguen viendo imágenes del universo de Saint Seiya en la bola de cristal.

En la tierra, Picoro, Gohan y Dende estaban reunidos en el templo Sagrado. En ese momento llega volando Ten Shin Han.

-Hey, amigos -Saluda el guerrero de tres ojos

-Hola, Ten. Disculpa que nos reencontremos así, con este ambiente tenso, pero están sucediendo cosas que no esperábamos… -Responde Gohan.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude al recibir el mensaje de parte de Dende, ni siquiera le avisé a Chaoz, estaba descansando. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso otro enemigo ha aparecido? -Pregunta Ten Shin Han.

-No lo sabemos todavía. Ahora mismo no podemos sentir ninguna presencia, si prestas atención verificarás eso, aunque tampoco podrás sentir las energías de Goku ni Vegeta -Contesta Picoro

Ten Shin Han agudiza sus sentidos, y descubre con sorpresa que el namekuseí estaba en lo correcto.

-¡Es cierto! Pero… ¿Qué está sucediendo…?

-Es pronto para decirlo, pero… Parece que mi papá y el señor Vegeta están en otra dimensión…

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Otra… Dimensión…?

Gohan solamente responde asintiendo con la cabeza y con un semblante duro en el rostro, mientras que Ten Shin Han no puede evitar abrir los tres ojos desorbitadamente, sorprendido.

Todos los presentes quedan enmudecidos, mirándose los unos a los otros, sin que nadie se atreva a decir algo más.

De vuelta al universo de Saint Seiya, en la casa de Escorpio, Milo empieza a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Lo primero que devisa es que ya es de noche, y luego puede ver a Kiki sentado en un pilar de la casa. Tiene una jaqueca terrible, está mareado y siente náuseas, así como un tremendo cansancio, pero aún así intenta reincorporarse.

-Qué… ¿Qué sucedió…?

-Vaya, ¡hasta que despiertas Milo! ¿Cómo te sientes…?

-Me siento… Realmente fatal…

-Sí, seguramente. Además tu conducta no fue muy buena que digamos, eh?

En ese momento Milo recuerda haber peleado contra Aioria, Goku, Mu y Aldebaran. Al hacerlo, el dolor de cabeza le aumenta, se lleva la mano a la frente mientras se queja y cierra los ojos, no se ha logrado levantar totalmente. Kiki lo mira un poco preocupado, temiendo que el caballero dorado estuviera poseído todavía.

Luego de algunos instantes el dolor de cabeza baja de intensidad, por lo que Milo se recupera y se alcanza a sentar. Kiki respira aliviado, ya que no puede sentir maldad en su cosmo.

-Kiki… ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Si te refieres a mi maestro Mu, Aioria, Aldebaran y Shaka, digamos que están bien, aunque no puedo asegurarlo cien por ciento. Me preocupa sentir los cosmos de mi maestro y Aldebaran muy debilitados, han estado peleando…

-¿Peleando, dices…? ¿Contra quien…? ¿Contra esos sujetos llamados saiyajin, a caso…?

-No Milo, mientras estabas desmayado pasaron más cosas, llegaron otros seres al parecer del mismo mundo de los saiyajins, traidos por…

-¡Anshoyda! -Interrumpe Milo a Kiki, dejándolo perplejo.

En ese momento las imágenes pasan de nuevo por su mente. Al estar poseído, Milo supo todo lo que estaba pasando y ahora lo empieza a recordar: el plan de Anshoyda, los movimientos de Adrastos, la alianza con los guerreros persas, la llegada de los demonios y finalmente logra ver a Broly, desmayado, pero luego tiene una visión: puede ver como Broly despierta y atrás de éste sale una sombra horrible con ojos rojos y riendo de forma maliciosa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y luchar contra esa posesión! Desgraciado Adrastos, juro que me las pagarás… -Exclama Milo mientras se levanta casi bruscamente, pero en ese momento se tambalea y casi cae, alcanzando a arrodillarse en una pierna. Kiki corre y lo auxilia.

-¡Tranquilo, Milo! Apenas te estás recuperando, tienes que reposar…

-Ya he reposado mucho, Kiki. Mientras los demás han estado peleando ferozmente, yo aquí, tirado sin hacer nada. Y por si fuera poco, actué como un traidor y me revelé contra ellos, fui una simple marioneta de Adrastos…

-Eso no importa, Milo, lo importante es que ya estás bien.

-Pero eso no me redime como caballero dorado. Tengo que hacer algo, y pronto.

Milo se logra poner totalmente de pié al fin, mientras Kiki retrocede. Camina despacio, se dirige a la entrada de la casa de Escorpio. Al estar ahí, mira hacia abajo, a las casas anteriores.

-Esos cosmos, tan llenos de maldad… Pero estoy seguro que Aioria y Shaka darán cuenta de ellos, quien quiera que sean. Al parecer Mu y Aldebaran ya han hecho lo suyo. Los felicito amigos, pero en este momento no tengo cara para poder verlos y disculparme con ustedes por ser un estúpido. Solo hay una forma de corregir mis acciones…

Kiki, es mejor que te vayas ahora, encuentra el pasaje secreto del santuario y auxilia a Mu y Aldebaran…

-Pero no sé qué hacer… Te di parte de mi energía para que pudieras despertar…

-Y te lo agradezco, pero ahora ellos te necesitan. Si es posible, comunícate con Dohko para ver si encuentran una forma de ayudarlos a recuperarse.

-Eso significa que…

-Así es. Diles que me disculpen por lo que hice, y por lo que voy a hacer, pero tengo que dejar el Santuario por ahora y hacer mi parte, es mi turno.

-Pero Milo…

-No hay peros, Kiki. Haz lo que te digo. No moriré, eso te lo prometo, no es el momento de ese sacrificio, pero tengo que pelear por ellos, por mis amigos, y sobre todo por Atena.

Acto seguido, Milo se concentra, cierra los ojos, empieza a hacer arder su cosmo dorado y se concentra, ante un atónito Kiki que lo observa. Después de un rato, Milo apaga su cosmo y abre los ojos. Fue una especie de auto-revitalización la que el caballero dorado llevó a cabo.

-Es hora. Kiki, apresúrate. Te veré luego.

-Está bien, Milo…

El caballero dorado de Escorpio sale de su respectiva casa caminando sigilosamente, y luego aumenta la velocidad.

-Ten cuidado, Milo… -Susurra Kiki, quien también sale de la casa y se interna en la obscuridad de los pasajes del Santuario.

En el lugar donde Adrastos estaba, empieza a llegar gente con capuchas y veladoras en las manos. Atrás de ese gran salón hay un patio grande, y estas personas a quien no se les puede ver el rostro por estar encapuchadas empiezan a tomar posiciones formando una extraña figura, para que el centro lo dejen despejado. Adrastos contempla esta escena desde la ventana, sonriente.

-Excelente, ya empezaron a llegar los primeros feligreses. Seguro Behemot estará hambriento de almas y creo que para empezar estas serán suficientes para saciarlo temporalmente cuando despierte… -Comenta Adrastos, mientras sonríe y le da otro sorbo a su vaso de whisky.

Acto seguido, entran 6 hombres encapuchados también a la habitación.

-Lleven el cuerpo al patio y colóquenlo en el centro, tengan cuidado.

-Sí, señor, seremos cuidadosos de no lastimarlo…

-¡Jajaja! más bien, tengan cuidado de que no despierte y los aplaste…

-…

Adrastos ríe maliciosamente mientras los hombres, con temor, cargan el cuerpo de Broly haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, y lo sacan siguiendo las indicaciones.

-No puedo esperar a que empiece el nuevo orden… Tiemblen, dioses del Olimpo, porque Behemot volverá pronto después de miles de años, y cuando Anshoyda sea liberado totalmente formaremos un imperio que nadie podrá destruír…

La escena queda con Adrastos sonriendo, de nuevo.

En otro lugar, Vegeta yace tirado todavía desmayado, sin poder moverse. En ese preciso instante aparece Goku, que se había teletransportado desde Brasil.

-¡Vegeta! Menos mal que estás vivo, me preocupé cuando no pude sentir tu ki. Toma…

Goku le lanza una ráfaga leve de ki [similar a la que le dio a Freezer para que se recuperara en la primera batalla que tuvieron, cuando el demonio del frío ya estaba vencido]. En ese momento Vegeta abre los ojos y despierta, para levantarse con cierta dificultad. Todavía se le notan algunas quemaduras generadas por los ataques de Darius.

-Qué diablos… ¡Kakaroto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Vegeta. Estuve peleando con un tipo muy fuerte, luego confronté a ese tal Adrastos, pero estuvo a punto de vencerme llevándome a otra dimensión…

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Una chica llamada Saori me ayudó a volver, no sé quien sea pero…

-Luego me das detalles de ella. Ahora dime, ¿ya sabes qué demonios está sucediendo y cómo es que llegamos a este mundo?

-Creo que sí…

Goku le cuenta a Vegeta lo que le había dicho el Supremo Kaiosama ancestral cuando hizo contacto con él.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Un ser más poderoso que Majin Buu, que ha logrado trascender universos?

-Así es, Vegeta.

-En ese caso tendremos que esforzarnos para vencerlo, porque si tiene de aliados a tipos como Adrastos, es más peligroso todavía.

-Y también como el que se acerca… ¿Sientes eso?

-Sí...

Los dos saiyajins detectan un poderoso ki, acercándose. Finalmente aparece Cirus ante ellos, quien los mira con sorpresa.

-¡Ja! Esto es increíble. Estás vivo, después de haber peleado con Darius… -El guerrero persa se dirige a Vegeta.

-Ah, tú eres uno de esos insectos "persas", te recuerdo -Responde el príncipe de los saiyajins, exasperado.

-Y además, otro como tú, que supongo que es el que Adrastos decía haber vencido… Qué idiota fue al no verificar que efectivamente se había hecho cargo de ti. Pero esto es perfecto, porque así podré aniquilarlos a los dos y llevar ambas cabezas… -Comenta Cirus sin hacer caso al comentario de Vegeta y echando una mirada a Goku

-Vegeta, ¿conoces a este sujeto?

-Sí, yo vencí a dos de sus aliados, uno murió y el otro quien sabe donde está, al parecer este individuo lo ayudó a escapar.

-Tiene un ki similar al del tipo con el que peleé anteriormente, que huyó después de ser derrotado… -Comenta Goku

-¿Así que tú fuiste el que venció a Esmerus? Vaya, ¡esto se pone todavía mejor! Vengaré la muerte de Darius y el honor de Jerus y Esmerus… -Comenta Cirus, con una sonrisa pero no puede disfrazar el coraje que siente ante los dos saiyajins.

-¡Te aniquilaré, sabandija! Ya me encargué de dos de ustedes, ¡es tu turno!

-Espera, Vegeta. Déjame pelear contra él. Tú ya venciste a dos, yo solo a uno, si peleo contra este ya estaremos parejos…

-¿Qué dijiste…? Me niego, ¡este insecto hojalateado es mío!

-Vamos, no te pongas así… Además todavía tienes que recuperarte completamente, y si no mal recuerdo tú traes cuentas pendientes con ese tal Adrastos, ¿no? Puedes ir a buscarlo…

[Goku manipulando a la gente para pelear… ¿Ya lo hemos visto antes?]

-¿Adrastos? Ese maldito… Lo único que sabe hacer es huir… Está bien Kakaroto, te dejaré a este individuo, yo iré a buscar a ese imbécil y saldaré cuentas con él de una vez por todas.

-¡Ja! ¿A caso crees que te dejaré escapar así, como si nada? ¡Jamás! Vas a enfrentarme ahora mismo o…

Cirus es interrumpido por un golpe en el pómulo, no se dio cuenta en qué momento fue golpeado. Cuando reacciona, ve a Goku frente a él, sonriendo, había usado la teletransportación para atacar al guerrero persa.

-¿Y bien? ¡Peleemos ahora! Aaaaaaaaaah! -Exclama Goku quien se transforma en un instante en super saiyajin 2, ante la sorpresa de Cirus. Vegeta se eleva por los aires.

-Oye, Kakaroto, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde se encuentra el tal Adrastos?

-No puedo sentir su ki, por alguna razón, parece que se esconde porque no puedo detectarlo -Responde Goku, pero sin dejar de mirar a Cirus.

-Vaya, encontrarlo será más difícil de lo que pensé… En fin, iré a buscarlo, ya se me ocurrirá algo. No tardes en derrotar a este insecto.

Vegeta entonces empieza a volar a cierta velocidad considerable. Mientras que Cirus aprieta los puños, bastante furioso por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡Eres un maldito! Me atacaste por sorpresa, pero voy a hacerte pedazos y luego alcanzaré al que se acaba de ir. ¡Limpiaré el honor de los guerreros de la Supremacía Persa!

-¡Vamos, ataca de una vez! -Exclama Goku mientras toma su clásica pose de pelea.

De regreso al Santuario, Ábura y Paprik habían pasado ya la casa de Cáncer, y se enfilaban a la de Leo.

Aioria está en su casa, concentrando su cosmo y recordando su pelea contra Goku, y algunas cosas que el saiyajin le platicó. "Yo peleé con un tipo llamado Cell, era un androide muy fuerte, pero al final no pude derrotarlo, así que le dejé esa responsabilidad a mi hijo. Él, a sus 11 años, pudo superar al tipo que se creía perfecto, ¿lo puedes creer?" Se dibuja en la mente de Aioria a Goku relatando esto mientras sonríe. "Sin embargo, Gohan, mi hijo, se confió y tampoco pudo vencer a Cell, así que tuve que sacrificarme para derrotarlo. Al final digamos que todo salió bien, pero la lección de esa experiencia es que nunca hay que confiarse"

[Como si siguieras tu propio consejo, Goku…]

El caballero de Leo tiene cerrados los ojos, pero al terminar de recordar la plática con Goku los abre y sonríe. Aprieta el puño y enciende su cosmo.

-Te aseguro que no me confiaré, Goku. ¡Derrotaré a estos demonios cueste lo que cueste!

Aioria se queda parado con una actitud retadora en la entrada de la casa de Leo, esperando a sus rivales, mientras la lluvia cae en el Santuario.

En donde está Adrastos, el cuerpo de Broly ya está en medio del patio de ese lugar, mientras los encapuchados empiezan a hacer una especie de oración tétrica. La luna llena brilla de sobremanera, aquel lugar donde se encontraban no estaba siendo afectado por las lluvias causadas por Poseidón. Adrastos sigue observando todo desde la ventana cruzado de brazos, mientras se dibuja una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-FIN DEL EPISODIO 18-


	19. Episodio 19

Episodio 19: DEMONIOS, CABALLEROS DORADOS, GUERREROS PERSAS Y SAIYAJINS

Atrapada en el pilar de Poseidón, Saori, con los ojos cerrados, sonríe levemente. "Goku... Pudiste volver. Por favor, te encargo que detengas al mal, te lo ruego... ¡Ayuda a los caballeros dorados!"

Era una especie de oración la que Atena estaba haciendo. Hablando de Goku, el susodicho estaba en posición de pelea contra Cirus.

-No sé cual sea tu nombre, pero debo decirte una cosa antes de empezar. Tu amigo llamado Esmerus no quiso escuchar y por eso fue derrotado. Claro que quiero pelear contigo, pero en realidad tomé el lugar de Vegeta porque...

-¡Escucha bien, maldito! Mi nombre es Cirus, el guerrero persa más poderoso de mi dinastía ¡No me importa lo que tengas que decirme! Te haré pedazos y arrancaré tu cabeza...

-Vaya... Con que tú tampoco vas a escucharme, eh? -Comenta Goku sonriendo maliciosamente -Entonces creo tendré que hacerte entender de otra forma...

-¡Cállate ya! ¡Lanza Persa Legendaria!

Cirus enciende su cosmo, junta los dos brazos y forma una enorme lanza hecha de cosmoenergía roja, en ese momento se la arroja a Goku quien se sorprende por la velocidad de dicho ataque, no logra visualizarlo bien ni mucho menos moverse para esquivarlo, así que no tiene más remedio que detenerlo, pero lo hace con las palmas de las manos como cuando un peleador detiene una espada. El saiyajin se está esforzando mientras hace sus clásicos sonidos con la voz que acostumbra cuando hace un esfuerzo. Dicho ataque está muy caliente y comienza a resentir esto en las manos.

-No podrás detenerla por mucho tiempo, esa lanza te atravesará totalmente... ¡Muere de una vez! Aaaaaaah!

Cirus lanza más cosmoenergía roja para potenciar la lanza, esto lo reciente Goku quien se sigue esforzando de sobremanera mientras enciende su ki.

-¡No... Me vas a derrotar...! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Goku finalmente expulsa un gran poder y desvía la lanza la cual impacta en una montaña cercana y la destruye, generando una explosión. Goku mira sus manos enegrecidas y hace un gesto de alivio.

-Uf... Estaba ardiendo...

Cirus solamente mira con desdeño a su contrincante.

-Sí, ya veo que eres fuerte, ese ataque hubiera matado a cualquier otro rival, pero tú no eres cualquiera. Sin embargo, esta pelea recién comienza.

-Escúchame, antes de que sigas con esto lo voy a decir una sola vez: los caballeros dorados no son tus enemigos, hay fuerzas más poderosas que ese tal Adrastos no podrá controlar... ¿A caso no lo entiendes?

-Si con eso pretendes que te perdone la vida y huir de la pelea, estás totalmente equivocado. Mi misión es cortarte la cabeza y luego ir por la de tu amigo, y así podré reclamar mi lugar en el nuevo imperio que está por comenzar...

-Entonces no me queda alternativa... Kame, hame... Haaaaaaaaa!

Goku lanza su conocido ataque contra Cirus quien lo detiene con una mano.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Este ataque tan simple no te servirá para vencerme, soy más poderoso que tú y te lo voy a demostrar -Comenta Cirus quien en un instante desvía el ataque de Goku, el cual da directo a unas rocas y genera otra explosión.

-Jeje... Esto va a ser más interesante de lo que creí, aunque no planeaba pelear contra ti, pero... ¡Aquí vamos entonces! -Exclama Goku quien se vuelve a poner en posición de pelea y explota nuevamente su ki.

En el Santuario, Abura y Paprik ya llegaron a la casa de Leo. Empieza a llover estrepitosamente mientras caen algunos truenos, lo cual hace la escena más épica.

-Entremos y terminemos con la vida de este individuo, Abura -Comenta Paprik, pero su compañero no dice nada, solo mira fijamente hacia la casa, sonriente.

Ambos demonios entran a la casa, pero antes de que puedan avanzar, un ataque consistente en rayos de energía cortante se dirige directamente hacia ellos, aunque basta que Abura extienda la mano para detenerlo antes de que los toque.

-Veo que por fin llegaron, demonios. ¡Pagarán por ensuciar este santuario con su presencia llena de maldad! ¡Yo los venceré aquí!

-¡Jajajaja! Pobre iluso, cree que puede derrotarnos. ¡Hágamoslo pedazos, Abura!

Abura sonríe al escuchar las palabras de su acompañante, acto seguido se lanza al ataque, Aioria se da cuenta rápidamente de esto y eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido, el demonio intenta conectar un golpe pero el caballero dorado lo esquiva, ahora Aioria tira un jack pero Abura también es rápido, en eso el ser demoniaco lanza varias ráfagas de energía, Aioria retrocede para esquivarlas moviéndose a una gran velocidad, pero después de esto contraataca.

-Lighting Plasma!

Esta ocasión el ataque de Aioria es más intenso, por lo que Abura tiene que esforzarse para esquivarlo, Leo detecta esto y se mueve para intentar golpearlo pero en eso recibe un ataque que no esperaba.

-¡Escarcha del Infierno!

Este ataque consiste en varias estalactitas de hielo dirigidas a una gran velocidad y que en volumen forman una ráfaga demasiado intensa, la cual da de lleno a Aioria y lo manda a volar varios metros hacia atrás. El caballero dorado fue tomado completamente desprevenido.

-¡Maldita… Sea…! Agh…! Ese ataque me tomó por sorpresa… -Comenta Aioria, tratándose de poner de pié con ciertas dificultades. Ve su armadura y está congelada, y siente un frío bastante extraño en el cuerpo. "¿Qué rayos es esto…? Siento frío, pero no es normal..." Piensa el caballero.

-¡Jajajajaja! Excelente, dio completamente en el blanco

-¡Malditos tramposos…! -Exclama Aioria

-¿Tramposos, dices? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una pelea justa? ¡Qué imbécil! Nosotros somos demonios, no tenemos porqué darles concesiones a ustedes, estúpidos humanos… -Paprik ríe burlonamente luego de decir esas palabras, Abura también sonríe de forma maliciosa, ambos miran al caballero dorado en cuclillas, tratándose de recuperar del ataque.

-Además, tú dijiste que nos vencerías a ambos, ¿no es cierto? -Comenta Abura en esta ocasión, mientras eleva su energía y Aioria percibe esto. "¡No puede ser…! ¿Quién o qué son estos sujetos? Su cosmo no es normal… Está lleno de maldad y odio..."

Paprik también eleva su ki. La realidad es que se dieron cuenta que sus rivales no eran cualquier cosa, y en esta ocasión en vez de pelear solos habían decidido que entre los dos derrotarían a los caballeros dorados restantes, a raíz de lo sucedido con Pimentor y Comin.

-Bien, hojalata dorada, ¿estás listo para morir? Aquí mismo te enterraremos, ¡no te preocupes jajajaja…! -Exclama Paprik mientras se acerca caminando, Aioria se pone de pié por fin, aunque con cierta dificultad.

-¡No me importa que sean fuertes, yo los derrotaré aquí!

Aioria enciende su cosmo ante los dos demonios.

De vuelta en la isla donde Goku y el guerrero persa empezaban a pelear, el saiyajin ya se había lanzado al ataque. Tira varios golpes que son detenidos por Cirus, con destreza y a la vez con una gran fuerza. En eso Goku tira una patada pero Cirus la esquiva, entonces eleva su cosmo y ejecuta su ataque.

-¡Lazo Del Juicio Persa!

Rápidamente Cirus crea un lazo de poder rojo y con este atrapa a Goku del cuello, quien no se esperaba un ataque así de elaborado y rápido. El saiyajin rápidamente toma el lazo intentando liberarse de él, pero no puede aunque se esfuerza. Cirus empieza a tirar del lazo haciendo que el saiyajin se comience a asfixiar.

-Esto bastará para cortarte la cabeza, ¡pagarás por burlarte de los guerreros legendarios persas, insensato! ¡Muere!

-Aaaagh… Agh… No… -Goku siente otro tirón brusco del lazo por parte de Cirus, y como la garganta se le empieza a hacer nudo, impidiéndole respirar.

-Te lo dije, yo soy el más fuerte de los guerreros persas, y si derrotaste a Esmerus seguro fue porque se confió, pero para mí no eres nada…

-Agh… Aaaaaaaaah!

-¿Pero qué…?

Goku grita y empieza a expulsar su poder de forma brutal, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme comienza a separar con las dos manos el lazo que lo ahorcaba. Cirus queda anonadado pero en eso reacciona, aumenta su cosmo y hace más grueso el lazo.

-¡No escaparás! ¡Ya te dije que vas a morir!

-¡Nunca…! Agh… ¡No me vas a derrotar!

Goku de nuevo explota su ki a una gran magnitud. Cirus sigue tirando del lazo pero Goku sigue aumentando su poder.

-Este maldito… ¿Por qué tiene tanto poder?

-¡No me voy a rendir aquí! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Goku estalla su energía llegando al máximo poder del super saiyajin 2, y de un solo tirón rompe el lazo estirándolo con ambas manos. El lazo desaparece instantáneamente, ante un sorprendido Cirus.

-En otra vida pude someter a la bestia mitológica Cerberus con este lazo, y tú ahora lo rompes,

maldito…

Goku respira aunque con dificultad.

-Eso estuvo cerca… Ese fue un gran ataque, casi me matas, pero ya te dije, ¡yo no me voy a rendir!

Goku endereza su posición y se teletransporta hacia atrás de Cirus, quien no reacciona a tiempo y recibe un puñetazo en la cara que lo manda a volar lejos. Sin perder el tiempo, el saiyajin lo alcanza y ahora le conecta una patada para mandarlo a volar hacia arriba, nuevamente Goku usa la teletransportación antes de que reaccione el guerrero persa y en el aire le conecta un golpe de martillo para mandarlo a azotar al suelo de forma violenta y levantando polvo.

Al disiparse dicho polvo, se puede ver a Cirus arrodillado, apretando los dientes, lleno de furia.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡MALDITO! Aaaaaaaaaah!

Ahora Cirus hace estallar su cosmo fuertemente, y con él crea una espada de energía roja.

-¡Voy a matarte!

Cirus se lanza contra Goku haciendo mandobles con la espada, el saiyajin tiene que aumentar su energía y velocidad para esquivar dichos ataques, pero uno le roza la pierna y lo alcanza a cortar levemente. Cirus no da tregua y sigue atacando a una gran velocidad, Goku de nuevo esquiva y los mandobles van a dar hasta unas montañas cercanas, las cuales son cortadas. Ambos peleadores se detienen por un momento.

-Tienes un gran poder, Cirus, de verdad es una lástima que me veas como enemigo. Si a caso me escucharas…

-¡Ya te dije que nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie de opinión, cretino! Mi misión es aniquilarte y cortarte la cabeza, ¡y eso haré! ¡Toma!

Cirus vuelve a atacar y Goku no tiene más remedio que seguir esquivando, en eso el saiyajin lanza una esfera de ki la cual Cirus corta a la mitad, pero en ese preciso momento Goku aprovecha para teletransportarse cerca del persa, y le conecta un rodillazo en las costillas. Cirus se dobla al sentir tremendo ataque, pero fue protegido por su armadura por lo que se recupera pronto, y lanza un mandoble a Goku que apenas alcanza a esquivar, aunque el aire generado por este último ataque le alcanza a hacer una ligera cortada en el pómulo izquierdo, Goku se distrae por esta herida y Cirus aprovecha para darle una patada y mandarlo a volar hacia el suelo.

-¡Recibe mi ataque más poderoso, con el que puedo arrasar ciudades enteras! ¡Furia Devastadora Persa!

Cirus, volando, convierte la espada de energía roja en una especie de bola gigante con picos, al hacer esto genera una gran conmoción en el ambiente. Goku en el suelo se levanta y se da cuenta de tal energía.

-¡Oh no! ¡Es un ataque muy poderoso! ¡Detente o podrías destruir la tierra!

-¡Muereeeeee!

El guerrero persa no hace caso a la advertencia y lanza ese ataque el cual Goku recibe al parecer de lleno. La esfera con picos empieza lentamente a sumirse en el suelo, el saiyajin desaparece pues no se puede ver nada alrededor de este ataque.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Soy Cirus, descendiente del poderoso Ciro II, el más grande de los monarcas persas! ¡Jajajaja!

Pero en ese instante la esfera se detiene. Luego se oye un estruendo, y una ráfaga de aire sale al parecer debajo de la esfera. Acto seguido se escucha un grito poderoso.

-¿Qué… Qué está sucediendo…? -Pregunta Cirus, quien deja de reír y ahora se muestra extrañado.

El ataque se detuvo, y ahora empieza a subir, pero al descubrirse la parte inferior, vemos a Goku, transformado en Super Saiyajin 3, levantando el ataque de Cirus con una sola mano.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible que detenga mi ataque…?

Goku grita y por fin lanza el ataque hacia Cirus quien lo esquiva y luego ve como dicho ataque sale de la admósfera, para que se vaya al espacio y se pierda ahí.  
Cirus voltea al cielo, con los ojos desorbitados, para ver como su ataque desaparece en el cielo, pero luego dirige su mirada hacia su contrincante, quien ahora tiene una larga cabellera dorada, no tiene cejas y despide un poder tremendo.

-Tú… Te volviste a transformar…

En el santuario, Shaka en posición de flor de loto, siente la conmoción en la tierra causada por la transformación de Goku, solo hace un gesto con la cabeza.

Milo, corriendo en las sombras se detiene, y mira hacia la dirección de donde siente provenir el cosmo de Goku. "¡Qué gran poder…!" Piensa Escorpio, pero luego voltea y sigue su trayecto.

Vegeta, volando, igual se detiene y voltea hacia atrás. "Por fin vas a pelear en serio, Kakaroto… Insecto". El saiyajin sigue volando después de este instante.

Adrastos igual logra percibir esta energía en la casa donde estaba, al percibir la explosión de poder, se levanta de su silla y mira por la ventana a la dirección donde sentía dicha energía.

-¿Pero qué diablos…? ¡Ese es Goku! ¿Como rayos pudo volver a esta dimensión?

El discípulo de saga, algo tenso, da media vuelta y sale al patio.

-Y además, parece que aumentó su poder… ¿Pero por qué? ¿A caso los saiyajins no tienen límite…?

En eso ve a Broly aún inconsciente, ya en el patio, rodeado por toda esa gente encapuchada, y su rostro se destensa para sonreír.

-Es cierto… Se me olvidó que tú también perteneces a esa raza… Y seguramente puedes llegar a niveles incluso más altos, jejeje… Parece que entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Adrastos vuelve a internarse a la casa.

De nuevo en el santuario, pero en esta ocasión en la casa de Leo, Abura y Paprik por un momento perciben el ki de Goku.

-¿Sientes eso? -Pregunta Paprik.

-Sí, ese es un saiyajin. Tiene un gran poder, pero no importa, comparado con nosotros no es nada. -Responde Abura.

Aioria, atónito, mira a los demonios pero luego siente la energía de Goku. "¡Ese es… Goku! Pero por dios… ¡Tiene una energía bestial! ¿A caso no tendrá límites…?"

-Es cierto, Abura. Luego nos encargaremos de él si se da la oportunidad. ¡Acabemos con este sujeto! -Comenta Paprik volviendo a centrar su atención en Aioria.

-Es hora de que mueras, guerrerito dorado. ¡Escarcha del Infierno!

El ataque es dirigido deliberadamente a Aioria quien eleva su cosmo y logra esquivarlo. En eso contraataca.

-¡Colmillo de Leon!

Su ataque energético se dirige a Paprik quien lo esquiva, en ese momento Abura salta y escupe hacia Aioria, quien por puro reflejo se logra cubrir con la mano. La saliva de Abura petrifica la parte que se podría decir es el guante dorado de la armadura. Aioria se sorprende al ver esto, retrocede y se quita el "guante", el cual ya está todo convertido en piedra.

-¿Pero qué diablos…? No cabe duda, ustedes demonios tienen ataques bastantes traicioneros…

-¡Y no haz visto nada todavía, jajaja! -Paprik comenta esto tomando de nuevo desprevenido a Leo, por atrás, y le conecta una patada que hace que el caballero dorado se tambalee. Abura se mueve velozmente y empieza a golpear a Aioria por la parte de frente mientras que Paprik lo tunde a golpes por la espalda, entre ambos demonios empiezan a golpear brutalmente a Aioria quien apenas se alcanza a cubrir, pero recibe la mayoría de ataques.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Será más fácil de lo que pensé! Acabemos con este sujeto… ¡Muere…! -Grita Paprik. Pero en ese justo momento cae un ataque, atravesando el techo, el cual iba dirigido a los dos demonios que tienen que moverse y alejarse de Aioria, quien cae arrodillado.

-¿Qué diantres fue eso? ¿Quien fue…? -Pregunta Paprik.

-Solo unos cobardes como ustedes se atreverían a atacar dos contra uno, pero entiendo que lo hagan porque es su naturaleza de demonios venidos de infiernos que no valen nada.

-¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Sal ahora! -Exclama Paprik, exasperado.

-Reto a que vengan a enfrentarme ahora mismo, quiero verlos frente a mí, para destruírlos y mandarlos de regreso a esos infiernos donde ustedes atormentan a las almas perdidas…

-¿Por qué mejor no vienes tú, maldito? ¡Sal de donde te escondes! -Vuelve a exclamar Paprik.

-No tiene caso que le pidas eso, este sujeto no está aquí, pero está más adelante… -Comenta Abura. -Sentir su energía me asquea, pero al mismo tiempo siento deseo de acabarlo con mis propias manos... -Abura dice estas palabras mientras mira a la dirección de la salida de la casa de Leo.

-¿Sabes quién es? -Pregunta Paprik.

-Escucha, Paprik. Este caballero dorado ya está ablandado, solo falta que le des el golpe final. Me adelantaré a enfrentar a este tipo presumido que nos habla desde lejos. ¡Le demostraré que el poder de un demonio está por encima de cualquier humano, incluso si es un iluminado!

-¿Qué dices, Abura…? Bueno, si quieres puedes irte, yo me encargo de este individuo. Ya está casi muerto.

-No tardes, Paprik. Seguramente yo podré eliminar al siguiente, pero solo en caso de que algo salga mal, necesitaré tu ayuda.

-Así será.

Abura empieza a correr para atravesar la casa de Leo rápidamente. Paprik voltea y vuelve su atención a Aioria.

-Bien, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah sí, que ya vas a morir…

-Jajajaja…

-¿Eh? ¿Atreves a reírte en pleno umbral de la muerte? O a caso ya te volviste loco…

-No, asqueroso demonio. Me río por dos cosas. Primera, porque yo te mataré, y segundo porque mi amigo, el poderoso Shaka de Virgo va a destruír al otro…

-¡Jajaja! ¡Patrañas! Tú ya no tienes energía, así que me tengo que apresurar a darte el golpe final para acabar contigo e ir a ayudar a Abura pronto.

-¿Estás seguro de que ya no tengo energías…?

-¿Qué…?

Aioria se levanta y hace arder su cosmo.

-Voy a usar todo lo que me queda de poder, para acabar contigo, maldito…

-Vaya… Así que aún tienes algo de ganas de seguir peleando… ¡Entonces morirás!

Aioria se vuelve a poner en posición de pelea mientras que Paprik hace arder su ki.

De vuelta en la pelea de Goku, éste, ya en Super Saiyajin 3, mira fijamente a Cirus y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te lo diré una última vez, Cirus. Ríndete ahora, y únetenos, juntos podemos detener a esos malvados que intentan destruír este mundo.

-¿Qué…? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ya te dije que eso nunca sucederá y que mi misión es cortarte la cabeza, y eso haré! ¡Lazo Del Juicio Persa!

Cirus lanza el lazo el cual ahora atrapa el brazo de Goku, quien sin inmutarse, parece que se deja atrapar por él a propósito. Cirus tira del lazo pero basta que Goku dé un tirón para destruirlo.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?

Cirus no termina la frase, porque en ese instante Goku ya apareció tras él, y le conecta un severo golpe en las costillas que rompe su armadura. Cirus se retuerce al sentir tremendo impacto, retrocede y entre dolor y sorpresa puede ver su armadura rota donde recibió el golpe.

-Agh…! Mi armadura…

Goku ahora le conecta un golpe en el estómago, rompiendo esa parte de la armadura de Cirus, quien vuelve a retroceder al sentir el impacto de los golpes de su contrincante.

-Te lo dije, Cirus.

-No… ¿Qué eres tú…? ¿Un dios, acaso…?

-Solo soy un saiyajin que pelea por sus intereses, y en esta ocasión me interesa proteger este mundo, aunque no sea mío.

-Maldición… ¡No me importa! ¡Tú no me vas a vencer, desgraciado!

Cirus retrocede y hace arder su cosmo a grandes niveles, pero Goku solo observa, con la típica mirada del Super Saiyajin 3.

-¡Este es mi ataque aumentado al máximo! Aunque use toda mi energía, ¡será suficiente para acabar contigo!

-¡No lo hagas!

-¡Muere! ¡Furia Devastadora Persa al máximo!

Cirus genera una esfera de energía roja pero ahora sin picos, es 3 veces más grande que la anterior y genera algunas descargas electrizantes negras. Goku observa, pero ahora toma una posición muy conocida, se lleva las dos manos a su lateral, a la altura de la cintura.

-¡Ni pienses que podrás contrarrestar esta energía! En tiempos mitológicos esto fue suficiente para derrotar a un titán… ¡Tú no serás la excepción!

-Kaaaame…

-¡Toma esto!

-Hameeee… Haaaaaaaaaaaa!

Cirus lanza su Furia Persa mientras que Goku lanza el Kame Hame Ha. Ambos ataques chocan, pero el del saiyajin empieza a ganar terreno lentamente.

-¿Qué…? ¡No, no puede ser!

El guerrero persa no da crédito a lo que ve, pero toma una decisión.

-¡Usaré toda mi energía así tenga que morir! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Cirus eleva su cosmo hasta su límite, y todo su poder lo canaliza a su ataque que se potencia incluso más, pero Goku grita también expulsando más poder y potenciando de igual forma su Kame Hame Ha.

El resultado es que la fuerza de Cirus no logra rivalizar contra la de Goku en Super Saiyajin 3. Basta con que el saiyajin empuje con más fuerza.

-No… Esto no puede acabar así… -Son las últimas palabras de Cirus antes de recibir su propio poder empujado por el Kame Hame Ha de Goku.

-¡Nooooooooo! Agh…

Sucede una explosión al colisionar las dos energías. La escena termina con la silueta de Cirus en medio de dicha explosión.

-FIN DEL EPISODIO 19-


	20. Episodio 20

EPISODIO 20: EL PODER DE AIORIA

Milo corría a toda prisa para llegar a su objetivo. Aún sentía algo de cansancio, pero la fortaleza de su cosmo hacía que pudiera seguir a una buena velocidad y a la vez servía para seguir regenerando su energía. "Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que redimirme con mis amigos y demostrarles que pueden volver a confiar en mí... Y para eso te haré pagar por tus fechorías, maldito Adrastos..." Así pensaba el caballero dorado de Escorpio, mientras se pierde velozmente en la obscuridad.

De regreso al santuario, Aioria se sentía bastante cansado, el dolor de los golpes así como el frío raro que sentía lo atosigaban, aunque aún hacía arder su cosmo para mantenerse de pié frente a Paprik.

-¡Ja! Qué lamentable es tu estado, guerrero dorado. Es mejor que te rindas y aceptes la muerte porque está a punto de llegarte...

-¡Nunca haré eso, maldito demonio! ¡Toma esto! Lighting Plasma!

Aioria lanza su ataque el cual Paprik esquiva con cierta facilidad.

-¡Jajaja! No me hagas reír, ya no tienes fuerza para seguir peleando, en cambio yo estoy en perfecto estado. Te haré pagar por las muertes de Comin y Pimentor... ¡Escarcha del Infierno!

Esta vez Aioria, pese a su condición, logra ver el ataque perfectamente en un instante alcanza el séptimo sentido, esforzándose de más incluso para lograrlo, pero con esto puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz y esquivar la ráfaga helada, que va a chocar directamente con una de las paredes de la casa de Leo, para congelarla toda y luego romperse.

El caballero dorado de Leo aprovecha su instante veloz para saltar y lanzar un poderoso ataque desde las alturas hacia su contrincante.

-Lighting Bold!

El ataque sorprende a Paprik quien no esperaba eso, al parecer lo recibe de lleno, se genera una explosión por el impacto, y cuando se disipa el humo se puede ver al demonio quien había creado una barrera protectora justo antes de que el ataque de Aioria le impactara.

-¡Bien! Es increíble que en tu estado puedas generar este tipo de ataques, pero eso no será suficiente porque ya estás casi muerto, jajaja...

Aioria cae al suelo de pié, aunque resiente el cansancio y la energía usada para ese ataque, por lo que no se puede mantener mucho tiempo parado y se arrodilla en una sola pierna, faltándole el aliento.

-Mi turno. ¡Estacas del Hielo Infernal!

Paprik hace un movimiento circular con las dos manos, luego las estira y se siente un temblor en el lugar, Aioria se sorprende por esto, y luego del suelo empiezan a salir varias estacas de hielo muy puntiagudas y de varios tamaños. Leo tiene que moverse rápido pues varias salen donde estaba, y siguen saliendo a una gran velocidad, persiguiéndolo, mientras que Paprik sigue controlándolas con las manos, dirigiéndolas hacia el caballero dorado. En un instante toda la casa de Leo está llena de estacas formadas de hielo macizo que siguen saliendo y Aioria sigue esquivándolas.

-Maldición... ¡No dejan de salir! -Exclama Aioria mientras sigue moviéndose para evitarlas.

-¡Jajaja! Tu casa es muy grande, pero pronto se acabará el espacio y no tendrás a donde huir. Deja de correr y permite que una de mis estacas te atraviese ya... -Comenta Paprik, burlándose, pero aun controlando el rumbo de las estacas que no dejaban de surgir del piso.

Aioria sigue moviéndose velozmente; unas estacas son de gran tamaño y destruyen algunos pilares de la casa.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Huir? Qué lamentable. Pero ya es hora de terminar con esto. ¡Ráfaga del Infierno al doble!

Paprik deja de generar estacas de hielo y ejecuta este ataque, pero como el nombre lo dice, es doblemente más poderoso, intenso y va directo a Aioria quien ahora no tiene forma de esquivar esto, pues está rodeado de estacas de hielo por todos lados.

-¡Muere ya! Jajajaja

Aioria solo puede ver que el ataque viene a él, cierra los ojos y en un instante alcanza el séptimo sentido. La ráfaga de hielo lo impacta porque no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, sin embargo, su mente queda en blanco por un pequeño instante. Luego puede ver a Atena en el pilar de Poseidón, a los caballeros de bronce peleando contra los generales marinos. "Aioria... Aioria... ¡No te rindas! Por favor... Tú eres fuerte, puedes ganar esta pelea... Yo estoy contigo, siempre..." Son las palabras que escucha de Atena.

"¡Atena! Yo... Yo no puedo rendirme ni morir ahora... ¡Tengo que seguir peleando! ¡Yo soy el caballero dorado de Leo!"

De vuelta a la escena, el cuerpo congelado de Aioria se desploma y cae al suelo dentro de ese pequeño espacio donde quedó atrapado rodeado por las estacas de hielo.

-Por fin, era hora de que murieras, ya habías resistido mucho, miserable humano. Es hora de ir a dar muerte a los otros dos caballeros dorados que aún están vivos, para vengar la muerte de mis hermanos, y luego ayudar a Abura a acabar con ese repugnante caballero dorado que queda. -Paprik comenta esto dándose media vuelta para salir de la casa de Leo por la entrada, mientras va caminando algunas estacas de hielo se van deshaciendo para dejarlo pasar.

-¡Detente ahora, demonio!

Aioria se levanta haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, es quien había dicho estas palabras. Su cuerpo irradia el brillo dorado clásico de los caballeros de oro, está aumentando su cosmo exponencialmente.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Aún vives? Increíble, te di por muerto. Pero ya me irritó tu terquedad, ¿acaso no puedes aceptar morir?

-Eso nunca, mal nacido...

-Pues entonces déjame darte de una vez el golpe final...

"Mientras estuve esquivando las estacas de hielo, generé la energía requerida para este ataque pasando por las fases necesarias, Photon Invoke, y Photon Drive en silencio para que este demonio no se diera cuenta... Tuve que arriesgar el recibir su ráfaga para seguir con la acumulación de poder... Pero es mi apuesta final. Contra Goku no lo usé realmente así por obvias razones, pero contra este demonio es todo o nada..." Así piensa Aioria mientras sigue aumentando su poder.

Paprik genera una estaca de hielo en su mano derecha de gran tamaño, y se dispone a lanzársela a Aioria.

-¡Es hora de que mueras ya! ¡Toma esto!

\- LIGHTING PHOTON BURST!

Del cuerpo de Aioria empieza a salir una tremenda energía dorada que empieza a expandirse rápidamente y a derretir las estacas de hielo que lo rodeaban. Paprik mira dicho ataque sonriente, pero al ir comprendiendo la magnitud de éste, deja de sonreír, para ponerse serio. Cuando el Photon Burst lo va a alcanzar genera de nuevo su barrera protectora, pero no se imaginaba que el ataque la sobrepasaría, y así sucede.

-¿Qué...? Pero si tú ya estabas casi muerto... ¡Noooo! Aaaaaaaghhh...

El ataque del caballero dorado impacta totalmente a Paprik, quien solo lanza un grito desgarrador mientras es despedazado por tremenda energía dorada. Todas las estacas de hielo se derriten formando agua que empieza a correr hacia las salidas de la casa. Finaliza el ataque, la energía cesa y al terminar, ya no hay nada de hielo, solo agua corriendo por el piso.

Aioria solo sonríe, totalmente ya sin energía, mirando hacia arriba. -Por ti, Atena... -Acto seguido, se desploma en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras el agua baña su cuerpo.

En un cambio de escena a otro lugar, el Kame Hame Ha de Goku había contrarrestado la Furia Devastadora Persa de Cirus, quien había recibido totalmente el impacto tanto de su propia energía como la de Goku. Se había generado una explosión tremenda, y al empezar a pasar el alboroto se puede ver a Cirus en malas condiciones, toda su armadura hecha pedazos y con un brazo dislocado, sangrante, así como varias heridas de las cuales sangra mucho. El guerrero persa ya no se puede mantener en el aire y desciende poco a poco para acabar en el piso.

Goku en ese momento vuelve a la normalidad, y se acerca a él. Cirus lo ve borroso, y hace un tremendo esfuerzo por hablar.

-Tú... Agh... No... No quiero tu lástima...

-Demonios, ya no tengo semillas del ermitaño. Es que si acaso me hubieras escuchado, esto no hubiera terminado así...

-El orgullo... De los... Guerreros persas... Ha sido pisoteado... Por ti, por... Adrastos...

-Yo no quería hacer eso, yo quería que peleáramos juntos contra él, pero tú no quisiste escuchar...

-Escucha... Pese a todo... Eres un guerrero noble... Y formidable... Debes derrotar a Adrastos... Él planea... Revivir a... (en este Cirus momento tose y escupe sangre).

-¿A quién...?

-Es una... Bestia mitológica... Su poder es... Incontenible... Y para eso... Ha traído a alguien... Un individuo que al parecer... Viene de tu mundo... Y será el recipiente de la bestia... Unidos formarán a un ser... Con poderes fuera de... Agh... -Cirus vuelve a escupir sangre, mientras estira la mano, Goku solo lo ve con cierta lástima, pero sin perder el semblante serio en el rostro, y le hace una pregunta

-Dime, ¿dime quiénes son?

-Venga mi muerte... Si tú me derrotaste... Es tu deber... Vence a Adrastos...

-Rayos, ¡Por favor dame nombres!

-Be... Behemot... Agh.

Cirus exhala su último aliento y muere en ese momento. Goku solo cierra los ojos, acto seguido cava un hoyo de la misma forma que hizo cuando Vegeta murió peleando contra Freezer, carga el cuerpo de Cirus, lo deposita en dicho agujero y empieza a mover la tierra para taparlo.

-En verdad, discúlpame por haber faltado al respeto a tu orgullo y tus tradiciones, pero no quisiste escucharme cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Las cosas no debieron terminar así, pero te prometo que pelearé con todas mis fuerzas para vencer a aquellos que te humillaron y usaron para librar batallas que tal vez no eran tuyas...

Diciendo esto, Goku termina de enterrar el cuerpo de Cirus, se eleva por los aires, mira a los alrededores, se lleva los dos dedos a la frente y desaparece.

En el universo de Dragon Ball, los supremos Kaiosamas seguían viendo todo en la esfera de cristal.

-Increíble, otro de esos caballeros dorados logró derrotar a otro demonio. Sin duda son guerreros muy respetables y prodigiosos.

-Así es muchacho, pero el precio fue alto. Mira al caballero dorado de Leo, utilizó técnicamente toda su energía para poder ejecutar ese ataque tan poderoso. Está casi muriendo a causa de eso.

-¡Oh no! Tiene usted razón, supremo Kaiosama -Exclama Kibito/Kaioshin -¡Necesitamos hacer algo!

-Lamentablemente aún nos estamos recuperando, y si consideráramos romperíamos las reglas establecidas por los dioses de no viajar entre universos... -comenta el SK ancestral.

-¿Pero es que acaso no Anshoyda ya las rompió llevando a Broly a los demonios a ese mundo?

-¡No te compares con él! Él es un Makaioshin, nosotros somos su contraparte, se supone que debemos hacer lo contrario a lo que él hace, y contrarrestar sus acciones.

-Pero esta sería una excepción, Supremo Kaiosama, además no tendríamos que ir nosotros, podríamos mandar a uno de los guerreros Z a auxiliar a Goku, Vegeta y a los caballeros dorados que se ve que más lo necesitan...

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te acabo de decir...? ¡Estaríamos haciendo lo mismo que hizo Anshoyda!

-Señor, considérelo por favor... Los caballeros dorados de Aries y Tauro están muy mal, y Leo como usted lo dijo está casi muriendo. El señor Goku y el señor Vegeta aún no saben de Broly y de los planes que Adrastos y Anshoyda tienen con él. Si no derrotamos a los malvados, podrían venir a este universo y aquí no creo que seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para detenerlos...

El Supremo Kaiosama ancestral se voltea y se queda meditando un momento, luego respira profundo antes de decir sus siguientes palabras.

-Escucha, volver a abrir comunicación entre universos va a ser muy peligroso, y vamos a requerir agotar nuestras energías de nuevo, pero se me ocurre algo. Puedes ir a la tierra, y seleccionar a uno, solo a uno de ellos para que vaya al universo de los caballeros dorados.

-¿A quién tiene en mente?

-Dado que creo que él es el más centrado de todos ellos, y además el más fuerte después de Goku y Vegeta, creo que Gohan deberá ir.

-¿Gohan? Ya veo...

-Pero no quiero mandarlo a pelear si no es necesario. En todo caso sería mejor que Gohan solo fuera unos momentos. Mi idea es que lleve semillas del ermitaño y con eso auxilie a los caballeros dorados.

-Entiendo...

-Al parecer ya tienes la energía suficiente para poder teletransportarte a la tierra, ¿no es así?

-Sí, creo que sí la tengo, supremo Kaiosama.

-Entonces ve, dile a Gohan nuestro plan, y que vayan por semillas del ermitaño con el maestro Karin, tanto para que se las lleve a los caballeros dorados como para que nos deje un par de ellas aquí, ya que si establecer contacto con ese universo requirió gran parte de nuestra energía vital, llevar a otro ser casi nos va a matar si no somos cuidadosos. Y en esta ocasión tendrás que ayudarme a hacerlo.

-Sí, señor.

-Anda, vete ya.

-¡Entendido!

En esos instantes Kibito/Kaioshin desaparece. "Solo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto... Aunque estemos rompiendo las reglas, ojalá los dioses entiendan que lo estamos haciendo para proteger nuestro universo de energías malignas que, si no son detenidas a tiempo, podrían crecer y poner en peligro a los demás universos..."

Estos son los pensamientos del SK ancestral, que da media vuelta y se va a sentar a la sombra de un árbol.

De regreso al universo de Saint Seiya, en el santuario, Abura iba subiendo las escaleras cuando siente la conmoción que el ataque de Aioria había generado, después de un rato se da cuenta que tanto las energías del caballero dorado como las de Paprik habían desaparecido.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puede ser! ¡Desgraciados caballeros dorados! ¿Por qué pudieron hacernos frente? No debí dejar a Paprik, pero al menos se llevó con él a ese infeliz. Cuando Anshoyda reine este mundo seguro podrá traerlos de vuelta a la vida.

-Eso nunca sucederá.

Abura voltea sorprendido (estaba en medio de las escaleras, mirando hacia abajo a la dirección de la casa de Leo), y ve a un caballero dorado de cabellera larga y rubia, que aun cerrando los ojos camina con mucha facilidad, bajando las escaleras.

-Tú... Infeliz... Desde que llegué pude sentir tu presencia la cual no soporto. Pero qué bueno que ya me ahorraste el camino hacia tu casa, voy a matarte aquí.

-Asqueroso y despreciable ser. Vas a pagar todo lo que hicieron tus hermanos con mis amigos, te haré conocer el dolor antes de mandarte al verdadero infierno que no se compara con aquel del que vienes y en el cual reinas.

-¡Jajaja! Desgraciado humano, ¿te atreves a hablarle así al rey de los demonios? ¡Ya verás!

-¡Aquí en este mundo no eres nada más que escoria!

Las palabras de Shaka de Virgo eran duras y directas, e hicieron rabiar a Abura quien empieza a elevar su ki, mientras que Shaka hace lo propio empezando a arder su cosmo.

La última pelea entre demonios y caballeros dorados daba comienzo.

FIN DEL EPISODIO 20


	21. Episodio 21

EPISODIO 21: EL VERDADERO PODER DE SHAKA DE VIRGO

Shaka seguía encendiendo su cosmo frente a Abura, quien de igual forma elevaba su energía al estilo de los guerreros de Dragon Ball. Finalmente el demonio se decide a atacar.

-¡Destrucción Diabólica!

Abura genera con las dos manos una onda expansiva de poder rosado la cual va saliendo dividida en varios círculos y se dirige directamente al caballero dorado, quien se prepara para crear su defensa.

-Khaaaan!

Se crea un campo de energía alrededor del caballero dorado el cual lo protege cuando el ataque del demonio llega hacia él, impacta su defensa y ambas energías empiezan a chocar causando un estruendo enorme en el ambiente.

-Interesante defensa, pero la voy a romper. ¡Toma esto! -Exclama Abura mientras le da más potencia a su ataque. En eso Shaka se da cuenta que tiene que contraatacar, por lo que ejecuta su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Supremacía Maligna de los Espíritus!

Shaka genera la conocida ilusión de un jinete con guadaña guiando a varios esqueletos, todos atacan directamente a Abura quien ciertamente se sorprende por la habilidad del caballero dorado de crear algo tan horrible como esto, lo cual también lo desconcentra, momento aprovechado por Shaka para lanzar una onda de energía que rompe la Destrucción Diabólica de Abura, aunque antes de que esta le impacte, el demonio se mueve a gran velocidad para esquivar dicho ataque.

-Esto solo es el inicio, demonio. A ti no podré ofrecerte perdón por venir a profanar este sagrado Santuario con tu presencia, y peor aún, alzar la mano contra nosotros, los caballeros dorados.

-¡Silencio, maldito! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Por más iluminado que seas, para mí sigues siendo un simple mortal y como tal te voy a hacer sufrir. ¿Crees que ya viste todo mi poder? Te equivocas…

-Entonces anda, ¡muéstrame de lo que eres capaz!

Abura hace aparecer una espada con la hoja bastante afilada y curveada de forma peculiar, similar a la que usó su hermano Dabura cuando peleó contra Gohan, pero esta espada es todavía más grande y visiblemente más letal; apunta a Shaka con ella.

-Con esto acabaré contigo de un solo mandoble. ¡Muere!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Abura se lanza contra Shaka y tira un mandoble, pero el caballero dorado alcanza el séptimo sentido en un instante y desaparece antes de que la espada lo alcance. Sin embargo, Abura detecta su ubicación, aparece a su derecha y se vuelve a lanzar contra él, Shaka se sorprende por la habilidad de su adversario y tiene que conservar el séptimo sentido a tope para seguir moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, aunque uno de los mandobles lanzados le roza la pierna izquierda, justamente en una parte desprotegida, no le causa gran daño pero sí resiente el ataque y la herida comienza a sangrar, aunque levemente. Abura lanza varios cortes con la espada hacia el caballero dorado, quien sigue moviéndose velozmente. Los cortes hechos con la espada solamente logran cortar el aire y las figuras que deja Shaka de sí mismo al desaparecer a gran velocidad, así como la energía que desprenden esos mandobles corta algunos pilares cercanos como si fueran mantequilla.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿Huir? Qué decepcionante.

-¿Crees que estoy huyendo? Deberías echar un segundo vistazo a tu alrededor

-¿Qué dices…?

Cuando Abura reacciona, se ve envuelto en un ambiente tapizado de mandalas orientales, lo cual lo toma totalmente por sorpresa.

-Esta técnica es absoluta, tu fin está cerca, demonio maldito… ¡Esto es el Tesoro del Cielo!

Shaka entonces abre los ojos y se dispone a atacar con todo a su rival.

En el universo de Dragon Ball, los guerreros Z siguen reunidos en el templo sagrado, sin poder comprender exactamente lo que sucede.

-Ya pasó algo de tiempo desde que las presencias de Goku y Vegeta desaparecieron, y no sabemos nada… Dende, ¿es que acaso el supremo Kaiosama no te dijo qué demonios está pasando? -Pregunta Picoro, con su clásica actitud de molestia cuando algo no sale bien.

-Lo siento señor Picoro, para ellos también estaba siendo difícil establecer contacto con otras dimensiones, pero por lo que pude percibir, un poder más grande es el que los estaba bloqueando para que no pudieran contactar la dimensión a la que el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta fueron enviados…

-¡Demonios! Resulta entonces que sí es un enemigo más poderoso y peligroso que Majin Buu… Y nosotros sin poder hacer nada… -Contesta el namekusei.

-Y díganme, ¿cuál era la otra preocupación? ¿A quién dicen que revivieron y se llevaron a esa dimensión donde supuestamente están Goku y Vegeta? -Pregunta Ten Shin Han.

-Ah es cierto, Ten. Tú nunca lo enfrentaste, pero hace años conocimos a un peligroso saiyajin llamado Broly -Contesta Gohan.

-¿Saiyajin, dices…? ¿Otro además de Goku y Vegeta? -Responde el guerrero tríclope, sorprendido.

-Así es, pero este era pura maldad, se podía percibir cuando sentías su ki. Lo enfrentamos antes de la pelea contra Cell, cuando viajamos a otro planeta. Este saiyajin era en verdad poderoso, ninguno de nosotros lo pudo derrotar mano a mano, nos superaba por mucho; mi padre tuvo que usar la energía de todos para poder vencerlo.

-Y no olvides que sobrevivió y años después vino a la tierra, y esos mocosos de Goten y Trunks también pelearon contra él. Se estaba volviendo más poderoso conforme pasaba el tiempo, si no lo mandan al sol con ese poderoso Kame Hame Ha, quien sabe qué hubiera sucedido -Replica Picoro.

-Es cierto. Por eso me preocupa que alguien lo haya revivido, y sigue sin tener sentido que apareciera aquí en la tierra, si técnicamente fue destruido en el sol… -Reflexiona Gohan, preocupado.

En ese instante aparece Kibito/Kaioshin ante ellos, lo cual los toma por sorpresa y todos se ponen en guardia, pero al ver quien era respiran aliviados, aunque siguen sorprendidos por la llegada del supremo Kaiosama. Un gesto de alegría se dibuja en los rostros de Dende y Gohan.

-Hola a todos, disculpen por aparecer así tan de repente, tuve que teletransportarme desde el planeta supremo.

-¡Supremo Kaiosama! Me alegra mucho verlo -Exclama Gohan

-¡Qué hay, Gohan!

-Es bueno que estés aquí, seguro nos traes noticias importantes -Infiere Picoro mientras se cruza de brazos, aun con un gesto serio.

-Está en lo correcto, señor Picoro. La información que les voy a dar es de suma importancia y nos ha generado preocupación a mí y al Kaiosama ancestral…

Kibito/Kaioshin empieza a contarles lo que estaba sucediendo.

De vuelta al universo de Saint Seiya, en el Santuario, Abura estaba atrapado en el Tesoro del Cielo de Shaka, quien desprendía un enorme cosmo al generar dicha técnica.

-Atrapado aquí, no podrás atacar ni defenderte. Es hora de que mueras, demonio.

Abura solo cierra los ojos, y ríe, para sorpresa de Shaka.

-Jajaja… ¿Crees que tu técnica me iba a afectar? Yo tengo miles de años de experiencia, en una ocasión enfrenté al mismo Buda de mi mundo, quien ejecutó una técnica similar a esta. Casi muero, siendo un demonio estuve en problemas, pero a partir de ahí aprendí a contrarrestar este tipo de movimientos.

-Ya veo… El Tesoro del Cielo no se aplica en un demonio, y menos con experiencia. Mi error entonces es que nunca me planteé luchar con un ser de tus características, di por hecho que mi técnica iba a ser efectiva contra ti.

-Pues ya viste que no. Si acaso esta es tu técnica más poderosa, ¡ya tengo ganada la pelea! Aquí será tu tumba, ¡pagarás por faltarme el respeto de esa forma a mí, el mismísimo rey de los Demonios!

-¡Eso nunca, insensato! ¡Toma esto! ¡Capitulación del Demonio!

De las manos de Shaka sale un gran poder que va directo a Abura, quien sin esfuerzo alguno lo esquiva, acto seguido se mueve a una gran velocidad, para aparecer detrás del caballero dorado.

-Sin duda, estás perdido jajaja… ¡Muere! -Le murmura el demonio al caballero quien solo se sorprende y abre los ojos de forma desorbitada, aunque sin voltear.

Abura le escupe a Shaka quien se queda inmóvil, la saliva del demonio le cae en el brazo, en una parte donde la armadura no le cubría, y comienza a petrificarse poco a poco, sin poder moverse. El proceso de petrificación era aún más rápido que el de la saliva de Dabura, por lo que en unos cuantos segundos Shaka estaba totalmente convertido en piedra.

-¡Jajajaja! Fue muy fácil. ¿Sabes? Pimentor, Comin y Paprik eran buenos guerreros, pero aún eran mis aprendices. Los muy idiotas se descuidaron al enfrentar a tus amigos y cayeron, bueno al menos los dejaron casi muertos, creo que ese que se hace llamar Aioria ya murió. Yo era superior a ellos, pero no hay problema, cuando mi señor Anshoyda reine en este y los demás mundos los traeremos de vuelta, para que se vuelvan más fuertes y establezcamos el reino de los Demonios en los mundos terrenales… ¡No sabes el caos tan bello que causaremos jajaja!

Abura empuja a Shaka petrificado, el cual cae por las escaleras y se va rompiendo en la caída.

-No sabes la satisfacción que me provoca el haber derrotado a un discípulo de Buda, aunque no es el de mi mundo, me siento lleno de alivio y alegría al haber acabado contigo fácilmente. Bueno, es hora de verificar que tus amigos estén muertos, y si no, hay que darles el golpe final. Mi amo Anshoyda estará lleno de regocijo al llevarle estas noticias.

-Ya vi tus acciones, Abura. Derrotaste a tus enemigos, pero las decisiones de pelear uno a uno contra estos caballeros dorados fueron innecesarias y absurdas, pudieron pelear en grupo contra cada uno de ellos y así no habría bajas. -Comenta una voz horrible y deformada.

-¿Qué…? Pero si es… ¡Amo Anshoyda! -Abura puede oír la voz de su maestro, aunque no lo puede ver, el ambiente se torna de un color púrpura obscuro, al parecer su superior solamente está manifestando su presencia de momento, pero sin ser visible.

-¡Dejaste morir a tus subordinados pudiendo evitarlo! A pesar de los buenos resultados, el proceso es insatisfactorio… -Recrimina la voz de Anshoyda.

-Pero… Mi señor… Se logró el objetivo… Ya no hay guerreros dorados… -Responde Abura, visiblemente temeroso por la posibilidad de que su amo estuviera enojado con él.

-¿A caso me contradices? Además, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que ya no hay caballeros dorados? ¡Dos de ellos aún siguen sin ser derrotados!

-No… No puede ser…

-Por no acatar mis órdenes al pié de la letra, mereces un castigo, Abura. ¡Termina tu misión! Ve a asesinar a esos dos restantes y luego de forma inmediata te diriges a mis aposentos para recibir tu escarmiento, ¡demonio arrogante y desobediente! -Exclama Anshoyda en un tono de molestia.

-Sí… Señor…

El ambiente vuelve a la normalidad, al parecer Anshoyda deja de manifestarse y Abura se queda bastante acongojado, sudando. Sintió miedo al saber que su amo estaba enojado con él y por el castigo que le esperaba. "No comprendo… Si podremos revivir después a los demás cuando él ya reine en todos los mundos y tenga el poder absoluto… ¿Por qué está enojado por mi proceder…?"

Luego el demonio cierra los ojos y trata de calmarse, mirando hacia los escalones descendentes.

-¡Malditos guerreros dorados! Por su culpa mi amo está enojado conmigo y me castigará… ¡Voy a matarlos a todos de una buena vez!

Abura empieza a bajar las escaleras, su objetivo primario era verificar que ningún caballero dorado en el Santuario quedara con vida, y luego iría a buscar a esos dos de los que su maestro le había hecho saber. "Van a morir… ¡Pero antes les voy a enseñar el peor de los tormentos, malditos!" El demonio pasó del miedo a la frustración y la furia en un instante.

Pero algo muy raro empieza a suceder. Continúa bajando escalones, aunque después de un rato se percata de que no avanza. "¿Qué rayos…? ¿Dónde está la casa anterior? ¿Por qué no llego a ningún lugar…?"

En eso, mira lo que parece un descanso en medio de las escaleras, y devisa tres siluetas. Al llegar, se da cuenta de que son Paprik, Comin y Pimentor, lo cual en un principio le extraña, pero luego lo hace sonreír.

-¡Ustedes! Malditos imbéciles jajaja ¡Pensé que habían muerto! Esto es más que excelente, así nuestro Amo Anshoyda ya no me castigará…

Abura sonríe, pero su sonrisa se empieza a desdibujar cuando ve que los demás demonios, quienes no responden nada y están como en trance, se convierten en piedra y luego caen por sí solos. Se van rompiendo al caer por las escaleras hasta que el aire se va llevando cada pedazo de piedra, sin quedar nada al final.

-¡Noooo! ¡Maldición, no! ¡No mueran!

El demonio siente angustia por ver morir a sus subordinados, no comprende lo que sucede, solo está frustrado, temeroso y desesperado, esta situación lo está llevando al límite.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿Por qué…? ¡Basta ya!

Abura se arrodilla, y cae sin saber qué hacer ahora. En eso, su alrededor comienza a desintegrarse, causándole más confusión, entonces las mandalas orientales regresan y lo vuelven a rodear. De repente ve frente a él a una silueta dorada brillando intensamente, cuando el brillo empieza a mermar, aparece Shaka de Virgo.  
El demonio no puede creer lo que está viendo.

-No… No puede ser… tú…

-Te lo dije, demonio, que te haría conocer el verdadero dolor antes de mandarte al infierno.

-¡Pero si yo te maté! Acabé contigo…

\- Eso es lo que tú quisieras que pasara, pero los caballeros dorados somos más de lo que tú crees. No importa que tengas miles de años de experiencia, que no seas humano, ya te lo dije, para mí eres una simple escoria que debe ser limpiada pronto.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡Vas a morir! ¡Destrucción Diabólica!

Abura lanza un poderosísimo ataque, mucho más grande e intenso que su anterior Destrucción Diabólica. Shaka solo lo mira y entonces alcanza el séptimo sentido, alza el puño y expulsa su cosmo.

-¡Este es el verdadero Tesoro del Cielo!

Aparentemente Shaka pasa a través de la Destrucción Diabólica sin que esta le haga daño alguno, luego aparece frente al demonio a una velocidad impresionante, lo cual deja anonadado a Abura. En un instante, el ser demoniaco siente como sus piernas se debilitan y luego va perdiendo movilidad en sus extremidades.

-¡Destrucción de la vista!

-No… ¡aaagh!

Abura queda ciego, ya no puede ver nada.

-¡Destrucción del tacto, el habla y el olfato!

-Agh pfhhm…

Después de un inmenso dolor, Abura ya no huele nada, ni puede hablar, así como tampoco sentir.

-Es tu hora, demonio. Mis amigos tuvieron que hacer grandes sacrificios para derrotar a tus aprendices, pero no fueron en vano. Ustedes no lograrán su objetivo, y te juro que tú verás como derrotamos a Anshoyda y detenemos sus planes…

-"¿Y cómo… ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso, gusano…?" -Responde Abura, aunque sin poder hablar, se dirige a Shaka en su pensamiento.

-Lucharemos fuertemente, y tú lo presenciarás… De nada serviría mandarte al infierno, así que te voy a mandar a un lugar al que tú le temes, ¡el cielo!

-"¿Qué? ¡Noooo!"

-Pero antes… ¡Destrucción del oído!

Shaka lanza su última ráfaga, destruyendo el sentido del oído de Abura. Acto seguido, ejecuta su siguiente técnica.

-¡Los Seis Mundos Samsaras! Aunque tú no tienes derecho a elegir… ¡Vas directamente al cielo!

-"¡Aaaagh!"

Sucede una pequeña explosión. Después todo queda en blanco, y la escena que sigue muestra desde la perspectiva de Abura un campo lleno de flores de varios colores vivos y un pastizal muy verde, con el cielo despejado y una temperatura agradable. Hay varios árboles bastante frondosos a su alrededor, en su mejor estado, y un río de agua totalmente cristalina corre mientras se ven juguetear algunos peces en él; el ambiente es totalmente tranquilo, al igual que silencioso, solo el sonido del cauce del río rompe un poco ese silencio. Abura físicamente no siente nada, pero está sumido en melancolía y remordimiento. Es incapaz de moverse, y pronto se da cuenta de que ya no está en su cuerpo original, ahora está convertido en una mariposa.

-¡Nooooooo!

Pero el grito de Abura no lo oye nadie más que él mismo. Y convertido en una diminuta mariposa, empieza a vagar sin rumbo entre ese campo de flores, sumido en soledad y paz absoluta, y en un remordimiento que lo atormentará al parecer por la eternidad.

De vuelta al Santuario, Shaka termina de ejecutar su técnica, y solo ve como un pequeño rayo de energía se desvanece en la obscuridad de la noche. Luego se pone de rodillas, visiblemente afectado, pues no atravesó la Destrucción Diabólica ileso como parecía, recibió gran parte del ataque con el afán de acercarse a Abura y atacarlo directamente. Fue un movimiento arriesgado y que le costó ser impactado por el poder del demonio, pero resultó pues terminó con él, después de desorientarlo y hacerle perder la concentración aplicándole la ilusión previa al Tesoro del Cielo.

-Je… Funcionó… Pero debo reponerme, el poder de ese demonio sí que era devastador…

Shaka se sienta en un escalón, agitado, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la energía y de mitigar el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

De regreso al universo de Dragon Ball, Kibito/Kaioshin acaba de contarle todo lo que sabía a los guerreros Z, que no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando.

-Es… ¡Es increíble! Otro universo con guerreros también poderosos… -Exclama Gohan

-Pero lo más preocupante del caso, es ese ser maligno llamado Anshoyda. Un… ¿Makaioshin? ¿Lo dije bien? -Pregunta Picoro

-Efectivamente. Como ya se los dije, los Makaioshins son seres totalmente contrarios a nosotros, solo hacen el mal, aunque ellos están en el reino de los demonios, pero Anshoyda quiere ir más allá -Replica Kibito/Kaioshin

-¡Quiere gobernar también este mundo y otros! -Exclama Ten Shin Han

-Y para lograrlo usará a Broly… ¡No puede ser! Supremo Kaiosama, ¡tenemos que hacer algo! -Vuelve a exclamar Gohan

-Lo sé, Gohan. Y por eso he venido a pedirte un gran favor. Necesito que vayas a ese mundo…

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieren mandar a Gohan a esa dimensión? ¿A caso perdieron la razón…? -Cuestiona Picoro, sorprendido porque el SK esté pidiendo eso, pero también ciertamente preocupado por Gohan [ya sabemos la relación paternal que hay entre ellos]

-Lo sé, señor Picoro, suena algo descabellado el seguir mandando gente de esta dimensión a esa, pero estamos en una emergencia. Mírelo así, como ya le hice saber, esos guerreros llamados caballeros dorados son de los más fuertes de ese mundo, son hasta el momento los únicos protectores de ahí, solo quedan seis, pero uno de ellos no está en condiciones de pelear por su edad, y tres de ellos quedaron en muy mal estado después de enfrentar a esos demonios…. -Responde Kibito/Kaioshin.

-Señor Picoro, yo conozco el poder de dichos demonios. Si son igual o más fuertes que Dabura, entonces esos guerreros conocidos como caballeros dorados están en problemas. Recuerde que yo enfrenté a Dabura una vez y no pude vencerlo (aunque fue por no entrenar…)

-Mmmm… No lo sé, Gohan. Suena peligroso, pero por otro lado… Si necesitan nuestra ayuda, creo que tenemos que apoyarlos. Además Goku y Vegeta ya están allá, por si necesitan que les eches la mano -razona Picoro.

-Aunque el plan original es que Gohan no pelee de forma innecesaria, señor Picoro. Solo necesitamos que lleve algunas semillas del ermitaño, ya que en ese mundo no tienen una medicina similar.

-Hagámoslo, Supremo Kaiosama. ¡Vayamos a esa dimensión! Pero antes démonos prisa, vamos con el maestro Karin a pedirle las semillas -Responde Gohan.

-Me alegra que aceptes ayudarnos, Gohan. Tu aportación será muy valiosa, espero que salgamos victoriosos de esta -Contesta Kibito/Kaioshin, sonriente.

-Gohan, antes de que te vayas… Ten mucho cuidado. Como dice el Supremo Kaiosama, no pelees si no es necesario, creo que no has entrenado desde la pelea contra Majin Buu… ¿O me equivoco? -le dice Picoro a su pupilo.

-Jejeje… Es que… He tenido que concentrarme en mis estudios, luego la boda con Videl, y pues… Usted sabe… -Contesta Gohan, sonriendo nerviosamente y llevándose la mano a la nuca, tal como su padre lo haría en una situación similar.

-Lo sabía, por eso no estás en condiciones de pelear, aunque aún tienes una gran fuerza dentro de ti. Solo haz lo que debes hacer allá, y vuelve pronto, no te arriesgues innecesariamente, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí señor Picoro, seré breve y cuidadoso. ¡Vámonos, Supremo Kaiosama!

-Adelante, Gohan. Toma mi brazo.

-Gohan, cuídate mucho -le comenta Ten Shin Han al susodicho.

-Sí, Ten, no te preocupes.

-¡Suerte Gohan! -exclama Dende.

-¡Adios, amigos! Volveré pronto.

-Nos vemos luego, gracias a todos -Se despide Kibito/Kaioshin. Acto seguido, con Gohan tomándolo del brazo, ambos desaparecen para dirigirse primero al templo del maestro Karin por las semillas.

"Gohan… Ojalá todo salga bien y tú, tu padre y Vegeta regresen victoriosos, porque sin ustedes… Este mundo quedaría totalmente desprotegido y a merced de ese tal Anshoyda…" -Piensa Picoro, mientras ve hacia el cielo.

-FIN DEL EPISODIO 21-


	22. Episodio 22

EPISODIO 22: LA CHICA GUERRERA Y EL PRÍNCIPE ORGULLOSO

El Supremo Kaiosama ancestral estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados, sentado debajo de un árbol en el planeta supremo. De repente los abre y en ese instante aparecen Kibito/Kaioshin y Gohan.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido… Hola Gohan, ¿Cómo estás?  
-¡Supremo Kaiosama! Es un gusto volverlo a ver  
-Lo mismo digo, lamentablemente no es una reunión de celebración o algo así, ya sabrás la emergencia en la que estamos en estos momentos, ¿cierto?  
-Así es, señor. Entiendo de qué se trata y el peligro al que estamos expuestos, pero vengo decidido a dar mi mejor esfuerzo y ayudar en lo posible  
-Ir a otro universo es un tema delicado, Gohan. Te expondrás a muchas cosas que se te harán desconocidas, algunas son muy similares a este mundo pero otras no. Lo importante es que no pelees por ningún motivo, ya que por lo que hemos visto, hay guerreros de un nivel muy alto y tú no estás en condiciones de pelear por falta de entrenamiento. No puedo sentir esa misma energía abrumadora que tu ki despedía después del ritual de desbloqueo de poder que llevé a cabo cuando peleaste con Majin Buu  
-Supremo Kaiosama, yo…  
-No me des explicaciones, Gohan. Entiendo bien que tú no sigues los pasos de tu padre y has decidido llevar una vida tranquila al lado de tu esposa Videl, pero si te mandamos a ese universo es precisamente porque, a diferencia de esos dos de Goku y Vegeta que ansían pelear con el primer tipo poderoso que se les cruza enfrente, tú evitarás eso y actuarás de una forma más astuta si una condición adversa se presenta  
-Eso sí, Supremo Kaiosama, ¡ayudaré en lo posible!  
-Muy bien. Empezaremos el ritual en breve para abrir el portar inter-dimensional. ¿Trajiste las semillas?  
-Sí, el maestro Karin fue muy amable al dárnoslas, aunque solo nos dio 6, pues no tenía más por el momento  
-Eso no es muy bueno, pero esperemos que con esas sea suficiente. Nos dejarás un par de ellas aquí, para poder recuperarnos después del ritual, pues vamos a quedarnos totalmente sin energías Muchacho, prepárate, vamos a comenzar -Comenta el SK ancestral dirigiéndose a Kibito/Kaioshin.  
-Estoy listo, cuando usted diga.

Ambos SK se sientan en posición de flor de loto frente a frente, estiran los brazos y el SK ancestral comienza a recitar unas palabras en algún idioma antiguo.

En el universo de Saint Seiya, Milo había corrido un buen tramo hasta llegar a la costa, ahí buscó una lancha y al encontrarla vio que una persona, presumiblemente el dueño, estaba durmiendo en ella. Trató de ser cuidadoso para bajarlo de la lancha, pero el tipo de aproximadamente 40 años despertó, se asombró por ver a un hombre de melena larga y enfundado en una armadura dorada bajarlo de la lancha, luego supo que las intenciones de dicho hombre eran llevársela por lo que intentó oponerse, pero antes de hacer algún movimiento, Milo le dio un rozón con la aguja escarlata en el cuello y lo hizo desmayarse.

-Disculpa por hacer esto, pero es una emergencia. La devolveré -Comenta Milo como si el hombre desmayado pudiera escucharlo. Acto seguido, lo acuesta cuidadosamente en un pórtico cercano, vuelve a la lancha, arranca el motor y se pone en marcha.

En otro lado, Vegeta seguía buscando por cielo, pero empieza a desesperarse un poco ya que al parecer, Adrastos sigue ocultando su ki pues no lo puede detectar, es la misma situación que la primera vez que lo estaba buscando, en esa ocasión lo encontró gracias a una combinación de suerte con astucia, pero ahora no estaba funcionando.  
Algo exasperado, baja y decide buscar por suelo y tal vez encontrar a alguien, para preguntarle. Al estar en tierra firme voltea a varios lados, está en una playa y se devisa un puerto a varios metros de ahí; en eso siente una energía que se acerca de forma sigilosa. Reconoce que es un ki parecido al de los caballeros dorados, pero sin ser tan fuerte ni intenso, aunque considerable. Al estar bastante cerca se detiene y trata de apagarse, pero Vegeta ya se ha dado cuenta de su presencia ahí.

-Quien quiera que seas, sal de ahí ahora, si no quieres que te encuentre y te haga pedazos en este mismo instante -Sentencia Vegeta con su ya clásico tono de pocos amigos.  
-Vaya vaya… Me dijeron que eras muy fuerte, pero no que eras pedante y agresivo, qué dilema… -Estas palabras salieron de una voz femenina.  
-¿Una mujer? ¿Ya se quedaron sin guerreros aquí? -Cuestiona Vegeta con un tono algo sarcástico.  
-Habemos mujeres guerreras muy fuertes, no te imaginas lo que podemos lograr. Pero bueno, tú no eres de por aquí, ahora compruebo lo que me dijeron  
-Parece que sabes mucho de mí, ¿por qué no sales para enfrentarme ahora mismo y acabamos con esto?

Ya no le contestan a Vegeta, hay un silencio de aproximadamente 10 segundos.

-Entonces, ¿sales o destruyo todo el lugar y a ti junto con él? -Vuelve a sentenciar Vegeta  
-No es necesario que hagas eso. Si tanto quieres verme…

Detrás de unas rocas que estaban como a unos diez metros del saiyajin, sale una chica de esbelta figura, vistiendo mallas rojas y usando una semi-armadura azul, cabellera café castaño y usando una peculiar máscara de color plateado. Vegeta pone cara de sorpresa ligera cuando la ve. Se le hace ciertamente atractiva más que nada por su figura esbelta y torneada [lo que no sabe es que la muchacha es menor de edad, aunque en el anime todos siempre aparentaron ser más grandes], pero le extraña la máscara que está usando.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres aquí? ¿Vienes a pelear contra mí? -Pregunta Vegeta, cruzado de brazos.  
-Yo soy Marín de Águila, una guerrera del Santuario de Atena  
-Ah ya veo, entonces no eres enemiga, supongo que vas a ayudarme, aunque con ese poder tan bajo no creo que logres mucho, pero puedes aportar información. ¿De casualidad sabes dónde…?  
-¡Garra de Águila!  
-¿Pero qué…?

Este ataque toma por sorpresa a Vegeta, quien no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Marín salta varios metros para ejecutar la patada característica de esta técnica, pero antes de que impacte al saiyajin, éste logra reaccionar y cubrirse con el brazo, aunque resiente semejante patada y tiene que retroceder. Vegeta agita el brazo como lo haría alguien que quiere desentumirlo.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces, mujer...? ¿No dijiste que eras del Santuario?  
-Así es, pero nunca dije que era tu aliada o amiga  
-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quieres morir, insecta*? [lo de "insecta" es chiste de moda, algunos entenderán… jaja]  
-Soy una Caballero de Plata, mide tus palabras  
-¿Plata? Eso no me importa. Ya peleé con uno y lo derroté, también con esos que se llaman caballeros dorados y con otros dos que se decían guerreros de la quién sabe qué persa y los vencí también. Tú no serás problema si lo que buscas es pelea. Aaaaaah!

Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin. Marín está en posición de combate, pero al ver el incremento de poder de este hombre, se para de forma normal, llevándose una mano al hombro.

-Vaya, así que lo que me dijo el maestro Dohko es cierto. Es decir, ya había sentido sus cosmos tan enormes cuando tú y el otro llegaron, pero no pensé que fueras capaz de elevarlo en un santiamén, y además de cerca se siente monstruoso… ¡Qué guerrero! Sin duda, estás al nivel de los caballeros dorados, o posiblemente más allá…  
-¿Qué dices…? 

Marín se acerca caminando a Vegeta, quien está ciertamente desconcertado por el comentario de Marín. 

-Además, ese cambio de apariencia te hace ver más atractivo, jeje... -Comenta Marín, con algo de coqueteo al saiyajin quien pone cara de sorprendido y se sonroja levemente.  
-Mujer, ¿no vas a pelear…? -Pregunta Vegeta, con cierto tono ligeramente nervioso.  
-No contra ti. Como ya sabes, también estoy del lado de Atena y los Caballeros de Oro, pues es mi deber pelear por ella, como caballero de Plata que soy. La verdad me preocupa lo que está pasando, y por lo que me explicó el maestro Dohko, vamos a enfrentar a una amenaza muy grande, así que en cierto modo es bueno que tú estés de nuestro lado  
-No estoy del lado de nadie, solo quiero saber quién diablos nos trajo aquí y cómo volver a mi mundo. Y por supuesto, quiero patear el trasero de ese tal Adrastos  
-Adrastos… Todos pensamos que había muerto, pero no. Y al parecer, ahora es igual o más poderoso que su maestro Saga…  
-¿Saga? ¿Y ese quién es?  
-Solía ser el caballero dorado de Géminis original, pero pasaron cosas aquí que… No tiene sentido que te las cuente. Simplemente resumiré que se dejó llevar por el mal, pero al final murió arrepentido y redimido  
"Justo como cuando yo me sacrifiqué contra Majin Buu..." -Piensa Vegeta.  
-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha y lleguemos al objetivo -Comenta Marín.  
-Espera, ¿qué dices? ¿ir a dónde?  
-Vine a contribuir, a ayudarte a que llegues a donde se encuentra Adrastos  
-¿Entonces tú sabes dónde está?  
-No exactamente, está ocultando su presencia, pero nosotros los caballeros de Atena podemos trascender nuestra cosmoenergía propia a otros planos, y con eso puedo hacer una mejor búsqueda de su ubicación  
-No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás diciendo, te pareces a ese Shaka -Contesta Vegeta, quien vuelve a la normalidad en ese momento –"Pero Shaka sí me enseñó cosas interesantes"  
-Ah, ¿también te puedes regresar al estado en el que estabas así de rápido? Qué peculiar… "aunque de rubio te veías un poco más atractivo…"  
-Basta de idioteces, si vas a ayudarme a encontrar a Adrastos hazlo ahora, no sabes los deseos que tengo de acabar con él  
-Está bien, entiendo tu impaciencia, y creo que debemos darnos prisa. Dame un momento...

Marín en ese instante enciende su cosmo e inclina la cabeza hacia arriba ligeramente, soltando las manos y parándose casi de puntillas. Vegeta se vuelve a cruzar de brazos y solo la observa, poniendo su ya acostumbrada cara de incredulidad e indiferencia.  
Después de aproximadamente cinco minutos que se le hicieron eternos al saiyajin, Marin apaga su cosmo y vuelve a pararse normalmente.

-Adrastos sabe bien como esconder su energía, pero dejó algunos cabos sueltos. Siento varias presencias reunidas en esa dirección, rodeando a otro ser… No lo percibo bien porque su cosmo es muy débil aún, pero se está incrementando lentamente  
-¿Una energía diferente, dices…? -Pregunta Vegeta.  
-Así es, y la verdad… Se parece a la tuya…  
-¿Qué has dicho…?  
-Lo que oíste, aunque siento maldad en ella… Además, desde que ustedes llegaron tengo un muy mal presentimiento…  
-Si acaso insinúas que nosotros somos los malos, te equivocas  
-No dije eso, solamente que he estado sintiendo aparecer cosmos raros y escalofriantes. Hace poco llegaron algunos al Santuario y mis amigos pelearon contra ellos, se podría decir que los Caballeros de Oro obtuvieron la victoria, pero están en muy malas condiciones  
-Creo que sé a lo que te refieres, yo también sentí esos ki llenos de maldad. Supongo que alguien los trajo también aquí de la misma forma que nos trajeron a Kakaroto y a mí  
-No lo sé, pero necesitamos respuestas. Creo que tenemos que ir ahora mismo hacia donde está Adrastos  
-Así es. Bueno, dime hacia donde es y llegaré en un instante  
-Es hacia allá -Marín apunta hacia una dirección.  
-Bien. Adiós

Vegeta se despide en un tono muy seco y se voltea decidido a marcharse.

-¡Espera un momento! Iré contigo…  
-Supongo que quieres observar la pelea que tendré con esa sabandija. Adelante pues, alcánzame  
-Pero yo no…  
-¿Eh?  
-Yo no puedo volar por los aires como tú  
-¿Qué diablos dices? ¿Cómo pudiste saltar a esa altura entonces pero no puedes volar?  
-Oye, es muy diferente un ataque que poder desplazarse en el aire como tú lo haces  
-Ah bueno, pues ese es tu problema. Me voy  
-¡No! Debes llevarme contigo…  
-¿Qué…? ¿A caso estás loca…? ¡De ninguna forma!  
-¡Debes hacerlo! Si yo no te hubiera encontrado jamás hubieras sabido donde estaba Adrastos, hubieras vagado toda la noche sin resultado alguno. Me lo debes mínimo como un favor...

Vegeta sabía que lo que Marín decía era verdad, pero le incomodaba la idea de tener que llevarla con él. Aunque lo que le dijo sobre la energía parecida a la suya le inquietaba demasiado, quería saber de quién se trataba lo más pronto posible. 

-Maldición… Está bien, te llevaré conmigo. Pero no intentes nada extraño, o juro que te mato -Comenta el saiyajin resignado y molesto.  
-No te preocupes, después de todo no has visto mi rostro y eso está bien, considérame un simple guerrero más al que debes ayudar, solo eso  
-De acuerdo. ¿Y cómo quieres que te lleve?  
-En tu espalda, por supuesto… 

Vegeta sintió ganas de dispararle una bola de energía, pero luego reflexionó pues después de todo, era una chica, guerrera, pero a fin de cuentas una mujer y no le hubiera gustado que alguien le hiciera algo así a su esposa, Bulma, en alguna situación similar. En ese momento pensó precisamente en ella y la escena que le haría si supiera que él iba a llevar en sus espaldas a otra mujer que no fuera ella, y por un momento respiró aliviado de que estuviera muy lejos de casa, tan lejos como en otro universo.

-Demonios… ¡Sube ya, maldita sea! -Exclama Vegeta dándole la espalda a Marín, quien se acerca, lo rodea con los brazos echándolos sobre los hombros del saiyajin y se pega a su espalda. Marín no pudo evitar sentir una leve inquietud [sí, imagínense lo que quieran…] al sentir ese musculoso cuerpo, tan firme, bien trabajado y visible en algunas partes gracias a algunas secciones de su ropa quemadas y destruidas por las batallas libradas [Vegeta estaba usando la misma ropa que en la pelea contra Buu], pero rápidamente pensó en otra cosa, se sacudió la cabeza muy ligeramente, aclaró la garganta y con tono firme se dirigió a él.

-Lista, vámonos

El saiyajin sintió en su espalda la armadura fría de Marín, en específico dos protuberancias que cubrían efectivamente el pecho de la guerrera, y agradeció que portara esa armadura para no sentir otra cosa. Acto seguido, se elevó por los aires.

-Sujétate bien, iremos a una velocidad supersónica  
-Estoy acostumbrada. Adelante -Marín se aferra firmemente a Vegeta.

El saiyajin sale volando a gran velocidad, con la guerrera en su espalda.

En el universo de Dragon Ball, después de un gran rato de meditación de los Supremos Kaiosamas que se le hizo larguísimo a Gohan, quien ya se estaba aburriendo e incluso quedando dormido por instantes, por fin se empieza a disipar una luz en medio de ambos, de forma vertical, como un pequeño rayo. Dicho rayo se va haciendo más grande hasta parecer una abertura, y llega al tamaño suficiente por donde puede pasar una persona.  
Ambos SK dejan de estirar los brazos.

-¡De prisa, Gohan! Solo estará abierto unos segundos. ¡Vete ya! -Exclama el SK ancestral, el cual está sudando, y totalmente agotado.  
-¡Sí! Por favor, Supremos Kaiosamas, cuídense mucho y cuiden este mundo  
-Dependerá del éxito en tu misión, Gohan. Cuídate tú más -Responde Kibito/Kaioshin, también muy cansado.  
-¡Adiós! -Exclama Gohan, quien en ese momento toma la bolsa de las semillas del ermitaño, saca dos y se las da a Kibito/Kaioshin, luego sujeta la bolsa firmemente, mira al portal con un gesto serio y se lanza a él. Cuando hace esto solo puede sentir como su cuerpo es absorbido fuertemente.

Unos segundos después, el portal se cierra. Los dos SK se dejan caer al suelo, totalmente rendidos.

-Funcionó, Supremo… -Comenta Kibito/Kaioshin, sonriente pero totalmente sin energías.  
-Así es, muchacho… Ahora pásame una de esas semillas que siento como si fuera a morir de cansancio -Responde el anciano SK. Ambos comen una semilla, para luego levantarse totalmente recuperados.

-Bien, esas semillas son increíbles, no entiendo como en millones de años no se nos ocurrió crear una medicina como ésta… -Comenta el SK ancestral.  
-Bueno, pero la inventaron los humanos que están a mi cuidado jeje -Responde Kibito/Kaioshin, tratándose de hacer el gracioso.  
-¡Eso no vale! He estado examinando este universo y exceptuando a los humanos, hay muy pocas razas desarrolladas… Ojalá eso no nos cause problemas en el futuro*. Pero bueno, eso no es importante ahora. Veamos como lo hacen los muchachos…

El SK ancestral hace aparecer su bola de cristal, ejecuta algunos movimientos y de nuevo aparecen las imágenes del universo de Saint Seiya ahí. Ambos SK se sientan a ver los acontecimientos.

Y de vuelta precisamente a ese universo, Milo viaja a toda velocidad en la lancha, para ver una isla a lo lejos. En cuestión de minutos llega a ella, baja la velocidad hasta detenerse y la lancha encalla en la arena de la playa. El caballero dorado apaga el motor y salta de ella, ve hacia determinada dirección y vuelve a ponerse en marcha corriendo a toda velocidad.

No muy lejos de ahí, Adrastos está mirando por la ventana, mientras degusta de su tercer vaso de wiski, lo cual ya empieza a hacer efecto pues se siente ligeramente mareado, aunque muy contento. Sigue sonriente por lo que él piensa que va a ser el inicio de una nueva era en donde él será el nuevo patriarca del Santuario al mismo tiempo que el caballero dorado de Géminis, título que siempre pensó que le correspondía y el cual su maestro Saga jamás le heredó. "Pero mira las vueltas que da la vida, Saga… Alguna vez te adueñaste del Santuario rigiendo con mano dura, mientras a mí todos me creyeron muerto, pero ahora las cosas son totalmente opuestas: yo seré el Patriarca y tú ya no estás aquí, jajaja"

Estaba así sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente entra una guerrera, usando máscara. Dicha guerrera tiene el cabello similar al de Shaina de Ofiuco, pero de color púrpura y algo más largo. También usa una semi-armadura azul que le cubre el pecho y la pelvis, así como unas mallas grises. Dicha guerrera se inclina con una rodilla ante Adrastos, quien no voltea a verla, sigue mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Selina de Mantarraya?  
-Mi señor Adrastos… Solo para informarle que el guerrero persa Cirus ha sido derrotado, y ha muerto en batalla  
-No me digas… ¿Y quién fue su oponente?  
-Fue uno de esos guerreros venidos de otros mundos, señor 

Adrastos voltea poniendo cara de exasperación.

-Pero qué imbécil fue Cirus, caer ante Goku, aunque desde que sentí el cambio de poder de éste, supe que el persa tenía perdida la pelea. Selina, yo ya sabía esta información, actualízate un poco más para la próxima  
-Sí señor, usted disculpe…  
-¿Dónde están Jeneth de Liebre y Laura de Gaviota?  
-Esas dos guerreras están haciendo guardia allá afuera  
-Pues hagan mejor su trabajo. En estos momentos se acerca un caballero dorado a toda velocidad, y ustedes ni enteradas  
-Mi señor, le ruego que me perdone…  
-Déjate de tus absurdas disculpas y ponte a trabajar, Selina. Recuerda que tanto tú, como Jeneth y Laura aceptaron mi oferta de venir conmigo al nuevo orden que estaremos imponiendo, pero si no son efectivas, ¿Cómo piensan formar parte?  
-De verdad, discúlpeme…  
-Ya te dije que no te estés disculpando. Mejor demuéstrame tu verdadero compromiso conmigo y la causa. Ve a detener a ese caballero dorado que viene hacia aquí, no debemos dejar que venga a interrumpir el ritual. Se trata de Milo de Escorpión  
-Sí, señor…  
-Recuerda que él es un dorado, llévate contigo a las otras dos y háganlo pedazos. Imagino que entre tres, más el desbloqueo de energía ahora son más fuertes y podrán acabar con él, ¿verdad?  
-¡De eso no tenga ninguna duda, señor Adrastos!

Esta chica enciende su cosmo, pero se ve corrompido de la misma forma que el de Milo cuando estaba poseído y el de Giles de Rinoceronte, el caballero que peleó contra Vegeta. Ciertamente ahora esta guerrera, al igual que las otras dos y que Giles, pertenecían al Santuario pero sin llegar a ser caballeros de los 88 que estaban a disposición de Atena, aun así tenían semi-armaduras parecidas a las de Shaina y Marín, mientras que Giles sí portaba una armadura completa en forma de rinoceronte, la cual era de plata. El nivel de estas guerreras rondaba el de un caballero de bronce, pero con dicho desbloqueo de energía (negativa) que Adrastos había llevado a cabo en ellas, ahora tenían casi el nivel de un caballero de Plata cada una.

-Vete ya y no falles. La armadura de ese caballero que debes asesinar podría ser tuya ya que es tu constelación, si es que triunfas. ¿Te imaginas? Selina de Escorpión, suena bien… -Comenta Adrastos, sonriendo aunque con algo de burla.  
-¡En seguida, mi señor! ¡Verá que no le fallaré!

La guerrera se levanta y sale de inmediato.

-¡Maldito Shaka! Gracias a él, Milo volvió a la normalidad y ahora viene a querer enfrentarme, furioso por lo que le hice. Si hubiera permanecido poseído hubera sido un arma letal. Realmente yo podría detenerlo, pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos con él… Mejor que hagan el trabajo sucio estas subordinadas, a ver si tienen suerte y lo vencen. Ahora debo enfocarme en que las cosas salgan bien aquí -Comenta Adrastos, sirviéndose más wiski.  
-Ya cada vez falta menos… Behemot, serás bienvenido muy pronto a imponer caos y terror, jajajaja… -Vuelve a reír maliciosamente Adrastos mientras sigue mirando a Broly, quien empieza a mover los dedos levemente. La medianoche se está aproximando cada vez más.

Mientras que muy lejos de ahí, en Brasil, Goku vuelve a aparecer en la playa, se había teletransportado al mismo lugar que cuando escapó con ayuda de Saori de la dimensión donde Adrastos lo había atrapado. Hablando de Saori, Goku al aparecer ahí, trata de hacer contacto de nuevo con ella, para eso fue a ese mismo lugar, esperando que el contacto fuera posible ahí otra vez.

Goku cierra los ojos y con su pensamiento empieza a llamar a Saori, ni él mismo sabe lo que está haciendo, solo se le ocurre que eso podría funcionar.

-Saori… Por favor, si me puedes escuchar, responde. Saori…

Pasa un tiempo, y no obtiene respuesta, pero luego puede sentir la misma calidez de esa energía que lo ayudó a regresar. Mantiene los ojos cerrados y de nuevo puede ver a esa bella chica de vestido blanco y cabello largo púrpura.

-Goku… Dime, aquí estoy…  
-Saori, necesito tu ayuda, que me expliques algunas cosas... ¿Quién es Behemot? 

Saori despierta en el pilar marino donde estaba encerrada, en el fondo del mar, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente.

FIN DEL EPISODIO 22


	23. Episodio 23

Episodio 23: NUEVAMENTE, PELEAS ENTRE GUERREROS DEL SANTUARIO

Saori se sigue manifestando a Goku en su pensamiento, mientras que el saiyajin continúa concentrado, parado, cerrando los ojos y soltando el cuerpo.

-Goku… ¿Dijiste Behemot…? No, no puede ser… ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre…?  
-Peleé contra un guerrero Persa y fue lo único que alcanzó a decirme antes de morir  
-Ya veo… Entonces ese es el plan de Adrastos, liberar a Behemot…  
-¿Qué pasa, Saori? ¿Quién es esa persona…?

En el pilar marino, Saori después de abrir los ojos por el asombro de lo que le Goku le estaba preguntando, los vuelve a cerrar y se siente desfallecer. "No puede ser… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué traer a alguien tan horrible como Behemot de vuelta a este mundo…? Yo… Yo no puedo… Tengo que resistir aquí, pues no puedo dejar que Poseidón inunde el planeta… Debo apoyar a Seiya y los demás caballeros de bronce que están luchando ferozmente…"

-Saori, por favor, respóndeme… -Vuelve a preguntar Goku  
-Goku… Tú eres una persona buena y muy fuerte. Por favor… Te lo ruego… Yo no puedo salir de donde estoy ahora, pero necesito que tú y tu amigo ayuden a los caballeros dorados a detener a las fuerzas malignas que acechan el mundo, especialmente Behemot…  
-Suenas muy preocupada e incluso asustada… ¿Quién es Behemot?  
-Es… Una bestia demoniaca…

En otro lugar bastante lejos de donde estaba Goku, Milo se sigue desplazando a una gran velocidad, pero en ese momento siente tres cosmos bastante agresivos, luego en cuestión de segundos sale de la obscuridad un poder lanzado directamente a él, dicho poder es una ráfaga de energía grisácea que va cortando el suelo conforme avanza. El caballero dorado no tiene muchos problemas para esquivarla, salta a un lado y luego se pone en posición de pelea.

-Ya veo. Ese maldito de Adrastos, no conforme con corromperme a mí, también lo hizo con ustedes, guerreros del Santuario -Comenta Milo con tono serio.  
-Corrección: Guerreras del Santuario. Y gracias a Adrastos las cosas serán mejores y nosotras seremos por fin reconocidas, algo que hasta la fecha se nos había negado. Y para eso tendremos que matarte, Milo. ¡Prepárate! -Este pequeño discurso salió de una voz femenina. En seguida sale la guerrera que había dicho estas palabras dando un gran salto para aterrizar frente a Milo.

-¡Soy Jeneth de Liebre! -Se presenta la guerrera, quien es de cabello negro, largo pero recogido con una cola de caballo. Su semi-armadura es de color gris y usa mallas cafés, su máscara es color plata.  
-¡Yo soy Laura de Gaviota! -Otra guerra salta para ponerse al lado de Jeneth, esta chica es de cabello corto y azul claro, su semi-armadura es blanca y usa mallas azul marino, también usa máscara.

-No puede ser… ¿Ustedes? En verdad, ¡qué desgraciado eres, Adrastos! vas a pagar caro lo que le has hecho a estas muchachas…  
-No debes tenerle rencor a nuestro líder, nosotras hemos tomado nuestra decisión, seguir al más fuerte y gracias a eso, ahora también somos más fuertes nosotras. Y te lo demostraremos… -Esto lo dice Selina de Mantarraya, apareciendo detrás de Milo quien solo la mira de reojo.  
-¿Más fuertes? Más tontas, diría yo. Tanto tiene la culpa Adrastos como ustedes, que se han dejado seducir por el mal, siendo que en el pasado fueron aprendices de verdaderos caballeros dorados…  
-¡Calla! Tú pudiste formar parte también de este imperio, pero has decidido no hacerlo, y por esa razón tendrás que morir aquí. ¡Ventisca Turquesa!

Laura de Gaviota lanza su primer ataque después de las palabras dirigidas a Milo con saña.

De regreso a Brasil, Goku se sigue comunicando con Saori en forma de telepatía.

-¿Una bestia demoniaca, dices?  
Así es… Hace cientos de años esa bestia fue liberada, haciendo mucho daño a este mundo y matando a mucha gente. En esos entonces veníamos saliendo de una guerra Santa contra el dios del inframundo y los caballeros del Santuario estaban muy mermados… Apenas habían pasado seis meses desde la batalla y solo había aprendices y prospectos a ser caballeros, los cuales se sacrificaron para detener a esa bestia…  
-¿Y luego qué sucedió…?  
-No pudimos derrotarla, pero los dos únicos caballeros dorados que quedaban* y yo alcanzamos a encerrarla en las profundidades de la tierra, donde está presa con un sello… Pero ahora ese sello está a punto de romperse y la bestia será liberada…  
-Un momento… ¿Dijiste hace cientos de años…? Pero si tú te ves tan joven… -Pregunta Goku, con inocencia y duda a la vez.  
-Goku… Te lo tengo que confesar…  
-¿Qué cosa…?  
-Yo… Soy Atena, la diosa del Santuario que protegen los caballeros dorados…

En China, el maestro Dohko abre los ojos de nuevo, bastante agitado y sudoroso.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Behemot?

Shunrei solamente mira al pequeño anciano agitado, ante lo cual toma una jarra llena de agua, un vaso y se los lleva.

-Maestro, por favor, beba un poco de agua…

Pero Dohko no responde, parece en trance mirando hacia el monte Rozan. Posteriormente voltea y se dirige a Shunrei.

-Esto ya está fuera de cualquier límite… No puedo creerlo… Un dios demonio de otra dimensión y ahora… Una bestia mitológica a punto de ser liberada…  
-Maestro Dohko… No entiendo… -Comenta Shunrei, visiblemente angustiada y algo temerosa.  
-Sucedió después de la guerra Santa contra Hades de hace 250 años… Los espectros que estaban a su servicio fueron vencidos, pero estos a pesar de tener ese distintivo, eran humanos antes de despertar los poderes de espectro en ellos, por lo cual tenían una vida, unos incluso familias con esposas e hijos. 

Empiezan a aparecer imágenes conforme el maestro Dohko va narrando los hechos. 

"Uno de esos espectros estaba casado antes de ser llamado a la guerra. Su esposa era procedente de Inglaterra. Ella realmente era feliz a su lado, por eso no entendió ni toleró cuando este tuvo que partir para luchar en la guerra Santa. Cuando ella investigó de qué se trataba, odió a ambos dioses, Atena y Hades por igual, por arrebatarle a su amado esposo y estuvo al borde de locura cuando él murió en dicha guerra.  
La mujer, sin poder alguno contra los dioses y sintiéndose impotente y frustrada, buscó la forma de vengarse de ellos, su deseo se avivó aún más cuando se enteró de que habían caballeros sobrevivientes al servicio de Atena, a diferencia de su esposo quien no pudo sobrevivir y pereció en la guerra.  
Después de una exhaustiva investigación en libros antiguos, consultas con historiadores y sabios y hasta la biblia cristiana, encontró información de Behemot, una bestia realmente poderosa venida del infierno, con un poder incontenible, incluso los dioses habían sido precavidos contra dicha bestia en guerras mitológicas. La mujer viajó por el mundo consultando a sacerdotes y brujos hasta que por fin logró su objetivo: encontrar el ritual para traer a Behemot a este mundo, lográndolo".

-¿Y cómo lo hizo…? -Pregunta Shunrei.  
-Sacrificó a sus hijos, así como a otras personas inocentes. Esto lo hizo con el fin de que Behemot se alimentara de almas y pudiera llegar hasta aquí…

Shunrei pone cara de miedo cuando Dohko le cuenta esto.

-Cuando esa bestia llegó a este mundo, tomó el cuerpo de un mortal común y corriente, aunque bien entrenado pues era un general de guerra. Behemot era demasiado fuerte, casi como un dios. Los dos únicos caballeros dorados que quedaban después de la guerra Santa, aún cansados y heridos [Dohko evita decirle a Shunrei que él era uno de ellos] y varios aspirantes a caballeros lucharon contra esa bestia, casi pierden… Atena los ayudó y se salvaron por poco, entonces ella encerró a la bestia en lo más profundo de la tierra, confiando en que nunca más volvería a salir, pues el sello no podría ser roto por ningún mortal y estaría bajo la vigilancia de Atena. Por eso se evitó hablar de Behemot todo este tiempo, para que nadie supiera de su existencia ni dónde se encontraba.

-¿Y ahora qué pasará…? -Shunrei vuelve a preguntar, temerosa.  
-Un momento… ¡Ahora todo cuadra! Ese dios-demonio venido de otra dimensión trajo a ese monstruo del cual sentí un horrible cosmo en el instante que apareció aquí… ¡Quiere usar a ese ser como recipiente para Behemot! Si hace eso, ¡la bestia mitológica será horriblemente poderosa y nadie podrá detenerla! -Exclama Dohko.

Shunrei solo mira con miedo, mientras pone la jarra de agua a un lado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Y yo sin poder moverme de este lugar! Ya basta de tanto temor y duda… ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¿Pero qué, si no puedo dejar el Monte Rozan…?

Dohko se queda meditando un momento, hasta que parece que al fin se le ocurre algo.

-Es cierto, ¡aún hay guerreros que nos pueden ayudar! Tendré que contactarlos desde aquí…

El anciano maestro enciende levemente su cosmo mientras se pone en posición de meditación. Shunrei lo sigue observando poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

En el campo de batalla donde estaba Milo, éste no quiere luchar contra las guerreras por temor a lastimarlas, pero ellas están totalmente decididas a vencerlo, tanto por la influencia maligna de Adrastros como por la motivación de ser parte importante por fin del Santuario, en el supuesto nuevo orden que sería establecido.  
Laura de Gaviota había lanzado su ataque, el cual Milo rechaza con una sola mano, aunque siente la intensidad de tal. "Justo como lo sospeché, su poder aumentó gracias a la influencia maligna en ellas…" piensa Milo.

-Se los voy a advertir una sola vez, como caballero dorado saben que las puedo derrotar y que no tienen ninguna oportunidad, lo que están haciendo es rebelión contra el Santuario y Atena, así que prácticamente yo tengo que darles muerte…  
-¡Atena se ha ido y el Santuario ya no existe como tal! Así que el traidor aquí eres tú, ya que Adrastos es técnicamente ya el nuevo patriarca. Tú eres a quien se le debe castigar y asesinar… -Contesta Selina.

-¡Patada de Liebre!

Jeneth ejecuta un movimiento en el que junta las dos piernas para lanzarse en un ataque directo contra Milo, quien se mueve con rapidez al ver que la guerrera también ha aumentado su velocidad. El caballero dorado aun se resiste a contraatacar, pero en eso Selina se mueve velozmente y salta sobre él, para realizar su ataque.

-¡Aguijón Letal!

De los dedos medio e índice de Selina sale un poder en forma de aguijón púrpura que va directo a Milo, quien alza la mano y su uña del dedo índice se alarga, para tomar forma de aguijón rojo. El Aguijón de Selina choca con el de Milo y se deshace.

-Es absurdo que pretendas atacarme con un aguijón que es más débil que la Aguja Escarlata. Te lo advierto, esto va a terminar mal para ti y para ustedes -Sentencia Milo a las tres guerreras  
-¡La pelea apenas comienza! ¡Prepárate! ¡Corte de Aire! -Laura lanza ahora un ataque generado con sus dos brazos los cuales usa como cuchillas simulando partir algo en X, de este movimiento se genera una ráfaga de aire muy poderosa. Milo reconoce el ataque y no se confía, se mueve rápido para esquivarlo pero en eso siente un golpe por la espalda, el cual se lo había dado Jeneth.

-Agh… Tú… -Milo voltea pero en eso recibe una patada en las costillas conectada por Selina, cuando Milo reacciona, Laura ya estaba frente a él.

-¡Ventisca Turquesa! -Laura genera de nuevo esta técnica pero ahora con más poder que la vez anterior y ahora logra impactar de lleno al caballero dorado, que sale disparado algunos metros hacia atrás. Después de este ataque coordinado, las tres guerreras lo rodean y se ponen en posición de pelea, mientras que Milo se reincorpora lentamente.

-De acuerdo… Lo hicieron bien, se nota que fueron entrenadas por Shura de Capricornio, Afrodita de Piscis y Aldebaran de Tauro [Laura fue alumna de Shura, Selina de Afrodita y Jeneth de Aldebaran]. Pero si quieren que esto vaya en serio, entonces así será. No me importa que hayan sido alumnas de mis amigos y compañeros, si no quieren entender ¡van a caer aquí!

Milo toma posición de pelea mientras empieza a encender su cosmo. Las chicas hacen lo propio, pero sus cosmos se ven corrompidos, una escena que ya se le hace familiar a Milo, quien puede sentir el aumento de poder en ellas y por un momento se preocupa un poco. "Estas chicas son mucho más fuertes que antes… Debo tener cuidado de no matarlas, o de que ellas no me maten a mí…"

De regreso a Brasil, Goku continúa parado en la playa con los ojos cerrados, ante la mirada de algunas personas extrañadas que miran a ese hombre con ropas hecha jirones y sucio de la cara por sus batallas libradas, así como ese peinado desalineado y peculiar.

-¿Tú eres Atena? No entiendo bien… Pero creo que entonces eres la diosa del Santuario que protegen los caballeros dorados, ¿cierto?  
-Así es Goku… 

Goku se sorprende pues los dioses que él había conocido eran raros y peculiares [no se imaginaba que incluso iba a enfrentar a un gato en el futuro…], mientras que Atena era hermosa y despedía una paz y bondad absoluta. 

-Pero entonces, si eres una diosa puedes ayudarnos, ¿cierto?  
-Lo lamento, Goku… Como te he dicho anteriormente, ahora mismo me encuentro en una misión… Otro dios llamado Poseidón, el dios de los mares, quiere inundar la tierra solo para adueñarse de ella y demostrar su poderío. Yo no puedo permitir que eso suceda… En este momento, otros valientes caballeros del santuario luchan contra los Generales Marinos de Poseidón, con el fin de derrotarlos y destruir los pilares marinos, pero mientras eso sucede yo tengo que resistir encerrada para que la tierra no se inunde…  
-Saori, dime dónde estás, puedo ir a ayudarte, venceré a ese tal Poseidón y a sus generales…  
-No, Goku… Ya has peleado suficiente por ahora y ahora mismo te necesito en la superficie… Te suplico que ayudes a los caballeros dorados… Los caballeros de bronce, quienes luchan ahora en el fondo del mar también son fuertes, tienen fe y esperanza y con ello logran cosas increíbles… De verdad, necesito que evites el despertar de Behemot y que junto a los caballeros dorados detengan a Adrastos y al mal que acecha a los universos… ¡Por favor Goku, te lo ruego!  
-Saori…  
-Te lo ruego, Goku…

Saori junta las dos manos en forma de rezo mientras le pide al saiyajin que la ayude.

-De acuerdo, te prometo que pelearé con todas mis fuerzas para que no suceda nada malo. Por favor, dime dónde puedo encontrar más respuestas y qué tengo que hacer para detener a Behemot -Responde Goku.

Pero en ese momento la imagen de Saori se empieza a desvanecer. En el pilar marino donde ella está encerrada, Saori empieza a desfallecer pues el soportar las aguas continentales y comunicarse telepáticamente con Goku al mismo tiempo la está agotando de sobremanera.

-Saori, ¡espera! Dime qué debo hacer…  
-Busca en Italia… Siente las demás energías… Usa tu sexto sentido… No puedo mantenerme más tiempo… Adiós Goku… Salva este mundo, por favor…

La imagen de Atena por fin desaparece totalmente y Goku en ese momento abre los ojos, ligeramente impactado. Acto seguido, con su gesto serio, voltea y mira para todos lados, hasta que ve a una chica que va pasando por ahí, quien lo mira con extrañeza.

-Me dijo que buscara en Italia, pero no sé qué es eso… Oye, disculpa, ¿qué cosa es Italia? -Le pregunta a la chica que lo estaba mirando.  
-¿No sabes qué es Italia? Es un país… -Responde ella con un poco de temor, pero a la vez curiosidad por el saiyajin.  
-¿Y sabes hacia dónde queda?  
-Uy, estás muy lejos… Creo que Italia quedaría hacia allá… -La muchacha señala hacia el este. 

Goku voltea hacia donde la chica señalaba, se lleva los dos dedos a la frente mientras cierra los ojos, en eso logra sentir la energía de Milo y otras tres.

-Ese es un caballero dorado, está peleando. ¡Muy bien! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! -Goku sonriendo le agradece a la chica, luego le agita la mano en forma de despedida y desaparece, mientras que la muchacha se espanta por ver a Goku desaparecer de repente.

En el campo de batalla, Milo sigue encendiendo su cosmo al mismo tiempo que lo hacen las guerreras. Finalmente, una de ellas se decide a atacar.

-¡Embestida Terra! -Jeneth se lanza al ataque con la intención de taclear a Milo, usando una hombrera de su armadura en forma redonda, similar a la armadura de Libra. Su lance es a una velocidad impresionante, por lo que Milo eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido y se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, en ese instante Laura realiza su técnica.

-¡Corte de Aire!

De las manos de Laura sale el ataque en forma de X semi-transparente, pero con una fuerza enorme, Milo eleva su cosmo nuevamente y detiene con una mano este poder, aunque le cuesta algo de trabajo, finalmente logra desviarlo aunque para su sorpresa, dicho ataque le genera unas leves cortadas en los dedos, las únicas partes desprotegidas por la armadura.

-¡Veneno de Mantarraya!

Selina ejecuta una técnica consistente en varios aguijones lanzados que en el aire van tomando forma de rehiletes pequeños, los cuales van dirigidos todos a Milo, son varios y van girando a gran velocidad y el caballero dorado se ve exigido a esquivarlos moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, cuando dichos rehiletes impactan la tierra explotan burbujeando un veneno morado.

-¡No te descuides, Milo! ¡Ventisca Turquesa! -Laura lanza de nuevo su ataque obligando a Milo a cubrirse con ambos brazos, recibiendo totalmente el impacto de la Ventisca aunque no le causa gran daño, pero lo desconcentra.

-¡Y ahora, muere! ¡Patada de liebre! -Jeneth aumenta su cosmo a niveles extraordinarios y nuevamente ataca a Milo con esta técnica, pero justo en ese momento, un látigo sale de la obscuridad y atrapa de una pierna a Jeneth, para jalarla bruscamente y luego lanzarla varios metros hacia un lado, haciendo que Jeneth se estrelle contra uno peñasco. Laura y Selina se ponen en posición de pelea mirando hacia la dirección de donde salió dicho látigo, Milo baja la guardia y también mira a esa dirección, sorprendido.

-¿Tú…? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunta Selina con desdeño.  
-¡He venido a vencerlas, guerreras traidoras!

De las sombras sale una chica rubia de cabello largo, con mayas rojas y una armadura azul, usando un látigo como arma. No lleva máscara, se puede apreciar lo bonita que es, Milo de hecho la mira por primera vez sin máscara.

-¡Soy June de Camaleón! Estoy aquí para pelear por el Santuario y por Atena…  
-¿Pelear por el santuario y Atena? ¡Jajajaja! No me hagas reír, June. ¿Qué esperas lograr siendo una simple guerrera de bronce, rechazada por el caballero Shun de Andrómeda y con un nivel de pelea tan deficiente? Ya ni máscara estás usando… -Pregunta Laura, mofándose de June.  
-¿Crees que soy débil? Todo este tiempo he estado entrenando duro para estar al nivel de los caballeros más fuertes. Ya no me importan esas absurdas reglas que nos impusieron patriarcas tiranos a las guerreras en el Santuario, no tengo necesidad de usar una máscara que solo me resta visibilidad…  
-¿Entrenando? Pfff! Se ve que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es el poder verdadero… -Responde Laura.  
-¿Venderle tu alma al mal es poder verdadero? Lo siento, pero no, ¡yo le soy fiel a Atena y pelearé por ella!

Milo se sacude los restos de energía que le habían dejado los ataques anteriores y se dirige a June.

-No tenías porqué venir, June, es mejor que te vayas  
-¡No lo haré! Estoy cansada de que me subestimen y me dejen a un lado, de que solo unos cuantos peleen por Atena. He seguido entrenando duro todo este tiempo, siguiendo las enseñanzas de mi maestro Albiore, a quien por cierto, tú asesinaste, Milo…

Milo enmudece cuando June le dice esto.

-¿Crees que ya se me olvidó la paliza que nos diste a todos en esa ocasión, y que luego cobardemente derrotaste a mi maestro con la ayuda de Afrodita de Piscis? Si no fueras un caballero de Atena, en este momento pelearía contra ti para vengar la muerte de Albiore… Pero mi misión es vencerlas a ellas, que son las verdaderas traidoras. ¡Ya ajustaremos cuentas tú y yo!

Milo sigue en silencio y solo agacha la mirada, se sintió frustrado y totalmente arrepentido por lo que hizo. Sintió ganas de pedirle perdón a June y explicarle que dichos actos fueron motivados por causas absurdas, cuando Saga era el patriarca del santuario y mandó a asesinar a Albiore y sus pupilos argumentando que eran traidores en contra de Atena. La verdad es que Saga no quería enemigos fuertes contra él, por eso usó a dos caballeros dorados para darle muerte a Cefeo quien se decía tenía el nivel de un caballero dorado aun siendo de plata; además en esos tiempos Milo era muy arrogante e inmaduro, sentía que nadie estaba su nivel, por eso aceptó ejecutar esa misión sin pensarlo ni tener piedad.  
La batalla de las doce casas, el enterarse de que existen otros universos y la posesión maligna de la que fue víctima lo hicieron recapacitar y madurar, pero a estas alturas y en la situación actual consideraba que ya era tarde para tratar de remediar las cosas, por lo que Milo solo se limita a ser frío pero educado con June.

-De acuerdo, entiendo tu molestia y odio hacia mí, pero como dices, ya ajustaremos cuentas; por ahora debemos vencer a estas guerreras. Hay que hacerlas recapacitar, entrar en razón ya que están corrompidas por una fuerza maligna que las está motivando a hacer esto  
-¿Y tienes algún plan?  
-La verdad no, solo pelear contra ellas y derrotarlas

En ese momento, Jeneth se reincorpora, algo herida pero visiblemente enojada por el ataque de June.

-¡Maldita! Ese ataque fue a traición, me tomaste desprevenida pero no volverá a suceder… ¡Voy a aniquilarte en este momento!  
-Espera, Jeneth. Esta loca dijo algo sobre mi maestro Afrodita de Piscis… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de él? ¡Contesta ahora! -Le pregunta Selina autoritariamente a June.  
-Que era un cobarte por matar a mi maestro Albiore a sangre fría, pero lo bueno es que recibió su merecido… -Responde June.  
-Sí, sé que ese idiota de Shun lo derrotó en la batalla de las doce casas. ¡Como quisiera vengarme del caballero de Andrómeda y hacerlo pedazos con este nuevo poder! Pero ya que él no está aquí ahora, tendré que desquitarme contigo, su enamorada, aunque rechazada jajajaja…  
-¡Ya no me interesa lo que Shun haga o deje de hacer! Yo solo vine a cumplir con misión, ¡tú que fuiste alumna de Afrodita vas a pagar por lo que tu maestro hizo!  
-¡Jajajaja! Una mujer despechada… Muy bien, espero que entonces tu enojo sea suficiente para enfrentar este poder…

Selina empieza a hacer arder su corrompido cosmo el cual es de color púrpura obscuro, June hace lo mismo con su cosmo de color blanco brillante. Mientras que Milo toma posición de pela contra Jeneth y Laura.

La dura batalla continuará.

-FIN DEL EPISODIO 23-


	24. Episodio 24

Episodio 24: SACRIFICIO Y PURGACIÓN

Anshoyda sigue mirando los hechos mediante los pergaminos que desprenden una rara energía púrpura mezclada con rojo, desde el lugar obscuro donde está encerrado. Hay 4 pergaminos, en uno puede ver como Gohan va viajando por el tiempo/espacio, en el segundo ve la batalla de Milo y June contra las tres guerreras poseídas, en el tercero mira la batalla de los caballeros de bronce contra los generales marinos y en el cuarto, el más importante para él y en el que se enfoca más, el lugar donde están Broly, Adrastos y todos los sirvientes que este último reclutó.

-Bien, las cosas van por buen rumbo… Aunque ese inútil guerrero llamado Gohan va a auxiliar a los caballeros dorados, mandaré a alguien para no dejarlo lograr su cometido. Al final no serán rival para Behemot en el cuerpo de Broly, ni para mí cuando sea liberado y obtenga todo mi poder...  
Ya solo falta que ese caballero conocido como Seiya y los demás de bronce terminen muertos pronto contra los generales de Poseidón, así lo someteré a él y Atena completamente. Adrastos ha sido de gran ayuda, muy bien hecho, caballero dorado de Géminis… ¡Jajajaja!

La aterradora risa de Anshoyda resuena en ese lugar obscuro.

De vuelta al universo de Saint Seiya, en el campo de batalla, June lanza su látigo contra Selina, quien lo esquiva a una gran velocidad, para contraatacar de forma inmediata.

-¡Aguijón Letal!

El ataque de la guerrera de Mantarraya va dirigido con todo contra June, quien eleva su cosmo a gran nivel y lo esquiva, aunque de todos modos alcanza a rozarle el brazo izquierdo, haciéndole una cortadura.

-Y eso que no lancé este ataque con todo mi poder… Ahora estarías muerta, pero quiero hacerte sufrir un poco más, jajaja  
-¡No vas a derrotarme, Selina! Ya te dije, he entrenado y desarrollado técnicas nuevas y te las voy a demostrar…  
-¿Ah sí? Veamos de lo que eres capaz…  
-¡Impacto de Camaleón!

June genera con su látigo un poderoso ataque el cual va en forma de zigzag, generando una gran presión. Selina tiene que aumentar su cosmo para evitar ser impactada por dicho ataque, en eso salta lográndolo esquivar, se mueve velozmente y aparece frente a June a quien toma por sorpresa, al estar frente a ella Selina genera un ataque en forma de bola de energía y con esta impacta el estómago de June, quien siente dicho poder y sale disparada bruscamente, su cuerpo rueda por la arena.  
Milo, quien estaba frente a Jeneth y Laura mira de reojo la escena y se preocupa por June. "Maldición… Estas chicas son más fuertes que antes gracias a la corrupción de cosmo a la que fueron sometidas… No sé cuanto pueda aguantar June contra Selina, hay una diferencia de poderes importante…"

-Hey Milo, nosotras somos tus rivales… ¡Ventisca Turquesa! -Estas palabras salen de Laura quien vuelve a lanzar su ataque hacia el caballero dorado, este reacciona velozmente para esquivarlo, en eso Jeneth aparece atrás de él e intenta conectarle una patada, aunque Milo es más rápido y la detiene, para luego tomarla del tobillo y lanzar a la guerrera hacia arriba, pero Laura no se detiene y aprovecha ese momento para volver a atacar a Milo.

-¡Corte de Aire!

Laura usa aún más poder para ejecutar su ténica, la cual Milo vuelve a detener, pero ahora usando los dos brazos cubriéndose de forma efectiva, aunque sí resiente la presión del aire generado por Laura. Estando en el aire, Jeneth se recupera, aprovecha y junta las dos piernas, eleva su cosmo a niveles altos y contraataca.

-¡Patada de Liebre!

Milo mira hacia arriba y solo puede ver a Jeneth por un instante, pero alcanza el séptimo sentido para moverse a la velocidad de la luz y esquivar el ataque de Jeneth, quien impacta en el suelo creando un cráter bastante similar al que creaban los guerreros Z con sus impactos.

El caballero dorado de Escorpión aún sigue renuente a pelear en serio pues las chicas fueron discípulas de sus amigos y colegas. No obstante, sabe que tampoco puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo y tiene que arriesgar a derrotarlas intentando no matarlas, aunque sabe que no será nada fácil hacer esto pues ellas están peleando con una gran determinación, además, sus corrompidos cosmos les dan un aumento de poder considerable. "No tengo opción… Tengo que usar La Aguja Escarlata contra ellas y tratar de ponerlas fuera de combate…"

-¿Ya te resignaste, Milo? -Pregunta Laura, sonriente.  
-Laura, si tu maestro Shura te viera en este momento, estaría bastante decepcionado… Algo vio en ti que no lo convenció de que fueras digna de Excalibur y prefirió reservar ese ataque para luego heredárselo a Shiryu de Dragón, quien fuera su rival… Y con tus acciones de ahora confirmas que no eras digna de recibirlo.

Estas palabras hacen que Laura pase de la sonrisa a un gesto de enojo (aunque no es visible por la máscara) y endurece su actitud hacia Milo.

-¡Cierra la boca, Milo! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi maestro y yo! Además, él ya no está aquí. Vas a morir por ese comentario tan absurdo…  
-Y tú, Jeneth… No entiendo cómo te atreves a darle la espalda a Aldebarán, quien aún vive y ha peleado valerosamente contra un demonio, venciéndolo. Deberías seguir su ejemplo en vez de ser una vil traidora…  
-¡A mí no quieras hacerme enojar de ese modo! Mi misión es clara: vencerte y lo haré, si Aldebarán no quiere unirse al nuevo régimen, allá él, tendrá que morir también si se opone -Contesta Jeneth con tono firme, aunque sí sintió molestia por las palabras de Milo.  
-Muy bien, entonces en vista de que ninguna de las dos está arrepentida por sus acciones ni muestra respeto por sus maestros, no tendré responsabilidad ni culpa por derrotarlas. ¡Tomen esto!

¡Aguja Escarlata!

De los dedos de Milo salen cuatro agujas, dos dirigidas a cada guerrera.

Mientras que ya a varios metros de esa pelea, Selina camina hacia el June, quien se reincorpora lentamente, algo lastimada por el ataque de su adversaria. Respira con cierta dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Es tu última oportunidad, June. Vas a morir si sigues oponiéndote, pero te ofrezco que te unas a nuestro bando. Adrastos puede llevar a cabo contigo el mismo ritual que con nosotras para desbloquear tu poder y alcanzar niveles grandiosos, incluso podrías heredar una armadura dorada en el nuevo Santuario que él va a fundar, junto al que será nuestro nuevo dios…  
-Ya te lo dije… No me interesa. El Santuario sigue de pie, mientras vivan los caballeros dorados y Atena, yo tendré que pelear por ella como guerrera perteneciente a su régimen…  
-¡No seas estúpida! Adrastos ahora es más fuerte que cualquier caballero dorado que queda con vida, sin mencionar el inmenso poder que nuestro nuevo dios que está en camino posee. Atena no se le compara en nada… ¡Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad!  
-Qué tristeza me das, Selina… Lo siento, pero no...  
-¿Tristeza, dices? Jajaja ¡idiota! En vista de que no quieres entender, vas a tener que morir… Se acabó entonces la oferta. ¡Prepárate para tu fin!

¡Aguijón Mortal!

El ataque es más rápido que la vez anterior y June no puede verlo, intenta saltar, pero el aguijón le da de lleno en una pierna, haciéndola caer y rodar nuevamente por la arena, provocándole un intenso dolor. Selina salta hacia ella pisándole el pie lastimado, June grita.

-A ver… ¿Cuáles eran las nuevas técnicas que tenías listas para mí? -Pregunta Selina en tono de burla.  
-¡Esta es una de ellas! ¡Prisión de Látigo!  
-¿Qué…?

June tuvo que arriesgar y sacrificar ser atacada directamente para tener a su rival cerca. Su látigo rápidamente aprisiona a Selina quien no se esperaba dicho ataque.

-Agh…! ¡Maldita!  
-¡Te lo dije! ¡Toma esto!

June eleva su cosmo, aún tirada en el suelo, comienza a levantarse aunque con dificultad. Empieza a transmitir su energía al látigo y Selina grita. Por un momento parece que June está sometiendo a Selina, pero luego la guerrera de Mantarraya comienza a reír.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Buen intento! Pero como ya te lo dije, mi cosmo ahora está en niveles superiores, a eso sumémosle que soy una guerrera de plata y tú una de bronce solamente…  
-¿Qué dices…?  
-Que ahora podría incluso alcanzar el nivel de un caballero dorado, si me lo propongo. No tienes ninguna oportunidad, June. ¡Aaaaah!

Selina hace arder su cosmo y destruye el látigo de June, liberándose. En ese mismo instante ejecuta nuevamente su ataque.

-¡Aguijón Mortal!

Este ahora impacta de lleno a June en el pecho, quien vuelve a salir disparada hacia atrás. Selina corre hacia a ella y prepara su mano en forma de daga para atravesarla de una vez.

-¡Es tu fin, muere!

Pero en ese momento June desaparece casi como por arte de magia, haciendo que la guerrera de Mantarraya solo golpee la arena. Selina está sorprendida, mira hacia todos lados y no puede ver a nadie, pero luego agudiza sus sentidos y puede sentir un enorme cosmo arriba de ella, mira hacia arriba y se sorprende.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién diablos eres tú…? -Pregunta la guerrera.

Milo había atacado con los dos aguijones Escarlata a Jeneth y Laura quienes lograron esquivar uno pero recibieron otro, Jeneth en el brazo izquierdo y Laura en la pierna derecha. Sin embargo, parecía que eso no mermaba las energías de ambas pues seguían aparentemente íntegras en la batalla. Aunque ellas dos y el caballero dorado también hacen una pausa para ver al recién llegado.

-¡Tú eres…! -Exclama Milo.  
-¿Y ese quien es…? A caso es el tal… -Pregunta Jeneth.  
-Sí, es él, de quien nos advirtió Adrastos -Responde Laura.

De regreso a donde estaba Selina, esta se levanta y sigue mirando al recién llegado quien tiene en brazos a June. Por su parte, June solo ve al hombre que la está cargando, no alcanza a decir nada, solo siente un poco de vergüenza y se sonroja, aunque también alivio por haber sido salvada de último minuto y además el cosmo de este hombre le transmite mucha seguridad.

-Mi nombre es Goku. ¡Vengo a pelear para detener el mal y ayudar a Atena!

En el Santuario, a unos tres kilómetros de las doce casas, se abre un agujero pequeño en el cielo y de él cae nada más y nada menos que Gohan. Reacciona rápido y logra caer arrodillado, con los ojos cerrados. El portal se cierra en instantes, Gohan se pone de pie y con gesto serio agudiza sus sentidos mirando a sus alrededores. Lo primero que nota es que no hay mucha diferencia entre ese mundo y el suyo, al menos en apariencia; luego, las primeras energías que siente a lo lejos son las de su padre y Vegeta, por ser de las más sobresalientes, aunque también siente un poderoso ki a un gran nivel (el de Milo).

-Mi padre está allá, junto a otra gran energía… ¿Será ese poder perteneciente a los caballeros dorados, de quienes me habló el Supremo Kaiosama? -Se pregunta Gohan.  
-Y hablando de ellos… Debo encontrarlos pronto -Gohan vuelve a concentrarse y siente cuatro presencias cerca de él, tres de ellas de importancia pues eran superiores al resto de seres humanos, pero estaban muy débiles. Otra más (Shaka) estaba aún en un nivel alto, pero se debilitaba lentamente.  
-Ellos deben ser… ¡Debo darme prisa! -Gohan se eleva por los aires y vuela directo al Santuario.

De vuelta al campo de batalla, Goku empieza a descender y al tocar el suelo, gentilmente baja a June.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Le pregunta con una ligera sonrisa a la chica guerrera.  
-Sí… Gracias… -Responde ella, aún sonrojada y algo tímida, aunque luego agita la cabeza y se enoja. -¡Esta era mi pelea, no tenías que salvarme…! ¿Goku? ¿Ese es tu nombre, cierto?  
-Este… Sí… -Goku se lleva la mano a la nuca, desconcertado.  
-Pues como ya dije, ¡yo estoy peleando aquí! No sé de dónde vengas, ¡Pero no vuelvas a interferir!

Goku pone cara de extrañeza, confundido. June se voltea y cruza de brazos, enojada, aunque aún adolorida por los ataques previos de Selina. La verdad es que la guerrera de Camaleón agradecía haber sido salvada por ese hombre quien le provocaba mucha seguridad y paz, pero por otro lado se sentía un poco humillada por haber tenido que ser rescatada de último momento, pensaba que su entrenamiento no había valido la pena pues no pudo hacerle frente a Selina.

-Vaya… Las chicas de este mundo son muy similares a las del mío… -Comenta Goku. La actitud de June le había recordado un poco a Milk cuando la conoció de niños.  
-Así que tú eres el tal Goku de quien me han hablado… ¡Ja! Esto va a ser interesante… -Selina se dirige al saiyajin.  
-Veo que sabes quién soy… No tengo intenciones de enfrentarme a ti, solo dime donde está Adrastos, vengo a detenerlo -Responde Goku, cambiando su semblante a su clásica seriedad cuando enfrenta a un enemigo.  
-¿Que vienes a detener a Adrastos? ¡Jajaja! No me hagas reír… Tú no puedes vencerlo, más bien yo te derrotaré y llevaré tu cadáver ante él como triunfo…  
"¿A caso todos así serán de pesados aquí con eso de la muerte y cadáveres…?" Se pregunta Goku recordando lo que Cirus le había dicho también [Y vaya que son pesados los enemigos de los caballeros…]  
-Ya te dije que no pretendo pelear contra ti  
-¡Pero yo sí! No me importa que hayas vencido a los guerreros persas, ¡yo voy a aniquilarte aquí! ¡Aguijón Mortal!

Selina aumenta su poder y le lanza su ataque al saiyajin, quien ni tardo ni perezoso se teletransporta hacia atrás de la guerrera y en ese momento se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2. Selina voltea totalmente sorprendida, Goku dispara una ráfaga de poder suficiente para impactarla y hacerla volar para luego azotar bruscamente, rompiéndole la máscara a la mitad.  
June contempla totalmente anonadada los movimientos del saiyajin.

-¿Suficiente? Solo llévame con Adrastos o dime donde está. Esta pelea no tiene porqué prolongarse -Comenta Goku con seriedad.

Selina se reincorpora, algo temerosa pues pudo sentir el tremendo poder del saiyajin. El hecho de saber que este hombre se había enfrentado de tú a tú a los caballeros dorados y había derrotado a dos guerreros Persas, quienes se decía tenían el nivel de los dorados, de alguna forma sí le provocaba claudicar en su decisión de enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, su deseo de quedar bien con Adrastos más la posibilidad de vestir en el futuro la armadura de Escorpión le hacían levantarse y encarar al recién llegado.

-Maldito… ¡No me vas a vencer…! -Exclama Selina, encendiendo su cosmo.

Goku solo la observa seriamente, en eso expulsa poder levemente, con el afán de disuadir a la guerrera.

-¡Espera! ¡Te dije que esta es mi pelea! ¡Yo venceré a Selina! -Exclama June levantando la voz, reincorporándose. Goku solo voltea a ver a June.  
-¿Estás segura de que vencerás…? -Le pregunta el saiyajin a la chica.  
-¡Así es! No necesito tu ayuda. Hazte a un lado…

Goku reconoce la determinación de June y apaga su ki, volviendo a la normalidad en un instante. Entonces retrocede mientras que June toma su lugar y empieza a encender su cosmo. Selina está algo aliviada por esto.

-¡Jajaja! Qué necia eres, June. Tú ya no estás en condiciones de seguir peleando, deja que este sujeto pelee por ti…  
-¡Nunca! Él te vencería fácilmente y lo sabes, ¡pero yo soy tu rival! ¡Seré yo quien te venza porque es mi deber!  
¡Ya basta de palabrería absurda! ¡Voy a aniquilarte, June! Y a ti ni se te ocurra intervenir de nuevo, aunque de todos modos también voy a eliminarte… -Sentencia Selina a Goku, quien solo se queda serio sin decir palabra.  
-Ahora sé como vencerte… Y aunque me cueste la vida, lo haré… ¡Impacto de Camaleón! -June ejecuta de nuevo su técnica aunque como su látigo ya estaba destruido, el zigzag ahora solo es hecho con energía proyectada directamente de su cosmo. Selina solo retrocede a gran velocidad y esquiva el ataque, pero en eso June explota su energía haciendo arder su cosmo intensamente y ejecuta su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Fuerza de Reptil!

June junta las dos manos y apunta a Selina (similar a como lo haría Camus al hacer la Ejecución de Aurora), luego las separa, las abre y dispara una energía muy brillante, en forma de boomerang, la cual toma casi por sorpresa a Selina quien no esperaba una nueva técnica por parte de su contrincante. La guerrera de Mantarraya se tiene que esforzar más de lo usual, deteniendo el ataque de June con ambas manos y luego lanzándolo hacia arriba. June aprovecha y se lanza contra Selina elevando su cosmo hasta sus límites, al estar cerca de ella procede a realizar su siguiente ataque.

-¡Prisión de Látigo!

A falta de su látigo, June usa sus manos para intentar aprisionar a Selina, pero en ese momento la susodicha ataca y hunde su mano en el pecho de June del lado derecho, aunque al mismo tiempo June alcanza a atraparla y la abraza fuertemente (esta escena recuerda un poco la pelea de Sigfried y Sorrento). El resultado es que la mano de Selina queda "atorada" en el pecho de June y no la puede retirar pues June se aferra a ella y la aprisiona fuertemente usando todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame, maldita! -Exclama Selina.  
-¡Nunca…! ¡Ya te dije… Que te venceré cueste lo que cueste!  
-¡No lo hagas, June! -Exclama Goku quien está viendo la escena y siente que June está aumentando su energía a grandes niveles, el saiyajin teme que June quiera hacerse explotar junto con su adversaria.  
-¡Te dije que es mi pelea, Goku! ¡Yo la derrotaré! Quizás moriremos las dos, pero es un precio que puedo pagar por Atena y el Santuario…  
-¡Te digo que me sueltes, estúpida! Agh… -Selina siente la presión de June y no puede realizar movimiento alguno, eleva su cosmo pero June sigue elevando el suyo a riesgo de incluso morir.  
-¡Esto es por Atena, el Santuario y el mundo! ¡Explosión Camaleónica!  
-¡Nooooo!

El grito de Selina se oye desgarrador, June finalmente aumenta todo su poder y genera una explosión considerable. Goku se cubre con el antebrazo por la energía que esto provoca y la arena que levanta.

Milo vuelve a hacer una pausa al sentir el despliegue de energía. Por su parte, Jeneth y Laura también dejan de poner atención a su pelea contra el caballero dorado al sentir tremenda explosión y percibir como el cosmo de Selina se apagaba.

-¡Qué has hecho, June! ¡No puede ser…! ¿Ven lo que han provocado por venderse al mal? ¡Tontas! Ahora mismo las haré pagar… -Comenta Milo frustrado hacia sus rivales, quienes se sorprenden por la reacción del caballero dorado y al mismo tiempo se sienten desconcertadas por lo que acaba de suceder.

Por su parte, Milo se sentía mal por el sacrificio y aparente muerte de June y Selina, especialmente por lo sucedido en el pasado con el asunto de Albiore y el no haber podido pedirle perdón a la discípula del caballero de plata. "Pero no, estas chicas no tienen la culpa, el verdadero culpable de todo esto es ese desgraciado de Adrastos… Tengo que vencerlas ahora mismo e ir a acabar con él de una vez por todas…"

-No… Selina… ¿Ha muerto? -Pregunta Jeneth, con tono de alarma.  
-¡Maldición…! No… -Responde Laura, sin saber exactamente lo que había sucedido. Ambas se concentran para tratar de percibir el cosmo de Selina, sin lograrlo.

-¡Restricción!

Antes de que las dos guerreras reaccionen, Milo ejecuta su movimiento elevando su cosmo al séptimo sentido y dotando su técnica de un gran poder, tanto así que surte efecto de inmediato, dejando totalmente inmóviles en instantes a las dos guerreras.

-Adrastos fue demasiado lejos… Sus acciones siguen cobrando muertes innecesarias. Ustedes no tienen la culpa, pero tengo que castigarlas por sus actos… ¡Tomen esto!

¡Aguja Escarlata!

Milo ejecuta nuevamente cuatro agujas que ahora sí reciben de lleno Jeneth y Laura, dos para cada una, quienes solamente alcanzan a quejarse de dolor al sentir el impacto de este poder.

-Lo siento, pero esto es necesario…

Milo vuelve a lanzarles dos agujas a cada una, sin que puedan reaccionar. En total, cada una ya ha recibido cinco agujas.

-Milo… Espera… Agh... -Comenta Jeneth, jadeante y con la respiración entrecortada.  
-No escucharé nada de lo que me digas, Jeneth. En nombre de Aldebarán, tu maestro, a quien no has mostrado respeto alguno, este es tu castigo. Lo mismo para ti, Laura, por no respetar la memoria de Shura. ¡Aguja Escarlata!

Milo les lanza tres agujas a cada una en esta ocasión. Luego, sin dejarlas siquiera respirar, les lanza otras tres y las chicas son brutalmente impactadas que ahora salen disparadas hacia atrás. Ya han recibido once agujas cada una y sus heridas empiezan a sangrar, en eso Laura se levanta aunque con mucha dificultad.

-No… No me derrotarás, Milo…  
-¿Todavía te atreves a retarme en el estado en el que estás?  
-Pelearé hasta el fin… ¡Ventisca Turquesa!

Laura lanza su último ataque elevando su cosmo para sorpresa de Milo, quien no esperaba que en su estado pudiera elevar su poder a ese nivel, aunque sabe que es por la corrupción de cosmo a la que fue sometida.  
Jeneth también se reincorpora y se lanza al ataque, aun con sus heridas sangrantes.

-¡Embestida Terra!

-Lo siento chicas, pero merecen esto… -Susurra Milo, quien se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, esquiva la Embestida de Jeneth, aparece atrás de ella y le aplica otras tres agujas Escarlata en la espalda, derribándola en instantes. La Ventisca Turquesa está a punto de impactarlo pero se vuelve a mover velozmente para aparecer frente a Laura, a quien también le propina otras tres agujas directamente en el pecho, luego la toma del brazo y la lanza a donde estaba Jeneth tirada, haciendo que choquen las dos en el suelo y se les rompa las máscaras a ambas, mostrando sus ojos corrompidos.

-Perdónenme Shura y Aldebarán, pero esto es por June…

¡Antares!

Milo lanza su enorme poder rojo hacia las chicas. La escena termina solamente con ellas viendo como todo se torna rojo a su alrededor, con sus rostros de miedo por estar a punto de recibir el ataque de Milo.

En el Santuario de Atena, Gohan iba volando y llega a las doce casas, pero ahí siente una extraña fuerza que lo obliga a descender, no se explica qué fue eso pero entiende que debe proseguir a pie, entonces empieza a correr hacia la entrada de la primera casa. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, una ráfaga de poder es lanzada hacia él, el saiyajin híbrido reacciona a tiempo y retrocede antes de que esta lo toque.

Gohan agudiza sus sentidos mirando hacia todos lados, pero no puede ver nada.

-Así que tú eres uno de esos guerreros que ha venido de otro mundo… Qué interesante. Nunca pensé que esto terminaría sucediendo. -Se escucha una voz agresiva. Gohan se pone en alerta y toma una posición defensiva.  
-¿Quién eres? -Pregunta el hijo de Goku.

Aparece un caballero que se creía muerto. Viste ropa amarilla y su armadura es plateada con acabados rojos.

-Soy un caballero de Plata, mi nombre es Asterión de Hound. He venido a detenerte y eliminarte.

Este caballero de plata empieza a elevar su cosmo pero sus ojos se tornan rojos y su cosmo púrpura obscuro, al parecer también ha sido corrompido. Gohan siente un gran poder maligno emanando del recién llegado.

"Rayos… No quiero pelear, pero no tengo alternativa… Tengo que vencer a este sujeto y llegar a auxiliar a los caballeros dorados…" Piensa Gohan.

-Pues yo soy Gohan, te lo advierto, no me vas a derrotar…

Gohan adopta una posición de pelea y explota su ki.

Otra pelea de saiyajin vs caballero está por dar comienzo.

-FIN DEL EPISODIO 24-


	25. Episodio 25

EPISODIO 25: MUERTE, REDENCIÓN Y VALOR

Después del polvo y la energía que se habían levantado y comenzaban a disiparse, Goku camina hacia el punto de explosión generado por June. Puede ver a las dos guerreras tiradas, Selina está con la máscara totalmente destruida y su armadura muestra algunas cuarteaduras, ella tiene quemaduras y heridas en todo el cuerpo. Pero June es la que está en peor estado, su armadura está resquebrajada y ella sangra de las heridas provocadas por los ataques de Selina.

-Oh no… Qué has hecho, muchacha… ¡Demonios! ¿por qué no traje más semillas del ermitaño? -Goku observa a las dos chicas tiradas en mal estado y se preocupa pues puede sentir sus energías muy bajas y debilitándose cada vez más.  
En eso, June trata de reincorporarse con mucha dificultad.

-Goku… No esperes más… Debes detener a Adrastos… Por favor… Él está a punto de liberar… A una bestia terrible… -Comenta June haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar.  
-No te esfuerces, June…  
-Ayuda a Atena… Te lo pido…

June estira su mano en forma de súplica hacia Goku, quien no puede evitar sentir angustia por ella. Pero en ese momento, Selina quien se había puesto de pie sin que se dieran cuenta, lanza una energía a June quien es impactada por tal. Goku se voltea y mira a Selina con cierto enojo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Ella ya no puede pelear! ¡Ese fue un ataque a traición! -Exclama el saiyajin.  
-Jejeje… Ojalá esto sea suficiente para redimirme… Perdóname, maestro Afrodita… Ojalá aún sea digna de ti y nos volvamos a ver en la otra vida… Agh…

Selina en ese momento cae al suelo. Goku se queda confundido, en ese preciso instante June se pone de pie lentamente, abre sus ojos y mira sus heridas, han sido cauterizadas y al mismo tiempo siente energía, no está totalmente recuperada, pero al menos se siente bien en lo que cabe.

-Selina… ¡No puede ser! Tú… -Exclama June, quien corre hacia donde está ella. Goku mira aún más confundido la escena pero luego comprende lo que había sucedido: Selina había dado toda su energía restante a June para salvarla, pues estaba a punto de morir por haber usado todo su poder en ese ataque casi suicida; al mismo tiempo le había cauterizado las cortaduras y heridas para que no sangrara más.

June llega con Selina, delicadamente la toma de la cabeza.

-June… Tú… Eres una gran guerrera… Arriesgaste incluso tu vida para vencerme… Por defender a Atena… Tu ataque me liberó del control demoniaco de Adrastos… Estoy asqueada conmigo misma… Por haber traicionado a Atena y el Santuario…  
-Selina, no… ¡Tú eres más fuerte que yo! Tú debías pelear en mi lugar…  
-No June… Solo accedí a un poder más alto por vender mi alma… Pero tú me superaste en voluntad y convicción… Por eso, esto era necesario…

Selina comienza a llorar, casi agonizante. June también empieza a derramar unas lágrimas.

-June, tú tienes una gran voluntad… Usa eso para explotar tu cosmo… Y superar al mal… Lucha contra los malvados… Vence a Adrastos… Te lo pido…  
-¡Selina!  
-Y tú, Goku… Detenlos… Véncelos… Tú eres fuerte…. Podrás contra ellos… -Selina se dirige a Goku ahora, quien se había acercado y miraba la escena con un gesto de seriedad.  
-Selina…  
-Adrastos está a unos 10 kilómetros al oeste de aquí… Vayan por él…  
-Ya no hables Selina… -Susurra June.  
-Luchen… Por Atena… Aaah

Selina por fin expira. June solloza mientras le suelta la cabeza suavemente. Se pone de pie y se limpia las lágrimas.

-June, lo lamento…  
-No te lamentes, Goku. Voy a luchar, sígueme si quieres hacer lo mismo  
-Lo haré. Venceré a Adrastos cueste lo que cueste…  
-Sígueme  
-Sí, pero antes…

Goku vuelve a usar el método para "cavar" un agujero en la tierra que usó con Cirus, luego carga el cuerpo de Selina gentilmente, lo coloca ahí y acto seguido deposita la tierra y arena. June solo observa triste. Goku al terminar, se pone de cuclillas, cierra los ojos y susurra algunas palabras.

-Te prometo que venceré a Adrastos y vengaré tu muerte. Ojalá te puedas reunir con tu maestro en otra vida…

Goku se levanta y se dirige a June.

-Es hora de irnos. ¿Sabes dónde está el oeste aquí?  
-Sí, es por allá -June señala una dirección.  
-Muy bien. ¿Sabes volar?  
-No…  
-Entonces sube a mi espalda  
-Pero…  
-Vamos, así llegaremos más rápido.

Las palabras de Goku son totalmente inocentes [claro, él no es un perverso y lo sabemos] y June duda solo por un instante pues le pareció muy repentino ese ofrecimiento, aunque luego mira a Goku y vuelve a sentir esa seguridad y paz que cuando él la salvó. June se sonroja nuevamente al ver a Goku quien la está mirando fijamente, empieza a sentir mucha simpatía por este hombre que es mucho mayor que ella y que no conoce en absoluto, tal vez porque era todo lo contrario a Shun [y vaya que sí…] y esto le provocaba interés y atracción. Pero por eso mismo, June cambia su semblante y se porta ciertamente hostil con él, pues no quiere que Goku sepa que le simpatiza.

-Está bien, pero no te quieras pasar de listo porque te golpearé y mataré, ¿entendiste? -Sentencia June con una expresión de pocos amigos.  
-¿Pasar de listo…? ¿Y como es eso?  
-¿En serio no sabes de lo que hablo…?  
-No, la verdad no entiendo lo que estás diciendo…

June se sorprende por la inocencia de Goku, pero se da cuenta que es auténtica, por eso se siente aún más segura.

-Olvídalo. ¡De prisa, vámonos ya! -Comenta June de nuevo fingiendo estar exasperada y tener prisa, luego se coloca atrás de Goku, quien entiende el gesto y estira un poco los brazos a los lados.  
-Sí, ¡vámonos!

June se sube a la espalda de Goku y también se inquieta al sentir el cuerpo espigado y firme del sayajin [Y sí, de nuevo imagínense lo que quieran], mientras que Goku solamente la siente como una persona más que lleva en su espalda como habría hecho en tiempos anteriores, en el mundo de Dragon Ball.

-Sujétate bien  
-Sí… Andando

Ambos salen volando directo al oeste de ese lugar.

En el campo de batalla donde estaban Milo y sus dos contrincantes guerreras, estas habían recibido la Aguja Escarlata y estaban en el suelo visiblemente golpeadas. El caballero dorado camina hacia ellas.

-Espero que esto haya funcionado. Cuando estuve poseído me di cuenta como funciona esta malvada técnica generada por Adrastos, era arriesgado intentar salvar de esta forma a estas chicas, pero tuve que hacerlo así. Aunque yo… No solamente fui controlado por una voluntad demoniaca… A mí me poseyó un demonio. Y eso lo vas a pagar muy caro, maldito Adrastos, tú y aquel vil ser al que sirves. De no haber sido por Shaka quien sabe qué me hubiera sucedido.

En ese momento, Laura se empieza a reincorporar lentamente. Sus heridas están cauterizadas pero ella siente dolor en todo el cuerpo y mucho cansancio. Jeneth le sigue y también se pone de pie con dificultad, está en la misma condición.

-Háblemne. Díganme algo. -Milo se dirige con seriedad a las dos.  
-Milo… De Escorpión… Tú… Nos has…  
-Nos ha salvado. Milo definitivamente salvó nuestras almas… -Jeneth interrumpe a Laura.

Milo respira aliviado al ver que las dos chicas volvieron a la normalidad, ya no puede sentir sus cosmos corrompidos, aunque están muy débiles. Sin embargo, es severo con ellas.

-Sí, las salvé pero eso no las redime de haberse vendido a Adrastos y el mal y de haber traicionado a Atena y al Santuario, guerreras. Shura se sentiría muy decepcionado de ti, Laura, mientras que Aldebaran definitivamente debe saber lo que hiciste, Jeneth.  
-Milo, nosotras… No supimos lo que pasó…  
-No trates de poner pretextos, Laura -Contesta Milo.  
-Milo… No trataré de justificar nuestros actos que son dignos de repudio y castigo… Es cierto que actuamos mal, pero Adrastos nos contó que él iba a fundar de nuevo el Santuario, que serviría a Atena y que tú y los demás caballeros dorados se habían rebelado, ya que unos enemigos muy fuertes habían llegado de otra dimensión y venían a asesinar a Atena y que ustedes se habían aliado con ellos…  
-¿Qué dices…? Ese maldito… -Milo se exaspera al escuchar la explicación de Jeneth.  
-Cuando aceptamos ayudarlo, él de repente nos encerró en un lugar y ejecutó una técnica poderosa a la que no pudimos resistirnos ni Selina, ni Jeneth ni yo. Tratamos de contrarrestarlo, pero de repente sentimos un cosmo horrendo, enorme y que nos provocaba mucho miedo… Ese cosmo al parecer ayudó a Adrastos a someternos… -Laura esta vez es la que habla.  
-Sí… Creo que sé de quien están hablando. Y es un peligro terrible. Sentí esa misma intensidad y maldad cuando yo fui poseído, pero conmigo fueron más allá. Pude sentir como un demonio se apoderó de mi mente y casi lo hace con mi alma, internamente intenté luchar… Aunque les fallé a mis amigos los caballeros dorados. Gracias a ellos estoy vivo y bien, por eso ahora tengo que redimirme. ¡Y ustedes tienen que hacer lo mismo, guerreras!

Milo las señala y las dos chicas se quedan en silencio, visiblemente avergonzadas por lo que había pasado.

-Como podrán darse cuenta, el cosmo de Selina ha desaparecido por completo. No estoy muy seguro pero al parecer, June hizo lo mismo que yo con ustedes: usar un poder enorme para golpearlas y liberarlas del control demoniaco en el que estaban sometidas, aunque June se salvó.  
-Es cierto… Selina ha…  
-No lo digas, Laura… -Comenta Jeneth.  
-Oh no…

Las dos chicas lloran la muerte de su compañera.

-Ya sabremos qué pasó exactamente, pero todas estas acciones irresponsables y negativas han provocado ya muertes de gente que tal vez no era su momento. Aunque saben que en cualquier guerra hay bajas, ahora queda que ustedes busquen la redención y peleen contra el mal, para vengar a Selina y defender el Santuario.

-Perdónanos Milo, estamos arrepentidas por nuestras acciones, pero vamos a pelear contra Adrastos y su amo, nos redimiremos ante el Santuario y nuestros maestros, lo juramos… -Comenta Laura.  
-Así es, vengaremos a Selina y derrotaremos a Adrastos. ¡Por Atena! -Complemente Jeneth.  
-¡Por Atena! -Exclama Laura.  
-Muy bien… Así lo haremos. Ahora díganme donde está Adrastos -Pregunta Milo.  
-Está al Oeste de aquí, a unos diez kilómetros. Te llevaremos -Comenta Jeneth.  
-Sí, en march…

Laura no termina la frase, pues es golpeada en la nuca y cae inconsciente. Jeneth voltea y solo alcanza a ver a Laura caer para luego sentir también un golpe en el mismo lugar del cuerpo y que la vista se le nubla, luego ya no sabe nada.  
Milo se había movido a la velocidad de la luz y ellas en su estado débil no se dieron ni cuenta de quién las golpeó, ni cuándo.

-Discúlpenme, chicas. Ya sé que ahora están libres del mal, pero en su estado solo las llevaría al matadero. Deben descansar como yo lo hice y recuperar energías, pues presiento que la pelea que viene va a ser muy dura y necesitarán esforzarse mucho.

Milo carga a ambas chicas y las acuesta en una zona segura y escondida para que nadie las vea en medio de la playa. Acto seguido se pone en marcha hacia el Oeste.

En el Santuario, Gohan está encarando a Asterión, quien enciende su cosmo y se ve corrompido también. Gohan siente el aumento de energía de este adversario y se preocupa un poco. "Rayos… Tengo poca experiencia enfrentado enemigos de este tipo, hasta de otro mundo… Ojalá pueda hacerle frente como se debe…"

-Me dijeron que tu misión es llegar a los caballeros dorados… Pues no permitiré que eso pase. Tú vas a morir aquí. Puedo ver que tu pensamiento está lleno de dudas…  
-¿Cómo dices…? -Pregunta Gohan sorprendido.  
-Así es. Tengo la capacidad de leer la mente de mis contrincantes. En estos momentos veo que tú no tienes la fuerza mental ni la capacidad para enfrentarme, por eso este lugar será tu tumba  
-Vaya… No me esperaba esto, pero si ese es el caso entonces tendré que vencerte a como dé lugar… ¡Aaaaah!

Gohan eleva su ki y en instantes se lanza al ataque, toma a Asterión ciertamente por sorpresa pues no esperaba que su rival se lanzara de forma física contra él, pero en esos momentos el caballero de plata hace arder su cosmo y ejecuta su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Ataque de Millones de Fantasmas!

Asterión se eleva por los aires creando varias copias de él, Gohan trata de golpearlo pero debido a la acción del caballero, falla. Solo golpea a uno de los fantasmas generados por Asterión, atravesándolo.

-¡Jajajaja! No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi técnica. ¡Toma esto!

De todas las copias de Asterión salen varios rayos de energía amarilla dirigidos a Gohan, quien no los puede ver bien y es golpeado por todos ellos para salir disparado por los impactos. Asterión se mantiene levitando y las copias siguen presentes.

-¿Ya terminó? Vaya, fue más sencillo de lo que creí  
-¡Ese ataque no me va a derrotar!  
-¿Qué…?

Gohan se levanta con algo de dificultad, golpeado por la técnica de su contrincante, pero se vuelve a poner en guardia, aunque sigue con dudas puesto que ya llevaba tiempo sin pelear. "¡Demonios! Si tan solo hubiera entrenado un poco al menos con mi papá o el señor Picoro… Ellos sabrían como derrotar a este sujeto…"

-Jajaja tienes miedo… A pesar de ser un guerrero, no entrenas, qué contrariedad… ¿Tu padre? ¿El señor Picoro? ¿Esos quienes son? -Pregunta Asterión después de haber leído la mente de Gohan nuevamente.  
-Mi padre está también en este mundo, ¡él ya te hubiera vencido!  
-Ah, entonces es uno de esos guerreros que peleó contra los caballeros dorados… Muy bien. Pude sentir sus poderes y son enormes, qué lástima que tú no seas como ellos.  
-Te sorprenderías saber que una vez yo superé a mi padre…  
-¿Ah sí? Pues no se nota. Tu cosmo se siente muy inferior al de ellos. Creo que solo estás alardeando  
-No, y te lo demostraré… ¡Aaaaaaaah!

Gohan se transforma en super saiyajin en ese instante. "No tengo que dudar… Yo peleé contra un demonio tan poderoso como Majin Buu, esto tiene que ser más fácil que esa ocasión"

-Has aumentado tu poder en un instante, ¡felicitaciones! ¿Majin Buu? Vaya, se ve que fue un enemigo interesante… -Comenta Asterión quien había leído el pensamiento de Gohan por tercera ocasión y había visto al demonio rosa.  
-Je… No tienes idea de lo poderoso que era. ¡Te demostraré lo fuertes que somos los que venimos de ese mundo!  
-Aunque vengas de otra dimensión, no me derrotarás nunca… ¡Muere!

Asterión y sus copias vuelven a lanzar diversos ataques contra el hijo de Goku.

Muy lejos de ahí, en la mansión de Adrastos, éste seguía degustando de wiski pero en ese instante azota el vaso en la mesa, al darse cuenta de que las guerreras no habían podido vencer a Milo y que incluso una de ellas había muerto, así como podía sentir las energías de Goku y June acercándose por un lado y la de Milo por otro.

-Maldita sea… Guerreras inútiles. No contaba con que esa donadie de June interviniera en la pelea. ¿Quién demonios está pidiendo ayuda para que otros guerreros intervengan? Seguro es ese maldito anciano de Dohko. Voy a asesinarlo con mis propias manos en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, pero antes… Creo que ya es hora de divertirme un poco y acabar con alguien para ejercitarme.

Adrastos se levanta sonriente, cerrando los ojos.

-Qué patético. En vista de que los únicos caballeros de bronce que valen la pena están ocupados matándose con los generales marinos, que ya no hay de plata y que los dorados restantes están muriendo, acudieron ustedes al llamado de ese anciano senil de Dohko… Me dan verdadera lástima -Comenta Adrastos despectivamente refiriéndose a alguien, o mejor dicho, a cinco personas que habían llegado al lugar.

-¡No nos subestimes, Adrastos! Tú no eres un caballero dorado real, estás usurpando un lugar que no te corresponde -Comenta un hombre espigado, vistiendo una armadura obscura y entrando al lugar. Se trata de Geki de Oso.  
-Es cierto, no eres caballero dorado y por lo tanto, morirás por usurpar la función de Saga jajaja -Se escucha una voz aguda y burlona. Se trata de Ichi de Hidra, que también entra ese recinto.  
-Te vamos a demostrar que podemos vencerte… -Ahora se incorpora Ban de León Menor, seguido de Nachi de Lobo.  
-¡Nosotros pelearemos para defender el Santuario y a Atena! -En ese instante de un salto, Jabu de Unicornio se pone delante de todos los demás caballeros de bronce que habían llegado, encarando valientemente a Adrastos.  
-¿Es todo? ¿Ya terminaron su entrada? ¡Qué ridículos! Tan solo de dirigirse a mí es una falta de respeto enorme, no debería ni hablar con ustedes. Lo que me da curiosidad es cómo supieron la ubicación de este lugar, pero eso es lo que menos importa. ¡Voy a matarlos por atreverse a venir, caballeros inútiles!

-¡Ya te dijimos que nosotros vamos a vencerte! -Geki se lanza al ataque intentando ejecutar su abrazo de Oso pero Adrastos se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, Geki no puede ni verlo y solo siente un golpe durísimo en el abdomen, ante lo cual pierde el aliento, se dobla y cae de rodillas. Nachi lanza un ataque seguido de Ichi pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Adrastos esquivó dichos ataques y golpeó a los dos caballeros, mandándolos a estrellarse en los muros de ese lugar.

-¡Bombardeo del León menor! -Aunque no había visto casi nada de los movimientos de Adrastos, Ban lanza su poder el cual Adrastos detiene solamente con una mano sin mostrar hacer esfuerzo alguno.

-No puede ser… Lo detuvo con una sola mano… -Ban retrocede temeroso.  
-¡Vamos Ban, no tengas miedo! ¡Unicornio Galopante! -Exclama Jabu incitando a Ban a seguir, al mismo tiempo que hacía arder su cosmo y lanzaba su ataque, el cual al momento de impactar a Adrastos, éste mueve la mano y lo hace chocar el Bombardeo de Ban que tenía sosteniendo, para generar una pequeña implosión que levanta algo de humo. Después de esto, Adrastos ríe burlonamente.  
-¡Jajajaja! ¿Estos son sus ataques? Son como una leve ráfaga de viento para mí. En verdad, ¡qué patéticos son! No por nada siempre quedaron relegados como sobras del Santuario mientras que Seiya y los demás se llevaban el crédito…

Las palabras de Adrastos están llenas de burla y saña contra los caballeros de bronce presentes.

-¡Insensato! Te haré pagar por subestimarnos e insultarnos de esa forma… ¡Cuerno del Unicornio!

Jabu ejecuta su técnica y la lanza su poder a un gran nivel contra el nuevo caballero de Géminis, quien no tiene problema en recibirlo de lleno. Adrastos solo sonríe mientras recibe el ataque que no le causa daño alguno.

-¿Qué demonios…? No puede ser… -Jabu es ahora quien duda y retrocede.  
-¿Ese es todo tu poder? Lamentable. Vamos, reincorpórense todos, les voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero ataque… -Esto lo comenta Adrastos sin dejar de sonreír, al mismo tiempo que los demás se levantan con ciertas dificultades, pero lo encaran valientemente.  
-Este tipo es demasiado poderoso… Sus ataques son letales… -Comenta Nachi  
-Lo sé, pero no podemos rendirnos… Por ahora somos los únicos que podemos detenerlo… ¡Peleemos juntos! -Geki incita a sus amigos a seguir. En ese momento Ban se acerca al igual que Ichi, Jabu se vuelve a poner delante de ellos y todos encienden sus cosmos.  
-¿Listos? Muy bien, observen con atención. Esta técnica ya la conocen seguramente, perteneció a mi antiguo maestro. Traten de no morir… -Adrastos es realmente sarcástico y burlón en su comentario.

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Adrastos ejecuta esta técnica y los caballeros de bronce sienten un incremento de energía impresionante, pueden ver como el lugar se rodea de planetas y mantos estelares y luego sienten una presión enorme, no logran reaccionar y empiezan a ser elevados por los aires para ser golpeados de forma violenta por este ataque, primero se estrellan en el techo de aquel salón para caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Ja! Y eso que no estoy usando ni la cuarta parte de mi poder. Vamos, esperaba que me entretuvieran más. No se rindan, ¡de pie, caballeros de bronce! O debería decir… ¿Sobras de bronce? ¡Jajajaja!

Jabu es el primero que empieza a tratar de levantarse y lo hace, aunque con dificultad. Acto seguido sus compañeros también se levantan con la misma lentitud que él. Todos muestran señas de dolor y heridas por todo el cuerpo, aunque fueron protegidos parcialmente por sus armaduras.

-Rayos… Este individuo es realmente fuerte… ¿Podremos vencerlo? -Pregunta Ban.  
-Tenemos que hacerlo… Somos la última esperanza… -Responde Nachi.  
-Debemos atacarlo coordinadamente, esperando tener una posibilidad…  
-Es cierto, Geki. Ataquemos al mismo tiempo. Vamos, también nosotros somos caballeros de Atena… ¡Debemos derrotarlo! -Comenta Jabu.

Pero en ese momento, Adrastos moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz los golpea a los cinco en unos instantes. No supieron ni por donde les llegaron los golpes, son derribados de nuevo en cuestión de segundos.

-Además de inútiles, lentos… ¡Qué desgracia! Ni para entretenerme sirven. No debería ni de estar peleando con seres inferiores que no son dignos ni de mis puños… -Adrastos sigue ensañándose con sus palabras.

-¡Cuerno de Unicornio!  
-¡Golpe de Oso!  
-¡Bombardeo de León Menor!  
-¡Paralizaciones de la Hidra!  
-¡Aullido Mortal!

Los cinco caballeros se ponen de pie y lanzan sus técnicas al unísono de sus voces. Los cinco ataques se fusionan y forman una especie de tornado horizontal multicolor dirigido al nuevo caballero de Géminis, quien ahora se pone serio, levanta una mano y detiene el tornado, aunque no es tan fácil como creyó por lo que tiene que emplear más fuerza de lo pensado para lograr retenerlo.  
Por su parte, Jabu y los demás están haciendo un supremo esfuerzo para mantener sus técnicas.

-¡Vamos, usen todo su cosmo! Aaaaaah! -Jabu exhorta a sus compañeros a elevar aún más su poder, todos hacen arder su cosmo para lograrlo y potencian sus ataques aún más. Adrastos sigue deteniendo la fusión de los ataques, pero ahora vuelve a sonreír.

-¿Están usando su máximo poder? Para mí es como si cinco niños estuvieran intentando golpearme. Qué aburridos son, indignos de enfrentarme y como ya me están cansando, voy a tener que acabar con ustedes porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… ¡Aaaaah!

Adrastos eleva su cosmo en un santiamén, alza la mano y desintegra con energía púrpura el ataque de los cinco caballeros de bronce, quienes se desconcentran y pierden la sincronización. En ese momento Adrastos ejecuta su siguiente técnica.

-¡Tornado Obscuro!

Esta técnica es nueva y desarrollada por Adrastos. De sus dos dedos sale un poder púrpura el cual forma un tornado en instantes del mismo color, se va haciendo más grande y arrasando con todo a su paso. Jabu, Geki, Nachi, Ichi y Ban son absorbidos por éste, sienten como una gran fuerza los jala bruscamente y los empieza a hacer girar de forma imparable, haciéndoles gran daño y rompiendo parcialmente sus armaduras, para que al final sean disparados con violencia y se estrellen de nuevo en las paredes, incluso atravesándolas por tal impacto. El único que queda dentro del salón es Jabu, quien impactó contra el suelo, estando en muy malas condiciones.  
Adrastos camina hacia Jabu, lo levanta bruscamente del cuello, él malherido solo alcanza a quejarse del dolor.

-Son unas basuras… ¿Cómo osaron enfrentarme a mí, el nuevo caballero de Géminis, quien ya ha superado al anterior en todos los aspectos? Voy a hacerte conocer el infierno antes de mandarte ahí jajaja…  
-No… No te saldrás con la suya… -Balbucea Jabu.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién me va a detener? -Pregunta burlonamente Adrastos.  
-¡Puño Meteoro!  
-¿Qué demonios…?

Adrastos es tomado por sorpresa por tal ataque, lanza a Jabu violentamente hacia un lado haciéndolo impactar de nuevo en el suelo y desvía este ataque con la otra mano, aunque sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Ah… Marin de Águila. Más estorbos del santuario… ¡Jajaja!

Marin entra al lugar.

-¿Se puede saber a qué veniste? Espero que no digas que vienes a detenerme. Mira a tu alrededor, cinco caballeros de bronce han caído y no he tenido que hacer esfuerzo alguno, aunque bueno, no puedo decir que eran contrincantes muy fuertes que digamos... Tú no harás diferencia alguna aunque seas de plata… -Adrastos vuelve a sonreír mientras hace su comentario.  
-¡Maldito seas por ensañarte con estos caballeros! Pero no vine sola…  
-Efectivamente, no vino sola. De hecho, ella no va a pelear… ¡Tu adversario seré yo, insecto!

Vegeta entra al lugar por los aires, aterrizando de forma espectacular, encarando a Adrastos.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Vegeta! Por fin me has encontrado. Bien, bien… Esto se pondrá interesante. Veo que ya quieres morir tan pronto… Te cumpliré tu deseo y haré lo que ni los caballeros dorados ni los guerreros persas lograron…  
-¡Eso ya lo veremos, bastardo! ¡Aaaaaaaah!

Vegeta se transforma directamente en Super Saiyajin 2. Marin se hace a un lado también tomando posición de pelea. Adrastos ríe y también eleva su cosmo.

Por fin se enfrentarán el Príncipe de los Saiyajins contra el nuevo caballero dorado de Géminis.

-FIN DEL EPISODIO 25-


	26. Episodio 26

EPISODIO 26: EL PODEROSO ADRASTOS

Gohan tiene que moverse a una gran velocidad para esquivar los ataques de Asterión, que sigue disparando sin cesar, además de que los rayos se multiplican saliendo de las copias que había generado. En un descuido, algunos rayos le dan en la pierna al saiyajin/humano y cae al suelo, los ataques del caballero de Hound siguen cayendo sobre él, pero crea una barrera protectora de energía para contrarrestarlos.

-Eso no servirá de nada, guerrero… ¡Muere! – Sentencia Asterión potenciando su ataque aún más haciendo arder su cosmo corrompido. Gohan puede mirar de reojo las diversas multiplicaciones de Asterión y comprende lo que tiene que hacer, aunque no será tan fácil.

-Este guerrero tiene la capacidad de hacer lo mismo que Ten ShinHan o el señor Picoro con la técnica de multiplicación. No obstante, dicha técnica tiene un punto débil, sus clones y él en teoría deberían ser más débiles porque su poder está disperso entre todos ellos… O al menos así debería ser, tendré que comprobarlo. Gracias papá, tu pelea contra Cell aún me sigue enseñando cosas…  
-¿Qué tanto murmuras? ¿Ya estás resignado a morir y te pusiste a rezar? -Pregunta sonriente Asterión  
-Nada de eso. Simplemente ahora sé como derrotarte y eso haré… Y para lograrlo, tendré que emplearme a fondo… ¡Aaaaaaaah!  
-¿Pero qué…?

Gohan se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2, el cual, si bien es fuerte, no alcanza el nivel del SS2 de Goku o Vegeta, y se debe a su falta de entrenamiento [para variar…]. Aún así Asterión se sorprende por sentir tremendo cosmo nunca antes conocido frente a él, por lo cual duda un instante y retrae su ataque.

-Este es el estilo de pelea de los Guerreros Z… ¡Toma esto!

Gohan se empieza a mover a una gran velocidad, golpeando a cada clon de Asterión y al hacer esto van desapareciendo. Asterión se da cuenta que su adversario ha incrementado su poder de una forma abrupta y seria, por lo cual se desconcierta y lo único que alcanza a hacer es retroceder, aunque de repente reacciona, recordando las palabras de Adrastos. Nuestro señor te tiene encomendada una misión, derrotar a un guerrero que planea ayudar a los caballeros dorados… Si tienes éxito, te recompensará muy bien, incluso podrías vestir la armadura dorada de Piscis, debido a que esa es tu constelación… No falles, trae el cadáver de ese sujeto ante nosotros, recuerda que estás en deuda conmigo por auxiliarte la vez en que Marin casi te mata*. ¡Ahora eres más fuerte que antes!

-¡Es cierto, no puedo fallar! No me vencerás aunque te hayas hecho más fuerte… ¡toma esto!

¡Ataque de Millones de Fantasmas!

Asterión eleva su cosmo a niveles sorprendentes, la energía de los clones que quedaban y de él mismo aumenta, vuelve a lanzar el ataque consistente en múltiples rayos dorados de energía. Gohan empieza a recibirlos y solo alcanza a cubrirse con los dos brazos.

-No saldrás vivo aunque te cubras… Es tu hora, ¡muere! -Exclama Asterión dándole aún más intensidad a su técnica, pero en ese momento Gohan extiende los brazos y expulsa energía, sorprendiendo de nuevo al caballero de plata.

-¡Tengo una misión y la voy a cumplir! ¡Aaaaaaaaah! -El híbrido expulsa su poder al mismo tiempo que recuerda su pelea contra Cell. Asterión ejecuta el Arte de Leer la Mente y puede ver en la de Gohan el momento cuando este dispara el Kame Hame Ha final y destruye a un insecto/humanoide, con la ya legendaria imagen de Goku detrás de él. En ese momento, el caballero de Hound vuelve su atención a la pelea y siente como la energía liberada por Gohan se va acercando a él, destruyendo a sus clones restantes conforme avanza, pero logra reaccionar deteniendo esa energía haciendo un supremo esfuerzo.

-Si piensas que me derrotarás como a ese insecto gigante, estás equivocado… ¡Eso no sucederá aquí! -Exclama Asterión.  
-La diferencia es que en ese momento yo tenía un brazo lastimado y totalmente inutilizado, y además era un niño, estaba cansado y temeroso de no poder lograr vencer a mi rival… Pero ahora soy un adulto y estoy en condiciones plenas de seguir peleando, y además… ¡Ya no tengo miedo! -Exclama Gohan que en esos instantes salta y en el aire prepara una técnica ya conocida.

-Kaaaaame…. Haaaaame… Haaaaa!  
-¿Qué rayos…?

Al momento que Gohan ejecuta el Kame Hame Ha, la energía que había liberado deja de fluir y Asterión ya no tiene que seguir deteniéndola, pero solo puede ver como un tremendo rayo de energía va hacia él y aunque logra elevar su cosmo, no logra alcanzar a detener ese poder y lo impacta en su totalidad.  
Dicho impacto es tremendo, destruye por completo la armadura de Asterión y él sale volando hacia atrás para chocar con unos peñascos donde las escaleras hacia el Santuario estaban construidas, terminando de recibir todo el ataque de Gohan y vomitando algo de sangre al estrellarse. Gohan cae de pie después de su salto y ejecución de su técnica.

-Solo déjame pasar, esta pelea ya está definida. Creo que tú eres un caballero también, no entiendo qué está pasando pero sentía maldad en tu cosmo hace unos instantes, a no ser que…  
-Jajaja… Eres un gran guerrero. Gohan, ¿cierto? ¿Dije tu nombre bien…? No necesitaste esforzarte mucho para vencerme… -Comenta Asterión mientras cae malherido al suelo.  
-¿A caso tú, estabas poseído por alguna fuerza maligna…?  
-Escucha, Gohan… Yo fui engañado, una vez más. La primera vez, hace tiempo, por un tirano… Que usurpó el título de patriarca de este Santuario… Y ahora por su alumno… Qué ironía, ¿no?  
-¿Como dices…?  
-Fui poseído por un poder maligno y escalofriante… Pero a base de engaños… Y ni así alcancé a ser lo suficientemente fuerte… Mis acciones me avergüenzan, pero… Creo que al menos puedo redimirme dándote información…  
-¿Qué tipo de información?  
-Adrastos planea liberar a una bestia… Llamada Behemot. Cuando eso suceda, Behemot tendrá el poder suficiente para por fin sacar de su prisión a Anshoyda… Un dios-demonio terrible… Creo que viene de tu misma dimensión…  
-No puede ser…  
-Por eso quiere muertos a los caballeros dorados… Ellos son los únicos capaces de detener a esa bestia si es liberada… ¡Debes darte prisa! Auxílialos…  
-Pero tú… -Gohan hace el ademán de tomar la bolsa de las semillas del ermitaño, pero en ese momento entiende que Asterión está a punto de morir.  
-No… Yo ya no tengo solución… Es mejor morir así que seguir sirviendo a esos malvados… Debes ayudar a los caballeros dorados a vencerlos… ¡Te lo encargo, Gohan!

En ese momento, Asterión vuelve a escupir sangre y expira. Gohan no se esperaba que muriera tan pronto, pero ahora entiende que su Kame Hame Ha sirvió para liberar al caballero de plata del control demoniaco bajo el que estaba sometido, aunque siente que de alguna forma, Asterión no hizo más para tratar de evadir su ataque o contrarrestarlo, tal vez en el fondo Asterión deseaba ser liberado.

Gohan vuelve a la normalidad en ese momento, se pone en cuclillas ante Asterión y le cierra los ojos con la mano, pues al momento de morir lo había hecho con los ojos abiertos.

-Fuiste un gran rival, lamento haber tenido que recurrir a esto… De verdad, perdóname. Prometo que ayudaré en lo posible. Descansa en paz.

Gohan cierra los ojos, hace una reverencia y se pone en marcha por las escaleras para llegar a la primera casa del Santuario.

De vuelta a la escena de Adrastos vs Vegeta, el saiyajin estaba sonriente encarando al nuevo caballero dorado de Géminis, con ávidos deseos de darle un escarmiento aunque sabe que esto no será fácil, pues puede sentir la tremenda energía que Adrastos emite. Marin también estaba en posición de pelea, pero Vegeta la mira de reojo para luego recriminarle.

-No pienses que tú vas a participar en esta pelea, mujer. Hazte a un lado.  
-¿A caso me menosprecias? ¿No te demostré que soy lo suficientemente fuerte…? -Contesta la guerrera de plata, exasperada.  
-No me importa si eres fuerte o no. Mi estilo no es pelear en grupo o en parejas, prefiero estar muerto antes que recibir ayuda.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo…? ¡Eso ahora no importa, tonto! ¡Debemos pelear juntos contra este individuo!  
-Ya te dije que no, no estés molestando y mejor vete a auxiliar a esos inútiles enlatados que no pudieron ni hacerle un rasguño a este maldito -Concluye Vegeta mientras mira a Adrastos (en realidad no lo había dejado de verlo fríamente), mientras que el nuevo caballero de Géminis solo sonríe de forma maliciosa.

Marin sintió que quería cachetear a Vegeta por su actitud tan insolente, pero sabe que tiene razón al menos en lo de ayudar a los caballeros de bronce caídos.

-Está bien, haz lo que se te pegue la gana, necio… Solo no mueras por tu arrogancia y orgullo… -Marin dice estas palabras mientras se hace un lado. Adrastos la observa sin dejar de sonreír.  
-¡Jajajaja! ¿Ya terminaron su escenita patética digna de marido y mujer? Ridículos. Pero no importa si pelean juntos o separados, de todos modos van a morir en mis manos…  
-Estás muy confiado, insecto dorado… ¡Veamos quien es el que muere aquí! ¡Toma esto!

Big Bang Attack!

Marin da un salto rápido a un lado y sale de prisa del salón. Vegeta lanza su ataque directo a Adrastos que detiene con una sola mano y lo desvía hacia arriba, destruyendo el techo del lugar y haciendo que la energía de Vegeta salga disparada hacia el cielo. Vegeta no se sorprende, había lanzado su ataque medido para probar el poder de Adrastos, pero ahora comprueba que no es cualquier enemigo y que le costará más trabajo que los guerreros persas.

-¿Ese es tu poder? No me decepciones, Vegeta… Vamos, ¡muéstrame de lo que eres capaz!  
-Si tanto lo deseas… ¡No te arrepientas luego, sabandija!

Vegeta se lanza a una gran velocidad contra Adrastos.

Afuera, Marin corre y trata de ayudar a levantarse a Geki, quien hace un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, cesando y muy golpeado. El caballero de oso mira hacia dentro del salón y se sorprende por el choque de poderes que puede sentir.

-Geki, qué bueno que estás vivo… -Comenta Marin.  
-Marin, me alegra que vengas… Adrastos es realmente fuerte, como decían las historias. Seguramente tiene el nivel de Saga, el que se decía era el caballero dorado más poderoso, o tal vez ahora lo supere…  
-Aún así, no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya, debemos detenerlo  
-Pero el poder de ese guerrero que vino contigo también es abrumador… Es uno de los que viene de otra dimensión, ¿cierto? Da escalofrío solo de pensar qué tipo de seres existen ahí…  
-Es fuerte, pero muy orgulloso y altanero. Quiere pelear solo, contra Adrastos no sé cuánto vaya a durar…  
-¿Vas a ayudarlo?  
-No, no quiere ayuda. Mejor te ayudo a ti a ponerte a salvo y a los demás… Andando, de pie  
-Sí, lo sé, pero espera que… Aún duelen estos golpes… -Comenta Geki mientras se pone totalmente de pie, con su armadura resquebrajada.  
-Jabu quedó dentro del lugar… No tuve tiempo de sacarlo, ojalá se haya puesto a salvo antes de que esos dos iniciaran la pelea… -Dice Marin con preocupación.  
-Es fuerte y astuto, confiemos en que así será. Mientras ayudemos a los demás, están en mal estado -Geki se apoya en Marin y ambos caminan hacia donde están los otros caballeros de bronce.

Adentro del salón, Vegeta se había lanzado intentando impactar a Adrastos con un golpe de martillo, pero este se había movido a la velocidad de la luz y esquivado el ataque, para aparecer detrás de Vegeta y conectarle un golpe en la nuca. El saiyajin resiente dicho golpe y cae de rodillas, pero reacciona pronto, se levanta y conecta una patada de medio giro a Adrastos, quien antes de ser impactado por tal, vuelve a moverse a gran velocidad y se aleja un par de metros, en ese momento lanza una ráfaga de poder púrpura casi como cortando el aire, dicho ataque es muy rápido y cercano por lo que Vegeta apenas alcanza a cubrirse y lo recibe de lleno, haciéndolo salir volando hacia atrás. Adrastos va directamente hacia Vegeta quien está tirado, con la mano en forma de daga intenta atacarlo pero Vegeta se gira hacia la derecha, estira el brazo y aún acostado dispara una ráfaga de ki que Adrastos alcanza a desviar con el brazo izquierdo, en ese momento Vegeta se levanta haciendo un "resorte" e intenta conectar un uppercut a Adrastos, pero éste lo detiene con las dos manos, para sorpresa del saiyajin.  
Adrastos lo mira y sonríe.

-No esperabas que fuera tan fuerte, ¿verdad? Ahora prueba esto…

¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Adrastos ejecuta esta técnica y Vegeta siente una gran presión que lo hace salir disparado hacia arriba y chocar con planetas y estrellas que lo envuelven. Después de unos segundos, Vegeta cae al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¿Y bien, Vegeta? ¿A qué te supo ese ataque? No lo esperabas, ¿cierto? -Comenta Adrastos, quien sigue sonriendo.

Vegeta se reincorpora algo golpeado y mareado, con cierto dolor en donde se llevó los golpes de los "planetas", pero retoma su posición de pelea y sonríe.

-Muy bien… Estás demostrando que estar en esta dimensión valga la pena, esta pelea me está gustando mucho y me gustará aún más cuando te haga pedazos, empezando por tu armadura...  
-¡Jajaja! Tienes un gran sentido del humor, eso es algo admirable, así como tu forma de disfrutar las peleas. Ya sabía cómo era tu forma de ser, pero aunque tengas eso a tu favor, no ganarás esta vez. No has visto de todo lo que puedo ser capaz...  
-Pues demuéstralo, porque quiero seguir peleando a este ritmo…  
-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que pides… -Sentencia Adrastos mientras empieza a aumentar su cosmo maligno a grandes niveles.

En China, el maestro Dohko de nuevo se muestra agitado y en una gran conmoción.

-Oh no… ¡Ya casi es media noche allá! No puede ser… ¿Qué están haciendo? Marin, Vegeta, Geki, Nachi, todos… ¡Deben hacer algo para no dejar despertar a Behemot en el cuerpo de aquel ser! Me tengo que comunicar con ellos…

Dohko empieza a usar de nuevo telepatía para tratar de comunicarse ellos. De vuelta a Roma, donde todo estaba teniendo lugar, Marin y Geki están ayudando a Ichi, Nachi y Ban a levantarse, en eso pueden todos oír en sus mentes la voz de Dohko.

-¡Escuchen! Ya casi son las doce, ¡deben hacer algo!  
-¡Maestro Dohko! Díganos, ¿usted sabe donde está el cuerpo de ese individuo que estamos buscando? -Pregunta Nachi.  
-No lo sé bien, vayan a todos lados alrededor del lugar donde están; busquen… ¡Dense prisa!  
-Maestro, ¿qué significa que vayan a dar las doce? -Pregunta Ban.  
-Es cierto, no se los dije, ¡soy un tonto! A las doce ya será otro día, y precisamente ese día expira el sello de Atena donde está encerrado Behemot. Nadie más podía destruir dicho sello, pero tenía un ciclo pues no podía ser eterno, se supone que para estos entonces Atena refrendaría el sello y así Behemot estaría encerrado por otros 250 años, pero esto sería antes de la siguiente guerra contra Hades para evitar que sucediera lo mismo de la guerra santa anterior… ¡Maldito Poseidón! Tuvo que aparecer en el momento menos indicado, por su culpa Atena no podrá refrendar el sello... 

Marin y los demás en su estado maltrecho solo ponen cara de sorpresa y preocupación.

-Maestro Dohko… Si no podemos hacer nada para detener la liberación de Behemot… ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? -Cuestiona Marin  
-Al menos deben evitar que ocupe el cuerpo que planea usar como recipiente. En estos momentos varias personas están llevando a cabo un ritual para lograr dicho efecto, pero no las podíamos localizar por la barrera que Adrastos había creado para bloquear nuestros cosmos, aunque ahora ustedes deben poder sentir las presencias de esa gente. ¡Dense prisa y detengan el ritual!  
-Marin, debemos hacer lo que el maestro dice… Vamos, ve tú que estás íntegra, déjanos descansar aquí, ¡de prisa! -Geki ordena a Marin quien solo accede con la cabeza.  
-Cuídense amigos, ¡ahora vuelvo! -Comenta la guerra de plata quien se pone en marcha y corre hacia la parte trasera de ese sitio.

Dentro del salón, Adrastos está aumentando su cosmo pero en ese momento se da cuenta de que Marin se dirige al patio trasero. En esos instantes sabe que aún faltan cinco minutos para las doce, pero el ritual no puede ser detenido ni interrumpido, debe llevarse a cabo hasta el final. "¡Maldita Marin!"

-Qué, ¿te preocupa esa mujer? ¡Tu oponente sigo siendo yo, insecto! -Comenta Vegeta  
-Sucede que esa mujercita va a interferir en mis planes, pero no dejaré que eso suceda, así que…

Satan Imperial!

El ataque va directo a la cabeza de Vegeta quien lo recibe de lleno haciéndolo retroceder bruscamente.

-¡Jajaja! Fue más fácil de lo que creí. Esta es una técnica increíble, con ella Saga logró grandes cosas. No llega al nivel del Control Demoniaco de la Voluntad, pero para ejecutar esa requiero concentración y este simio no me hubiera dejado llevarla a cabo. Ahora vas a estar bajo mi poder, Vegeta. Lástima, en algún modo también estaba disfrutando un poco de esta pelea.

Vegeta solo queda agachado, soltando el cuerpo.

-Vamos, creo que ya estás bajo mi control. Tu primera orden será ir y matar a Marin, si alguno de los otros perdedores que también están afuera intervienen, asesínalos también. ¡Hazlo ya!

El saiyajin sigue sin moverse.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿A caso no estás escuchando, imbécil? ¡Te di una orden!  
-Jajajaja… ¿Me llamó usted imbécil, amo y señor? Con gusto ejecutaría su orden… De no ser que… No estoy bajo tu control, ¡maldito insecto!  
-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿A caso no funcionó mi Satan Imperial? ¿Lo habré ejecutado mal…?

Vegeta por fin levanta la cara.

-Hace tiempo, un horrible mago se apoderó de mi mente, en parte yo permití que eso sucediera por ciertas motivaciones que no te interesan… Pero después de esa desagradable experiencia, me fijé como meta no volver a dejar que eso me sucediera. Entrené también mi mente para un posible caso como este. No pude haber tomado una mejor decisión -Explica Vegeta  
-¿Cómo diablos dices…? ¿Qué entrenaste tu mente? ¡Absurdo! El Satan Imperial incluso funcionó en caballeros dorados, Saga lo ejecutó en uno de ellos sin fallas. No puede ser que tú vengas a decirme que mentalmente eres más fuerte que los caballeros dorados, eso simplemente es una maldita falacia…  
-Bueno, no me importa lo que creas, estúpido. Ah sí, Shaka también me advirtió que podrías usar esta técnica, por lo que me enseñó a contrarrestarla. Así que no es producto de la casualidad  
-Shaka, tenía que ser ese desgraciado… Está bien, si ese es el caso, entonces voy a tener que deshacerme de ti porque no puedo dejar que esa mujer arruine las cosas, tengo que encargarme de ella. Prepárate, Vegeta, ¡hasta nunca!

¡Otra Dimensión!

Adrastos ejecuta esta técnica que toma por desprevenido a Vegeta. "Rayos, esto no me lo advirtió Shaka… ¡No!"

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!

Vegeta es absorbido por los planos interdimensionales que genera este ataque.

-De nuevo, ¡yo salgo victorioso! Aunque hubiera sido de gran ayuda que estuvieras a mi servicio, pero ya no importa. Vaga en las dimensiones y no vuelvas… ¡Jajajaja! -Adrastos ríe de forma maliciosa.  
-Y ahora, A detener a Marin… Es hora de darle muerte, o tal vez a ella sí la pueda someter y poner bajo mi disposición…

En ese momento Adrastos se mueve a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Marin.

La guerrera de Plata va corriendo cuando en eso siente un impacto, alcanza a reaccionar y se cubre pero de todos modos sale disparada hacia un lado. Al reincorporarse con cierta dificultad, puede ver a Adrastos frente a ella.

-¿Qué…? ¿Tú…? ¿Dónde está Vegeta? ¿A caso…? -Pregunta Marin, preocupada.  
-¡Jajaja! No te preocupes por él, ya no está aquí, ahora se encuentra vagando en otras dimensiones. Ahí estará por la eternidad. Fue valiente y a la vez estúpido al retarme. Lástima, tenía potencial  
-¡Eres un desgraciado! Pero no te saldrás con la tuya…  
-De hecho, ya casi se concreta el plan. Ya no hay nadie quien pueda ayudarte Marin, así que es hora de que renuncies a la absurda idea de detenerme. Pero como soy un hombre benevolente, te daré a escoger entre dos opciones: estar a nuestro servicio y formar parte del nuevo orden que está a punto de comenzar, o morir.  
-¡Prefiero estar muerta a servirte!  
-¿Ah sí? Bueno, entonces si esa es tu elección, te complaceré con gusto  
-Pero no moriré fácilmente… Lo haré peleando, ¡prepárate!

¡Puño Meteoro!

Marin lanza su ataque pero Adrastos lo detiene con una sola mano, sin embargo la guerrera no se demora en ejecutar su siguiente técnica, da un salto enorme que la eleva por los aires.

-¡Garra de Águila!

La patada va dirigida a una gran velocidad, sin embargo, Adrastos usa la velocidad de la luz para esquivarla por lo que Marin falla y golpea el suelo, acto seguido Adrastos aparece atrás de ella y le conecta un severo golpe en las costillas, justo donde su semi-armadura no la protegía. La guerrera resiente dicho impacto y se dobla para caer al suelo, sin embargo, Adrastos la levanta bruscamente de un brazo provocándole dolor, luego con la otra mano le quita la máscara de un jalón.

-Eres bonita, al igual que tonta y obstinada. Te di la oportunidad de vivir, y la rechazaste. Ahora vas a morir y luego asesinaré a esos buenos para nada que solo vinieron a dar lástima. ¿Ves? Al final mis planes se harán realidad, el ritual para que Behemot ocupe su poderoso recipiente sigue y ya casi es el día esperado… ¡Jajaja!  
-¡Maldito seas…!  
-Ya, deja de sufrir. ¡Muere!

Adrastos está a punto de atravesar a Marin, pero en eso una esfera de energía va directamente a él, por lo que suelta a Marin y esquiva dicho poder que impacta en un árbol. El nuevo caballero de Géminis solo sonríe.

-Ah… Otro indeseable que se invita solo. No sé cómo lograste volver de la dimensión a donde te mandé, pero creo que ahora sí tendré que matarte para ya no tener que lidiar contigo. ¡Prepárate a morir, Goku!

Aparece en escena el saiyajin, con la mano extendida por haber lanzado ese ataque.

-No, Adrastos, no dejaré que sigas haciendo cosas malas… ¡Pelea conmigo!

Goku se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2. Adrastos aplaude.

-¡Bien, bien! No quieres usar todo tu poder desde un principio, ese que empleaste para acabar con Cirus… Pero lo uses o no, para mí no eres rival. ¡Prepárate!

Adrastos hace arder su cosmo obscuro a gran nivel.

-FIN DEL EPISODIO 26-


End file.
